I'm in love with the Bartender
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Clary is a night club bartender with a dysfunctional family. Jace Herondale is the Rock star heart throb and party boy. What happens when they meet at the club one night? Will it be love at first sight or just a one night stand?
1. The Blonde Rock Star

**Authors Note:**

Okay! So I have been meaning to do this for a while and since I am on summer break I decided what better time than now. I am going back and rewriting I'm in Love with the Bartender. I was rereading it the other day and I was disappointed in how I wrote it as well as how much information I left out. So, I am going back to each chapter and rewriting it. I plan on editing spelling mistakes, grammar and adding more detail. For those of you in the middle of the story or are disheartened by this, I am sorry but it was something I had to do. I feel like my writing has really grown since writing this story and I wanted to improve it. For instance, I rewrote the first chapter and it nearly doubled in word count (and smut!). This is why there are now two chapters covering Jace and Clary's first night together where the last story backed everything in one. So be patient and you will still get to enjoy this lovely story. Also, for your patience, I am even adding an additional epilogue. So you're are getting something out of this. If there is anything you want me to include in the epilogue for those of you who have already read this story, please review and let me know. If not please review anyway and let me know how you like the updated chapters. It will help motivate me to get them finished faster.

I do not own any of these characters. They are copyrighted to Cassandra Clare, who is awesome. There are real places and descriptions of real places whose names have been changed in this story. EX. Pandemonium is based are Marquee nightclub on the strip and the Chandelier bar is the actual name of the bar in the Cosmopolitan hotel and casino. (Which really is in the center of a three-story chandelier. It's gorgeous.) So without further ado, I present to you, your fanfic. :Bows:

- **End of Authors Notes** -

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Blonde Rockstar**

Jace put his drink down on the bar. The music was loud and the smell of cigarette smoke made his stomach turn. Even though smoking was only permitted outside the smell always seemed to get to him. That was one thing he missed about his hometown of New York, though that city had its fair share of problems as well. The blonde frowned. He hated having to go to these club appearances. The music was too loud and the women were skanky. It wasn't like he hadn't had his share of one night stands but after a year or so it got old. Despite the playboy image his manager and record label marketed him as the whole club thing just wasn't his scene anymore and it hadn't been for a while now.

He was thankful that this club had an upper story. It was a private roomed decorated as a library with pool tables and a balcony looking out onto the big main dance floor. It was packed thankfully in part to their special celebrity guest of the night, rock star Jace Herondale. Jace looked down at his drink lost in thought. The table of girls behind him were giggling uncontrollably, no doubt trying to get his attention. It was a ploy he had seen over and over again. At first, it uses to flatter him but now it was just annoying. At least the girls knew better than to approach him. His bodyguard made sure of that. The tall dark skinned man stood stoic behind him. Bat had been his bodyguard for almost a year now and having him around was just comfortable. This was the first guy that Jace clicked with. Bat could read him like a book and carry on a good conversation. He knew when Jace wanted to party or just to be left alone. The rockstar couldn't ask for a more reliable guy.

The rockstar grunted knowing that he had to go back down to the DJ booth again soon. After all, he was here to make crowd appearances. After staring in a few B rated movies he had gotten good at acting like he was having a good time when he cared to at least. Looking at his Rolex he noticed that it was eleven. It was late and the event would be over in a few hours. He just needed to grin and bear it until then. Jace half heartily raised his arm to summon the bartender. After downing two Jameson on the rock's he needed some water in him if he wanted to not look like an idiot on stage. He hated eaten much all day. An empty stomach doesn't do much for alcohol tolerance, though he had to admit it took a lot to get him wasted. He didn't plan to get anywhere near that way tonight. His manager would kill him and Bat was always a bit disgruntled when he had to carry his incoherent ass back to the hotel room. After waking up fully dressed in a bathtub with a cold shower running, that was his breaking point. It had been a few months since he had gotten really drunk and he planned to keep it that way.

"Another drink Goldilocks?" a voice called out to him breaking him from her reprieve. Jace looked up and met a pair of bright beautiful green eyes. Did the bartender always have green eyes? He was sure he would have noticed if she had. He could have also sworn she had been a blonde. Great, maybe the alcohol was kicking in more than he thought. He had a few drinks previously to dull his misery but he didn't think he was that far gone. Jace looked up at her for a moment, looking around the bar for what he hoped, was the other bartender. "Emma is downstairs helping one of the new bartenders. I'm going to be filling in for her for the rest of the night. Unless you rather I didn't?" She asked answering his unspoken question. It was a question someone would only ask a VIP. He was sure that if he wanted Emma back, it would happen. Truth be told that wasn't the furthest thing from his mind. He had a thing for redheads and the one in front of him was just his type.

"Depends, if you tell me your name or not?" he smiled his coy seductive smile. The beautiful girl smiled back as her green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Clary." She responded. Jace kept his seductive grin. The one he reserved for impressing women and fans as he turned her name over in his head. Well, tonight just got more interesting. "I am Jace, it is nice to meet you." He announced holding his hand out to shake hers. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. He always appreciated a woman who knew how to shake hands. Most were so meek but not Clary. Her skin was so soft too. She released his hand before he could think about it too much. Clary pleasantly smiled at him. He admired her long crimson waves of hair as they fell over her shoulders. The outfit she wore didn't leave a lot to the imagination but he kept his eyes in check. He would be able to check her out when she wasn't standing right in front of him.

"Everyone knows who you are Blondie. You **_are_** kind of the headline host tonight." She teased placing a bottle of water discreetly in front of him. Great, she thought he was drunk. Buzzed yes, but drunk no. Though he wouldn't be opposed to getting a little drunk, with her. She was cute, beautiful, and judging by the look in her eyes, quite clever. A breath of fresh air from all of those clueless girls that normally followed him around. He doubted Clary was the type to worship the ground he walked on and he was attracted to that. The young women began to busy herself organizing the glasses in front of her. Clearly, she wasn't one to fall for his usual charms. No, she was too clever for that. He liked a challenge. "Thanks." He replied slowly opening his water. She nodded and began to turn to leave in the direction of a guest down the bar. He frowned when he realized she was leaving. He didn't want her to go away, not yet. "Clary." He called instantly gaining her attention. She turned back to look at him with wide eyes and a confused smile.

"You can't leave me so soon. I need another drink." Jace stuttered cursing the break in his usually smooth and collected demeanor. He wanted this girl and bad. Clary looked at him bewildered studying his before shaking her head and smiling. He couldn't fathom for the life of him what was so funny. She met his gaze seductively as she took a step closer leaning over the bar. Her face was so close, all he had to do was move forward and he could easily steal a kiss. Would that get him kicked out though? He was too distracted to pay attention to the mischievous smirk on her lips. Jace's eyes grew wide as she suddenly moved her face to the side and brought her lips to his ear. "Not a very clever ploy, Mr. Herondale. I would be more than happy to get you another drink but you haven't even taken a sip of your old drink." She teased before leaning back, giving him a smirk and walking away; leaving the blonde breathless. Jace looked down and saw his whiskey on the rocks still untouched in front of him. "Damn it" he cursed. She was right, he wasn't as smooth as he thought. Oh well, he still had a few hours left to woo her. He got up grabbing his water and drink, making his way down the stairs to the main stage. As soon as he was out of sight of the beautiful red-head he handed Bat his drink. "Here chug this and then give it back to me so it looks like I drank it." He commanded. Bat rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh don't give me the I don't drink on the job look. Just do it, you know you are as bored as I am." Jace spoke turning the corner and was ushered onto the stage.

Back at the top floor, Clary was wondering what went through men heads as she watched some poor idiot trying to hit on her friend Kaelie as she dropped off some Don Julio. The gorgeous blonde flirted with him politely but left quickly as soon as his back was turned. Working at a night club Clary had seen it all. Most of the time the men were not stupid enough to mess with the bartenders but after a few drinks any man could become a pig. The celebrities and VIP hosts were no different. Working at Pandemonium Nightclub in Las Vegas was cool. It was defiantly one of the top clubs on the Strip. Their main competition was Hakkasan down the street at MGM Grand but they still did very well for themselves. The money was excellent and the club often hosted parties with stars headlining as VIP hosts. The club was three stories. The top being a more casual hangout with a fireplace and pool tables, used as a VIP spot on nights when there were celebrity appearances. The bottom two floors included a giant pool used during the day and dance floors. Clary sighed looking at the Point of Sales (POS) screen. It was midnight and she had another two hours until she was free to go home, curl up on the couch and nurse her sick roommate. She wasn't even supposed to be working this area tonight. She was supposed to be in the pool area on the main floor not in the VIP lounge at the top. It's not that she minded the smaller group it's just that the money downstairs was much better than upstairs unless some celebrity tipped you really well. Most would be surprised how many didn't. For every generous VIP, there was five behind them that stiffed you. It all worked out in the end but it was still annoying.

It was slow given that only Jace, some high rollers and a handful of pretty girls were allowed up here. Clary's mind wondered to her friend Maia who had felt sick and threw up in the employee bathroom during her shift. They had called both of them in expecting the club to be packed and it was. She had to admit that Jace Herondale brought in quite the crowd. He was known for being a party boy though so it shouldn't have surprised her. She wanted to drive Maia home but she was still moving up on the extra board and trying to get your foot in the door as a bartender was hard enough. Maia wouldn't let her stating that she would Uber home. The manager reluctantly agreed to let her go and moved the floor chart around. She wasn't going to say no when they asked her to man the VIP bar solo. It got her out of here earlier so there was some silver lining to the situation. She collected her thoughts and began making herself busy. Clary cleaned the countertop and collected the money from the man waving her down at the end of the bar. She could feel the man's eyes caress over her body admiring her outfit. While she was wearing more clothes than the gogo dancers the uniform was anything but modest. She wore black booty shorts with fishnet stockings and black boots. Her top was a black with purple lace mid drift corset inspired top that accented her cleavage and stomach. She couldn't complain really. By Vegas nightclub standards, it was conservative but still provocative. She just wished the man was less obvious about checking her out. He smiled and handed her a $100 bill telling her to keep the change. She smiled brightly and thanked him. He turned and went towards the table of giggling bimbos. Poor guy didn't have a chance, but at least he tipped well.

Clary collected the credit card slip from another patron at the end of the bar. It was the same man who had hit on Clary and Kaelie when she came up. The tab was for extra shots for their small group totaling an extra $200. The man left her a $10 tip and his phone number. Clary rolled her eyes. She would never understand why some men were stupid enough not to know how to tip well. Not that she was going to sleep with him if he had tipped her 200% percent. Still, she was surprised how most people didn't know that 20% was the norm and she hated to think what he would tip someone who he didn't want to take up to his room that night. She rolled her eyes and stapled the signed receipt to the original check before filing it away in the drawer. Clary finished inputting the last transaction into the point of sales system (POS) before she caught movement from the corner of her eye. It was the rock star again. Tonight's VIP host Jace Herondale, America's current heartthrob and party boy. Though she did admit he didn't seem to be doing a lot of partying. Maybe he was having an off night?

Even she had to admit he was gorgeous. Tall, muscular with honey blonde hair and abs that most women would die to touch. Sure, she had seen pictures of him shirtless, who hadn't. That wasn't the thing that caught her attention, though. What made him breathtaking was his golden eyes, she had never seen anything like them her entire life. She was surprised that he didn't have a conquest on his arm. By god he certainly was handsome enough to get any girl he wanted in this club. Not to mention famous and rich. The perfect package for most gold diggers. Money never really mattered much to Clary when it came to dating. She wanted a man who was self-sufficient but she knew that money often meant a career that left little time for a relationship or family. Though for someone like him, she might make an exception. There was something about him that made her go weak at the knees. She looked back at him and the girls who were eyeing him hungrily. Apparently, no one interested him though because he had spent most of the night drinking at the bar alone or on the stage talking the crowd up. He had tried to flirt with her but she didn't fall for that sort of thing, though. This was her job and she wasn't the one-night stand type. Though as she looked at the blonde God sitting down in the seat in front of her she was tempted to be persuaded otherwise. Maia and Kaelie would be packing her an overnight bag with condoms, handcuffs and other things she told them that she was tempted to sleep with someone. They were always pushing her to go out, meet someone, have fun or join some dating website. Kaelie was the one pushing for the fun while Maia respected her wishes and pushed her towards dating. Neither option seemed appealing when most of the guys she encountered were douche bags and were looking for a night of pleasure or a casual hook up.

"I was getting lonely down there and thought I would come keep you company." The rockstar smiled as the man standing behind him, obviously, security turned to survey the area. Damn him for being so tempting. She needed him off her back before her morals went out the window. "If you are so lonely why don't you find yourself a lovely piece of arm candy." She replied sweetly gesturing to the table of girls eyeing him from across the room. "You have plenty to choose from. I see a hot blonde, a brunet, Latina, Asian and that black girl got curves to die for." She suggested. Jace looked over at the table of girls and smiled. They started giggling as he gave them a small wave. BINGO! "So anyone catches your eye? I can send over a drink to anyone that you want?" Clary smiled. This was perfect, she would distract him and potentially score some brownie points with her manager for giving great customer service. He was gorgeous but he was also a rockstar. He would only hurt her, the sooner she got him to leave, the better. She was here to do her job and he was making it very difficult to focus on top of everything else. "Red." She caught the word as she broke out of her daze. She obviously missed what he said completely. It was hard enough to understand what people were saying over the loud music when you were paying attention. Clary looked at him confused trying to make sense of what she missed.

"Red? You want a red-headed slut?" she asked confused. The look on his face was priceless. He looked shocked and almost choked on his water. He had finished his Jameson and sat the empty glass proudly in front of her when he sat down. "You don't come across as a…" he began. It took Clary less than a second to comprehend what he had said. He meant red as in a red-headed girl. "Oh! I was referring to the shot. You know red headed sluts. Peach schnapps, cranberry juice and jaeger." She smiled trying to save the situation. At this, he seemed to relax and smile pleasantly. "That actually sounds good, may I have two, please. One for me and one for my arm candy." He teased sweetly. Clary nodded happily and got to work. Jace watched her intently, analyzing every motion. His gaze sent butterflies in her stomach. Damn him and his attractive grin. She tried to tune him out to the best of her ability. When she was done she put the two shots in front of him and smiled. "So which girl should I get it delivered to?" She asked looking the table of girls who had gone back to looking at their phones.

"No need." He smiled. "I can deliver it myself." Jace Herondale announced. Clary nodded and was about to turn around when she saw him extend his hand. She thought he wanted to shake her hand as a form of thanks so she extended hers. He quickly but gently grabbed her hand and held it. His touch sent electrify running down her spine. Her breath caught as his gaze locked on hers. There was no doubt she was blushing now, curse her fair skin. Clary could feel the eyes of the girls at the table scrutinize her and as well as her manager's, Hodge from across the room. Her cheeks turned redder when he softly kissed her hand and opened up her fingers placing the shot glass onto her palm. "Here you go." He whispered. She looked at him confused before it clicked. 'Red' he had said. He wanted a redhead and there were no redheads at that table. She felt stupid for a moment. There were no redheads on this entire floor but her. It seemed so obvious now. He was trying to pick her up. To make matters worse the DJ starting mixing, T-pain's Bartender over the speakers. The irony was not lost on her or her golden companion. She looked at the drink in her hand and glanced at her manager. Drinking on the job was strictly not allowed but there were certain exceptions. Many of the managers choose to ignore a drink or two if it made the VIP happy. Please say no, she begged. She hadn't eaten all day and she was in no state to drink. Her stomach dropped when Hodge gave her a thumbs up. In Vegas, you worked to keep your VIP guests happy. It would not do well to anger a rockstar. Bad publicity and all. She couldn't hold it against her manager.

Jace grabbed his shot and went to cheers her as he followed her eyes after he saw her manager give her the heads up. "No excuses red." He smirked. At this, she smiled. She wasn't a big drinker but she did have the advantage. She was stone cold sober and he had already had a few. Plus, it was just one shot. She cheered him back. "Bottoms up." She smiled and downed the shot. The golden blonde smiled at her before asking for two more. An hour later she couldn't have been more wrong about one shot not affecting her. Jace seemed determined to make her his drinking partner no matter how much she politely tried to redirect him. She had successfully taken five shots in the last hour. Two were water but the other two were not. Courtesy of Hodge trying to please their guest by joining in on two rounds of shots.

"You are making it very difficult to work," Clary smiled after downing the 6th shot. Her red cheeks stood out against her pale skin. She obviously didn't have the alcohol tolerance that he had. As a matter of fact, given that she drank rarely she probably had the alcohol tolerance of zero, with a full stomach. She finally relented and denied him a sex of the beach opting for water instead. She confused that she hadn't eaten all day and that he was clearly the better drinker. She had thought that would have been the end of it but instead he confused that he had only eaten breakfast that morning. "You should eat more, you're so tiny." He teased. Clary smiled. "You are just full of compliments tonight." She replied. His golden eyes sparkled. "I mean them truthfully if that is what you are implying. We should eat something." The rockstar responded. "It is 1'o'clock in the morning and most places are closed. You should order room service or something." She replied. She had meant to be helpful but the grin on his face told her that he took her words an entirely different way. "Oh I didn't mean-" she stuttered blushing brightly. "I'm staying at Aria." He interrupted. "Is there room service food…good?" he asked smirking raising an eyebrow. Damn she wished she could do that. "I don't know. I've never had it." She squeaked. He smiled seductively. "Would you like to find out?" he whispered.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 2**

 **A Night to Remember**

Jace watched her face turn bright red. When he asked her if she wanted to spend the night with him. He may not have used those exact words but the meaning behind his question was clear and he could tell by her face that she knew exactly what he was eluding to. He knew she was probably tipsy and didn't think her words through when she told him to go and order room service. Jace had enjoyed turning that around on her. It was clear from her expression and gaze that she was attracted to him. She stood silently contemplating his proposal. Clary was far from wasted and would be lying if he said he was sober himself but they were still alert to consent to their actions. He quickly downed another bottle of water in preparation. If she did say yes, he didn't want to be sloppy. No, he wanted this woman bad. She made him feel alive. He hadn't felt that in a very long time, not since his mother left him with the Lightwoods. The fact that he had to work to get her only made him want her more. He was waiting for her reply eagerly. Jace met her gaze and held it. After a moment Clary pierced her lip and nodded her head in agreement. He was about to speak when the DJ announced the last call. The club's manager came up and shook his hand. He was disappointed in his bad timing. If she refused, he would give her his number and offer to take her to dinner tomorrow night if she wasn't working. He found it amusing to be giving a girl his number for a change. "Mr. Herondale thank you for hosting tonight's party. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Hodge smiled. "Yes, Hodge. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the great customer service and allowing me to corrupt your bartender." Jace winked. At this Hodge smiled. "Normally it is our policy that staff not engage in drinking but a few shots never hurt anyone. We are circulating the guests out. If you give us a few minutes for the crowd to leave I think you should be able to make your exit without concern." He smiled. "Why thank you," Jace smiled.

The manager walked away gesturing to speak to Clary. He couldn't help but feel saddened when he saw her walk away down the back stairwell. Another girl got behind the bar and started clearing off the drinks quickly. Jace took the seat he had been sitting at most of the night waiting for Clary to return when then new blonde bartender approached. "Did you find everything to your liking Mr. Herondale?" she flirted. "I did thank you but if I may ask, where did Clary go?" he asked. At this, the blonde girl smiled. "Oh, Clary is going home. She can't hold her alcohol like I can." She winked. Crap. He hadn't given her his number or anything. Maybe she was waiting for him outside the club? Then again it was crowded and the entrance was away from the exit. He wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her. Damn it! Maybe this blonde could help? "That is a shame. I wanted to treat her to dinner before she left," he smiled. At this, the blonde's eyebrow rose but not in petty jealousy like he would have assumed. "And she agreed to this?" she asked. Jace nodded his head. "Hodge sent her away before I could give her my number, though. Do you think you might get her for me, uh-"

"Kaelie, my name is Kaelie and unfortunately I can't. I would but she already left." She replied. Jace frowned. He couldn't help but wonder if Kaelie would be willing to give him her number. Then again that would be overstepping his bounds. If Clary wanted him to have it she would have given him, it. "I would be more than happy to tell you where she is, though." The blonde whispered leaning over the bar. Jace was taken back by her eagerness. Normally girls were catty and backstabbing. He had seen a girl knock over another's drink in order to gain his attention. He hoped this wasn't a trick. He nodded his head as she grinned. "Go outside and down the escalator to the Chandelier Bar. It is the giant bar in the center of the Chandelier on the second floor. If she is not there, ask someone to direct you to the secret pizza place, she will defiantly be there." She whispered. Jace smiled. "Thank you Kaelie." He replied dropping a $100 on the bar. The women picked up the bill and handed it back to him. "That's unnecessary." She announced putting the bill in his shirt pocket. "Just make sure to show my friend a good time and we'll call it even." She winked before walking away. Jace stood flabbergasted. Clearly, Kaelie was a wing-women and a damn good one at that.

"Sir," Bat announced. "We're going to the Chandelier bar, Bat. Let's go." Jace smiled. "It would be wiser to wait for the club to empty out before we-" he began but just cut him off. "Don't have time. I have a date with a redhead." Jace replied throwing on his coat on and bolting down the stairs. Bat chased quickly behind him. Luckily for them, most of the people were gone which made exiting the club easier. Thankfully they were able to leave out of the main floor which was normally reserved as the entrance. It was two in the morning, most of the people were asleep or drunk and took little notice of him. It was nice not to be mobbed by fans. Jace took the escalators down into a massive three-story chandelier made out of Swarovski crystals. It didn't take him long to spot the petite red head at a table alone eating pizza with water. Bat looked at him curiously before his face turned into a bright grin. The bodyguard knew where this was going though he was probably surprised that Jace was putting forth this much effort. Normally girls came to him without him even trying. He came up beside her and pulled out a chair. She jumped a little finally noticing him.

"Where did you get that pizza from?" he asked sitting down. Bat took a seat at a small table behind him. He was keeping watch while giving him privacy. Jace appreciated the man more and more every day. Clary jumped a little as she turned to look at him. A clear blush on her cheeks as she lit up in a smile. "You don't know about the secret pizza place, handsome?" she asked sweetly. The alcohol was obviously starting to take more effect. She was relaxed, flirty and still hot as hell. "No." He said eyeing her plate as his stomach growled. He looked down in surprise rather embarrassed. The red head smiled and handed him the spare pepperoni slice. "I got you a piece." She grinned. "Really?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. How did she know he was going to be here? "No, but I'm full so here you go." She replied. Jace smirked and took it. "You know the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He added taking a bite out pizza. "So I've been told." She shrugged. He stuffed the rest of the slice in his mouth. He really did need to eat more. Clary chuckled as he inhaled the food offering her water. He smiled taking it and drinking it without a second thought. "Now that you fed me, I might never leave." He smiled handing her back her water. Clary took another sip and smiled meekly. "Maybe I don't want you to." She whispered softly as her green eyes locked with his.

Jace leaned forward cupping her face with one hand. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as her lips parted slightly. His fingers brushed over her soft skin. The alcohol in his veins was giving him liquid courage. He was never usually this forward. He normally didn't have to be; the girls were forward enough for both of them. Moving his head closer she leaned it. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed softly against hers. The reaction was immediate. Sparks ran through his body as her lips molded to his. He had kissed many girls but nothing compared to this. His veins were on fire and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. His hands went to her hair as he unconsciously ran his hands through it. He was normally so poised with women and in control. That all seemed to go out the window with her. Bat cleared his throat as Jace came back to his senses, though mostly he needed air. Big deep breaths of air. His eyes opened and met her slowly opening green orbs. It seemed that he had much of the same effect on her. He smiled appraising the look of desire that illuminated her eyes was enthralling. "We should go somewhere more private." Jace whispered taking Bat's hint. At this Clary's eyes widened in fear.

"No, I can't. I have to get to my car and go home." She stuttered nervously. Jace smiled. She was clearly not the kind of girl who engaged in one night stands. All the better for him. He wasn't looking for a bimbo anyway but she wasn't getting off that easily. She drank too much to drive and he doubted she would let him pay for a cab. Might as well try his luck. "I can walk you to your car." He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips once again. She closed her eyes and melted against him. "That way I know you're safe." He whispered. The red-head nodded and got up from the chair quickly, too quickly. With her state of mind, she lost her balance and fell against him. "I'm sorry, alcohol makes me clumsy even when I'm not being kissed by a-" She blushed, catching herself. He chuckled at the effect he was having on her. "It's alright, I like you this close anyway." He replied wrapping his arm around her and leading her up the escalator.

He had asked her about work when Clary was telling him about how her roommate Maia had gotten sick. Bat followed quietly behind them as they reached the hotel elevator. She was still chatting, mesmerized by his gaze when he guided her into the small glass compartment. She looked around before realizing where she was. By then the elevator began moving as Bat pressed the button for their floor. "We're not going to the garage are we?" she asked her green eyes not showing any trace of anger. If anything she looked amused. He had intended to let her crash with him until she sobered up. He didn't intend to take advantage of someone intoxicated but he cared about her safety too much to let her go. Even if she did take a cab he would feel better if she stayed with him. She had been nervous at the bar but the food and water were beginning to take effect now. He could even feel his mind clear. She smiled seductively at him. "No, we're not." He replied. The red-head smiled meeting his gaze and running her hand down his sculpted chest. His eyes glazed over with lust before pushing his body lightly up against her. She gasped at the contact and looked at him hungrily. He had to keep telling himself to wait till they got to the room or he would strip her down and take her right here in the elevator. That wouldn't have been good for his image or Bat's psyche.

"Regardless what happens tonight, I won't let you drive drunk, Clary. You can sleep it off and leave in a few hours or you can stay the night…" he began trying to give her a choice Clary lifted herself up on her toes and pulled his face down to hers. It was clear which option she wanted now. God, she drove him crazy. He kissed her blissfully losing himself in the feel and scent of her. If it wasn't for Bat they would have missed getting off at their floor. Jace pulled her up against him she wrapped her legs around his waist. God, she was flexible too. He was so screwed or rather she would be soon. He walked down the hallway locking lips with her. He really needed to thank Bat later for being so patient with him. When they passed the last door Bat opened the door to his room. It wasn't the penthouse but a normal room for once. He was happy, he didn't need her thinking he hosted massive orgies every time he was in town. Jace stepped in with the red-head still in his arms, kissing her lazily. Bat pulled out the NDA and a pen and lifted it up to Clary. "Please sign this miss." Bat spoke. Damn it, he had forgotten all about the paperwork. Couldn't he just be normal for once? If he had his way this wouldn't be a one-time thing. "It's okay Bat." Jace panted, breaking away from her lips. "But-"

"No buts. I know. Please leave." Jace commanded before bringing his lips back down to the confused Clary's. Bat rolled his eyes and shrugged with his don't blame me when Alec kills you gesture before walking out the door. "Is…he-?" Clary asked breathlessly. "Don't worry about him. Just focus on me, baby." He whispered shutting the door and laying her down on the bed. Clary's body jumped as his fingers dipped under her top and pulled it off over her shoulders. His mouth planted hot kisses all over her chest as his fingers snaked around her back unhooking her bra. He clearly had done this before many times. Clary tried to hold the thought but couldn't think straight as the rock god took over all of her senses. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her bare nipples. The way she responded to him was incredible. He body jumped and she moaned with every touch, kiss, and lick. Jace leaned down and pulled her boots off. He watched the red-heads breasts move up in down panting. She looked up at him as he began removing her boots. Once they were off to leaned forward and kissed him pulling him back on top of her. Her hands nervously went to his dress shirt and began undoing the buttons. Once the buttons were undone he threw the dress shirt and undershirt onto the floor. Her hands were shaking as she looked at him nervously. He smiled sweetly kissing her forehead and bringing her hands to trace his sculpted chest.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want to stop?" he whispered kissing her neck. Clary's eyes rolled back as her hands raked down his torso stopping at his waistline. He jumped as her hands gripped his manhood firmly. "Just impatient to have you in me." She replied. He growled pushing her back against the bed. If she wasn't in her work uniform, he would have torn the shorts and fishnet stockings off her body. Instead, he took his time and removed the items carefully, kissing the bare skin it revealed. He thought about bending down between her legs and really making her moan but thought against it. Not for the first time, she was impatient and so was he. Let him save his tricks for later and savor the lust right now. He stood up from the floor. "Jace." She moaned impatiently. The blonde smirked putting on a condom and dropping his pants to the floor. He leaned down and lined up against her. His toned chest and stomach were hard against her soft bare breasts. She was so small and soft and perfect. God he barely knew this girl and he was practically in love with her. "Are you ready?" he asked teasing her entrance. Oh God yes." She replied rolling her chest for emphasis. He slammed into her as she moaned. Wrapped her legs around his torso in surprise he lowered his lips to her neck.

She was so tight. Clearly, she wasn't the sleep around type. He thrust into her as her breasts heaved up and down against his chest. Her nails dug into his back as he sucked on the soft skin at the base of her neck. He pounded into her as her legs encouraged him to go deeper and deeper. His thrusts because slow and powerful. He could feel her body tighten around him as she began to come undone, screaming his name. Jace brought his lips to the other side of her neck where he sucked on the soft supple skin. He wanted to leave a mark to remember him by, multiple marks. He hoped that the rooms beside him were vacant. Even he had to admit they were making a lot of noise. She lowered her head back as he admired the hickey he left on her neck. He grinned, something to stake his claim on her. Her moaning grew louder as he increased his speed. She was close but he was still rock hard thanks to the whiskey. His hand leaned down and rubbed her sensitive bud of nerves until she bit her lip, trying to be quiet. "Come Clary, and don't hold back." He whispered in her ear. The red-head instantly screamed as her body pulsated around him. His ego sung knowing that he had brought her to orgasm on their first encounter. He hated it when girls faked it.

She struggled to catch her breath as he pulled out of her. He was still erect as she looked at him with surprise. Clearly, the men she had before weren't as endowed. He quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. She lifted her hips as he took her again. She was still tight from her last orgasm and he intended to give her another before the night was through. This time, he entered her slowly, pulling in and out in agonizingly slow motions. He was going to build her up again before sending her over the edge. Her breathing began to quicken as her hips began to meet his thrusts. His hands reached over to cup her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She moaned tossing her head back. Jace's hand released her breast and buried itself deep in her hair. He wrapped her hair around his hand at the base of her neck and pulled; not too hard but just enough to get his point across. He wanted to make her submit while still giving her power. The action had its desired effect as she moaned rolling her hips against him. She began to tighten again as he felt his climax growing near. He ended to ride it out as he increased the speed her trusted into her, while tugging on her hair. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore he reached forward and began rubbing her clitorises. She screamed out once again and this time, he joined her. Clary's body fell limply onto the bed in exhaustion. He laid down beside her as she turned around and crawled into his chest.

"That was incredible." He panted out of breath. Her green eyes looked up at him with disbelief. "You don't need to lie. I know I am not experienced or the first girl you have brought back to your room." She spoke without malice trying to catch her breath. "The first in quite a while, Red. As you can tell bimbo's don't do it for me. Was it not incredible to you?" He asked. "I never said that." She teased. His ego couldn't help but be stroked by her comment. Clary might not be the most experience but she was by far the best he ever had. There was something different about sex with her than the others. Perhaps because it wasn't meaningless? He did intend to keep her locked up here with him as long as possible. By then he hoped to wine and dine her until she fell to his charms and agreed to another date. Maybe the next one in public. He really liked this girl. Jace looked at her, grinning. She smiled at him as her eyelids began to droop. Clary giggled as he sat up and gently wrapped her in the bed sheets. She was so tired and could barely keep her eyes open but the idea of being tucked in delighted her. "Sleep Red, you'll need it before round two." He teased. The red-head yawned and closed her eyes obediently. He finished tucking her into the sheets before going to the bathroom and flushing the condom down the toilet. He quickly washed his hands and came back into the bedroom. He debated throwing on shorts but decided against it. They would be off again in no time if he had his way. Clary was fast asleep when he returned making him smile. Jace snuggled into the bed beside her before pulling her into his chest. She wasn't the only one who needed rest. It had been awhile since he last had someone in his bed as well. He wrapped his arm around her, warming her cooling skin. Then he closed his eyes. He would give it a few hours before he woke her again for round two. Maybe he could even use some of his tricks to illicit new sounds from her?


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3**

 **The Morning After**

Clary flinched as she stretched her sore muscles out in the warm sunlight bursting through the window. It warmed her warmed her pale skin and she felt relaxed and rested despite being sore. The silk sheets were soft, smooth and caressed her naked skin. That was when she stopped. It took her a moment to realize that sheets shouldn't feel this way because the sheets on her bed were cotton and she never slept naked unless. Clary gasped, opening her eyes and bolted up. She didn't recognize the modern bedroom at all. Then again it was dark when she first came in and she was preoccupied. She looked around the elegant room, with its orange accent wall and the art deco pictures that hung on the walls. The room was huge with a sitting area on the opposite side. Last night came back to her as a blush warmed her cheeks. She may not recognize the room but she recognized the man that lay fast asleep beside her. Clary looked at him in awe and then finally shock. Jace Herondale, America's most eligible bachelor and world-renowned rock star lay naked wrapped in the sheets next to her. She slept with the man whose face littered teenage girl's rooms around the world and she didn't feel bad about it. Sure she had been drunk, not wasted but drunk. He was too and she had told him numerous times that she wanted this. He hadn't disappointed at all either still the idea of a one-night stand bothered her.

She remembered his bodyguard trying to have her sign a paper but Jace insisted it wasn't necessary. Kaelie had told her about NDA contracts when she hooked up with celebrates. She wondered if he would regret making her not sign it. She still technically could. She hoped she didn't get him in trouble. She smiled looking down at his angelic face. That man could drink she shouldn't have gotten suckered into taking shots with him. Curse her stupidity, though she couldn't curse it too much. The sex was hot and hands down the best she had ever had. No doubt an ode to Jace's extensive practice she had no doubt. He brought out a side of her that she had never experienced before. Her first had been okay. They were both figuring things out and her second. Well she was thankful she didn't remember her second. She had never experienced anything like what happened last night. She looked down at Jace who still had marks down his back. Courtesy of her nails when he made her scream his name. Marking him in some way gave her a sense of pleasure though it faded quickly. She had slept with him, not once but three times. Too many times to choke it up to a drunken stupor. No, she wanted him.

Clary sighed putting her face in her hands. God, this was not her. She did not do this kind of things. No, Clarissa Morgenstern was a good girl. It was Kaelie's motive to be a slut, not hers. He was her first and she intended him to be her last, one-night stand. Sure she wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean she was a slut either. Either way here, here she was. Naked in the bed of America's most desired bachelor wondering what to do next. Clary looked at him and sighed. She could wake him, maybe offer to go out to breakfast? Though I am sure that wasn't the first time he heard that before. She didn't have a clue what the code was after waking up after a night of passion. She groaned softly making sure not to wake him. She looked at the drop dead gorgeous man beside her in awe. She couldn't help but wonder why he chooses her. Maybe she provided the biggest challenge at the club or hell maybe he just wanted a redhead that night. Blondes and brunets must get old after a while. Heck, she didn't know but it could happen. It wasn't a very nice thought but one that ran through her self-conscious mind regardless. Clary pushed those thoughts away. She should feel validated as a woman that someone as gorgeous as Jace Herondale choose her at all. The man's last girlfriend was the winner of America's next top model for crying out loud. She knew that she shouldn't base her self-image on the opinion of a man but it sure as hell felt good to be considered attractive by a man who dated arguably some of the most beautiful women in the world. Clary smiled and carefully got out of the bed. She found her work uniform lying in various places discarded on the floor. She was happy to see that in his haste Jace hadn't ripped any of her uniform.

She carefully tip-toed from the room and around the wall leading to the sitting area. She quickly tugged on the tight fitting uniform and wrapped herself in her long trench coat. She had never been more grateful that her friend Maia insisted that she wear a long coat since it was going to be cold when she got off work. She hadn't needed it last night and rolled in up in her bag. Maia didn't want her to get sick with whatever she had caught. Now she was thankful that she had something to cover herself instead of doing the walk of shame. Most girls wore long jackets to work or got changed into their uniforms there. Nightclub uniforms were not really appropriate to be walking around town in. Even in Vegas, the place where people let loose and went crazy, there were still standards. Clary quietly peeped around the corner to check to see if Jace was still sleeping. Luckily for her, or rather unluckily for her, some of the covers had fallen to the floor when he shifted; revealing his bare bottom. Clary blushed as she picked up her large bag from the chair. Damn, even his ass was toned. She sighed. Ugh, the man was pure perfection but it didn't matter. She had to get out of here before her ego was wounded any further. She was sure he would push her away and ask her to leave once he got up. She didn't think she could handle that. No she would leave first while her ego remained intact and admittedly, slightly boosted. She briefly thought of leaving her number for him but decided against it. She didn't want to be looking at her phone every moment for him to text or call her. With that thought in mind, Clary put on her boots and gently opened the door. She looked out and saw that the hallway was empty. Then she heard something shift from the bed behind her. She quickly rushed and was out the door and down the hallway before the door slammed shut behind her. She nervously waited for the elevator and was relieved when she finally stepped in and the doors closed. She wanted to fall down and catch her breath right there but her mind told her to wait till she got home. She looked at her cellphone and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. She hoped Maia hadn't stayed up late waiting for her.

Aria was pretty empty as most people were still in bed. She rushed to the parking garage and headed home. It took her twenty minutes but she was filled with relief when she reached her apartment door. "Home." She thought. When she opened the door she was relieved to find her roommate Maia still asleep in her room with a bottle of Nyquil on her bed stand. She looked at her phone and saw that is was 8 in the morning. Although most people were just getting up, people that worked graveyard were just laying down to sleep. Clary rushed into her room and closed the door quietly. She dumped her stuff on the floor before grabbing a towel and making her way to the hallway bathroom. She was sweaty, her hair was messed up and she smelled of sex. That constituted the need of a shower immediately. She jumped into a hot shower; where she spent the next 20 mins washing and scrubbing herself clean. Clary did spend a little extra time shaving her legs and underarms. She dried off and admired her reflection in the mirror. She knew she was pretty but never really saw why guys or someone like Jace would be interested. She wasn't a model and she had always been teased for her red hair and freckles. She had learned to accept her appearance after high school but still struggled with the fact that she looked just like her mother. She shook her head and pushed the sad memories away. She was about to leave when she saw them. She gasped as she looked at the hickey that was forming on each side of her neck. The redhead knew that her skin bruised easily but this was intentional. She removed her towel and noticed that she had two more on her breasts. She also had a small bruise on her leg from being slammed against the bed. She didn't hold that one against him, though. She was fair and bruised at most anything. She had a few bruises, whatever, but hickeys on her neck were annoying and hard to hide.

Clary rolled her eyes since there was nothing she could really do at this point. She put on a pair of her most comfortable shorts and tank-tops before heading off to her bedroom. She always felt dirty after leaving work and the feeling intensified after having had sex with Jace. It was a relief to feel soft and clean. She put some good smelling lotion on before stepping over her sketch pad on the floor to her bed. She pulled the covers over her missing the cool silk of the hotel room. The young women made it a point to go looking for a new pair of sheets on her next day off. Yawning, she closed her eyes as memories of last night came to her. She couldn't lie, her body felt good; really good. It was amazing how relaxed one felt after a good roll in the sheets. Maybe that is why Kaelie slept around so much. She didn't intend to have any more one night stands but she would enjoy the achy feeling in her muscles as long as she could. The last thing she thought of was Jace Herondale's mesmerizing golden eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Back on the 25th floor of Aria, a rockstar was waking up to find that the redhead he had been lusting after was gone. The sound of the door slamming shut was enough to startle him. Jace slowly opened his eyes before shutting them again in pain. Sunlight hurt like a mother- "I see you are feeling the effects of last night." Bat spoke up from across the room. Jace grunted pulling his hand over his eyes trying to block out the light. He couldn't believe that he had drunken that much. Granted he could hold his liquor but yesterday had been so unpleasant that he had started drinking early. The only plus to that stupid appearance was meeting Clary. "Stupid hangover", he muttered under his breath. He slowly opened them again and was disappointed to find that he was alone in the bed. Damn it. He looked around the room and saw that her clothes were gone and the beautiful redhead was nowhere to be found. God, she was hot. Not just superficial hot but girl next door who happened to look like Black Widow from the Avengers hot. She had been great in bed as well. He never had a woman respond to him that way and he knew from her body that she wasn't faking it. His body sang for her just as much as he made hers sing for him. Damn it, why did she leave. They could have gone out to breakfast or something. He did offer her room service. That sounded even more appealing, he grinned. Bat watched him with ill-conceived amusement. "You going to pull up the sheets or do I have to look at your bare behind longer." The dark skinned man said nonchalantly. Jace jumped pulling the covers up. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not Alec and it hasn't been the first time I have seen your naked ass. Remember that time you tried faerie dust and went running down the hotel parking garage naked?" Bat asked laughing.

Jace frowned. It had been the first night that he had met Bat who was lead guitarist Meliorn bodyguard at the time. He owed that man a lot. It was before he settled down and James became a part of his life. A year later Bat switched and the record label assigned the man to him. That had more to do with Alec probably insisting the Bat was one of the only people that could handle him. "Don't remind me. First time I have tried any drugs and it was the last." He replied holding his head. Jace shuttered leaning over as he felt the scratches on his shoulders. Damn, she marked him. He smiled remembering the marks he left all over her body. He really had to see her again. There was no way he could let her slip through his fingers. Maybe she left a note or her number somewhere? He started looking around the bed but nothing. "What are you looking for? Aspirin?" Bat asked. "No, Clary's number but now that you mention it." He announced as Bat turned handing him a bottle of water and a packet of painkillers. "I'll look around, you drink that." He commanded leaving to search the sitting room. "Did you find anything?" Jace called after a few minutes. "Nope. No number, no note, not even a glass slipper," he announced. Jace groaned. "Great, just great. She pulled a Me on ME!" he yelled falling back into the bed with exasperation. His bodyguard watched him in amusement. "Oh, the irony is not lost on me." Bat retorted chuckling.

A sudden knock on the door jarred them from their conversation. The door opened before either could say anything revealing Jace's manager and best friend. "Hey Alec, missed you last night," Jace grunted. Alec looked at Jace and shook his head. "Well, I see you found someone to keep you company after I left. Where did she go anyway? You know she didn't sign the NDA, Jace?" he scolded. Jace shot Bat a glare. "Traitor." He hissed. Bat shrugged. "Bros before hoes." The dark skinned man replied using their favorite coined saying. "She wasn't a hoe, though. Clary was not like the others at all. I liked her plus she isn't the type to say anything." The rockstar argued looking back at his manager. "I was referring to the hoe being you," Bat replied with a smirk folding his arms across his chest. Alec shook his head and continued. "You don't even know her Jace. You can't take risks like that. The NDA is for your protection after all." He lectured. "Yes, manager sir. If it is that important I will get her to sign it next time. Would you like her to use blood or will a pen suffice?" Jace replied rolling his eyes. Alec was his best friend but he was also Jace's manager. It was a fine and difficult line to walk sometimes. Jace couldn't blame him for being protective. Girls did love to talk and tabloids loved ex-lover stories. "What do you mean next time? You're planning on seeing her again?" Alec asked bewildered. "Ideally." Jace relented. "What do you mean by later? You're going to call her to meet up later?" he asked in disbelief. "He can't. She didn't leave him her number." Bat answered for him. His manager rolled his eyes knowing that this was going to turn into one of Jace's signature fiascos. "Then how do you intend to get ahold of her Romeo?" Alec inquired raising an eyebrow. "Simple," Jace smiled. "You're going to help me."

"I knew it! Do elaborate how you intend for me to do that? Hack into the pentagon? Check hotel cameras?" Alec asked. "Hey, I have a plan!" Jace argued. "Oh really, you have a plan. Is it a good plan?" The blue-eyed young man asked. Jace hesitated. "It's a plan." He quipped. Alec grunted rolling his eyes. "Hey, don't give me that face! I said I have a plan and when have my plans ever backfired?" Jace protested. "Well…" Bat answered. "Shut up! That was one time." Jace argued. His manager sighed. "Okay Jace, what is your plan?" he relented. The blonde smiled. "Simple. We're going back to Pandemonium tonight and you're coming with me. Do your manager thing and request Clary. They will have to listen to you and then presto, you get your stupid contract signed and I get another chance to woo her." Jace smiled his sweet persuasive smile. "Clary? Oh god! You slept with the waitress!" Alec accused. "No Alec, of course not!" Jace replied. At this Alec's shoulders began to relax. Bat watched in amusement, knowing that wouldn't last long. Sure enough, Jace looked away. "She was the bartender," he grunted. At this Alec hissed and put his face in his hands. "What am I going to do with you Jace?" he muttered. "You're going to get us back in that club," Jace said seriously. "Because you are my manager. You want me happy and you need her to sign that contract." He grinned. The man stared icy daggers at him. Bat cleared his throat getting their attention. "You know Alec, she was really a nice girl. He actually had to work pretty hard to woo her. I think seeing her might be good for him. Get his ego in check." Bat suggest. Alec stared at both of them for a moment before letting out a reluctant huff. He knew better than to challenge Jace when he had an idea especially when Bat was backing him up. He was outnumbered. Once Jace made a decision he stuck to it. His friend was going after this girl rather he helped him or not. At least this way he could do damage control. Hell, he could even bring Magnus. His boyfriend had been complaining about wanting a night out and Isabelle had an appearance today. Why not make a night of it?

"Fine." Alec conceded making his way to the door. The night club had a day spa, perhaps the GM would be there? He could swing by before meeting up with Isabelle for her meet and greet. "Hey, one more thing," Jace called out. The dark haired man turned around. "Can you order Bat and I breakfast and charge it to the label? I'm starving!" At this Alec fully turned around and smirked. "I would love to but there are two problems with that. One being that you have 20 mins to shower and get your blonde ass over the Palms to record the new demo with the band." He began. Jace's eyes widened in alarm as he looked at the clock by his bed. "The second being, I'm not your bitch." Alec finished before slamming the door. Jace let out an amused chuckle as Bat threw him a pair of boxers to put on. "I'll get you a muffin, princess." He teased turning and leaving him to get ready. Jace smiled getting up and rushing to the shower. He was going to see her again. Jace couldn't help singing with joy as the warm water rushed over his soapy skin. He was happy, really happy.

Twenty minutes away from the strip Clary looked at her phone as it buzzed for the millionth time. Stupid thing just wouldn't shut up. She had ten texts from Kaelie asking about how last night went. She knew that Kaelie had been the one to tell Jace that she was at the Chandelier bar. She was always on about how she needed to have more fun and that a body like hers deserved to be worshiped. Of course as much as she loved Kaelie liked to sleep around and her lifestyle wasn't one that she would choose for herself. Still, her friend's heart was in the right place. On top of those texts, her mother had called leaving a voicemail probably asking her to call her and check in. She also had a missed call from an unknown number with a New York area code. Maybe it was her father? He usually called her every other month trying to give her money or encourage her to go back to school and do something with her art. He hated that she was a bartender and wasn't a polished socialite like her brother. Maybe it was her brother? He had said something on his facebook about getting a new number. Too many girls blowing up his phone apparently. She hadn't really spoken to him for years, not since she made the mistake of visiting her father and him for Christmas one year. She tossed the phone back down onto her bed after silencing it. All she wanted was water, pain killers, and more sleep.

"Clary!" Maia called excitedly knocking on her bedroom door. "Urgh!" she groaned. The universe was conspiring against her! Apparently sleeping in until work was out of the question today. "Don't you groan at me, missy! Why am I the last to know about you and Herondale? I thought we were BFF!" she scolded opening the door. Maia came in a pushed back the curtains. Clary hid her eyes away from the sunlight. "Damn hangover." She cursed. She turned her head and put her arm comfortably over her eyes. "Well, you and the golden sexy rock god? Out with it!" her friend commanded handing her a glass of water and painkillers. Oh, there was a god! She silently thanked grabbing the water and swallowing two pain pills. She chugged the water and wiped her mouth as Maia sat patiently, ready to pounce. She wasn't getting out of this so might as well give in. "Nothing happened." She lied. "We just had a slice of pizza and he walked me to my car." She replied trying to keep her voice even. "Okay, that is great. How nice of him." Maia replied happily; a little too happily. "It is?" Clary asked in disbelief. "Yeah. That is the perfect lie I will tell everyone else who asks me at work tonight what happened. As for me being your roommate and all, I know for a fact you didn't come home until 8 am. I heard you open my door. So talk!" she said plopping herself down onto the bed. "But you were asleep?" she stuttered. Maia grinned wolfishly. "I was faking. I knew you were probably tired and I was more likely to get the full story out of you later." She replied. Damn clever women. Clary didn't even know why she bothered trying to keep things from her. If Maia ever wanted to quit bartending she would make a great lawyer or detective. She was street-smart and could read people like a book. "So did you sleep with him?" she asked.

Clary's face turned beat red as her eyes reluctantly met her roommates. Maia looked at her in pure shock. "Oh, my, God! You didn't!" she gasped. Clary buried her face into the pillow. "You did! Oh, my God, you did! You slept with him!" Maia said jumping up and down squealing. "I am going to kiss Kaelie next time I see her! This is wonderful!" She cheered. "So details! How was he? Good if the rumors are true. Did you get his number? Will you see him again? From what Kaelie told me he was quite taken with you. He even put forth the effort to find you after you ditched him at the bar. Did you guys go to dinner or straight back to his room? Details Clary, Details!" she shouted. "Ugh," Clary grunted. "Okay fine just keep your voice down. I have a hangover remember." She hissed. Maia sat down and waited eagerly. "And, this stays just between you and I, ok?" she grunted. "Of course Clary. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for breaking your NDA." She smiled. "NDA?" she asked trying to remember why that term sounded so familiar. Curse her migraine. "Yeah," Maia replied. "Nondisclosure agreement. All major stars make you sign one. Kaelie has signed more than her fair share." She supplied. Ah, yes the contract that Jace hadn't bothered to make her sign. His manager was sure to not be happy about that one. "Oh, yeah the NDA. I forgot all about that. I better not say anything then." Clary smiled taking her chance to avoid this conversation.

"No please! I won't tell anyone. You know me! I don't gossip I'm just nosey." She said giving her best puppy dog eyes. Clary smiled. "It was literally the best sex I have ever had but the rumors weren't true. He was amazing, sweet and well just perfect. He didn't kick me out of the room after. He didn't push me into anything at all. He was going to let me sleep off the alcohol and leave even if we didn't have sex. By then I had already made up my mind that I wanted to stay the night. He has an amazing body and the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen. Oh and the way he kissed." She blushed as another small smile lifted her lips. "Oh..." Maia whispered catching that look. She knew that look. "Clary you know it was just a one time thing, right? He is a rock star and has a reputation for being a party boy. You remember what Kaelie said. Don't get attached." She advised. "Yeah I know Maia. It was a one time thing" She frowned. The dark skinned beauty put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Okay, I just don't want you getting hurt Clary. You can't catch feelings for these guys. It's just sex." She repeated. "I know." Clary sighed. "This is why I've decided that I can't do casual sex. I'm just not a hookup kind of girl." She muttered. "I know Clary. You're too much of a sweetheart for that but I am glad you had fun." Maia smiled. "Oh, that I defiantly did." Clary blushed lightly. "So, did you get his number?" Maia asked. Clary shook her head sadly. "I left before he woke up." She explained. "I didn't want to be waiting by my phone for a call that would never come so I didn't say anything; not even a note." She explained. Maia looked at her happily. "That was very smart of you. I'm proud of you Claire. Don't be sad. I know the perfect thing to get our minds off of this." She grinned standing up from the bed.

"What?" Clary asked. "The mall!" Maia smiled happily. Clary looked at her confused. Maia was a tomboy and shopping wasn't her favorite past time unless it was in Hot Topic or a Sports store. Though she did enjoy Victoria secret, but that was a secret indulgence they both scared. Nice bras and underwear were more than a fashion statement they were a necessity. Still, they only went during their semi-annual sale which wasn't for a few months. Maia looked at her quietly for a moment clearly waiting for her to come to some answer that eluded her. When she shook her head in confusion her roommate huffed. "Hello! Isabelle Lightwood is making an appearance at the Fashion Show today at three, remember!" Maia gasped excitedly.

Oh yeah, Clary had completely forgotten about that. Isabelle Lightwood was a WWE wrestler and the current Diva's Champion. Maia almost lost her mind when she watched her beat Nikki Bella. Isabelle or Izzy as her fans called her, was absolutely beautiful. She had olive skin, dark eyes, and long luscious black hair; not to mention a figure to die for. Maia had been counting down the days until she came to Vegas to make an appearance. Clary wasn't a wrestling fan but she enjoyed watching her on Total Divas. It was a guilty pleasure and motivated her to work out. Not that she needed it, according to Maia she had a metabolism of gold. The young girl had left work early last night instead of toughing it out so she could make sure she was well enough to go to the signing today. Clary looked at her cell phone. She had an hour and a half to get dressed and get down to the Fashion Show Mall. It was sure to be packed and she doubted they would have time to eat beforehand. She sighed; happy she had taken a shower when she got home this morning. "Okay, I'm going to do my hair and makeup. I'll be ready in 30mins." Clary replied.

"Deal!" the eager women replied. Clary dragged herself out of bed and to the restroom. After freshening up she changed into a clean uniform and plugged in the curling iron. Maia came in after doing her hair to do their makeup together. "Is that what I think it is?" she gasped pointing to the marks on her neck. "Yep," Clary replied dabbing the spots with concealer. "He left them all over you. Wow, he must have really wanted you to remember him." She smiled. "Maybe you should have left your number?" she smiled applying eyeshadow to her hazel eyes. Clary dabbed the comelier onto her chest trying to cover up the marks. He really had left more than she had realized. "I'll have to bring my foundation with me and reapply before work." She grunted giving up and wiping off the makeup covering the marks on her neck. The ones on her chest were lighter and smaller making them easier to cover. The ones on her neck there was no hiding and the foundation would just end up wiping off on her jacket. Better to leave it off and apply it right before she went on the floor. "You'll be wearing a jacket anyway. That and it's dark in the club. I doubt anyone would notice once you cover it up in that lighting. If they do just say you got burnt by your curling iron. You can tell the girls I tried to do your hair again." Maia offered. Clary smiled finishing up her eyes. "You're the best." She smiled. The other girl nodded.

 **-Authors Note-**

Again, I am **editing and adding** to this story. Not from scratch, I still have the original file. No, the story is not gone. Updates shouldn't take too long. I love how this chapter turned out. I enjoy writing banter between Jace and Alec. I also loved writing about Maia and Clary's relationship. I remember living with my best friend and always waking her up out of a dead sleep after partying to talk. Boy, that girl must have loved me. HAHAHA. Well, she is still my best friend so I guess so. This chapter went from 3,000 words to like 10,000 so I split it up again. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the revisions.


	4. It's a Small World and Getting Smaller

**Chapter 4**

 **It's a Small World and Getting Smaller**

"What do you mean he didn't have her sign the NDA?" Isabelle gasped at her brother. The raven hair beauty was sitting quietly in a chair as two girls pampered her. One was curling her long hair and the other was finishing up her makeup. "Just what I said, Izzy. He told Bat no." Alec continued. "I don't know what has gotten into him. I mean I am happy he isn't drinking himself into oblivion anymore but this is an entirely different problem. His image doesn't need to suffer anymore. We are one bad tabloid away from the label dropping him. "Have you told him this?" she asked as the women applied a light blush to her cheeks. "I've tried but he won't listen. He keeps saying that his new cd is going to change everything. That once he lets them hear it the record label wouldn't dare touch him." Alec grunted pacing the floor. Izzy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She loved her friend and pretty much adoptive brother but he needed to start thinking with the head on his shoulders and not the one between his legs. "Maybe he is right? Do you remember the music he used to write when we were in high school? It was so beautiful and heartfelt. Nothing like the crap the record label has him doing. I miss that Jace, the one before his mom screwed him over." She replied, the ice in her voice lacing her words. It was no secret that Isabelle hated Jace's mother and father. She had begged her mother to take in Jace in middle school. The poor thing was always crashing at their house since his mother was always off jet-setting around the world with a new boyfriend leaving him home alone to fend for himself. Jace's father was too guilt ridden to reach out and Jace was too hurt to accept any of the attempts his stepmother made to connect with him.

"I think you are worrying too much. This girl has obviously sparked his interest. When was the last time you saw Jace bat an eyelash at a girl who wasn't offering themselves up at his feet?" she asked. Her brother frowned obviously unamused. "I've seen him bat plenty of eyelashes." Her brother argued. Isabelle huffed. "I was referring to him trying. Normally they just fall to his feet. I've haven't seen him put forth an effort with a girl since Aline in high school and that was only after his mother pushed him to pursue her." She scoffed. "I thought you liked Aline?" Alec asked. Isabelle waved her hand in the air dismissively. "She is nice and I feel for her predicament with Helen. That is about it, though. We never really got close after I walked in on them making out on my bed." She replied. Alec laughed. "Yeah, you were so pissed after that. Jace didn't dare come over to the house for a week." The blue-eyed man grinned. Isabelle smiled weakly. "Yes, then I felt bad since we were the only family he had. I talked mom into letting him move in with us the next day. Do you remember going over to his house and moving his bedroom out before he got home from football practice?" she asked. Her brother smiled his familiar warm smile. "Yeah, he was so touched I thought he was going to cry. Pretty sure he did after we went to bed." She smiled. They fell into a soft silence cherishing the memories of their friend, their brother.

"There is something else I wanted to discuss with you. The reason I came here actually." Alec spoke. "Oh, so seeing your sister for the first time in two months wasn't a good enough reason for you?" Isabelle scolded playfully. Alec quickly backtracked. Isabelle was a force to be reckoned with when she was mad or when she felt like putting him in his place. He wasn't ashamed to admit that his sister could best him in a fight. He was proud of all that she had accomplished and if he went to the gym for an hour a day he might be able to stand up to her one day. Right now, though, he didn't stand a chance. "You know I would have been here regardless Isabelle. I have missed you. You're my sister and I barely get to see you anymore. Jace misses you too. He would be here if he didn't have that promo to record and it wouldn't take away from your time in the spotlight." Alec smiled putting a hand over hers. The beauty smiled as the girls finished up and left. "Yeah I know. So what else is bothering you?" she asked. "Well, I told you that he likes this girl and wants to see this girl again. What I failed to tell you is that the idiot didn't get her number or contact information." Alec supplied. Isabelle raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, really. He seems pretty smitten with this one." He replied. Guess who he is making track her down?" he smiled. "Ah, typical Jace. Stubborn as always. So how does he think, or rather, how does he expect _you_ to find her?" she smiled. "Apparently, her name is Clary and she is a bartender at that nightclub in the Cosmopolitan, Pandemonium. He wants me to get him a private table and request her." Alec shrugged. Isabelle looked at her brother for a moment. This was serious, Jace never went this much out of his way for anyone except family. Not even Aline. Who was this girl and how did she manage to capture her brother's interest? She hoped she was a nice girl and not some gold digger. She didn't have time to talk more about it though before her manager was calling out to her that it was time.

"I'll only be here for two hours. Stay here till I'm done and we'll talk about it. Then we can go get dinner or something?" She called out to her brother before stepping out of the curtain. He nodded opening his iPad and began working. With his profession, he had to be able to work anywhere at the drop of a dime. A skill her brother had mastered well. Isabelle heard the roar of the crowd as the announcer hiked up the audience. She was told it was a good showing. WWE didn't normally do guest appearance out of the places they conducted matches but this was an exception. She was helping launch the WWE official training gym and sports facility in Vegas. People could train, buy merchandise and immerse themselves in everything wrestling. It was also had a nonprofit side that would cater to at-risk youth in the valley. She was more than happy to be here. This was just a soft signing the real party was tomorrow at the ribbon cutting. "Ladies and gentleman may I present Isabelle Lightwood your WWE Diva's Champion!" The announcer called. Izzy walked forward holding up the giant Diva's champion belt proudly. The crowd went wild.

The line to the signing was long and Clary was happy that they had gotten there early. It was a good idea that they had already gotten ready and were in their work uniforms seeing as they would probably get to work just in time judging by the length of this line. They had just barely made the cutoff thanks to Maia's ingenious thinking. "Oh my God!" Maia squealed. "We're next! We're next!" She replied after two hours. Clary laughed. "You're like a little kid at Christmas." She teased. Maia glared at her before breaking out into a bright carefree smile. "I don't care. Make fun of me all you want. You cannot take away my joy right now." Maia sang. Clary chuckled. "Just be grateful that we have our work uniform on under these jackets or else that security guard would have cut off the meet and greet line before us." Clary winked. "Yep, guess sexy provocative uniforms come in handy. Did you see how I accidentally dropped my coat onto the floor? Poor guy almost came in his pants!" Maia smiled. "You would think he would be used to seeing half-naked girls given all of the goo goo dancers at the card tables." She shrugged. "Oh well, still worked out well for us!" the dark skinned girl grinned. "You mean for you right? I am only here for emotional support and the meal you promised." Clary grinned. Maia smiled but wasn't paying attention to the little girl and her mother before they approached the signing table. Clary looked at the raven haired beauty signing the little girl's poster in front of them. Isabelle looked tired and she couldn't blame the poor women. She had smiled and charmed every fan that had come to the table. Even the men who had tried to give them their numbers. Even tired Isabelle Lightwood smiled and seemed genuinely touched to see her young fan. She admired the young women and decided that she liked her. Finally, the little girl left with her mother before the man motioned for Clary and Maia to step forward.

Isabelle looked up at them before her smile faded. "Jackets?" she asked amused. "Is it really that cold outside?" Isabelle rose an eyebrow looking at the sun setting outside. "No, we both just have our work uniforms on," Maia smiled. Isabelle still looked at her curiously. Clary smiled and undid her buttons. She opened up her trench coat just as a young man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes appeared behind the wrestling star. "Oh wow! Now I see the need for the trench coats. Look Alec! Can you believe that is their work uniform?" she smiled looking at the man behind her. "I've seen worse. I take it you ladies work on the strip?" he smiled as Isabelle signed Maia's Diva's book. "Yep. We work at Pandemonium at the Cosmo." Maia sang taking the book and clutching it to her chest protectively. Isabelle smiled and had started to stand up from her chair before freezing and looking at the two girls intently. "Pandemonium, you don't say?" she smiled. Alec smiled following her train of thought. "What do you guys do?" he asked. "We're bartenders," Clary replied as the security guard came closer signaling that it was time to go. Isabelle held her hand up and motioned for him to stop.

"Wow. My brother Alec and I are going there tonight actually." She smiled. Alec looked at her curiously. He hadn't told her that he wanted her and Magnus to join them tonight. "That is wonderful! I'll be working the VIP bar tonight I'll be sure to make your drinks extra strong." Maia giggled. "I mean of course assuming you like your drinks strong." She added cautiously. "Oh, I do! Alec and his boyfriend can still drink circles around me now, though." She smiled. "Maia and I wouldn't hold it against you. I bet all that training and healthy eating lowers your alcohol tolerance. Maia and I watched you on Total Diva's, your workout schedule is brutal." The redhead smiled. "Yeah, at least you have that to blame. Clary has like a zero alcohol tolerance." Maia laughed. The man beside Isabelle's eyes almost burst out of his head. "I'm sorry, what are your names again?" she asked looking at the redhead in front of him. "If you're asking us if we want to be WEE divas the answer is no," Clary smiled playfully. "The longest I've gone without a cheeseburger in my life was three days. Worse experience of my life." She added. Maia nodded reluctantly.

Isabelle laughed as Alec scrambled to find the next words to make things right. "My brother doesn't work for WWE. He is actually employed by a famous rock star who runs him ragged. "Oh, Clary met one of those at the club last night." Maia chuckled. Clary glared at her with a look that promised pure death if she didn't shut up. The poor girl coughed trying to recover. "I mean, yeah. We see rock stars at the club all the time." She smiled. By then the damage had already been done. Isabelle putting two and two together was smiling brightly. "What a small world, Alec's rockstar client was at your club last night." She smiled. "Maybe it's the same one?" she added. Clary took in a deep breath. This was trouble, big trouble. Maia didn't know she hadn't signed the stupid NDA agreement and she could imagine how mad Jace's manager was that she didn't. His manager who just so happened to be Isabelle Lightwood's brother and standing right in front of her. "So, are you the only bartender named Clary at the club?" pried. Clary met his gaze firmly. "Yep, the only one." She replied. Isabelle smiled looking at Maia. "Isn't that funny. It's a small world my brother Jace was just telling us how he enjoyed you serving him drinks last night. I guess you really got him drunk." She teased. Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wished they would just get it out in the open. "He was the one who got our manager to make me take shots with him. He has no one to blame for his hangover than himself." She replied. "Ah. Yes, that does sound like Jace." He admitted nervously.

The air around them was awkward and Clary hated it. "Not to be rude but I just rather be upfront. I mean your client no ill will. I was drunk and did something that well, I'm not very proud of. I'm not that type of girl and I rather not get fired so if you want me to sign that NDA we can drop the entire thing and forget about it?" she smiled at him with false amusement. Alec looked at her stunned. Isabelle laughed again. "I like this girl." She responded. Maia looked at her. "I thought you said that you signed the form and that was why you wouldn't tell me any details!" Maia accused. Clary put her hand to her head in exasperation and embarrassment. If matters weren't bad enough her cell phone went off alerting her that they had thirty minutes to make it from fashion show to the Cosmo. Not an easy feat in 5'o'clock traffic or any strip traffic for that matter. "I'll tell you what. Give me your number and we'll call it even." Alec smiled. Clary looked at him curiously. "Why?" she asked. Alec just smiled. "Because Jace won't shut up about you and it would make my job a lot easier." He replied. Maia elbowed. "I told you so." She whispered. Izzy grabbed her phone and grinned. "And! You have to take a selfie with me. I want to have fun with this. Jace is always playing pranks on us. It's about time we got one up on him." She grinned. The girls looked at each other. "Fine, but then we have to go. We are going to be late for work and you promise that none of this will get back to my employer?" she asked addressing Alec. The young man nodded. "You have my word. You seem like a nice girl and I'm not worried about the NDA. Though if you talk to any tabloids our deal is out the window." He clarified as she entered in her contact information onto his iPad. "Clary hates those tabloids," Maia replied taking a selfie with Izzy on her own phone. "She always yells at them and E-news for butting into people's lives. She was just yelling at the TV the other day when they were talking about Taylor Swift's new boyfriend." She added. Clary huffed. "As I should. They need to leave that poor girl alone and let her be happy!" she replied taking her place next to her roommate and Izzy.

Isabelle handed her brother her phone as he took a picture of the three girls smiling. After that, Clary looked at Maia. "We have to go, we are going to have to book it. No time for food now." She announced. Maia frowned. "Well, as long as no one makes you take shots I guess we're fine. We can always raid the cherry jar. They usually have extra. Alec smiled and grabbed a sealed chocolate chip muffin from his bag. "Here you go. You need it more than I do." He replied handing it to the girls. Maia took it happily. "Thanks. See you around, I guess!" Clary smiled at the Lightwood siblings before turning and rushing off with Maia to tow. "Oh, sooner than you think!" Isabelle replied. Maia smiled. "Remember Izzy is going to the club tonight?" She reminded her. Clary cursed as they literally ran down the escalator to the car. Jumping in Clary rushed through the garage and out onto Las Vegas Boulevard. "If we valet me might just make it." She sighed jamming a bite of muffin into her mouth. "Jordan does owe me a favor." Her roommate replied. "Your ex still has it bad for you," Clary smiled. "Yeah, just like that rock star has it bad for you." She argued. Clary's phone rang as Simon's face appeared on the screen. She quickly ignored the call noting to call him back later after work. He was normally up late and didn't mind being woken up if it meant talking to her.

"Don't even go there. If you would have kept your lips shut, I wouldn't have been put in that awkward situation." She complained. "You know you love me! Plus, I probably got you a second date with Sports illustrated hottest man of the year. You really should be worshiping my big mouth." She grinned. Clary rolled her eyes. She was in too much of a rush and a slight state of shock to really pay much mind to what Maia was saying. "You owe me TV and movie pick for an entire week. Oh, and if I am placed in the VIP bar tonight we are so switching." Clary scolded pulling into Cosmo valet. She thanked the stars when she saw Jordan walk up and greet them. He was eyeing Maia like she was Ace to his ten at the blackjack table. Given the situation, Maia smiled pleasantly and greeted him. Telling him that they were in a bind and asking if he wouldn't mind helping them out by letting them, valet. Jordan of course agreed. He was a nice guy and would probably have done it even if Maia wasn't there. She handed him her keys and he handed her a slip of paper. They girls thanked him again and rushed up the stairs to the club entrance. They made it in the door with only seconds to spare.


	5. Don't Trust Alec to Keep Secrets

**Chapter 5**

 **Don't Trust Alec to Keep Secrets**

"She was hot! Can't blame Jace for wanting to hit that again." Izzy continued not noticing that her brother hadn't been paying attention. "Izzy!" he replied startled. "What? I'm just saying she is hot. I am comfortable enough in my sexuality to admit that. Plus, did you see the hickey on her neck? Jace obviously liked her enough to leave her a memento. More than one by the looks of it." She smiled happily. It seemed his sister was absolutely delighted by the turn of events. "Do you think I should have had her sign the NDA?" he asked following her down into the taxi pick up. The company had a car waiting for her. "No, I think you can trust her not to talk. Plus, it helped establish an understanding between you both. You are forced to trust her not to talk to the tabloids and she is forced to trust you not to talk to her employer. It's about time you made yourself vulnerable to someone besides Jace, Magnus and I." she replied stepping over the curb. "It's not the same, though." He argued opening the car door for his sister. Isabelle climbed in gracefully as he took the seat next to her shutting the door. The town car was nice and had tinted windows. They would come in handy during the afternoons but now that it was almost 7 at night she found it hard to see through. "They can't legally fire her for sleeping with a guest off hours. If anything that would seem like am an advantage while I can get fired easily if she talks." He finished. Izzy smiled placing her hand reassuring him. "And who else would control Jace? You are a godsend to them. I doubt they would really part with you willingly or easily for that matter." She explained. Alec smiled squeezing her hand in gratitude.

"Gosh, how I love the lights." She gasped as the car turned onto Las Vegas Boulevard. "Are you staying at the Cosmo?" Alec asked. "No, MGM she replied." It is really nice, though. Some of the girls and I were thinking of catching a show before flying to the next event." She answered. "Jace performs at Mandalay Bay tomorrow night and then has an appearance at some battle of the bands event later. I'll see if I can get us some tickets." He replied. Isabelle nodded before putting up the window and turning to her brother. "So, what are we going to do about Jace?" she asked taking a serious tone. Alec shrugged. "He is meeting us at Sensi for sushi. I guess we'll talk about it during dinner." He suggested. Izzy looked at her brother sternly. Alec met her gaze before letting out a chuckle. "Don't worry Iz, it's comped. I know you can't afford $500 dinners." He chuckled. "Hey! You try buying a house in L.A! It's expensive!" she replied rolling her eyes. "To rent a good place alone is like $3,000 plus a month!" she argued. "It wouldn't be such a stretch if you would have said yes to that lawyer boyfriend of yours." He teased. At this Isabelle visually tensed up. "Sorry Iz, too soon?" Alec frowned. "Yeah, too soon." She sulked. Sure her ex-boyfriend was nice. He was a lawyer and pretty well off. Her father approved but she didn't love him. It would have been wrong to say yes to him when he got down on one knee. In the end, she ended up breaking his heart and she felt terrible about it but it was the right thing to do. Marrying him out of guilt would have been wrong. She wasn't even sure he really cared for her or just thought that he did. Their parents on both sides pushed both of them to date. He knew that was a big reason why he had proposed so soon.

Alec kept his mouth shut for the rest of the car ride. Normally his sister was a serial dater and never really fell for anyone. Sebastian had stayed around longer than the others but his sister wasn't really in love with him. She asked for more time when Sebastian had gotten down on one knee. It was a request he wasn't willing to give her. He couldn't blame him, he probably felt like a fool thinking she was going to say yes. Their parents were more disappointed than they were that the relationship didn't work out. Still, he could tell his sister felt guilty about the whole situation. Father wasn't really on speaking terms with her at the moment and their mother had her own demons to work through. Things were rocky in their marriage and the new child didn't make things better. Max was still a baby and they hated that he was left having to deal with their parent's sham of a marriage. The car came to a stop at the Aria valet as Alec waited for the door to open. Izzy got out silently behind him. He would never understand how she could walk in those death traps she called heels and the dress she wore was so short that it took all of his willpower to not say something. After the car ride, he was walking on thin ice. Instead, he just looked at her as she shot him a death glare. Daring him to say anything about her outfit so he went with the safest option.

"You look, beautiful sis, as always; inside and out." He smiled. Isabelle returned the smile as she took her brother's arm. Alec may be dense sometimes but he did know how to compliment a girl. She allowed him to lead her through the casino to the restaurant as she caught appreciative glances from various admirers. They gave Alec a glare that made her smile. Clearly, they didn't know that he was her brother. One guy even gave him a thumbs-up as they walked by. "Do you think gay guys give Magnus the same approval when he walks around with you?" she teased playfully. Alec smiled blushing slightly. "I think they are probably just covering their eyes from the amount of glitter he likes to wear." He replied. Isabelle laughed wholeheartedly. They made their way into the restaurant and were guided to the table. Jace had already arrived and was waiting for them. "Don't tell him anything about today, okay. I have a plan." She whispered winking at him.

Jace glared at the menu as he took his seat. The waitress came by and took his drink order before laying waters at the table for the others for when they arrived. He was happy that the girl wore a diamond ring on her left hand and was very professional. He was so tired of waitresses throwing themselves at him. The restaurant was well decorated and their table was in the back away from prying eyes. Movement caught his eye as he looked up and saw Isabelle walking towards him. "My, my, my! If that dress was any shorter I think you might get arrested for indecent exposure." Jace teased as Alec and Isabelle made it to the table. Alec gave him a warning look but Jace brushed it off. He had grown up with Isabelle Lightwood and she was practically his sister. He got all of the benefits of being a brother without the tight leash that she kept Alec on. "Many would disagree with you on that point. I personally think it is very decent expose. I don't work out as much as I do to hide these legs. Unlike you who is wearing so much cologne, I might need to plug my nose." She retorted. Jace grinned enjoying the banter. He loved some spike. Most of the girls that he associated with at clubs and shows were shallow, confirmative and docile. At first, this wasn't a problem but now that he had gotten older he saw that these were not traits he was looking for in a partner. He liked a girl who was intelligent and could speak her mind. Maryse and Isabelle had really been the only two girls around as he was growing up; it wasn't surprising that he wanted a girl who had a similar personality. He just hoped that desire wouldn't bite him in the butt later on.

They had ordered food and the rest of their drinks when Isabelle brought up the club. "So Pandemonium tonight?" she asked. "Yep. Magnus is going to meet us there. Did you set everything up Alec?" Jace asked. Alec nodded. Isabelle frowned. "I thought you said that it didn't work out and you couldn't get the bartender or server you wanted?" she asked batting her eyelashes at her brother. Jace frowned glaring at his brother. "You told me everything was copasetic." He stated. Alec remained silent, not sure where Isabelle was going with this. "Don't be mad at him Jace. It isn't Alec's fault. After my meet and greet they called and said that she wasn't available. Apparently, she called out of work and it taking an emergency trip to California." She grinned. Jace looked irritated cursing under his breath. The raven beauty couldn't help but smile. "Oh don't worry. Hey, want to see some pictures from my meet and greet. It was a lot of fun." She teased. Jace nodded reluctantly taking a sip of his beer. She smiled handing him her phone and setting it to the first picture. He took her phone and began scrolling through when he stopped and almost choked on his beer. "Oh, Jace? What's wrong?" she asked pleasantly. He quickly turned to Alec. Do you see this? Her, the redhead. That's her!" Jace gasped showing Alec the picture of Izzy, Maia, and Clary. "Izzy, did you catch her name?" he asked suddenly. She watched her adoptive brother's face careful and was delighted with the crazy look in his eyes. He clearly really, really liked this girl. It wasn't right to play with him anymore. Alec seemed to be of the similar mind.

"Ok Iz, you had your fun." Alec snapped handing her back to the phone. Jace quickly took the phone back and looked down at the picture. "Can't you run her face through google or something like they do on that show Catfish?" he pleaded. "Jace, that only works with photos that are shared. It's not a facial recognition system like the FBI." She explained. "But, I have to know her name," he grunted running his hands through his golden hair. "Clarissa Morgenstern," Alec replied. Jace's eyes grew wide as he looked at his friend. "What did you say?" he asked. "He said that the girl you hooked up with last night's name is Clarissa Morgenstern or Clary for short. She is pretty hot I must admit and sweet too." She added. Jace sent a cold glare at Alec. "You think I would be used to you telling Isabelle all my personal business by now MANAGER but I guess I'm not." Jace shook his head in exasperation. "Oh don't be mad Jace. I think she is sweet and her roommate Maia is very nice." Izzy smiled trying to save her brother. Jace stared at her. It took Isabelle a moment to realize what she just said. "Oh shit." She muttered. "You talked to her too?" Jace hissed. "Well yeah, I mean I think so. How many red headed bartenders named Clary who said they slept with you are there?" she laughed nervously taking a sip of her wine. If looks could kill Jace would have murdered her by now. "You asked her about last night and she told you?" he hissed. "Well no actually. She more…" she hesitated. Jace waited patiently for an explanation. Alec sat silently letting her climb out of the hole she had made. "Oh, what does it matter. Alec got all of her information. That is the important part." She huffed. "Way to go, Izzy," Alec replied with no enthusiasm. "Did you get her social security number and blood type while you were at it, Isabelle?" Jace huffed. "For the record, Alec got her information. It's on his iPad and we wouldn't look like stalkers if you would have stopped and gotten her number yourself in the first place. Instead, you made Alec and I do your dirty work." She huffed.

Jace just glared at them before trying to discreetly grab the iPad from Alec's side of the booth. "You know she has a point. That and as far as meeting her it's actually not Isabelle's and I's fault." Alec argued speaking up. "Oh really. So your sister going up to the girl I'm trying to date at her work and asking her all these personal questions isn't her fault? Thanks for clearing that up Alec." He grunted. "Hey! She was the one that came to me!" Isabelle protested. Jace rolled his eyes browsing through Alec's contacts. "You really still have Annemarie's number in here?" he asked shocked. Alec shrugged. "I kept it. It might come in handy you never know." He answered. "Alec, she had an affair with our father." She protested. "I know. All the more reason I thought it would be useful. I had originally planned to sign her up for every telemarketing firm out there, well there is no planned, I already did it." he shrugged. Jace smiled at him before giving him a high five. Even Isabelle had to admit that was pretty sneaky. Not exactly adequate given how she broke their family but they had to take their small victories when they could. "Either way, as I was saying. We really didn't seek her out Jace! She and her roommate came to the mall for my signing. We ended up talking and I found out that they both worked at that club. I didn't even know it was her until they told us their names. Alec put two and two together first. Then he-" she went to finish but caught Alec's look. "And then he got her info so you could contact her for a second date. She was pretty smitten with you." She smiled.

Alec smiled as he watched his friends face calm down. "Trying to date?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow. Isabelle gasped in realization. Jace ran his hands through his smooth blond locks refusing to make eye contact with either of them. "You really like this girl, don't you? I saw the marks you left on her neck," she asked practically squealing. "I don't really know her yet but what I have seen I like. Don't blow things for me before they begin." Jace warned. Isabelle nodded in understanding. She couldn't wait for dinner to be over so she could get to know Clary a little better herself. Maia said she was going to be their bartender tonight. She would defiantly know how to contact Clary. Maybe they could all get together for lunch. Isabelle could use some female friends. Many of the Divas were catty and cutthroat. She was friendly but didn't really trust them. Clary and her roommate seemed like a breath of fresh air. The waiter dropped out their food as Isabelle ordered some steamed dumplings to go. "Why are you ordering to go food?" Jace asked. The girl just smiled sweetly. "For Clary and Maia. Poor things haven't eaten all day." She replied. At this Jace frowned. Clearly uncomfortable with Isabelle knowing more about the girl he liked than he did.

In the casino next door, the club was packed. Clary sighed as she poured three lemon drop shots for the group of girls in front of her. She was at the main floor bar which was the busiest bar in the club. Normally this would make her happy given that time seemed to pass quickly the busier the bar got. However, tonight she was just off her game. All she could think about was that hot rock star she had woken up with this morning and the fact that he might be coming in with his manager's sister. She doubted they were dating given how Isabelle called him her brother. Her stomach grumbled loudly. She was starving and couldn't wait to gobble down some pizza. The music grew louder as she became aware of someone calling her name behind her. Finally, after the fourth time she turned around and was about to give the obnoxious man a glare when she met a familiar pair of green eyes. "Jonathan!" Clary gasped fighting the urge to jump over the bar and hug her brother. "Hey Clare-bear, long time no see." He smiled cockily. The girl next to him frowned and sent her a dirty look. Clary was use to those kinds of looks but in this case, it was completely unnecessary. She smiled sweetly at the girl not caring who she was. "It has been! Last time I saw you was at mom's wedding about what seven years ago?" she grinned.

"Yeah, you know how dad feels about me visiting. He was so pissed I went to the wedding. I think a part of him always thought that they would get back together. You've changed quite a bit since then. Look at those curves. I might have to punch some guys out for looking at you that way." He teased. This seemed to only infuriate his date more. Clary adverted her gaze from her brother. Their father Valentine Morgenstern was a piece of work, to say the least. He became so work orientated in his marriage that he completely neglected his wife and children. After years of missed Christmases, birthdays and Thanksgivings their mother Jocelyn finally had enough. She packed everything up and moved them from New York to LA. It took their father a year to find them and another to finally get the hint that she wasn't coming back. By the time he finally was willing to put work aside it was too late; their mother had already found love with her childhood friend Luke. Clary felt bad for her father. Despite the constant traveling, she believed her dad had still loved and been faithful to their mother. What could she or Jonathan do, though? The reason their father found them was that their mother finally had him served divorce papers. After that, things got nasty concerning custody. Dad had more money to hire the best lawyers and some of the cheap shots the lawyer took in court against their mother still made her blood boil. Their father cut the lawyer off after that. The judge just ended up asking them which parent they wanted to live with anyway. Clary of course, still angry at their father wanted to stay with their mother but Jonathan chose dad. He didn't like his potential stepdad and it broke Clary's heart when he left. She never really forgave her brother for abandoning them. That didn't stop her from missing him, though.

Two years later Clary had flown to New York to spend winter break with her father and brother. It had been awful! By that time she was almost 16 and people said that she looked just like her mother. Her father struggled with that and her brother was more interested in his new girlfriend than giving her the time of day. After a week of seeing the pain in her father's eyes and the struggle for him to bond with her she put him out of his misery and headed back to LA early. Jonathan had begged her to stay and even crawled into bed that night with her. She remembered crying into his chest all night as he comforted her. It still wasn't enough to make her stay. The next morning to she was on a flight back to L.A. and would rather die than ever go back to New York. Their father just let her go without a word. He still sent her beautiful elaborate presents for Christmas and her birthday but kept his distance. Besides a phone call every other month and arguing to give her money he was non-existent in her life. She had been working to fix that. She was actually going to visit him this year before next semester started at UNLV started. She was 22 years old and it was time they moved past this. She may have looked like her mother but she wasn't Jocelyn. Clary was feisty, reserved, and independent to a fault. Their mother did art but was a stay at home wife for her entire life. Clary refused to rely on anyone and worked multiple jobs to stay independent. The only thing she ended up caving in on was school. She let her father pay for her college tuition. She learned from early on that you couldn't count on others. People always ended up letting you down in the end. Now she stood looking at the young man who had let her down the most; her brother.

"What brings you to town Jonathan?" she asked keeping the pain out of her voice. She doubted he would be able to hear it anyway over the music. "Just here to have a good time before I go back to Harvard." He bragged. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I got a new number." He explained. Clary nodded. "I saw a missed call from New York. Why didn't you leave me a voicemail?" She asked. Jonathan shrugged. "Voicemail's are so old school Clare. I was going to text but then I thought I would just surprise you. The surprise ended up being on me when I realized how many assholes I will be beating up tonight." He chuckled. "That's unnecessary. I can handle myself. I still have a killer right hook thanks to you." She smiled. His green eyes sparkled with pride. "So what are you going to school for? Going to be a business consult or stock broker like father?" she asked. Their father had a lot of wealth and power. Everything he had worked hard to obtain. He used that wealth and influence to spoiled her brother rotten. If you asked her Jonathan could use a lesson in independence. Her brother, on the other hand, was a rich, self-centered and a party boy who couldn't be bothered to return a text message. Her father had tried to buy her affection too. She even had to edit many of her Facebook posts since he practically stalked her. Anything she "needed" or liked ended up showing up in a box on her doorstep. She loved her father and in his own way, he was trying.

"No, I am actually going to be starting my own business. Just got an investment deal with Mark Cuban actually." He grinned. "You don't say," Clary replied sweetly pasting her work smile on her lips. "So, would you and your friend like a drink or did you just come here to talk?" she asked eyeing her manager. Jonathan clearly got the gesture and followed along. "Of course!" he smiled. He was about to answer when the girl beside her tapped her on the shoulder and pointed again to their manager. Jonathan followed her gaze and understood where this was going. "My manager needs to speak with me. Charlotte, this is my brother can you get him and his lady a drink please?" she told her. Charlotte nodded as her brother grinned. A new song came on and the DJ cranked it up. "Maybe we can hang out when I get out of work?" she asked her brother shouting over the music and walking out from behind the bar. His eyes went wide as he eyed her outfit again. She grinned proudly enjoying getting a reaction out of him. It was the small victories. Truth be told she missed her brother's over protectiveness. "Oh, Johnny boy will be a little busy tonight. So back off." the drunk blonde beside her brother slurred wrapping her arms around Jonathan's torso. He gave the girl a little shove removing himself from her grip. "That's my sister." He hissed. At this, the blonde looked taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she slurred truly apologetic. "Yeah I bet you are. You can get lost now." He seethed. Clary smiled. The girl was trash anyway.

Her brother may be an ass but he was still her brother. If you talked bad about his sister you got the horns. Only he was allowed to tease her growing up. Anyone else got socked in the face. No one dared pick on her when she was in grade school. Clary looked up and saw her manager motion for her again. Hodge usually looked calm and conservative but something in his features was different. He was uneasy and nervous. Clary excused herself from her brother as the blonde drunk girl continued to plea with him. She made her way across the floor over to him. "Hey Hodge, everything okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yes Clary, I just need you to cover a VIP party." He smiled. Clary looked at him sternly. There could only be one reason he would pull her off of the busiest bar to work the small bar on a night with no VIP host. She didn't think Jace Herondale would stoop so low, or maybe it was that manager of his. "Really, I thought Maia was in the VIP room bar tonight?" Clary argued. At this Hodge looked uncomfortable. "I actually don't want you to bartend, I am moving you to server." He replied. At this Clary gave him the death glare. "So let me get this straight. You are taking me out of the bar where I have been trained and been hired to work to put me on bottle service for a VIP party when I have never worked a day as a server. Am I right?" she asked. At this Hodge sighed. "You were requested, Clary. Apparently, you made quite the impression last night." He replied. "Jace Herondale or his manager? Which one put you up to this?" she asked folding her arms. Her manager frowned. "Not sure but the order comes straight from the general manager. What Raziel wants he gets." He stated. Clary nodded looking up. Looking up from the main floor to the VIP library area and caught sight of a beautiful Raven haired beauty looking out at her over the railing. It was Isabelle Lightwood. Great, well at least Maia was going to have a good night.

"Do I have to?" Clary groaned waving back to the Lightwood girl. "Yes, Rebecca will cover for you down here till they leave. I need you upstairs now." He ordered turning around and walking towards the bar. Jonathan was gone when she turned back around. Oh well, she had his number now at least. Maybe they could meet for lunch or something. Clary saw Simon's sister walk by giving her a confused look. Clary shrugged her shoulders in response. Rebecca nodded and gave her a wink. She was so sweet. It is because of Rebecca that she got this job. After working for a few months her new friend Maia needed a roommate and the rest was history. This was her job and she needed it to stay independent. She would be damned if she let some blonde haired rock star get in her way. She took a deep breath and went up the back stairwell to the VIP lounge.


	6. Entourage

**Chapter 6**

 **Entourage**

Maia held back a squeal as her idol came up the steps wearing a tight fitting dress that left little to the imagination. "Hello, again Maia," Isabelle smiled as she made her way over to the bar. "Hello again to you too. I am glad to see you made it out." The bartender smiled. "Me too. Where is your friend Clary?" the girl asked sweetly. "Oh, Clary is bartending on the main floor bar. Sorry about how awkward things go at the-" Maia stopped as she caught sight of the blonde rock god behind Izzy. Isabelle stared at her for a moment before turning around to see what caught Maia's attention. Ah yes, she forgot to tell the girls that Jace would be joining her party tonight. She couldn't help but smile at Maia's reaction. It was a mixture between surprise and lethal. Clearly as sweet as the girl was she was just as protective of her friend as she was of her brother. "Oh, this is my brother. The one I was telling you about today, his name is Jace." She smiled sweetly hinting to their conversation earlier. "Jace Herondale," Maia replied as the man stepped forward. "The very same," Jace smiled extending his hand to shake hers. Maia gave his hand a firm shake as she kept her face even. Jace grinned again enjoying yet another women who knew how to properly shake hands. Maia's thoughts were on trying to keep calm. Thank God she played poker or she would be laughing uncontrollably at the irony right now. She knew Isabelle was coming with her brother but no one said anything about Jace. Clary had even specifically checked to see if last night's headliner would be returning tonight. There was nothing just some fashion extraordinaire. Yet, here is was in all of his sexy glory. Maia had to admit he was hot, she wasn't blind. He just was not her type at all. If he was here that meant that he hopefully really liked her friend. Unless he was just here for his friends? "Nice to meet you, my name is Maia." She spoke. "Ah yes, Clary's roommate right?" he smiled. BINGO.

"Yes, what Isabelle told you was correct. I'm Clary's roommate. We have been living together for about a year now. By the way, thanks for getting her drunk last night. I can never get that girl to let loose and have a good time." Maia smiled with an I know what you both did last night so don't bother with the charade smile. Jace was a little taken off guard. "Yeah, we had fun. I have to check out that secret pizza place later. The pizza was really good. I was hoping that my friends and I would get a chance to see your roommate tonight. She took really good care of me last night." He explained. "I'm sure she could say the same for you," Isabelle added. Jace shot her a glare but the look on Maia's face told Isabelle that she wanted to say that exact thing. Jace looked back at the bartender, his conquests roommate with guilt. He had a feeling that the girl in front of his was holding back for professional reasons and that if he was Maia out of work she would be blunter. Damn it, this night was not going to the way he had planned. "So, where is Clary?" he asked deciding to get straight to the point.

Maia grinned. Yep, apparently her roommate did make quite the impression on him. Gosh, she hoped he wasn't some crazed Hollywood stalker. She read enough horror stories of celebrates like Lindsay Lohan going off the edge and attaching themselves to someone. Jace seemed well enough though and people always told her she read people well. From what she got from him was that he was vain, hot and had a crush on a certain redhead. She decided she wanted to see how things progressed and to help him out. "She is at the main bar on the dance floor. I wouldn't recommend going down there , though, rock star. It is crowded and not the best place for celebrities. Even though I am sure the Diva champ can kick ass, it would be pretty crazy. Justin Timberlake tried is once and security had to remove twenty screaming women." She explained. A man with olive skin, bright green eyes and wearing lots of glitter laughed behind them. "Oh, I know Izzy could take them all on but I think poor Jacey might get clobbered by all those fans in heels. You know all talk and no fighting skill." Magnus teased. Maia smiled brightly at the tall man standing beside Alec. "You sir, are awesome. What can I get you to drink?" she smiled. Magnus looked absolutely delighted by this and ordered a sex on the beach, giving a smirk to Alec. Maia had to grin again. Gay? Alec was gay. Ha! How did she miss that? It's not that his sexual preference bothered her, she was just annoyed she didn't figure it out sooner. She might be losing her touch. "Would your boyfriend like anything? He looks a little tense?" she teased playfully trying to confirm her suspicion. "Oh, too right you are! Alec, stop scoffing and have some fun. Isabelle is here and you don't have to babysit Jace tonight." He sang. "Nope, that's what I get paid to do," A dark-skinned man announced stepping up beside them.

Maia's heart rushed as she appraised the good looking brown-eyed man. He was handsome, very handsome. The man was tall, muscular with brown hair and golden brown eyes. He smiled and had an air of importance about him. Though unlike Jace, he didn't seem conceded in the least. Clary had briefly mentioned that Jace had a bodyguard. It only made sense given his fame but her roommate didn't mention that he was Adonis reincarnated. Even the scar on his cheek made him appear strong and sexy. Maia took a deep breath trying to settle herself down. She had only been out of a relationship with Jordan for a month. It was too soon, wasn't it? Clearly, her hormones didn't think so. Then again she had been trying to break up with him forever. They had broken up a year ago and ended up getting back together. That month off a year ago did nothing to help their relationship. The sex was good at least but things were much too complicated for them to be friends with benefits. Maia needed to focus, she wasn't a one night stand girl and this guy was out of her league. Not because she didn't think that she was good enough but because he would never be around.

"What would you guys like to drink?" she asked gesturing to Isabelle and Jace. The pair smiled. "I'll take a bay breeze and lover boy here will take a water. Still nursing a hangover." She winked. Maia nodded turning and began making the drinks. At this Isabelle excused herself and made her way to look out over to the balcony. Maia knew she was looking for Clary. What was the big deal, why didn't he just call her? Then she remembered that Clary didn't leave her number or any contact information with him. Still, she would have thought Alec would have given him her number by now. Sure rock stars hook up but coming to the club two nights in a row to see a girl? It was obvious that they came for Clary, maybe Jace really liked her? She hoped he really liked her. Her roommate was pretty smitten with him. Magnus, the man wearing tight denim jeans and a sparkly jacket was busy talking to Alec who was scolding him for not pacing his drinking at the restaurant. Jace was quiet and just looking at her as the two men began to step away towards Isabelle who was now waving down to someone in the crowd. She guessed that they found Clary. "Would you like a drink or water or something?" Maia asked looking up briefly to meet her Adonis's eyes. He smiled a dazzling smile. "I don't drink on the job but a bottle of water would be great. Can't be intoxicated and keep an eye on this group." He teased. She smiled sweetly reaching into the fridge and grabbing him a cold bottle of water. He took it graciously and thanked her as Magnus approached her.

"Could you add a Heineken to that order dear?" the sparkly man asked. Maia nodded. "Sure, we have it in the bottle if that is alright?" She asked. Magnus nodded and turned back towards his boyfriend. She finished the drinks and quickly handed them out to the group. It was slow so she just brought them to the balcony table on a tray. Jace got out his wallet and went to pay her when she stopped him. "Hodge said drinks are on the house tonight. Apparently, you guys know Raziel our GM? As long as you guys don't go crazy or order Crystal or anything, your drinks are free tonight." She smiled. Jace frowned casting a look at Alec who shrugged. Magnus laughed. "Raziel and I go way back. I designed the uniforms for his night clubs." He grinned gesturing to Maia's uniform. She rose an eyebrow. "In that case, may I personally thank you for making us wear shorts instead of a miniskirt. Oh, and a top where our boobs are not falling out. The ones at Encore are awful. The girls always have to adjust themselves. Poor things are one fall away from the place becoming a strip club." She explained. Magnus smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "Your thanks is enough my dear. Just keep the drinks coming strong and I'll make sure New Years Eve's uniforms are the best you have ever worn." He grinned. Maia looked at him seriously. "You sir have yourself a deal! Shots are on the way," she replied turning back to towards the bar. Isabelle and Magnus cheered but Jace and Alec were hesitant. After a round of shots where they insisted Maia join them Isabelle had gone with her brother leaving Jace alone at the bar looking at his water and eyeing his phone. She wondered absently if he put Clary's contact information info in yet?

"So what brings you here for the second night in a row?" Maia asked Jace sweetly though the intent in her voice was very clear. She really wished she had met him outside of work. Then she would have literally straight up asked him what his intentions were with her best friend but she couldn't do that here. She had to be more tactful. Clary would be pissed if she lost her job over this. The blonde looked taken back. "I, I had fun last night and I wanted to bring some of my friends back. The customer service was great and I enjoyed myself. We requested Clary so it looks like you and your roommate will get to work together tonight. Don't worry, though, we know how to take care of the staff. Even if the drinks are comped." He replied innocently. She noticed that a $20 was now in the tip jar. He wasn't getting off that easy. He clearly didn't know that Maia Roberts gets to the bottom of things, one way or another. "Money doesn't matter when it comes to friendship. I guess it's a good thing I am working tonight. If you get my best friend drunk, again, I'll be able to drive her home." Maia smiled pleasantly. Jace's eyes squinted a little bit but he kept his face, for the most part, impartial. "Yeah, I'm glad you seem to be feeling better. Though, if you don't feel well I can always make sure she gets home safely." He replied. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She caught the small smirk on his lips before he relaxed. Good poker face Herondale, but not good enough. She kept digging, just a bit more. "I feel much better now so that won't be necessary. She got home really early this morning and I am sure she is tired. I wouldn't want her being taken advantage of or losing her job in her tired state?" She continued making her warning very clear.

She didn't care if they slept together again but she didn't want Clary to lose her job over him. She was already walking on thin ice with Alec, his manager. Jace looked at her for a moment seeming to battle within himself over what to say. Finally, he looked around to make sure his friends were preoccupied. "Maia you seem nice, just like Clary. Your friend is a very intriguing and sweet person. The last thing I want is to hurt her emotionally of professional. I just would like to get to know her better, inside and outside of my hotel room." He replied genuinely. Maia was surprised but wasn't able to answer before her roommate in question appeared coming up the stairwell. "Well here is your chance hot stuff." She whispered quickly grinned knowing that the others hadn't seen her yet. Jace looked at her in confusion before Maia's head lifted up and she brought a hand into the air. "Clary!" Maia waved happily as Jace turned around and saw the girl he had been fantasying about all day behind him. Everyone's attention was turned now looking at her but her beautiful green eyes were locked on his. She was fighting back a blush at all of the attention as she nodded a quick hello. She began walking towards the bar while the others began to follow. Damn them, they were crowding her. "Hey, Goldilocks! Fancy seeing you here." She said addressing Jace. Maia noticed the fire in her eyes as she looked at him. She was mad. Jace chuckled understanding the question beneath her statement, _why the hell are you here?._ "Oh Jace, she is so pretty. You, my dear, have a lovely silhouette. Just look at how my uniform fits you." Magnus replied looking her up and down and touching her narrow waist. Clary looked at him bewildered. "Magnus!" Alec hissed. "I'm sorry. He is a fashion designer and sometimes he gets a little carried away." Alec apologized. "I designed your uniform and I must say I did a very good job." He congratulated himself. Clary nodded in understanding. "That's alright I guess. I'm really not all that pretty, though. You should see our coworker Kaelie. She has a figure to die for. Out of all of us, she probably rocks this uniform the best. "Clary replied. "Oh, you are so humble! What a perfect match for Jace." Magnus squealed. Alec shot him a glare before pulling him away towards the balcony. Clary huffed. Great, everyone knew about her little escapade last night. Isabelle silently shook her head knowing she had to do something to save the situation. "Come on you two, let's go downstairs and dance! Jace you stay here and get drinks set up. Wouldn't want a star like you causing an uproar anyway." She winked. Jace nodded as Clary smiled sweetly. Yep, she liked Isabelle.

Jace nodded trying not to frown. His friends were killing his game. It was obvious that they knew and it was now obvious that she knew that they knew. Just great, tonight was not going as planned at all. Why oh why didn't he get her number last night? Oh yeah because he was too busy throwing her against surfaces and kissing her into oblivion, among other things. Clary took a step closer to him and smiled. It was a smile that promised he was not going to like what she had to say next. He gulped. "So speaking of drinks what do you guys want? Vodka, Rum, Tequila Or should I just let you take me to the back room and strip my clothes off? Since we both know that is the reason that you are really here." she spat sarcastically. At this Bat looked away and took a step down the bar where Maia was. The dark skinned girl chuckled and muttered "that's my girl," under her breath." Maia excused herself from the conversation moved to the other side of the bar with Bat who was looking at her with amusement. "You're feisty," Jace replied seductively. "And you crossed the line. I know what we did wasn't exactly professional on my part but you can't just come into my work and request me like this." She huffed. Jace closed his eyes and ran his hand through his golden hair nervously. "I wasn't trying to cause problems for you, Red. Most girls would be flattered that I wanted to see them again." He argued. She should be flattered and on cloud nine that he would bother coming back. Given his reputation, he could probably have any girl at this club. The reference to other girls just made her more upset. "Yeah well not this one. Not when it puts me in an uncomfortable position at my job." She replied. Jace grunted. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with one of your guests." He retorted bitterly. He was frustrated where this conversation was going. He thought she would be surprised, excited even. Give him that coy little blush and thank him for coming in to see her. Instead, he gets this. It wasn't fair.

Clary's eyes flew back wide in fury. She pierced her lips before turning around to leave. "Shit," he whispered grabbing her arm gently. "I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I just wanted to see you again, that's all. I thought it would be a sweet surprise. I swear I didn't plan for my friends to jumble it up so much. Please don't leave." He pleaded. That was the first time that those words had come out of his mouth. Clary looked at him curiously allowing his hand to remain on hers and signally that all was well with the bouncer who was now eying them. He could feel the electricity as her skin touched his. "Why?" she asked. Her question caught him off guard and he rushed to collect himself. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before he leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. "Maybe because I couldn't stop thinking about you all day? Maybe, because you left me this morning when I wanted you to stay? Maybe I came because this was the only place I knew I could see you again? Well, before my friends went behind my back and got your contact information." he smiled. Clary's cheeks were burning red by now. "But most importantly because I like you. I like you a lot Clarissa Fray." He added.

Clary was fortunate enough that Hodge decided to appear at that moment. He smiled and asked how he was doing and how his group liked everything. Jace apologized for asking for Clary. He didn't mean for it to cause any trouble. She had just been awesome and he wanted his friends taken care of. He also added the Maia was doing a wonderful job as well. Overall Hodge was relieved that everything was to his liking and more importantly Magnus'. Clary took this opportunity to walk back over to the bar where her roommate was smiling talking to Jace's bodyguard. "Evening, Bat wasn't it?" she asked trying to remember from the crazy night last night. Had it really only been last night? The tall man smiled at her. "Yep. The full name is Bartholomew but I prefer Bat for obvious reasons." He replied offering his hand. Clary shook it. "It seems your mother and my mother must have in in cohorts when they named us. Clarissa was not my favorite name growing up." She smiled. Bat grinned releasing her hand. "I must agree; Clary suits you better." At this Maia cleared her throat gesturing to Hodge who was now giving them the 'take care of your guests' glare. Bat understood this and excused himself to go back to Jace. Once he left Maia began loading up a tray with drinks. "Why didn't you tell me his bodyguard was hot?" she whispered angrily. Clary's eyes grew wide before turning back to look at him. "Don't stare at him! He'll know we're talking about him then." She snapped. Clary couldn't help but smile seeing her friend all flustered. "Wow. I haven't seen you this interested in a guy since Jordan, the first time you guys began dating." She smiled. "Oh hush! You got your eye candy, I am entitled to mine." She argued. The red-head had the nerve to look confused. "Oh don't even play that game with me. That rockstar has got it bad for you." Maia replied. "Do you really think so?" she asked seriously. Even though Jace had all but told her so it was still nice getting a second opinion. "Oh, defiantly and you know what else?" Maia teased looking at Hodge walking towards them. "What?" she asked. Maia grinned. "You have it just as bad for him too." Maia squeaked before turning and greeting their manager.

Clary blushed scarlet before picking up the tray and walking back to the group. Her roommate had made them a round of shots. She was thankful that Maia didn't make any extras. Isabelle and the boys had just returned giggling. "We found Kaelie," Magnus announced picking up a glass. She had a feeling he probably had some drinks downstairs as well. "You were right, rocking body. She even twirled for me. I still think you are a better fit for Jace though. He needs someone who won't put up with his- "Magus began. "Okay, that's enough alcohol for you," Alec smiled removing the glass from his hand. "Alexander, I am perfectly fine. This is the first time we have been out in forever." He scolded. Alec downed the shot before Magnus could grab it. "Exactly, and I don't want to spend it with you wasted. I was hoping that when we got home we could," he began whispering the rest quietly in the fashion designer's ear. She was happy she couldn't hear what he was saying. The look on Magnus's face was enough to that she could guess what he was saying. "Uh, Clary dear. Would you mind getting me a bottle of water or two, maybe five?" he asked. Clary giggled nodding. Jace smiled at the sound leaning in closer to her. He wished he could kiss her but he knew this was not the place to show her affection. She already made that perfectly clear. Seeming to understand his look she gave him a wink a headed back to the bar.

"I have to make it a habit to get Jace to come around more." Maia teased giving Clary five bottles of water and a shot. "Hodge's orders." She replied. "I already took mine." She smiled. She turned and frowned. "You and Herondale I swear. All you guys try to do is get me drunk." Clary retorted. "Guilty." A voice answered from behind them. Clary didn't bother to turn around knowing exactly who it was. Jace placed a hand on the narrow of her back sending electricity through her body. God since when did she turn back into such a horny teenager. "Really Jace, I haven't eaten all day." She protested. At this Isabelle spoke up. "I brought you a Maia some dumplings from the restaurant but the bouncer wouldn't let me bring them in. Even when I told them that they were for you." She frowned. Clary was touched as was her roommate who was looking at Isabelle longingly. "You are the sweetest person ever!" she praised. The raven haired beauty just smiled. "Only outside of the ring." She replied. "Come on red, just one. Then we can get some pizza afterward. My friends are dying to see this secret pizza place. I still owe you dinner remember?" he flirted. At this, she blushed more. Ah, room service. She couldn't believe she said that. Judging by the look in his eye he intended to keep that promise to. "Okay, but just one." She conceded. She picked up the shot and downed it laughing to find out it was water.


	7. Fours a Crowd

**Chapter 7**

 **Fours a Crowd**

They had been cut an hour ago and she was trying her best to help Maia take down the bar but Jace and his friends were making that very difficult. After two rounds of shots, which were not full of water, Maia and Clary had a nice buzz going on. Hodge finally took pity on the girls and told them to get off the clock. Rebecca was sweet enough to come up and close the bar down for them. The roommates agreed to go out with the gang afterward and show them the "secret" pizza place. Jace was ecstatic at another chance to woo and maybe even seduce his favorite red-head. He had behaved most of the night but the small brushes and secret touches were driving her crazy. She had to admit that she liked him; she liked him a lot. Enough to gladly end up curled in his bed sheets again. She blushed thinking of how quickly she had succumbed to a handsome physic and a pair of golden eyes. Still, there was something about him that was comforting and familiar. She felt that she knew him even though this was the first time she actually met him. Maybe all those articles she had read about him in passing over the years made her feel like she knew this stranger. She had to admit, she did google him while waiting in line at the signing. She learned some interesting things. Jace could play piano, sing, act and write music. The other things Clary learned were less appealing to his dating history, potential drinking problem and even his measurements, though she could honestly say that some of those measurements were exaggerated.

Jace and his friends waited for the girls to get done while looking out to the large crowd below. Most were drunk and acting crazy. A few had seen him and began screaming declarations of love. That prompted Bat and extra security so things remained calm. He kept his back turned to the crowd and put on a baseball cap. One guy was nice enough to tell him that they would kick him out of the club for wearing a hat. He grinned and thanked the man giving him a fist pump for that one. Jace couldn't help but be in a good mood. He was going to see Clary and his friends liked her a lot. He even got her to put her contact information on his phone. He immediately texted her so she had his though her phone was in her locker. Jace felt like a little kid at Christmas if his Christmas's hadn't sucked. He glanced over the bar and met his girl's eyes staring back at him. She blushed at being caught staring and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her into oblivion again. She hoped that he really liked her and wasn't just in it for the challenge. Then again, Clary had to catch herself. Sure she liked this guy and his friends but he was still a rock star. She was just some nobody and couldn't let herself get attached. She smiled at Jace who had looked up to see her. He gave her his stunning panty dropping smile and she could feel herself going weak at the knees, again. He looked amazing. His blonde hair fell onto his cheeks that were showing stubble from not shaving that morning. His muscular body was highlighted in his black dress shirt and dark denim jeans. Hell, she already slept with him once. It wasn't like her number would go up if she had sex with him again. She deserved to let loose and have fun for once or maybe more than once?

"Clary!" Maia hissed under her breath jolting her from her indecent thoughts. Clary turned to look at her best friend who had the cashier drawer in hand. "Stop trying to undress him with your eyes until we are out of work." She snapped. Clary's face turned beat red as her friend let out a giggle. Damn Maia and her ability to know exactly what she was thinking. "I'm going down to the safe room to cash out the bank. I'll meet you at the pizza place. Get me a slice of the supreme." She added before heading down the stairs with security behind her. Anytime one of the girls carried around money security was there to help escort her. It was just safer that way when there were people in the club. Clary walked towards the group her eyed her. "Are you guys done yet? I'm starving." Isabelle smiled leaning on to the recovering drunk Magnus. "Yeah, Maia is going to meet up with us after she drops off the bank. I'll meet you guys at the front. I have to get my bag and jacket." Clary replied. "You can have mine." Jace offered immediately. The redhead smiled placing a finger to his lips. "I'm not cold Jace. It's so I don't have to walk around in this outfit out of the club. We bartenders do have a sense of decency you know." She winked. He stared at her open jawed and she turned and walked down the stairs. Magnus whistled beside them. "Boy, you have it bad." He yelled.

The gang left the club after Clary met them wrapped in a long black trench coat. She watched impressively as Bat effectively hold back three screaming women. Jace just smiled and waved at them before wrapping his arm around her. He hated it though woman threw themselves at him. He didn't mind flirting or that they wanted to have sex with him. It was the screaming and wanting to rip his clothes off in the middle of public that he didn't like. That was probably what he liked most about Clary, she treated him like a normal person. He tightened his grip around her hoping to show her that he was only interested in her. Judging but the heat across her cheeks, he got his point across. The group made their way down the escalator to towards to secret pizza place. Isabelle was delighted by the idea that a secret place could be so busy. It was busy too. The pizza place ended up being crazy. Maia was already in line so the gang decided to get a pizza to go and eat it in the room instead. They quickly walked through the Cosmo and Jace couldn't help but feel frustrated as random men eyed the girls. Isabelle for her short dress and Maia and Clary for their provocative work outfits. The trench coat wasn't long enough to cover their long legs. Jace wanted to wrap an arm around Clary once again pulling her closer. She looked at him curiously. "I hate to tell you this handsome but no matter how obvious you're making it that you are interested in me those girls are still going to stare." She replied. His eyes grew wide looking around "What girls?" he asked. The redhead rolled her eyes. "The ones up ahead, behind you and pretty much any women with eyes. You can't honestly tell me you don't notice?" she scolded. Jace shrugged. "I'm used to it. I was more concerned with the slime balls eyeing you up and down sweetheart." He replied. "Last thing I need are photos to circulate that Jace Herondale punched a poor soul in his throat for looking at his girl." He added. Clary smiled at being called his girl. A phrase Jace caught too late and was now avoiding her eyes. "Your girl? I like that but I am afraid it would more likely say, 'Sex God Jace Herondale seduces a nightclub worker.'" She giggled. Jace smirked. "Sex god? I like the sound of that coming from your lips." He whispered in her ear. She giggled in response.

They finally made it to the hotel elevator and were waiting for it to descend when Alec's phone buzzed. "Aw, ignore it, Alec. Everyone is having a great time. No work." Magnus pouted. Alec kissed him on the cheek and silenced his phone. "Whipped much?" Maia jested. Alec gave her a warning glance while Bat made a motion to cover up a chuckle. Maia looked at the tall and dark bodyguard who eyed her appreciatively. Even Jace noticed the girl's blush. The rock star held onto the redhead beside him with trepidation. He was nervous that with everyone coming along that his time with the beauty would be limited. Jace would like nothing more than to whisk her away to his room alone and do things that would ensure she wouldn't be sneaking out on him in the morning. Isabelle reading the situation instead took matters into her own hands. "Damn it." Isabelle suddenly called out. The group looked at her. "Guys, I have to bail. Apparently, they want the Divas at the new gym tomorrow at six am not pm." She announced daring Alec to question her. Bat and Maia looked on in amusement, clearly reading the situation for what it was. A way to get her roommate and Jace alone. "Oh, that is unfortunate. Such a pity but we understand. I don't want you walking to your hotel alone and I do feel rather exhausted. Alec lets escort Isabelle back and head back. The way she is dressed is sure to get her unwanted attention." Magnus volunteered. Alec frowned but nodded knowing putting up a fight was useless. "Sorry to bail on you guys." Isabelle apologized. "It's ok. Maia and I understand." Clary replied sadly. It was obvious that her roommate was oblivious. Maia couldn't help but wonder if Jace was too. The sparkle in his eyes told her that he was more perceptive. Little did the others know that if Clary was here that she had already accepted that she was going to end up in their friend's bed. Maia just came to make sure she was safe and for the free food. Free food should never really be turned down.

Isabelle and Magnus smiled sweetly before giving each of them a hug. Alec grunted and handed Bat the pizza giving them a curt nod. They watched the Lightwoods and Magnus walk towards the escalator. "I hope to see you guys at the concert tomorrow," Isabelle called waving goodbye as her heels made loud clicks against the tile floor. Magnus and Alec followed in toe until they turned a corner and were gone. "Well, that was…" Maia began. "Obvious." Clary finished hitting the button to call the elevator down again. She smiled, apparently, Clary was sharper than she gave her credit for. "Just a little but it looks like it is just the four of us. Less pizza to share." Jace smiled wrapping his arms around Clary's waist once again. She smiled turning in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. The last shot they took before leaving flowed warmly through her veins giving her a big of liquid courage. She pulled his lips down and kissed him. Jace was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back fully. Maia and Bat looked at each other silently. "Well, I guess it's just you, this pizza and I." she muttered with false annoyance. "No, I'm hungry. We'll be good." Clary turned to face her roommate. Maia gave her a 'yeah right' look before they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Clary was giggling as Jace left a trail of kisses up and down her neck. She might be hungry but Jace clearly had other intentions. "No marks, this time, mister." Clary teased. Jace pouted. "She means on her neck Goldilocks. I am sure you can find other places to leave marks." Maia replied with boredom checking her phone. Simon had texted her asking if Clary was okay and if something was wrong. Maia replied quickly before shutting her phone meeting Jace's astonished gaze. She couldn't be too mad at those two. They were leaving her with the sexy bodyguard. It really was a win-win situation though she wasn't going to let Jace or Bat know that. "What?" Maia asked. Jace just smiled. "You're brilliant, Maia and I like your choice in WWE Divas. I knew I liked you." He smiled obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol too. "What's there not to like?" Clary added sweetly. "Yeah, Maia's awesome, right Bat?" Jace added. Bat stood silently next to her but she was pretty sure she saw a flash of embarrassment. The poor man needed to loosen up a little.

The couple resumed kissing each other sweetly until the elevator doors opened. Jace took the opportunity to pick Clary up in his arms and began walking down the hallway. She gasped at being caught off guard before giggling in his arms. They got to Jace's room as Maia and Bat stood looking at the two lovebirds. Clary kissed his lip happily as Jace ran his hands down her sides. The poor guy couldn't keep his hands off of her and her roommate obviously encouraged the sentiment. "So, the four of us." Jace stated in between kisses. "Correction, you two. Bat and I are going to leave you to what you both clearly rather be doing and eat this pizza." Maia replied now holding the box of pizza so Bat could get the room key. Jace kissed Clary's neck as she let out a giggle. "You're right. Your roommate is awesome." Jace replied against the redhead's lips. Maia sighed as she looked turned to Bat. "Please tell me you don't have to share a room with blondie here." Bat looked at her and grinned. "Nope. Made that mistake a while ago and will never make it again. My rooms right here." He replied pointing to the door across from the one he just opened. "Great!" Maia said turning back to the love birds. "Bat and I are going to go kill this pizza. You guys go have fun and kill the bed sheets. Don't forget the protection!" she chimed, opening the door wide for the couple. Clary was about to say something when Jace pulled her into his chest and kissed her again. She melted into his lips as the door shut behind them. Leaving Maia and Bat alone in the hallway. "You would think I would have seen that coming?" Maia announced breaking the silence. Bat chuckled behind her. "I called it as soon as we left the club. Then again I know Isabelle." He replied opening his door and gesturing for Maia to walk in. The beautiful ebony girl walked in taking a seat in the chair at the coffee table. She was slightly buzzed but overall felt fine. She had a better alcohol tolerance than Clary, though. Her friend was far from wasted or she would have intervened. If Clary wanted to have another roll in the sheets with the rock star, who was she to stop her? As long as she didn't make it a habit of bailing on her. Maia had done that and more for her when she was dating Jordan and she regretted it. Clary always told her that she didn't mind it when Jordan and she had 'disappeared' but she did. It was one of the reasons she stopped dating Jordan. She didn't want a relationship solely merited on sex.

She pushed the thoughts of Jordan away. That ship had already sailed and here she was with Bat who was gorgeous. Even the scar on his cheek made him look rugged and handsome. Her heart was beating rapidly realizing that she was now alone with the dark skinned, brown eyed, muscular man. She wondered what she was going to do now. She hadn't thought things this far. "Want a drink?" Bat asked her, taking out a couple of beers from the mini-fridge. "I know it's a bit cliché since you were giving me drinks all night." He smiled a sweet white smile. Damn, perfect teeth too. "Affirmative on the drink and the irony isn't lost on me. I'm used to making drinks. Anytime there is a house party Clary and I always get suckered into being behind the bar." She replied. Bat took out the beers and popped the caps. "Well then sweetheart, allow me to serve you your beer." He grinned. Maia took the beer from his hand and a paper plate from the bag. She grinned opening the pizza box and grabbing some napkins. Bat sat down beside her and dug in. "I love pizza. If you weren't here I could easily kill two whole pies by myself." He smirked. Maia looked at him finishing her bite before smiling. "Where are you from?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "New York." He answered. "Me too. What part?" She replied. "Brooklyn. You?" he inquired. "Bronx." She responded. They sat silently eating as they both inhaled the food. Maia guessed she wasn't the only one hungry.

"So, beers in the fridge. I take it Goldilocks drives you to drink?" Maia teased. "Being Jace's bodyguard has its challenges but that is all the information you will get out of me." Bat smiled back mischievously. "Oh come now. I did give you most of the pizza. Surely there must be some secrets you are able to divulge." She pushed. "Nice try Maia but no. Jace and I have been together for a while. What I've seen, I'll take to my grave." He shrugged. The hazel eyed girl frowned. "Can you at least tell me if my friend is in over her head? I mean I know most groupies don't mind the hookup scene by Clary isn't like that. It would be nice to have some heads up." She asked giving him one last push. Bat sighed giving her a quick look. "Don't believe the tabloids. Jace is a good guy and gave up the party life almost a year ago. Can't speak for him since he is unpredictable but your friend is the first girl I have seen him with since he got healthy. Not sure what his plans are but he obviously likes her enough to go out of his way to see her. Now, that is all I will say on the subject." He finished shoving another piece of pizza in his mouth. Maia was beaming with happiness. "Thanks, I appreciate it but now I have another problem. I still have half a beer left and you shut down my main subject of conversation. I'm afraid you will just have to tell me about yourself now." She smiled taking a small sip of her drink. Not that her nerves were put to ease at the moment. She fully intended to take advantage of this moment. The man in question smiled studying her.

Bat took another bite of pizza before looking at the bartender next to him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. Maia was curvy, medium height and had beautiful hazel eyes. She was pretty witty and funny too. It seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. She was obviously a loyal friend and overall all she seemed to be a good person. She was the perfect girl next door, hot but could hang with the boys. "Not much to tell really. Just your average bodyguard from New York." He shrugged. "So you just follow Jace around daily making sure he is safe and doesn't do anything crazy?" she asked. "Yep." He replied. "Really? No bomb threats or high-speed chases?" she teased. Bat smiled thinking of the time he had to chase Jace down the hallway naked after he took some faerie dust. He couldn't tell her about that, though. "Nope. Pretty uneventful." He grinned. She looked at him as if she didn't believe him for a second. Clever girl. " So, you eat, breath and live guarding Jace's body every day. That's it? You don't have any hobbies or anything?" she supplied, taking another sip of her beer. Bat smiled at her coyly knowing that she was baiting him on. He wasn't going to get out of this without an answer. Truth be told he had a lot of hobbies and most of them were music related. He just didn't like to share them. The bodyguard enjoyed watching Jace in the studio and seeing the music making process. It was something he always wanted to branch into but he just kept his relationship with Jace professional. He didn't want to come across that he was using him to further his own career. It was personal and he looked at Maia uncomfortably before killing his beer. He was trying to find the right words to answer the question.

"Well, I can see you are not in a sharing mood so I think I should be going then." She replied getting up. The tall man got up before thinking. A part of him didn't want her to leave but another part was more concerned with her safety. He didn't want her getting into an accident or something. "Are you okay to drive?" he asked following her to the door. "Honestly no, I still have a nice buzz going after that last round of fireball." She shrugged as if it was in sequential. "Then you shouldn't be driving." He warned worriedly. She turned around and gave him a death stare. "I am a bartender." She looked up at him pointedly. "I am not a stupid bimbo, despite what this uniform may allude. I know when I am okay to drive and when I am not. Not that it is your business but I was already planning on taking an Uber home." She snapped. Bat looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect such a feisty straight forward response. "I just-" he started. "Care?" she finished. "You have a funny way of showing it. Most people have no problem making small talk. I mean I know the situation is a little awkward but I thought hey, you seem cool. Sitting down and chatting with you wouldn't be the worst thing. I didn't expect you had the social capabilities of a rock but everyone is entitled to be wrong once in a while." She added lightly. She wasn't really upset, far from it. She just wanted to get a reaction out of him. "I can make small talk." He argued.

"Oh really?" Maia smiled. "Then what are your hobbies hot stuff? Besides long walks on the beach, following Blondie around and pretending to DJ?" she replied folding her arms. "What? How did you know I like to DJ?" he blinked. Maia smirked wolfishly. BINGO. "I'll make you a deal. You see, I forgot my wallet in Clary's car so I am rather stuck at the moment. Drive me home and I'll tell you how I figured it out." She grinned mischievously. "You are quite the negotiator." He smirked. She clearly had won and had somehow swindled a ride out of the situation. Silence fell between them as Bat pretended to think about her demands for a moment. Maia stood her ground with her back against the door waiting patiently for an answer. She really was pretty and he liked her personality. He was attracted to her and judging by her facial expressions tonight, the feeling was mutual. What the hell? They were in Vegas, right? He took a step closer to her, eliminating the distance between them. Maia gasped as electricity crackled through the air. "Fine but I want something else to sweeten the deal." He demanded. "What do you want?" she stuttered. He grinned at the knowledge that he had an effect on her. Bat brought up his hand and tugged her chin up to face him. Maia gazed up at him as her eyes fell on his lips before leaning down. "This." He replied and then kissed her. The kiss was meant to be light and short but neither of them seemed to be willing to break it off. Maia gently glided her hands up his chest as Bat wrapped his arms around her hips. She let out a noise at the contact as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned returning his attention with urgently.

How long they had stood there making out, neither of them knew. It was Maia's phone going off that finally brought them out of their retrieve and back to reality. Bat backed away as Maia took out her phone; looking down at the caller ID hesitantly. It was Simon. He was probably trying to get ahold of Clary, again. "Your boyfriend?" Bat asked. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She replied breathlessly. "I make it a point not to make out with guys when I've committed to someone." She added venomously. "Calm down Maia, it was just a joke." He smiled. "It is late I should really get going." She replied silencing her phone and not meeting his gaze. "It is getting late. I'll drive you home or you are more than welcome to stay here." He offered. Maia's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I'm really exhausted. It has been a long day. I can sleep on the couch and take you to your place in the morning. I'll even throw in breakfast for any inconvenience." He smiled pushing her chin up to meet his gaze. "What do you say to a new bargain?" he asked. Damn it! He had her at free food. "I agree but it is going to cost you something else along with breakfast." She teased mimicking his last words to her. Bat smiled again. She seemed to make him smile a lot that night. She leaned forward and closed her eyes, kissing him again. Although he was happy when she pulled him with her onto the bed he didn't intend to go past first base tonight. She was cute and he wanted to get to know her more before taking that step. Maia was a sweet girl and obviously wasn't just some hookup. He was relieved when the kissing ended and she cuddled into his chest. He was happy that she seemed to feel the same and he didn't have to have that awkward conversation with her. They talked for a little awhile about their families and friends. Maia fell asleep cuddled against his chest before she could reveal how she knew he liked to DJ. He made a mental note to ask her in the morning.

 **Authors note: Okay so in the original story I don't go into detail Clary and Jace's second night. It just begins that morning after. Do you want me to go into the smut?**


	8. Room Service

**Authors Note: Okay the reviews are in and an overwhelming number of you want smut. So smut it is. Here we go, bring on the Clace.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Room Service**

As Maia and Bat slept nestled in their bed another couple was doing anything but sleeping. Jace's heart had sung when the door closed. Finally, he had his beautiful red-head all alone behind closed doors to do whatever he please with her and he intended to use all of his tricks. There would be no way that she would be sneaking out this time. He wanted her to be so exhausted and sore, soaked in pleasure, to have difficulty walking next morning. "I remember this room." She giggled. Jace couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "I remember you sneaking out of this room early in the morning, naughty girl. Do I have to tie you to the bed this time?" he teased. Clary ran her hands through his golden locks. "Maybe?" she replied breathlessly. Jace chuckled lowering her gently down onto the best. "Naughty girl. I couldn't stop thinking about you today, Red. Would you care to tell me why you left this morning?" he asked as her boots fell to the floor. "No." she whispered blushing. Jace grinned wolfishly. Whatever the reason it had to be embarrassing. He was more than curious now. He brought his lips to her knee, slowly kissing a trail up to her inner thigh. Clary's breath began to stagger as her legs began to press together. For all her brazenness it seemed she was still very much innocent in foreplay. He pulled her legs apart and scolded her with a quick nip. "Jace!" she jumped. "Tell me why you left, Red?" he demanded undoing the button on her shorts. They quickly fell to the floor as did her fishnet stockings. He smiled looking at her bare with now only a thong covering her most sensitive area. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I'll make it worth your while," he smiled bringing his lips back to her thigh. She jumped in the air as he teased her sensitive skin. "Jace." She moaned. He chuckled lightly.

"You are so sensitive. Has it been awhile?" he smiled pulling her body towards him. "No, we had sex last night." She gasped as he pushed the thin material to the side. "I meant since a man has done this to you, Clarissa." He clarified blowing air gently against her sex. He couldn't wait to find out if she tasted good here as she did everywhere. "I've never done this." She blushed. "What?" he asked astonished. He hesitated a moment knitting an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry but have you not been with…" he hesitated. He hated it when people asked him how many girls he had slept with. Now here he was trying to ask her the same thing, on their second night together no less. "Two, not counting you." She answered truthfully. There was a hint of worry in her voice, obviously dreading his unapproval. If only she knew how much her innocence turned him on. A virgin wouldn't be appealing to him but a novice he could handle. If she did those things to him now he couldn't wait until they were better acquainted with each other. "hmmm two that clearly didn't know what they were doing. Allow me to corrupt your innocence." He replied leaning down and parting her lips.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure as his tongue pressed against the most intimate part of her. It was such a foreign feeling but a delightful one. She had always thought that having a man's mouth down there was wrong but now. Now her toes were curling and her hips arched up to bare herself more to him. Jace might be more experienced with women but extended foreplay wasn't usually on the menu for one night stands. It was always more like a quick release and a rush of adrenaline. Clary was one of the few he would be willing to go down on. Her fingers wrapped through his hair as her hips lifted off of the bed. His hands came up and gripped her hips holding them down. She moaned loudly as her body tightened in warm anticipation. She was close, so freaken close. All too soon Jace stopped, though. She almost cried. "Tell me," Jace whispered. "Tell me why you snuck out Clarissa and I'll let you come." He demanded licking her lightly. Damn him and his blackmailing skills.

"I didn't want you to ask me to get out." She conceded. Jace stopped for a moment looking up at her but keeping his finger massaging her. "Why would I tell you that, Red?" he asked blowing cool against her again. She moaned to the heavens for release but he held her firm. Still enticing her but not enough to go over that cliff. By god, she did not want to have that conversation right now, or ever really. "That's what you do, though, isn't it? After you wake up after a one-night stand? You ask her the girl to get out, right? I'm new to all of this but I just didn't want you to kick me out. So I left." she pleaded. Jace frowned. She wasn't necessarily wrong. He would ask girls politely to leave usually after he banged them. Not often did they spend the night unless he passed out in a drunken stupor. Girls often never even made it back to his hotel room but she didn't need to know that. No, he was going to show Clary how much he didn't want her to leave. "Then you'll be surprised to know that I wasn't going to ask you to leave Clary." He replied taking her in his mouth again. She didn't have time to respond nor would her lust clouded mind allow her to. She screamed up to the heavens. Jace continued his ministrations while she rode out her release. Once finished he got up and decided he couldn't wait anymore.

"Jace?" she asked with a clear hint of fear in her voice. He smiled brightly bringing his hands up and under her top. "Yes, baby?" he asked kissing her smooth skin. "Do you, do you still, want me?" she whispered. He nipped her skin, making her jump in reprimand. How dare she ask him such a thing? The woman was beautiful, strong and sexy. If anything he should be asking her that question. Jace leaned forward guiding her hand to his erection. She gasped blushing once again. "Does this answer your question?" he asked melting under her touch. Clary nodded her head before be playfully pushed her back down onto her back. He stood up slowly and admired his prize. The beautiful redhead he had painted for all day now lay before him, bare and wanton on his bed. Maybe wishes do come true? "This, this isn't fair. I'm naked and your not." She protested. His hearty laugh told her that he was well aware of this fact. "Just admiring the view." He supplied. "Well," she grinned standing up from the bed seductively. "Admire it later." She whispered. That sent all of his blood down to his nether region for sure. "Want me to dance for you?" he teased wrapping his arms around her. Clary shook her head and tugged at the collar of his dress shirt before kissing him vigorously.

"I think I'll unwrap you this time like you did me." She replied. He smiled kissing her as her hands undid the buttons of his shirt. Once his shirt and boxers were on the floor she wasted no time falling to her knees in front of him. This, this she had learned what to do. Compliments of Maia watching some stupid youtube video with a banana. She tried it once after that with her ex Sebastian and was successful. She didn't care for it, though, he tasted odd. Jace, on the other hand, didn't. He wasn't a banana by any means but he didn't taste bad. The rock stars head fell back as he moaned. A shiver ran down her back caused by the sounds she was pulling from his lips. She ran her tongue all the way up his shaft twirling it around his tip and back again. The sensation was enough to drive him crazy. All too fast though it was over. He pulled out of her mouth and groaned with mild annoyance. "You are too good at that for your own good." He replied lifting her from the floor and scooping her up into her arms. She squealed with surprise before wrapping her legs and arms around him for support. He chuckled in amusement pushing her against the bedroom wall. "Jace!" she blushed. His hands went to her butt positioning himself against her. "Don't worry, Red. I've got you. Just lean your head back and enjoy." He muttered leaving a trail of kisses along her chest and breasts. "Leaving more marks?" she asked rolling her hips as he slid on his last condom. "I want you to think of me for a while after tonight. You'll think of me every time you see one of these marks. It should make bathing very interesting." He teased slamming into her. She groaned in pleasure digging her nails into his shoulders. Jace relished in the sensation. He pumped into her slowly. Her skin was hot and sweaty like his. A thought he took much joy in. "Please Jace, oh please, faster." She begged. He obliged her slamming into her like a jack rabbit. He quickly felt her muscles tighten around him as he found his own release. Jace closed his eyes and rested his body against hers.

His muscles were taut and the exhaustion of the day was getting to him. He carefully laid her back onto the bed. The beautiful women spread out trying to catch her breath. He grinned before walking to the restroom and depositing the used condom in the toilet. He washed his hands after flushing it and walked back into the room. She was still in the same spot when he came out of the bathroom. He thought she might have fallen asleep but she was still awake, just bearly though. His red-head was obviously just as tired and exhausted as he was. "How was it the second go around?" he asked already knowing the answer. Still, Clary surprised him. "You mean the fourth time?" she corrected. His grin told her that he remembered waking up to her throughout the night. He reached out twice and played her body like his piano until she was wide awake and begging for him again. "I'm exhausted. Let's call it a night, for now, Red." He suggested putting on a pair of boxers. Clary looked at him longingly as he went to his suitcase and tossed her one of this clean undershirts. "We each get one piece of clothing and that's all." He teased getting under the covers. His shirt fits her loosely and came to her mid thigh. She relaxed down beside him as he tugged her lazily into his chest. Clary yawned before resting her head on his arm. She was relaxed and oddly content considering all of the activity. " Rest sweetheart and don't even think about sneaking out again." He scolded playfully closing his eyes. Exhaustion hit him, hard and he was too far gone to sleep to hear her reply.

Jace slept soundly cradling the petite women in his arms. Normally he hated cuddling or spooning. It was all he could do to stand having someone that close to him at one of his most vulnerable times. Jace often suffered from nightmares and would often get very little sleep. Maryse had to move the piano into a spare room because he could often be found playing it at 2 o'clock in the morning some nights. He slept worse when there was someone next to him. That was part of the reason he drank so much for awhile. It helped put his every working mind, to sleep. He didn't have that problem with Clary, though. No, he had slept so deep the first night together that she managed to leave without waking him. Not even Alec could accomplish that the few times they had to share a room or bed together when the hotel was booked full. Even this time he woke up seven hours later, alert and well rested. He watched her sleeping form as sunlight began to stream in through the giant window. How a woman who was a complete stranger made him feel so content, overjoyed and safe baffled him. He had to admit that there was something familiar about her. Sometimes when he looked into her eyes he felt like he was on the cusp of remembering. He brushed it off, though. Clarissa Morgenstern was here, in his bed and sedated from a night of passion with him. He couldn't ask for me. Smiling he rose from the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. Jace then decided to make good on his promise and dialed the number for room service. The man told him that food should be delivered in thirty minutes. Jace thanked him and hung up. He quickly grabbed his wallet from his pants, which still lay discarded on the floor. After throwing his clothes in the laundry bag and folding Clary's clothes nicely onto the chair he sat looking at the sleeping women. For one of the first times in his life, he was nervous and wasn't sure how a woman was going to respond to his questions. It terrified him.

Sometime later Clary finally opened her eyes before quickly closing them. The bright sunlight was not showing her headache any mercy. She covered her eyes as pain radiated through her head. Damn it, she was already hung over yesterday and had still taken shots at the club that night. She was burnt out and dehydrated. "I always get a migraine too after a night of drinking." A familiar voice spoke up. Clary opened her eyes again to see Jace Herondale standing in front of her with a glass of orange juice and a small packet of painkillers. It took her a moment to realize he was trying to hand her the glass before she took it. She leaned up, wrapping the covers around her naked frame before she looked at him. Jace smiled at her sweetly. His golden eyes blazed against his disheveled hair. He was shirtless and was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. If this combination wasn't bad enough the pants hung so low that they stopped just above his manhood showing off the deep V-indent of his abs. God, he was going to turn her into a nymphomaniac. "Thank you." She replied taking the juice from his hand. She downed the OJ and pain medicine as Jace brought a tray out in front of her. She eyed him suspiciously as he chuckled. "I know, I know. Cliché. Breakfast in bed but still, room service is room service. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised to still find you here when I woke up this morning." He smiled.

Clary blushed. She really didn't know what to say to that. She had spent the night with the rock star, twice now. The first time had been amazing and the second time was no different. Kaelie always told her that repeat performances were pretty rare which left the petite women confused as to why she was here. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I ordered a variety of everything. One bonus of stardom is that everything is comped so why not take advantage, right?" he asked her. It seemed Jace didn't know what to say either; though he seemed to be doing a better job than she was. "Thanks. I still feel a little sick so I'll just have bread and the fruit. Keep it light." She shrugged. He smiled. Happy that he finally got her to speak. "Sure I can't interest you in eggs and bacon." He teased taking a bit of bacon and waving it at her teasingly before taking a bite of it. "No thanks. I'm, I'm actually a vegan." She replied biting her lip. His response was instantaneous. Jace's body suddenly went rigged. As if he just crashed her new car. Clary smiled getting the reaction she had hoped for. She giggled before leaning over and snatching the rest of the bacon out his hand. "Just kidding." She teased taking a bite of it. Jace's body relaxed as he shook his head with a wide grin. "Not funny." He replied taking a bite of food. "Sure you don't want some eggs?" he offered. Clary shook her head feeling more relaxed now. "I hate eggs." She replied. Jace shrugged. They sat happily in silence before Jace spoke again.

"You're different than other girls I've met in Vegas." He stated eating a bite of eggs. Clary added the bacon to her bagel. "Vegas is a very unusual place. There are lots of different kinds of people; most are actually not from here. The strip is filled with tourists. If you're a local, you usually stay off of the strip. For being such a big town it is pretty small. Everyone seems to know everyone. People can be nice are two-faced. "she shrugged. "The girls you tend to encounter at the clubs are the shallow kind. That's all." She finished taking a bite of her bagel. "You're not shallow at all. You wouldn't even let me tip you last night. Though I guess I can't complain. I got to spend another night with you." He grinned wolfishly. Clary blushed bright red and hugged the sheet around her. She was painfully aware that she was still naked. "Yes, about that. This whole thing." She said gesturing with her hand to him and the room before sighing. "This is not me. I am not a one night stand kind of girl-"she stopped as she saw his eyes widen. "Not that I am asking a relationship from you. That is not what I meant at all!" she clarified. "I just wanted it out there that I don't do this sort of thing often, or ever for that matter. I'm not a slut and if I ever see you again I am probably going to pretend that this never happened." She finished casting her blushing face away from him. "Well," he frowned brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "This is the second night it has happened so our situation wouldn't qualify as a one-night stand. As far as pretending it never happened, well, that is disappointing. I suppose that means round three after breakfast is out of the realm of possibilities now?" he teased smiling brightly.

This time, it was her turned to be surprised. She looked at him, eyes wide and was about to say something when a finger to her lips stopped her. "I was joking, well kind of. If you wanted to I would be the last one to protest. Let me make myself clear. I don't think you're a slut, Clary. You don't come across as that type which is what attracted me to you in the first place. Though, I don't honestly know if I could just pretend nothing happened." He spoke softly tilting her chin to meet his gaze. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing and I would like this to be more than a one or two-night thing." He added softly bringing his lips to hers. Clary could feel the pit in her stomach tighten as warmth flooded her body. Wow, this situation seemed right out of a corny romance novel. The girl gets the man after a heated night of passion and they both live happily ever after. She sighed. She was too old for fairytales but she couldn't deny the rush of electricity she felt every time he touched her. Jace's lips left hers and came down to her neck as he nipped her with his teeth playfully. She giggled. "No marks mister!" she scolded. "I'll be good." He whispered sending goosebumps down her spine. "Really trying to go for round three, aren't you?" she teased. "Maybe." He replied softly bringing his lips back to kiss hers. She didn't know if he was lying or not about this becoming more of a regular thing. It sure didn't seem like he would lie about something like that. Not when she had given him such an easy out. He already slept with her after all. It was difficult to focus, as the sheet that she had wrapped around her body fell, revealing her breasts. Damn him. He was right though about one thing. Last night was amazing and the way her body responded to him was incredible. No man had ever made her feel that way and she desperately wanted him to make her feel that way again.

So, she gave in to his touch and the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. She couldn't resist him. Hell, she had already slept with him so what was the harm in another go around. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. In a moment his body was pressed down on top of her. He had thankfully already placed the tray of food on the floor or else the food would probably be littered all over the bed now. God, how the hell could someone taste this good? The sweet orange juice and the smell of cologne littered her senses as he slid his tongue into her mouth. The bed sheet was now completely gone, pushed off the bed leaving her completely exposed. She gasped as her taut nipples pressed against his bare chest. The sensation of his soft skin and calloused fingers sent electricity down her spine. Clary could feel everything more clearly now, without the cloud of alcohol fogging her mind. Oh, how she wanted him to touch her everywhere especially between her legs where warmth radiate. He teased her for a few moments before bringing his fingers down to her stomach, giving her what she desired most. The golden eyed rock star massaged her overly sensitive bud. Her hips rolled slowly against him as she let out a moan. Begging for more. She didn't bother trying to be quiet. She remembered vaguely how loud they both were last night so it was no secret to what they were doing. Jace increased the speed of his ministrations as she let out another loud moan. The tension was becoming too much as Jace's lips dropped down to her breasts. Probably content in adding another mark to his collection. She was close, so close but this wasn't the organism she wanted. No, she wanted him inside of her; right now.

Clary knew he wanted her too. She could feel his hard erection protruding into her thigh. In a quick minute decision, she twisted her body knocking his arm away from her. He jumped in surprise as she pushed his over. Making him lose his balance and landing flat onto his back. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he looked at the naked red head sitting on top of him. "Weren't expecting that were you?" she teased. He shook his head, smiling in delight. She was getting more and more brazen and he loved it. The red-headed beauty gave him one wink before rolling her hips against his length. Jace thanked his lucky stars that he had wiggled out of his pants when he was teasing her. He grunted throwing his head back with sheer happiness. She smiled down at him, her green eyes lit with amusement. "Such a tease." He scolded playfully. This seemed to encourage her all the more. She leaned down, gliding her breasts seductively up his torso. He let out another sigh as she kissed his lips. His hands went to her hips, trying to arch her body to line up with his throbbing member. She was about to lean back, pushing the length into her when a thought came to mind causing her to stop dead in her tracks. His golden eyes looked at her meeting her gaze. "Protection?" he asked reading her mind. She nodded. His grin fell at this as he cursed under his breath. "You don't have any condoms?" she asked bewildered. "No. I am out. We used the last one last night." He replied.

"How does a rock star not have a spare box or something lying around with him at all times?" she teased. He loved her smile and how comfortable and open he could be with her. "Most rock stars yes. This one no. You might not believe me but I really don't do this sort of thing anymore. You are an exception for me just as much as I am for you." He sighed in defeat. Clarissa looked down at the breathtaking man under her. He was right, she wasn't sure if she believed him. She still wanted him, though, more than anything else which left her with one decision. "I am on birth control." She suggested. A bright blush of her cheeks as she moved her hips back and forth up and down his erection. "You already know how many men I have been with. I am clean, if you wanted to?" she suggested. Jace's breath caught. It was rule number one to use protection when hooking up with girls. The last thing he needed was a baby from some girl who was using him for his money. Still, Clary wasn't just some girl. He wanted her right now and preferably every night after. She trusted him so he could take a leap of faith too. "I'm clean. I just got done donating blood and haven't been with anyone for almost a year. What I'm trying to say is, damn it, Clary, if you want to-"he huffed as his eyes rolled back into his head as she continued moving against his member. That alone threatened to send him over the edge. "I think I was the one who suggested it first." She panted.

He grunted in response. That was all the go ahead she needed. She lowered herself down on him. If he had enjoyed taking her last night it was nothing compared to this. With nothing in the way, he could feel her warm walls pull against him. Welcoming him into her tight body. Then she began moving and his breathing became even more staggered. The site of her naked body bouncing on top of him was intoxicating. Her breasts moving up and back as his hands gripped her hips, making her go faster. He wanted to yell, scream to the heavens with passion. Instead, he settled to listening to the loud moans his redhead was emitting. He was happy that there were no neighbors next to him. If there were he doubted they would have gotten much sleep the last two nights. He was drawing close as he felt her walls tighten. She was close and he was determined to send her over the edge. She called out one last time as her body spasm around him. He debated pulling out but by then it was too late. He came in her filling her with his seed. He struggled to catch his breath as she sat doubled over panting. By the heavens, she can't believe she did that. Clary had only used condoms the few times she had had sex. After this morning she had decided that she hated them vehemently. The young bartender had only slept with two men her entire life; well now three. One had been a quick relationship in high school with her ex Sebastian and the other was once with her friend Simon. That had been a huge mistake. They had gotten so drunk that she woke up naked next to him in bed, not remembering what happened the night before. She snuck out and left. They hadn't brought that night up against since. She pushed those thoughts away as she concentrated on the blonde rock god beneath her. She fell into his gaze kissing him softly on the lips.


	9. DTR

**Chapter 9**

 **DTR (Defining the Relationship)**

Clary lowered herself off of the stunning rock star and fell onto the mattress beside him. After a few minutes, she caught her breath and looked over to Jace who had his golden eyes set on her. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas and she couldn't help but grin back. She wished she knew what he was thinking. Then from out of the blue, she heard a phone go off. It must have been his because she didn't recognize the ring-tone. He continued staring at her, propped up on one arm like a roman god. "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked. "Get what?" he asked. She giggled. His face finally registered the ring. "Oh yes, my phone." He said getting up. She watched him eagerly as he walked stark naked across the room. He caught her gaze and swung his hips playfully before looking down at his phone. "It's my manager. Why don't you go and shower while I take this call?" he suggested. Clary nodded and walked through the open bathroom door. "Yes, Alec?" she heard Jace answer. Clarissa could feel the man's eyes follow her naked frame and caught his mischievous smile before she closed the door. Apparently even after two nights and a morning in the sheets, the attraction was still mutual. Clary locked the door briefly before turning on the shower. She needed a moment to clean up before he joined her. After using the restroom, she unlocked the door and stuck her head out. Jace was standing facing away from her, writing something down on a piece of paper in front of him. "I understand and yes. No, I haven't asked her. Of course I want Izzy to go. Get 5 tickets just to be sure, I want Bat to stay with the girls." He replied. Clary smiled turning and leaving the door ajar. A clear invitation. She grabbed the complimentary bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the sink before stepping into the hot shower. She couldn't help but think of the sudden direction her life had turned. If someone would have told her she would be in Jace Herondale's hotel room she would have called them crazy. She scrubbed the shampoo into her hair thinking of the dreamy rock star in the next room. Being with him was like a dream. Jace joined her just as she was putting the conditioner in her hair. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. She smiled brightly at him. "We'll you are already naked so I don't see why not. You are probably sweaty after that morning workout, too." She winked. Clary enjoyed the smirk that lit his lips before he opened the door and kissed her. It should feel odd being kissed by a man she really didn't know but instead, it felt natural.

After some maneuvering, Jace jumped under the water. He closed his eyes while the warm water covered his hair before rolling down his body. Clary took the opportunity to admire his frame. He ran his hands through his hair seductively trying to tease her. She raised an eyebrow after much effort and decided that two could play that game. Taking some shampoo in her hands she stepped back as his eyes snapped open. "Come her, sweetheart." She commanded. He took a step forward as she reached up and ran the shampoo through his golden tassels. He closed his eyes and relaxed lazily. Clearly enjoying the ministrations as her nails as she began to massage the shampoo through his hair. Clary remembered how good it felt when her hair stylist did this. Rinsing the shampoo out she grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to him. "I washed you, now you wash me." She instructed. Jace's jaw dropped but quickly nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes and guided his hand to her stomach. She could feel the tension in his body as he began sliding the bar across her soft skin. Clary mentally congratulated herself being able to tease him. She couldn't wait to return the favor, thinking of caressing the soap into every contour of his chest. He instantly began with her breasts like she assumed he would. Lightly making circles before tucking the bar under. She opened her eyes slowly wanting to peak at the expression on his face. She wasn't disappointed. He was staring at her like she was a piece of artwork that he was now only granted the ability to touch. Smiling she decided to put him out of his misery. She could tell he was getting nervous the lower he got trailing down her stomach. "Okay, now will you please get my back?" she asked turning around. She didn't wait for his answer assuming none would come anyway. She moved her hair to the side and stretched out her arms bracing herself against the tile wall. A small growl escaped his lips as she smirked.

Jace began soaping her back slowly. Deciding to be mean, she bucked her hips back suddenly brushing up against him. "Oh, sorry." She teased unapologetically. The hard member and the groan that escaped his lips told her that he didn't find her teasing funny. Deciding he had enough Jace pushed his body up against her back. She gasped as his hands flew around her, palms cupping her breasts. "That wasn't very nice or fair, Clarissa." He whispered deeply in her ear. "All if fair in love and war rock star." She replied gliding her butt against his groin. "If that's how you want to play." He argued sliding his hand down her stomach and stopping to rest between her thighs. Her mind chastised her saying not again but her body welcomed him. She didn't want to think how sore she was going to be the rest of the day from back to back activity and truth be told she didn't care. He caressed her sensitive caverns playful before pushing her forward and thrusting himself powerfully in her. She gasped with surprise and being penetrated so forcefully. "All's fair in love and war." He mocked before pumping into her. Her breasts pushed up flat against the tile as he took her for everything she was worth. She gripped the wall as he pulled her hips up, entering her over and over again. He was dominating her and she loved every second of it. She came loudly as her lover quickly followed suit. He held her trembling body, kissing her shoulders up and down. "Now you're all dirty again." He teased trying to catch his breath.

Clarissa smiled turning around to scold the golden lion. What she saw surprised her. Jace's golden eyes blazed with determination stealing her breath away. She felt herself leaning forward to touch him in some comforting way when he broke away. Leaning down he picked the soap up from the floor and brought it up, beginning to clean himself. "The water will get cold so we better hurry up." He announced flatly. Clary frowned at his sudden change of mood. She crossed her arms in annoyance. He looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked. "Doesn't matter." She shrugged turning to step out. He grabbed her arm gently turning her to face him. "Clarissa, tell me?" he begged. The women blushed slightly. "you're going to laugh." She stated. His demeanor changed from worried to kind. "I won't I promise." He begged. She huffed and looked at him. "I wanted to wash your chest." She stated. Her words were such a relief that he couldn't help himself. He laughed loudly releasing her arm. He had been so sure that he had hurt her or done something to insult her when he saw her scowl. Instead, she was annoyed that he wouldn't let her wash him. "Liar!" she scolded stepping out of the shower. Jace couldn't help it, he continued chuckling. He would make up breaking his promise to her in a minute.

Clary stepped away grabbing a white fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body. She would dry off in the room. Sure she wasn't really mad but he didn't need to know that. She stepped out the door looking into the room. The last thing she wanted was Bat or Alec getting a show if they came in while the couple was in the shower. Seeing that everything was clear she strolled out. Walking towards the bed she noticed her green bag sitting on the chair next to where Jace had set out and folded her work uniform. "How on Earth?" she asked herself out loud before opening the bag. "Bat brought that, dropped it off while you were in the shower. Apparently, he drove your roommate home this morning and she gave him a bag of your belongings to bring back. Pretty thoughtful actually." Jace answered stepping out of the bathroom. She looked away from him knowing she couldn't pretend to be upset when he wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Maia is a sweetheart." She replied eyeing the little note that her roommate left for her.

 _Hope you're having fun! I packed you some protection by chance Goldilocks runs out. Don't forget about our work meeting at noon. Can't wait for the concert tonight._

 _Love you,_

 _Maia_

Attached as promised, was a small box of condoms. If Maia only knew how much she needed that box a few hours ago. Jace came up behind her as silent as a cat and chuckled. "I guess that means she approves of me." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess so," Clary replied. She was grateful that Maia had packed a fresh pair of underwear and bra. Of course, both were provocative and lacy. They were a complete contrast to the normal plain underwear she normally wore. Still, every girl had to have one set of 'sexy' lingerie. She was grateful that Maia thought ahead to pack her some. The red-head dug deeper and found a pair of her form fitting jeans and one of her nicer tops. It was a beautiful blue top that hugged her curves. Maia had always complimented her on it whenever she wore it. She even packed a cute pair of ballet flats knowing that she hated to wear heels unless she had to. She had to give her roommate credit, she did well. Very well. "Maia told Bat that you had a meeting today for work." He began releasing her and making his way over to his own suitcase on the floor. "I do. A mandatory one at noon." She explained putting on her bra and underwear. The blonde rock star smiled enjoying the show. "I hate that you have to go already." He smiled putting on his boxers and dark denim jeans. She frowned. She would be lying if she was she wasn't going to miss him but her body was screaming for more sleep. Especially after a night and morning of vigorous activity, she was tired. "Your insatiable Mr. Herondale." she teased. "Plus, I have to go to the meeting Rockstar. A girl gotta make money." She smiled throwing her top on. She was off tonight but the meeting really was mandatory. They had one twice a year and it was just her luck that it would land on her day off. She stepped into her jeans zipping them up as Jace walked towards her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she braced for the inevitable goodbye. Instead, he said something that completely set her back.

"You wouldn't have to work if you were my girl." He announced kissing her shoulder. She flinched at the comment not understanding his intentions. "Jace, I don't like using people, especially for money." She replied frowning. If he thought she was going to be his whore or treat him like her sugar daddy, he was greatly mistaken. Jace turned her around to face him. "That wasn't what I was implying at all, Red. What I was alluding to was." He hesitated. "Jace, out with it. I don't bite." She coaxed. The big smirk on his face told her that he did and he remembered biting her in a variety of places. "I want you to be my girlfriend. Not my Vegas girl, or a girl on the side. I want you to be my girl, one and only." He asked. She could tell that he was a little flustered. Clary couldn't help but look at him to see if he was really serious. "You really struggle with the one eyebrow raise don't you?" he suddenly grinned. She hit him on the arm playfully. "Yes but that's not the point. Why me? I am not rich or famous. We also don't know practically anything about each other." She argued. Jace took delight in this, obviously relieved she didn't say no outright. "I know quite a bit about your body." He grinned wolfishly. Clary rolled her eyes in response trying to fight off the blush that was sure to be coming to her cheeks. "Be serious." She scolded. "I am being serious. Yes, I know this is new and you're not a famous actress or model. To be honest you have no idea how much of a relief that is. I hated having to pretend to date those snobby bitches for publicity." He hissed. "We have time, Red. All the time in the world to get to know each other. I'm not saying it will be easy given the distance but I like you. I like you a lot and I want to give a normal relationship a shot. I would like to do that with you if you'll have me?" he explained.

Her dark green eyes appraised him. "A long distance relationship isn't normal Jace. Are you really serious about this? You don't have to play games with me. I knew what I was getting into when I went up to your hotel room that night." She responded. Jace lifted her chin up and smiled warmly at her. "Long distance relationship are hard but they are the norm for people like me. I was honest with you before about not being with anyone for a while. I've put the partying and drinking behind me. You saw me that night at Marquee yourself. I'm over it. I want a relationship and I'm not saying that to lead you on. I don't want someone rich or famous. I'm rich and famous enough for both of us. I just want you to give this a chance and see where it goes. I promise that I'm not the same guy you've read about in the tabloids." He pleaded. Clary was silent for a moment. Could she really do this? Did she want to? Meeting his gaze confirmed what her heart was already telling her. He was serious. "What do you say, Clarissa Morgenstern? Will you give this a chance to be something more?" he asked. He was trying to hide his concern but she could still hear the vulnerability in his voice. Clary thought for a moment. He was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of and now he was standing in front of her asking to be exclusive. America's heartthrob wanted her. She would be stupid to turn him down then again she would be crazy to accept. She hesitated another moment before her eyes finally met his. His golden eyes bore into her and she felt like she was seeing him, the real Jace for the first time. Not the rock star not the actor but the sweet man who was putting himself out on the line. It was at that moment that she decided, why the hell not? She leaned up on her toes throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes." She whispered kissing his lips softly before breaking away. "I want to see where this goes. I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled.

Of course one kissed lead to another and of course she was now pulling her clothes off of the floor. She was going to be late and Raziel hated tardiness. Hodge had warned them on multiple accounts that if they were going to be late to not show up at all. Jace seemed to get the picture leaning over and helping her locate her garments while packing her uniform neatly in her bag. "I've gotta go." She announced reaching to grab the bag from his hands but he stopped her. "One thing first." He explained walking behind her. Next thing she knew he was moving her hair to the side and clasping a necklace around her neck. She looked down at the curiously. "Your necklace?" she asked. "Yep, I wanted to give you something to remind you of me. Wear it and I'll see you late tonight at the concert." He smiled. "Concert?" she asked confused. The look on his face told her that he obviously forgot to mention this to her. "I got you and Maia tickets to my concert tonight with Isabelle. I even got you an extra ticket in case you want to bring another friend. Izzy's friend bailed on her." He announced. "But Jace." She protested by he stopped her. "You better get going, you have fifteen minutes." He grinned handing her the bag. She gasped taking it and rushing forward. "Don't think this gets you out of this discussion mister. I will be texting you!" she called over her shoulder entering the elevator. He smirked brightly waving goodbye. Speaking of phones, his had died after talking to Alec. He went back into the room to put it on the charger and get ready for the show.

"Oh, that man!" Clary cursed under her breath as she rushed down the walkway towards the club. The meeting was at noon and it was 11:55. Jace had made her really late and now she was rushing to get to the meeting on time. Of course, it wouldn't be a problem since it was close by if it wasn't so busy right now. This time was the busiest time of the day with the walkway filled with tourists coming out of the Crystals mall to see the Cosmopolitan's three-story chandelier. Pandemonium was located on the top floor of the Cosmo. Clary rushed towards the escalator going up excusing herself as she passed oblivious tourists who weren't paying attention to where they were going. To make matters worse she actually felt sore, really sore. Having sex seven times in the span of two days after a year long dry spell left her exhausted. That man was going to be the death of her if he didn't slow down. Her green bag slid against the handrail as she made it off of the third and final escalator. She couldn't help but smile as she spotted an old promo sign for Jace Herondale VIP night, two nights ago. She quickly got into the elevator that took guests down up one more floor to the main dance floor of the club. In was in that moment she finally came to terms with what just happened. Jace Herondale was her boyfriend. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself as she smiled in disbelief.

She didn't really have time to think about it when it happened. She didn't even get to let the idea sink in. As soon as she had given her answer Jace had basically pounced on her seducing her one last time before she had to go. Her hand came up to her neck where she knew his lips had left a mark on her pale skin. He had also given her the silver necklace with a flying sparrow and an H on it. She recognized it at the necklace he wore all the time in magazines and photo shoots. She had to hold back a squeal rolling her fingers around it. "Clary!" Maia called when she stumbled dazed out of the elevator. The poor girl looked up and smiled. The meeting hadn't started meaning she wasn't late, thank goodness. She made her way over to one of the tables by the pool and took a seat next to Maia, Kaelie, and Rebecca. It seemed many of the other girls were eyeing her lowering her voices as she walked by. Apparently, the rumor mill had already started. Maia smiled wickedly at her as she sat down while Rebecca just gave her a small wave. The patio area was noisy and full of chatter. Kaelie had gotten up and sat down next to her. Clary couldn't help but sigh knowing exactly where this was going. It was her own fault; she hadn't replied to anyone's messages. In fact, Clary was pretty sure her ancient cell phone was almost dead.

"So, Clary. What's the deal with you and the blonde rock god? Please tell me he came and found you the other night! He was so smitten that I just had to tell him you were at Chandelier bar. I hope you're not mad." Kaelie asked giving her a genuine smile. Clary blushed pretty much confirming to Kaelie that he had indeed found her. The blonde squealed in delight. The poor redhead pushed her, trying not to draw any more attention to herself than necessary. At first, Clary had hated Kaelie. The blonde girl with the body to die for came off shallow, short tempered and two faced. It wasn't until one night when Clary came across her and a guy that wouldn't take no for an answer in the parking garage that things changed. The guy was giving an intoxicated Kaelie a difficult time. Clary ended up kicking the guy in the balls and took her home. Maia and she let the poor blonde super model crash in Clary's bed that night. The girls had woken up early the next day to freshly made breakfast and a new grateful friend that morning. It seemed liked Kaelie was just grateful for some "real" friends. The blonde heartbreaker still liked to fool around, especially with some of the male celebrities but she didn't party anymore. It was a start." Clarissa Adele, I expect details, right now!" she demanded in a whisper. "Ummm well we-" Clary started but was cut off by the General Manager calling everyone to attention.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Raziel called out to a grateful Clary. She didn't really know what to say to her friends. Telling everyone that she got drunk and had wild, hot, passionate sex with America's most wanted rock star who is now technically my boyfriend just didn't seem right. If she was honest with herself, she actually wanted things to work out with Jace. In order for that to happen, she wanted to keep things down on the low for a while. Clary pushed the thoughts from her mind as she focused on what Raziel was saying.

 ****************Line Break***************

 **Authors Note:** Wow, thanks for the reviews. I am happy that so many of you are enjoying the rewrite. Defiantly more detailed and longer than the original by far. For example, this is chapter 9 or the rewrite but my document shows that this would only be chapter 5 in the original. I hope you enjoyed the smut and the other additions. Again, love the reviews. Keep them coming. J


	10. Try Another Castle

**Chapter 10**

 **Try Another Castle**

Jace smiled happily combing his hair in the bathroom mirror. He felt like a little kid at Christmas and was struggling not to dance around the room or say something silly like complimenting Bat on his new shades. God, he didn't think that she was going to go for it. When he first saw her at the bar that night he knew she was different. She didn't sway over anything he said or throw herself at him. No, Clary was beautiful, intelligent and self-sufficient. He couldn't help but be attracted to the way she spoke and how down to Earth she was. Then after a few drinks, she flirted back finally revealing with words the thoughts behind her frequent blushing. The first night was exciting and hot. The second night was different as they took their time and explored each other. He shivered remember the way she looked down on her hands and knees. Jace flinched for a moment as he reached to comb the back of his hair. His muscles felt trot and sore after so much activity. He hadn't had sex in 6 months and even then it was a drunken mistake. He had been at a family Christmas party where one of his ex-girlfriends from home was at. After a few drinks, he slipped. It had been another 6 months before that. He was so pissed at himself when he woke up that morning.

Aline was a sweet girl and the relationship was doomed from the start. He cared about her as a sister but not beyond that. His mother pushed him to date her saying that she was from a good noble family and a perfect match. She couldn't have been more wrong, as usual. He was pushed into dating her as Aline was pushed into dating him. Aline was to be his "saving grace" once he got over this rock star thing, according to his mother. Maryse thought she was being ridiculous but had no say in the matter since she wasn't technically Jace's mother. The thought made him mad. After dating a year, they split after high school civilly. Then last Christmas things changed. He visited his mother and being around her always made him on edge. Aline was there and had just gotten into a fight with her friend Helen. They bother were looking for a way to punish themselves. Needless to say, they both regretted it in the morning. Especially when Helen walked into Aline's bedroom before storming out in tears. It was obvious that she was more than just a friend to Aline. Jace ended up driving Aline to the girl's house while she cried in the passenger seat. He even knocked on the door and coaxed Helen out of the house in order for Aline to explain the situation to her. The girl was hurt and heartbroken but understood Aline's reluctance to come out to her family. That she wanted desperately to make sure that this was who she really was. They made up and Jace agreed to help Aline talk to her family. It turned out the Penhallow's were more than accepting and the two are happily engaged now. Jace was supposed to go to their wedding next year.

A knock on the bathroom door brought Jace out of his thoughts. "Come in." He answered. "Good morning handsome! I've been texting you all morning." Isabelle's face appeared wearing a giant grin. He knew she didn't have a Diva meeting this morning. "Morning Isabelle. Sorry my phone died last night. It's on the charger now." Jace replied tiredly. He couldn't be mad at her. After all, she helped him steal Clary away last night and keep her all to himself. Isabelle noticed his fatigue and grinned even more. Jace caught her gaze and looked away. "Oh come on Jace! You haven't been in a relationship in over a year and it obvious you are head over heels for this girl. So fess up! You know I am going to find out anyway. You might as well make it easy on yourself." She announced crossing her arms. Jace looked at her in exasperation. He knew Isabelle well enough to know that little could prevent her from obtaining anything she set her mind to. This included information. Maryse tried to push her into college and law school but she refused. Instead taking acting classes then getting into modeling. Hell, she was the Diva's wrestling champion for crying out loud. Of course that motivation and perseverance extended to nagging him about the details of his love life. She would keep bothering him and Alec, hell even Bat, until she got the information she wanted. Jace took a reluctant sigh and turned to face her. "Clary and I, we're dating okay." The response was instantaneous. "Ah!" she shirked jumping up and down in excitement like one of fangirls that normally stalked him did. The musician looked at her bewildered as Bat came running into the room at full force. Obviously thinking something was wrong. A fan did get by hotel security once and find his room. She was treated to a view of him in his boxers and a very angry bodyguard hauling her away. Bat had been extra careful after that incident. He couldn't blame the man for being alarmed. Jace pointed to Isabelle giving Bat an apologetic look. The dark skinned man frowned before putting away his weapon.

"Finally! Oh my gosh, I knew you liked her! She is so pretty and feisty! Did you ask her or did she ask you? Is she coming to the concert tonight? Do you think she might be the one for you? Maybe you guys will end up getting married and having kids. That would mean I would be an aunt. Oh I can see it now! Ahhh! I hope you have a little girl and name her after me. Oh, this is just wonderful. Finally!" Isabelle squealed completely obvious to the scene she had created. Jace couldn't help but smile and shake his head. That was his lovable sister for you. Izzy had her moments but he knew that she sincerely cared about him. The Diva knew that he was ready to settle down and wasn't looking for a party girl. That didn't mean he was going to get married and have kids. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready for that but stranger things had happened. "Jaaaace!" she whined utilizing a pouty face. He sighed giving in. "I asked her and she obviously said yes. I told her briefly about the concert tonight but we got distracted before I could relay all of the details. Though, Bat told me Maia said yes so she will most likely be at the concert tonight. We're not getting married and I'm not sure kids will ever be in the cards for me. Now, stop this nonsense or you will scare her away." Jace replied giving Bat another apologetic nod for causing alarm.

Izzy ignored him and went on talking excitedly anyway. After a while Jace tuned her out and finished combing and putting gel in his hair. When she finally settled down and began asking reasonable questions he answered what he could. When she was at last satisfied she ran into the room and grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" Jace asked curiously. He wasn't one to keep anything too personal on his phone. There were no naked selfies or explicit text messages that he had to worry about. He had changed his number a year ago to insure he would stop getting phone calls from former booty calls. Now his phone was clean, though with Clary being his girlfriend now that might change. He smiled making a mental note to change his password so Isabelle couldn't snoop. "Getting Clary's number." She answered. "I want to meet up with the girls before the concert. Maybe grab a bite." She smiled texting the contact info to herself. Jace rolled his eyes hoping that allowing Clary to meet Isabelle wasn't a mistake. "I know you'll be busy rehearsing or I would invite you." She added. Izzy was right of course. He would be rehearsing, checking over the stage and at the concert for the rest of the day. "I understand, just don't scare her off Iz." He cautioned taking his phone back from off the bed. "Me? Never!" Izzy smiled innocently. "Isabelle Lightwood." He warned turning around and glaring at her. The poor girl frowned.

"Where is your necklace?" she asked suddenly. "What?" he asked caught off guard. Isabelle eyed him. "Your necklace, Jace. The one you got from your parents for your 19th birthday. The one you never take off." She explained sarcastically. "I, I gave it to Clary. I wanted her to have something to show her that I was serious. Plus, it's not like I can't get another one." He shrugged. His sister was silent, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like to talk about your dad but I'm not stupid Jace. You wouldn't wear that necklace if it didn't mean something. You shouldn't have given it away even if it was to your girlfriend." She explained. "I know Izzy. It just felt right to give her something to show her that I'm serious about this. I want something more sis. I, I want to be happy too." He whispered. They sat in silence for a moment as the browned eyed women wrapped her arms around her brother. Bat listened in keeping his back to them; trying to give them some privacy. America's heart throb did have a heart and it seemed like he might be finally ready to open it.

Downstairs Clary's meeting finally got out. "I can't believe you are dating a rock star. My little Clary sage is growing up." Kaelie smiled walking out beside her and Maia. Rebecca had to stay and work the afternoon at the day spa bar. "Just don't tell anyone okay. I don't want the tabloids bothering me." Clary whispered pleadingly to her friends. "Oh, of course, Clare!" the blonde replied. You know, I may like to know what's going on but I can keep secrets." She replied. Maia nodded reassuringly. Kaelie was a social butterfly but she knew what to keep to her chest. She didn't need to gossip about a girl to beat her, it wasn't her style. "You should keep that necklace safe." The blonde beauty said suddenly pointing to the sparrow chain Jace gave her. Clary looked at her curiously. "I wasn't planning on taking it off." She began as Maia giggled. She shot her a glare. "Oh shut it!" she snapped trying to hold back the smile that was sure to creep up on her face. "I know it's the necklace Jace wears all of the time. I remember seeing it on the cover of magazines." The red-head explained shrugging. Being stuck waiting at a doctor's office with a dead phone wasn't the most fun thing in the world. She did remember seeing her sexy musician on a few covers, though. Who would have thought she would be the lucky girl to catch his interest? Kaelie stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't mean to pry but do you remember Jace Herondale being on the cover of Sports Illustrated?" she asked. Clary shook her head no but Maia nodded. "Yeah, it was a big ordeal because he wasn't an official athlete. It was a photoshoot and article about how he played football in high school. Apparently, he was pretty good and got a full ride scholarship to UCLA. He stopped playing after the first year of college once he got signed to his record label." She explained. "Really?" Clary asked. "I remember reading about how he was part of a band for a year before they disbanded and he went solo." She added. "You googled him?" Kaelie asked. Clary frowned. "Maia made me but I didn't read much. Just his age and musical background. There wasn't much about his family and I rather hear that part from him so I skipped it." She supplied. At this, the dark skinned beauty grinned.

"Clary you are too trusting. If I could google Bat and magically and learn things about him, I would in a heartbeat." She groaned. The two girls eyed her widely. "Bat? As in Jace's bodyguard Bat?" Clary asked. Kaelie gasped as Maia cursed her big mouth. "Jace's necklace. What about it Kaelie?" she asked trying to draw the subject away from herself. The look in her roommate's eyes told her that she wasn't getting off that early. "Oh yeah! Well, I read the article about how he didn't want to take the necklace off for the shoot. Apparently, it was a present from his father. He said something about his little brother liking it so he never took it off." The blonde supplied. Clary's stomach fell clenching the necklace. If it was something so precious to him he shouldn't have given it to her. Maybe if they were dating for a year or something but not after two nights. He had told her that it was precious to him and that he wanted her to wear it to remember him. To show her that he was serious about trying to have a relationship but this was too much. He would probably be missing it soon. She had to give it back to him but how to do it without upsetting him. "Earth to Clarissa," Kaelie said waving a hand in front of her. "Oh sorry." She squeaked looking up at her friends. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how I should give it back to him. It wouldn't feel right to keep something so sentimental." She explained. "I think that is a discussion you need to have with him." Maia replied. Clary felt her phone vibrate and instantly grabbed it thinking it might be the blonde rock star himself. Her heart dropped a little when she saw it was only Simon. She held up her finger to the girls and pressed the accept button.

"Hey Simon." She answered. "Finally, princess! I was beginning to think you got kidnapped and taken prisoner by Bowser." Simon said jokingly into the phone. They had been playing Mario since they were little and it was always a joke between them how Peach was always being kidnapped by Bowser. It had taken them three days to beat the original Nintendo Mario game. In that time, they didn't really eat or sleep. Just camped out in front of the television with determination. "Oh, I'm sorry Simon but I'm in another castle." Clary teased back. Each time they thought they were close in the game it would always end the same, the princess was in a different castle. This is why Simon was so smitten with her. No matter what nerdy thing he said Clary would understand. She knew him and more importantly "got" him. He just wished that she returned his feelings. He had been in love with her for years. "Well, Princess you better go and be 21st-century independent women and save yourself because you have a battle of the bands concert with me tomorrow night." He smiled. "Oh! That is tomorrow night isn't it?" Clary gasped surprised. At this Simon frowned. How could she forget? She was only his best friend and this was only the most important moment of his life. "You forgot? Claire, come on. You said you requested that night off weeks ago?" he begged. Clary couldn't help but giggle at this. "Oh Simon, of course I already took it off. I told you I would be there remember. I'm your number one fan… I'll come and cheer for ...umm what's your bands name again?" Clary asked. This she couldn't fault him for, they changed band names like Hugh Hefner changed girlfriends.

" _If pickles could talk would you still eat them_?" Simon replied. "Though the humor wore off and we'll probably go back to Lost Poet Society before tomorrow's event. What are you doing tonight? Maia said you had the night off." He asked happily. "Oh." Clary hesitated. "I'm um…I'm going to a concert." She stuttered nervously. She wasn't sure how Simon was going to react to everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. She wasn't even sure she knew how to react. "Oh really? Which one?" Simon asked curiously. Maia looked at the panic stricken expression on her roommates face. The brown eyed girls said goodbye to Kaelie and began walking back to her friend. It was clear that Clary needed so help. Maia doubted that Simon would take the news of her dating a rock star well. The guys been in love with her for years and Clary just finally seemed to realize that a year ago. She gave Maia the 'what do I do' look. Her roommate told her to breath. Of course Simon wanted to know which concert. Normally she only went to concerts with him and most of the time he had to drag her kicking and screaming. Maia didn't like the concert scene either. It reminded her too much of the club and was too noisy. It was completely sensible that he would find it strange that she would be going to a concert without him. "Jace Herondale." She replied weakly. "Jace Herondale? Oh yeah, I forgot that he was playing tonight. He is cool but his music is a bit too pop for my tastes. I like a few of his songs, though. I didn't know you even listened to him. Did you win tickets or something? Do you need anyone to go with?" he asked curiously.

"Well…." She began working how to phrase this. "Not over the phone." Maia whispered. Clary nodded. "Clary, what's wrong. I can hear it in your voice." Simon asked. She paused for a moment, cursing herself for not being a better liar. It's not like Simon wouldn't find out eventually. She just didn't see the point in telling him right away while everything was so new and shaky. Then again was it shaky? She had given the man your Morgenstern necklace to wear. Taking a deep sigh, she conceded. He was sure to be upset seeing it online and not from her first anyway. "Okay so this is going to sound odd but it's the truth I promise." She began. "Uh, Oh. What happened Clary? Simon asked again but more sternly. "Well, I sort of have a boyfriend now." She mumbled. The line was quiet for a moment. Maia put her hand to her head in exasperation. After waiting another minuet Clary was worried that Simon hadn't heard her. "Simon?" she asked. "Are you still there?" Just great. He was probably in shock. "Yeah Clary I'm still here." He replied. "Sorry, you just took me by surprised that's all. What do you mean by sort of? You either have one or not." He inquired.

"Okay not sort of. Simon I have a boyfriend and he has a concert tonight. Do you want to come? I have an extra ticket and Maia is tagging along." She asked hastily. Maia rolled her eyes but Clary held firm. If he thought her having a boyfriend was a surprise she doubted, he would believe her when she told her who. Maia was right, it probably best to tell him in person. "Maybe? So, who's the lucky guy? You haven't really said anything about any potential boyfriends, Clary. It's very unlike you to keep things from your best friend." He scolded. Great. If he kept asking questions at this rate she would have to tell him over the phone. "His name is Jace and you haven't met him yet." Clary replied. She didn't know why but she was scared. She had never been scared to tell Simon anything before. The women couldn't seem to settle the uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I have to go Simon but hey meet me at the concert tonight. Park in the Mandalay Bay garage and meet me at in front of the A1 side door by the Starbucks. I got to go, see you at 7:30!" she rushed and then hung up. "Well that was mature." Her roommate snapped. "Hey, I was trying to give him the least amount of information possible. They began walking towards the parking garage still discussion how they thought Simon was going to take the news. Yes, it was the cowardly thing to hang up on him but she couldn't help it. Simon hated pretty boys and although he admitted to liking Jace's music she doubted he would still like it if he knew that the singer was dating his best friend. Clary sighed deeply. "It will be alright Clary. Simon loves you and as long as your happy, he'll support you." Maia smiled hugging her friend.


	11. Matchmaker

**Chapter 11**

 **Matchmaker**

"I should have never slept with him." Clary grunted. "Who? Herondale? You didn't seem to mind last night." Maia asked. "Not Jace, Simon." She whispered clenching her jaw. "Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Are you really even sure you two actually did the deed?" Maia asked. Clary shrugged her shoulders. Her roommate and she had had this discussion a few times. "Maia, just because you are too drunk to remember something doesn't mean it didn't happen." She sighed rehashing the argument. "I know Clare but I've never known anyone to truly black out and completely forget about sleeping with someone. Sure they may say they don't but honestly, it's usually a lie to avoid admitting to doing things. Unless you were drugged or he had sex with you passed out, which we both know Simon wouldn't do, I think there is a chance that you guys didn't have sex." Maia argued as they finished taking the last flight of stairs out of the club. "That might be possible but I still woke up with him naked. He had his arms around me and wasn't wearing anything either. Plus, the condom I had in my purse was gone. So most likely it happened." She huffed. "There is one way to be sure." Her roommate replied.

There is only be one way to find out for sure but I am NOT having that conversation with Simon." Clary huffed. Clary caught Maia rolling her eyes at her. She knew that her roommate was right but she was too much of a coward to bring it up to Simon. She was hoping that things would just go back to the way things were but no such luck. She knew no matter how much she played it off that she had given Simon hope, and hope was a very dangerous thing. Unfortunately, hope was all Simon had because she didn't feel the slightest romantic inkling towards him. Clary's phone began to vibrate as soon as they got into her car. It felt like a lifetime ago since she had been in the white Toyota Corella. "Are you going to get that?" Maia asked. The redhead shook her head, dreading another conversation with Simon. "Ok." Her roommate replied happily picking up the vibrating phone from the drink holder. "Maia, No." she called but it was too late. The girl already had her cell phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. Clary's heart sank.

"Oh! Hi, Isabelle. No this is Maia, Clary is driving right now." The dark-skinned girl replied happily. Clary was just happy that it wasn't Simon. "Isabelle wants to meet us for lunch before heading off to the concert." She announced. The redhead bit her lip. "It will take a while for me to get ready. Ask her if she wants to meet now and then get ready at our place." The redhead suggested. Maia smiled. "Clary takes forever to get ready. Want to grab food now and then get ready at our place together?" she asked hopefully. "Oh, ok. Well, that's fine too gosh knows Clary could use the help." Her roommate spoke sending her friend a wink. "Alright see you then. Bye." She finished. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you and Isabelle just agreed to?" Clary asked turning out of the parking garage. "Because you are probably not. Head to Crystals valet, we're picking Isabelle up." She commanded. Clary sighed. She secretly was hoping for a calming moment to herself before having to be a social butterfly once again. Oh well. Pulling up to valet it was a good thing that they were so close by because there was already a mob starting to form around Isabelle. Though it could have been from Jace. Clary saw Bat close the door to a black town car before rushing forward and walking Isabelle to Clary's car. Isabelle jumped into the back and immediately yelled go. Maia gave a small wave to Bat who was already turning to get into the black town car. Clary smiled knowing her boyfriend was probably in the car as she passed. "Aw, so cute." Isabelle announced looking at the grin on Clary's face. The poor girl turned bright red, almost matching her hair. Maia giggled beside her as they made their way to get some food.

"So you invited your friend Simon? Is he cute?" Isabelle asked Clary over the table. They had just got done ordering food and were talking about what they wanted to wear to the concert when the subject of Simon came up. "Yep, maybe you can keep him company. He is single." Maia chimed in. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I actually just got out of a relationship and people are always trying to hook me up with their friends. So, I'll give him a shot but don't be upset if it doesn't work out." She replied. Clary smiled sweetly at the girl. "Noted," Clary replied. "What happened with your last boyfriend?" she asked as the food arrived. Isabelle shrugged. "It's a long story. Mom liked his family and his family liked mine. We dated and he was okay. He actually asked me to marry him and that was when I realized that I didn't want to marry him. I didn't love him." She sighed taking a bite out of her salad. "Oh, I'm sorry Isabelle." The redhead spoke. "It's alright Clary. I'm just picky. Most see a pretty face and I am looking for one who likes me for me." The raven haired beauty replied. Izzy wanted a man to look at her the way she saw her brother look at Clary last night. It wasn't about hanging on her every word or trying to get in her pants. No, she wanted someone who wanted to get to know her. Where it meant something to him if she walked away. "Well, Simon is a nerd. He is a computer programmer and is in a band but a really good guy. Might not be your type but he still's a good person and a dependable friend. Give it a shot." Maia suggested taking a bite into her BLT. Isabelle nodded as Clary studied the Diva quietly.

The girls made it back to the apartment after to get ready. Isabelle was already ready, having had to go through hair and makeup today for the WWE gym opening. She made a very quick appearance this morning letting more of the men take over. They tried to alternate days between the men and divas; helped with crowd control. At least they did on the road. It wasn't a meet and greet or anything. Isabelle was laying on Clary's bed having fallen into a light sleep. Poor thing was probably tired. Clary had jumped into the shower as Maia began doing her hair. She had taken a shower before the meeting after getting back from breakfast. The girl beamed remembering the events of this morning. Maia was beyond delighted to have dinner with her favorite Diva before heading off to the concert. She was ecstatic to watch Clary's boyfriend perform front row but more importantly she wanted to see Bat again. She had never slept so peacefully before than last night. Being wrapped up in his arms made her feel safe and she was rather put out when her alarm went off that morning. She had set it to wake up early to go see Isabelle Lightwood's last appearance and forgot to turn it off. She blushed remembering the feel of Bat's shirtless toned body push against her as he turned to grab her phone off the nightstand. She turned it off but the damage had already been done. Bat was up and alert. He suggested taking her to breakfast before Jace woke up. Apparently, Goldilocks was an early riser. She agreed reluctantly.

After he checked to make sure Jace was still safely in his room. Apparently, the blonde rock star was up already. Jace told him to go on and that he was going to order room service. At this, Maia inquired of her friend but Bat told her that Clary was still fast asleep. After deciding to make a date out of it Maia directed him to Mon Ami Gabi in the Paris. Which was one of the few restaurants that served breakfast and at a reasonable price on the strip. She wanted to be treated but not to make the poor man bankrupt. Maia was happy that they had stopped at her work first so she could grab a pair of jeans from her work locker. After borrowing one of Bats shirts she now sat across from him at a little table on the patio. "So, aren't there supposed to be fountains going off?" he asked directing his gaze to the Bellagio. "Oh this isn't romantic enough for you?" she teased. Bat had taken a bite of his French toast and looked away shyly. Maia couldn't help but giggle at this. "They do go off and they are beautiful to look at. It's one of my favorite things on the strip actually but I believe they don't start until noon." She explained. Bat nodded before changing the topic. He asked her about her family and what she wanted to accomplish. She shot the same questions back at him and was relieved that he answered them. It seemed that the closed off man that she had met last night was no more. She couldn't help but rival in the fact that he was opening up to her.

Remembering after breakfast had made the poor girl almost drop her curling iron. After they had finished up breakfast and were leaving Bat held her hand. At first, she had attributed it to him just trying to keep ahold of her as they maneuvered through the crowds. He dropped it momentarily once they reached the exit. He caught the small disappointed frown when they were going up the escalator to the parking garage. He then felt his hand take hers and his fingers move to intertwine with hers. She quickly accepted it lacing her fingers in between his; looking away as a blush crept over her face. Judging by the smile that lit up his face she wasn't fooling him. He had held her hand throughout the car ride back and up to the apartment. He waited patiently in the living room as Maia packed Clary a change of clothes. She had taken her sweet time throwing it together too, something that she was sure Bat probably noticed. He leaned forward and gave her a goodbye kiss when she handed him the bag. "I had fun. I'll see you later tonight." He replied before turning and heading out the front door. Before she closed the door he had suddenly turned around and looked at her. "You forgot to tell me how you knew I liked to DJ." He asked. Obviously just realizing that he forgot to ask her again. Maia grinned wickedly at him. "Hmmm, what a shame. I guess you'll have to ask me on a second date if you ever want to find out." She replied before closing the door swiftly. She received a text message a few minutes later.

 ** _9:05am Bat:_** _I'll see you after the concert tonight. I'll be expecting you to answer that question then, beautiful._

"Earth to Maia!" Clary called out waving her hand in front of her friend. "Oh sorry!" Maia said jumping up startled. "You're going to burn your hair if you don't pay attention. What were you thinking about? I bet it had to do with a bodyguard." Clary smirked entering the room with her hair wrapped in a towel and a fuzzy robe dropped over her body. "No comment. How was your shower? All probably shaved and scented for Jace tonight." Maia replied effectively getting in an insult and changing the subject. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Bat yet. It was the same way that Clary felt about Jace. Though Jace was transparent in what he wanted. With Bat, she couldn't tell though she knew that he obviously liked her. "I was telling Isabelle that Jace said I could bring whoever I wanted to the concert tonight and that Simon is just a friend. What do you think? Can girls and guys be friends without anything sexual?" Clary asked her pleadingly. "Well boy or no boy, we're going to look hot." Isabelle said with a shy smile at her. "Damn straight! We have to at least look like we belong with you." The dark skinned girl replied. "Oh, when I'm finished with both of you that won't be a problem." Isabelle grinned.

Isabelle was right of course. When she was done with them they barely recognized themselves. Maia was wearing a pair of short black shorts with a fancy black top with a deep V the revealed a good amount of cleavage. Still, it was conservative in comparison to her uniform. The outfit was sexy and figure flattering without being outright revealing. It helped that the shorts helped show off her long legs. She even straightened her hair and Isabelle did a beautiful job on her makeup. The rest of the afternoon was spent on getting Clary ready. The red-head put up more of a fight before realizing that resistance was useless. She now stood completely done up to the 9's. After all, Isabelle said that Jace was taking her to dinner after the show. Maia frowned, she guessed that she would have to see Bat later. Clary saw her friend's frown and smiled. "Wonderful I love food. I think I'm going to steal Jace and take him back her. Hotel rooms suck. Would you mind if he comes back to our place tonight Maia?" Clary asked coyly. Her roommate looked at her surprised before grinning. "No problem, Red." She replied. At this Clary giggled. "Oh, not you too. It's bad enough that Jace calls me that." She teased. "It really fits, though. Now let's get going before the rockstar thinks you stood him up." She smirked. Isabelle agreed grabbing her purse. Maia admired her best friend as they turned to leave.

Clary was wearing a short black dress with black lace-up heeled boots. Her hair had been curled back into waves that fell down her shoulders. Izzy had done a beautiful job on Clary's makeup. Her green eyes stood out against her pale milky skin. Even her freckles made her look sexy instead of cute. She still wore the silver necklace Jace had given her prominently around her neck. It actually worked well with the outfit, giving her a bad ass look. Jace Herondale was in for an eyeful when he saw her. Even Isabelle was dazzling in her white lace short dress. It was accented with black lace and black heeled boots. Even then her legs still looked long and luscious. Her raven hair fell in waves across her back and her red pendant necklace was eye-catching on her chest. They ubered to the venue as the driver tried desperately to flirt with Isabelle. Clary looked out the window. Her mind was on the blonde man who was waiting for her. She was excited to spend some alone time with him at dinner tonight. It would be their first actually date and she looked forward to getting to know him outside of the bedroom. Her fingers brushed against the cool metal of the necklace around her neck. She loved the necklace and the sentiment but she needed to find a way to return it.

When they got to Mandalay Bay security was there to escort them into the venue. Luckily Alec had thought ahead because none of them really knew where to go. Sure Clary and Maia had gone to a few concerts here but they have never been backstage. Isabelle greeted Alec with a hug and kiss. "So, I hear one more is joining you?" he asked smiling lightly at Clary. She could tell it was a bit forced but it seemed like he was trying to like her. Better than the look of pure disgust he gave her at the signing. "Yes, my friend Simon Lewis. He didn't come with us, though." She added. Alec waved his hand. "No problem, I'll put his name on the list. You told him the A1 door right?" he asked. Clary nodded before they made their way to stage where Jace could be heard singing. Clary looked up and saw her boyfriend singing into the microphone with his eyes closed and a deep seeded frown on his face. She couldn't help but wonder if he didn't like the song he was singing. Clary gave a sly smile at Maia who returned it as the song ended. The group cheered as Jace's golden eyes fell on them. "That wasn't too bad just make sure that you remember to lip sync with the music." Isabelle teased. "And don't forget to do that hair flip thing." Maia yelled out after. Jace chuckled as his eyes fell on Clary. "And it might be better with your eyes open and a smile." The redhead teased. "With you dressed like that, I assure you, my eyes will be open." He said into the microphone before realizing it was still on. He jumped down from the stage and pulled her into a swift kiss. "Okay, Jace. Sound check first, making out with Clary second or I will have her and girls wait in the dressing room." Alec scolded. "Okay, okay." Jace replied holding his hands up in surrender. He snuck another quick peck before jumping back onto the stage.

Clary looked at her phone as Jace finished his last sound check. "You know it's pretty distracting that my girlfriend is on her phone instead of looking at her stunningly attractive boyfriend." He teased. Clary blushed brightly. "I'm sorry. Simon was texting me that he is here. Would it be alright if I go and get him?" she asked shoving the phone back into her purse. "Don't worry about it. I'll go and get him for you. You just stay here and ogle over my brother. He is desperate for the attention." Isabelle teased standing up from her seat on the amp. She didn't wait for a reply instead waved and walked down the hallway. Maia was somewhere talking to Bat leaving her alone with Jace. Well, Jace and a crew of people setting up the stage. "You look beautiful tonight. I can't wait for our first date after the show. I've got a wonderful surprise for you." He smiled. "Yes, about that." She began. The blonde frowned. "You're not happy that Maia and Bat are coming? I know but I thought if Bat had someone to talk to it would be less awkward. They will be at a different table." He explained. Clarissa smiled putting a finger to his lips. "Not about that. I love Maia and I am pretty sure she has a thing for Bat, though I haven't enough time to fully investigate. If my theory is correct it would prove that you are quite the matchmaker." She explained. She could see the tension leave Jace's shoulders. She didn't want to ruin the date with awkwardness so it was now or never. "Can we stay at my place tonight?" she asked. At this, the blonde smiled. "I have no problem with that but there is no room service at your apartment." He teased. "I think we'll manage." She replied. "And Bat would have to stay-" he began but caught himself mid sentence eying his bodyguard talking quietly to the brown-eyed girl in the back. "You sly girl. I approve." Jace grinned.

"Oh, and there is something I did want to discuss with you but now's not the time." Clary stuttered. Jace grabbed her hands. "I rather you tell me now, Red. What is it?" Jace asked. Clary took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes. It was now or never. "I read your sports illustrated article." Clary stated. Jace looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy the pictures?" he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not as much as the article. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but your necklace." He spoke bringing his hands up to the silver sparrow that lay delicately on her chest. His eyes sparkled with understanding. It was a while ago but he remembered the article. It was one of the few times he talked about his family and even his little brother by name. "Doing research on me?" he asked. Clary shook her head. "No, my friend Kaelie brought it up at the meeting. She had read it and said something. Then I found it and read it. Jace-" she argued but he knew what she was going to say. He was touched she cared.

"I wanted to show you that I am serious about this." Jace stated. Clary smiled. "I don't need the necklace from your father, that your little brother loves and obviously means a lot to you to know that. Don't tell me it's nothing, you wouldn't fight photographers to keep it on if it was just something your brother liked." She replied reaching to unclasp the chain. Jace's hand stopped her. "Actually, I would but you are right. It is important and that is why I want you to wear it. I'm not giving it to you, just asking you to hold onto it for me." He smiled bringing her hand down. "But what if things don't work out? Aren't you worried that I will auction it off on eBay to some fangirl?" she asked confused. Jace laughed whole heartedly. "If things don't work out I will send Bat to get it. He can be very scary when he wants to be. Not that I think I have to worry about that with you." He smiled bringing his hands back down to rest of her waist. "So you're okay with this? Are you sure you won't regret it?" she begged. Jace lowered his forehead down to hers. "I did this morning when talking to Isabelle but after talking to you about it, no. It's a symbol of trust which has always been difficult for me. My life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies but we can talk about that later. Right now, I want you to wear it. Never take it off so all of those men eyeing you every night will know that you're mine." He whispered sweetly. Clary smiled leaning forward. "I would give you a Morgenstern necklace if I knew it would actually do anything to detour the raging hormones that surround you go out." She teased. Though now that she was thinking about it, she did have such a necklace at home. It was a present from her stepfather on her 18th birthday. It was a tradition in his family to give the youth a memento of their heritage going into adulthood. He had a silver Wolf with a G for the Garroway name that he wore semi-frequently, usually around Christmas. Clary had been touched that he had bought her the silver chained necklace with a star and little M next to it. Even though Luke considered her his daughter he respected her connection to her biological father. Jace leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After a few moments, a sudden gasp alerted her that they were no longer alone. Turning Clary looked and spotted her best friend standing next to a smiling Isabelle, gaping.

"Oh, hi Simon!" she blushed.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the delayed update. Two words, jury duty. Set me behind a bit on both of my stories. For those of you waiting for redemption, I'm working on it. Seductive probably won't be updated until I am done with this one. Sizzy next chapter. For those of you asking, I am trying to update one chapter per day. Rather it happens or not, that is my goal.


	12. The Concert

**Chapter 12**

 **The Concert**

Simon stood at the A1 opening that was guarded by four security guards. They were big, buff and just not the kind of guys you wanted to mess with. One had a checklist who was eyeing him suspiciously. After a few more moments he got out his phone and texted Clary again.

 ** _7:25 pm Simon:_** _I'm here. Where are you?_

 ** _7:30 pm Simon:_** _Hey it's cool if you're late, just give me a heads up. I think one of the security guards is going to shank me if I stay waiting here any longer lol_

 ** _7:32 pm Clary:_** _Hey, I'm stuck here. Isabelle is coming to get you._

He was getting impatient and jittery as he continued to wait. Who was Isabelle? A sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around expecting to see a fiery redhead or a tall buff security guard but instead he was met with a beautiful raven haired beauty instead. "Hello, what is your name?" the beautiful girl asked. "Ugh, Simon." He gulped struggling to remember his own name. So much for being smooth. The women didn't seem to mind his lack of swave and looked at him pleased. "Perfect! I thought it was you. Come this way." She commanded taking his arm and leading him to the doors. "Uh?" Simon questioned as the security officers moved to the side before giving the raven haired girl some appreciative glances. Simon couldn't blame them. The girls beautiful brown eyes sparkled with strength and determination. Her long hair swept over her shoulders where her white dress dropped into a V. Decorating her delicate chest was a beautiful ruby necklace that accented her cleavage that her tight dress displayed. Her long legs swung forward as she walked gracefully in a pair of heeled boots that Clary would label as death traps. Clary! "Umm your very pretty but I'm waiting for my friend," Simon stated as the girl continued to usher him down the long underground tunnel. "I'm not trying to corrupt your innocence." She teased. "Clary is a bit tied up at the moment. She and Maia are backstage with Jace. He is still in the middle of sound check so I offered to come and get you." She smiled.

"Backstage? Soundcheck?" Simon asked. Isabelle giggled. "Of course, sound check!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The concert starts in 20 minutes. Clary said you are in a band. Surely you know what a sound check is?" she smiled. "I know what a sound check is. I am just curious why Clary and Maia are backstage during a sound check. I mean isn't that kind of personal like VIP status?" he asked as the girl led him around another corner. Simon could hear more sounds as he was getting closer to the stage. The girl looked at him strangely as they turned another corner. "Of course, it's personal. Why wouldn't Clary be there? I mean she is Jace's girlfriend after all." The girl replied as they turned the final corner and that was when Simon spotted them. He barely had a moment to comprehend what the girl had said when his eyes fell on the exchange in front of him. His best friend dressed up in a black short dress that would give most teenage boys wet dreams. That was if she didn't happen to be wrapped in the arms of a blonde man who was bending down; kissing her sweetly. That was when it clicked. Jace….as in Jace Herondale. Carly's new boyfriend was Jace Herondale.

"Fuck." Simon cursed under his breath. There was literally no way that he could compete with Jace Herondale. Some wannabe singer who still lived with his mother, yes, but a successful musician whose face littered most teenage girl's bedroom walls? No way, he was doomed and he knew it. Still, he couldn't help but see the way Clary's eyes sparkled. She never looked at any guy that way before. "Oh, Hi, Simon!" Clary called out after seeing him. A bright red blush warmed her cheeks. The man's eyes landed on him just realizing that he was here. Clary squealed and leapt forward hugging him. He looked at her and struggled to keep his thoughts pure. Though with how sexy she looked wearing that dress, it was difficult. Simon averted his gaze quickly but not fast enough before Jace noticed. The blonde rock star's smile faded for a moment before another more guarded one replaced it. Yeah buddy, I am not too fond of you either, Simon thought. "I'm Jace Herondale," Jace said stepping extending his hand begrudgingly. "Simon Lewis." He answered giving Jace's hand a very firm shake, firmer than needed. Jace didn't wince but seemed to take it in stride. Challenge accepted they smiled at one another. "What is that noise?" Clary asked turning to face the curtains and hoping to distil the tension in the room. "Oh, just the screaming fans singing out their undying love for me," Jace grinned. "And you actually like that?" Maia asked returning to the group with Bat. Jace smirked brightly. "Declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited," he smiled, his gazed directed at Simon.

"Challenge on!" Simon muttered under his breath as Clary and their friends left to take their seats in the audience. It was loud as the crowd of fans were indeed chanting Jace's name. No wonder the man had a big ego. Simon snorted taking his seat between Clary and Isabelle. The woman was beautiful and kept trying to strike up a conversation but he could barely hear her over the crowd. Fireworks began going off as the crowd screamed. A loud guitar solo played as Jace finally appeared on stage. He gave the camera one heated smiled before beginning to sing. Simon might dislike that man but he did know how to work an audience. He just wished he did less of a good job working his friend. The jerk probably just wanted to get in between his friend's legs. Well, fat chance of that. He was going to have a good talk with Clary after the concert. He looked up and saw the man in question staring down at his best friend.

Jace remembered seeing Clary when she came backstage. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her. He thought her uniform was provocative, but tonight she was just wow. He had already seen her naked yet here he was drooling over her like a hormonal teenage boy. If bartending didn't work out for her maybe Isabelle should get her into modeling. Come to think of it, he didn't know what Clary's passions were. He smiled thinking how he couldn't wait to get to know her one on one tonight after the concert. He had already made it clear to Clary and the others that he intended to take his redhead on a romantic dinner tonight. He just hoped that Simon got the memo. He thought for sure after their last liaison that he would be fine without sex for a few days but here he was imagining her beneath him screaming his name. He was an addict and Clarissa Morgenstern was his personal brand of narcotic. The stage manager called for the curtains to go up and Jace smiled. The company allowed him to perform one song from his up and coming cd that he wrote on this tour. It made singing the sex-obsessed pop songs that he was required to sing nightly bearable. It's not like Jace faulted the company for the image. Hell, sex god Jace Herondale sold a lot of merchandise and he didn't mind the swooning ladies either. Until last year that was. A year ago everything changed and he had never been more grateful for the breath of fresh air.

After a drunk night and a threesome with two models, Jace woke up feeling sick and felt empty. He left the girls at the hotel after the show hours ago. A threesome was always on his bucket list but it wasn't what videos made it out to be. Brushing his teeth and downing some pain killers he went to his fridge to see if there was anything stocked to eat. Normally his maid would stock it before he came into town. He forgot that she was out of town with her family before grunting with frustration. It was his birthday and he had dreaded his usual routine. A few nightclubs offered to host his birthday party but he declined. He wanted to be left alone and mope in self-pity. Jace would do the same things he always did. Wait for most of the day for a phone call from his father, that he knew would never come. Ignore the phone call from his stepmother and talk to his mother Maryse. His real mother didn't bother to call, she never did. Celine was on a yacht somewhere in the Mediterranean with husband number three. He couldn't blame her, he looked like his father and it was difficult for his mother to cope with her first husband leaving her. Jumping in the shower he was drying off when a light knock on the alerted him that something was up. He was heading to the door when another light knock and some whispering littered his senses. Maybe it was a package or the Lightwoods. Security was tight in his building and Bat screened anyway who took the penthouse elevator. He opened the door slowly and was bombarded by a small blonde haired boy. "Jace! Jace!" the little boy cried throwing his arms around him. Jace looked up to see Amatis, his stepmother, smiling at him. He had to give her credit, that woman was resilient. He looked down at his little brother and smiled. Being around his little brother James always made him happy. The little guy idolized him but he had only seen him a handful of times. He kept his distance from his stepfather but sometimes when he got tired of Amatis calling him he would answer and James face would appear on the screen. He smiled at the memory.

Fireworks shot up as the guitar base littered the stadium with sound. Bringing Jace back to reality. Mandalay Bay wasn't the biggest venue he had ever played. The area only catered to 12,000 people but that didn't matter. Jace was performing for someone he cared about and that made all the difference. Jace smiled looking out into the crowd of thousands but his eyes were only looking for one face. It felt silly but something just felt right about Clary. He felt like he could trust her and he had never felt something so right. He knew that thinking that way was moving really fast but he didn't care. Screw what other people thought. He played through the first few songs as the crowd screamed and Clary's face lit up with a bright smile. He was excited to finally begin his song, the song he wrote. The label was very apprehensive about letting him sing his own work. It's not that they thought his songs were bad they just weren't the pop fluff that the company branded him as. As the song he was looking forward to singing the most came on Jace couldn't help but feel different. He was trying to remember the moment from his childhood that he pulled the words from. Something familiar like a long lost memory came over him. He was trying to hold it but that it was like trying to grasp water with only your hands. Jace finally looked up and found her green eyes in the crowd. Her name came to him but it wasn't Clary. His memory and reality collided as he heard her full name, Clarissa.

His mind rushed back to the moment when his father was packing his suitcases. Stephen, his father, had divorced his first wife before rushing into a 'proper' marriage with his second wife, Jace's mother Celine. Things had been going well for the first few years but his father slowly became more distinct as time went on. His parents would often argue and his mother would cry before his father stormed out. His father chose power over love and if Jace had been smarter when he was a child he would have been able to see that. Instead, all he felt was abandonment. There was something about Clary's green eyes that brought him back to the day his father left. The young boy had run up to greet his father only to be ripped away by his mother who was screaming at the older man. He ran away when the women his mother was screaming about came into the house behind him.

Jace's lips began to move as he heard the guitar begin to strum. He liked singing this song live acoustic without the special effects or audio. No, it was just his friend strumming on the guitar while he sang. He had written this song a long time ago about his mother and his father divorcing but it never hit him as hard as it was now. Clarissa, her name swirled in his mind.

 **Copyright goes to Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray**

 _I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

 _Everyone knows I'm in_  
 _Over my head_  
 _Over my head_  
 _With eight seconds left in overtime_  
 _She's on your mind_  
 _She's on your mind_

His eyes never left hers as green eyes lit up his memories. He was on the floor crying as his mother screamed at his father. The other women had come to the house with him. She wanted to talk to mom, to apologize. It had been the honorable thing to do but not the wisest. His mother lost it as Jace cowared in a vacant room upstairs. He remembered hearing the front door slam as more muffled voices came. His mother had left to catch her thoughts as she often did when they fought. Jace knew she would be back but he didn't know if his dad would ever be. He was a smart kid even at 5 he knew that things would never be the same after today. After a few minutes' silence filled the house before voices began calling his name. He didn't answer, though. Just stayed hidden in the closet. His body shook with quiet sobs. A small knock came from the door. Jace ignored it as he hid in the dark closet. He heard the door open and held his breath trying to be quiet so whoever it was would leave him alone. He desperately wanted his father but didn't want to chance it being that vile woman his mother hated. She was stealing his father away and he hated her. Apparently, the effort to stay quiet was useless as the closet door opened. Jace looked up but instead of seeing his mother, father or heaven forbid that women, he was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. The little girl looked at him sweetly with her freckled face and long waves of red hair falling down her shoulders. "Jace?" she whispered reaching out tentatively to touch him.

 _Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

"Oh, Jace." The small girl whispered softly wrapping her arms around him. Most older children would have pushed her away but not Jace. No, it wasn't uncommon for 5-year-olds to hug each other when they saw someone upset. Maybe if she hadn't been so beautiful and sweet he would have pushed her away. Maybe, but he doubted it. He wanted comfort and she was giving it so freely. More tears fell from his eyes as he looked up into those beautiful green eyes again. Then he buried his face into her shoulder. Her delicate arms held him firmly as she rubbed his back lightly trying to calm him down. "It's alright Jace. I'm here now." She whispered softly. They stayed that way for a while before another step of footsteps approached. "Clarissa!" a voice. The girl looked up as a blonde boy appeared in the doorway. "Oh good, you found him. Mr. Stephen was worried, come on." The blonde boy commanded. "No." she stuttered. "Go away Jonathan, Jace doesn't want you here. Can't you tell how he is shaking? He misses his mom and doesn't want to see his dad." She protested. Jace's heart soared at her words. She was protecting him, finally, someone was protecting him. "That's not your decision to make. Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Jonathan growled.

 _Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your ..._

And as if someone came with a rag and washed the dirt away the scene faded away. Jace struggled to retain the memory of that girl. The beautiful kind hearted angel that held him as his world was falling apart.  
Celine had stormed in and grabbed her from the girl's arms as he screamed. He watched her eyes grow wide, trying to reach for him. "Clarissa, don't." his father protested grabbing her. He saw her green eyes watering before his mother pulled him down the stairs and into the car.

 _And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's effortless  
Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

 _And everyone knows I'm in_  
 _Over my head_  
 _Over my head_  
 _With eight seconds left in overtime_  
 _She's on your mind_  
 _She's on your mind_

He never saw that girl again. After a time he even forgot about her. Then he would have a nightmare and her face would reappear. It must be a coincidence he thought but when he met Clary's eyes again he knew. She was the girl that had comforted and protected him that horrible day years and years ago. The lights went off sending the stage into darkness as the song ended. The crowd roared and Jace was left standing trying to regain his composure. Alec looked at him panicked as he walked to wardrobe for a quick wardrobe change before the encore. Once changed Jace made his way to the stage and began singing again. He felt impassioned and strong. He wanted to do something to mark the young women as his. Making a split moment decision he jumped down from the stage and walked through the aisle way. Security was around him in an instant as fans mobbed around him screaming. He could sense Bat's glare on him as he made his way towards his beautiful girlfriend.

"He is something else. What a show-off." Simon exclaimed. "So, are you still going to the Battle of the Bands show tomorrow night?" Simon asked loudly over the blaring bass. "Battle of the Bands?" Isabelle asked. Clearly, the music made it difficult to hear. Clary nodded her head and Simon looked over to Isabelle. "Yeah, we're having a battle of the bands tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to-"he began. "I would love to!" Isabelle beamed. Jace was making his way back down the aisle when he stopped in front of Clary who unfortunately had her back turned to him. Watching Isabelle's face as she looked at her friend Simon. Jace smiled and twirled the unsuspecting women around to face him. Mobs of girls screamed out his name as he brought her face seductively close to his, singing the words of his newest hit song. The song ended abruptly as his lips fell down to hers. Clary returned this kiss before the lights went off. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming tonight. Good luck Las Vegas!" he yelled pulling his arm around her as the spotlight landed on him. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath. That man was going to get her torn limb from limb in this crowd if he kept singling her out. He pulled Clary with him as security escorted them safely to the stage. Jace gave her one more kiss and the crowd a wave before pulling her off stage and towards the back.

Once they were in his dressing room Jace grabbed her and kissed her. The adrenaline high from performing mixed with the realization that she might be the girl that day filled his veins. She smiled kissing him back hungrily. "You put on a good show handsome." She smiled running her hands down his biceps. "Just good. I can give you a 'good' show right now if you want an encore." He whispered seductively. The fact that they would soon be joined by a group of their friends was the only thing keeping him from pulling her down onto the couch and taking advantage of the easy access her dress provided. "Later Lion." She smiled. "And no more kissing me in a crowd of screaming women. I was fearful for my life there, mister." She teased. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He grinned. They were intruded then by a firm knock on the door. "You two better be decent," Isabelle called from behind the door. "What a cock block, Iz," Jace replied opening the door. His sister did not look amused, neither did the brown haired man next to her. "I have to go to the restroom. Do you know where it is?" Clary asked Isabelle. Obviously, secret girl code meaning that they needed to leave in order to go talk about something. "Sure, I'll go with you." The brown-eyed girl replied.

Alec was off talking with the crew somewhere. Maia was with Bat as he showed her something on his phone. That left him with Simon, alone. Just how he liked it. "So, how was it watching a real rock star?" Jace asked Simon not bothering to play nice anymore. Simon smiled enjoying the lack of pretenses. "I don't know. Do you see anywhere?" he replied pretending to look around. Jace grinned with excitement. The nerd did have some bite. This was going to be fun after all. "Play it up nerd boy. You won't steal her away." He grinned cockily. "Tall, skinny and brunette aren't her type." He smirked. "Apparently, neither is modesty. Careful Jace, with that ego you don't want to turn into Narcissus." The nerd retorted. "Narcissus's got nothing on me. I can sing and dance while looking good." Jace laughed. Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure lip syncing is a great skill." He snapped. Jace gave him a cold glare. "I don't lip-sync. I'm actually talented despite what the label makes me sing. You know a record label, a company that thinks your good enough to sign you. I'm sure you've seen it happen to other bands before." The blonde hissed. Simon decided to stop this before it got ugly.

"Being a shallow jerk is not going to make Clary sleep with you any faster goldilocks." Simon protested crossing his arms over his chest. At this, Jace grinned wickedly. "What makes you think we haven't already slept together?" Jace mocked. "Clary isn't that kind of girl." Simon retorted bitterly. At this Jace smiled. He was sweet to defend his friends honor like that even though he clearly didn't know everything about her. "I'm not at liberty to discuss your friend's sex life but you shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about." He replied. A sudden knock on the door made the boys look up. "Jace. Clary is waiting by the back door. The car is here." Isabelle smiled. "Great! Thanks, Izzy." Jace smiled getting up. Izzy nodded and left. "If you'll excuse me I have a date with my hot girlfriend. Hope you understand, Lewis." Jace smirked. "Unequivocally," Simon stated following Jace to the door. Before Jace opened the door he hesitated. Simon looked at him curiously. "I like the ninja turtle tattoo," Jace smiled. Simon looked at him confused. "You know, the tattoo she has just above her-" he began. "Stop!" Simon almost yelled. Jace smiled having gotten the reaction he wanted and quickly opened the door. He enjoyed leaving Simon to fume.


	13. First Date

**Chapter 13**

 **First Date**

"I forgot to say goodbye to Simon." Clary frowned looking out the town car's dark tinted windows. "He'll be fine. He kind of bolted after the concert anyway." Maia replied. "I hope he is okay." She said meekly. Maia turned around in the front seat to face her. "Oh Clare, he probably just left to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for him after all. He will be fine." She explained. Clary didn't look convinced. "Isabelle went with him." Her roommate added. At this, Clary's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked. Maia grinned having gotten her friends attention in a more positive direction. "I don't think he is Isabelle's type," Jace said as kindly as he could manage. Rather he wanted to admit it or not, rat boy had gotten under his skin. He didn't think his sister would give a nerd the time of day. "Really? I think they would make a cute couple. Simon would defiantly treat her like a queen." Clary smiled happily leaning back into his arm. At this Jace couldn't comment. He didn't know the man well but what he did know of Simon was that he seemed to be loyal. It wouldn't be the end of the world if his sister fell for him. Not that she was remotely in his league; still he could go with the idea to make his girlfriend happy. Not to mention it would get rat boy off his back. Clary looked at her friend and smiled.

"I made wonderful plans for dinner. The four of us are in for a treat." Jace announced. He saw Bat raise an eyebrow "Four of us? Oh no, you two love birds are on your own. Bat and I learned our lesson last night not to make food plans with you two." Maia teased. Jace had looked at Bat who had turned away trying to hold back his laughter. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but fame comes at a price. The record requires that I have a bodyguard with me at all times I am out in public. That means Bat is coming which means you are too, sweetheart. I rather not have Bat glaring at me from a side table while I try to enjoy my first date with this gorgeous red-head." He smiled kissing Clary lightly on her hand. Maia looked at him with a frown showing him that she was not amused. "Come on Maia. I am sure Bat would love some company and don't worry I'll get the tab." Jace smiled turning to give Clary a sly wink. "You do love free food," Clary stated playfully knowing that Jace had already won the battle before it began. "Okay Blondie, I'll play but where are we going?" she asked. Jace's grin widened. "Well I was going to make it a surprise but I might as well tell you now. We're going to Gordon Ramsey Stake. It's-" he began.

"Delicious!" Clary finished for him excitedly. "Are you kidding me?" Clary squealed. "Did you choose it because you have been before or because you heard it was good? Because it is so yummy!" Clary said grinning from ear to ear. Jace raised an eyebrow. "I chose it because Gordan Ramsey is awesome but I have never been to this particular location," he replied flatly. "Apparently, you have?" he add, disappointment evident in his voice. "You bet!" Maia replied with glee. "Clary and I are complete foodies and one of our friends is a manager there." She explained excitedly. Clary could see some of the sparkles leave Jace's eyes. He obviously was hoping to surprise her with a new experience. She decided to rectify the situation at once. "Jace! You're the best! I love a man who knows how to treat a girl to a good meal." Clary smiled rolling her hands up his torso seductively. "You do?" he asked rather surprised. "Oh, yes. Clearly, you put some thought into this and- "she smiled bringing her lips to his ear. "Beef wellingtons and sticky toffee pudding are a major turn on." She whispered. Clary could feel Jace's breath shallow as lust darkened his golden eyes. She wasn't lying, she loved a good meal as much as anyone. "That's a relief. It's nice to dine with a girl who doesn't just order a salad every time." He smiled happy that his restaurant choice brought his girlfriend joy. "Oh, you won't have the problem with us. Everyone who said that a girl's biggest desire was to find her prince charming lied. Most girls biggest desire is to be able to eat whatever the hell they want without getting fat!" Maia added. Clary squealed again kissing the blonde on the lips. So, she was laying it on a little thick and stroking his ego a bit. She really did appreciate him choosing a nice restaurant for their first date.

"Bat, take note. Next time Clary or Maia are mad we take them out for good food." Jace announced. He could hear Bat chuckling from the front seat. "Oh, Maia and I could send you into the poor house when it comes to food." She smiled. "You should be careful." She warned. Jace chuckled once more at this. "Good to know for the future. As for tonight, the company is paying for it so go ahead and go crazy." Clary looked at Maia giving her a devious wink. "Game on!" her roommate whispered turning back in the passenger seat to look out the window.

Back at Mandalay Bay Clary's best friend Simon was anything but happy with the date. He was actually furious but that fury quickly turned into sorrow. He had known this girl his entire life. He had even talked his sister into moving out to Vegas with him to be with her. Sure they had kissed a few times when they were drunk at a party but it had never gone beyond that. Well, once it went beyond that but Clary was too drunk. They both were too drunk. He wanted their first time to be when they were both sober and instead was rejected. Sleeping with her naked body cuddled up in his arms was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't blame Jace for falling for her. Simon had played it off well but it still hurt. This new guy was basically doing everything he had dreamed of doing with her. He wanted to admit his feelings for her at the Battle tomorrow, instead, he was too late. Now the girl he had been in love with for years was dating a rock star and not just any rock star but Jace Herondale. Simon had a better chance of beating the Lich King in World of Warcraft with noob gear than he had of beating Jace Herondale. Simon cursed his luck.

"Simon! Wait up!" Isabelle called out from behind him. A crowd of onlookers started as the beautiful vixen came up and grabbed his arm trying to catch her breath. The Mandalay Bay walkways were all cobblestone making walking or rather running, in heels very difficult. "Where are you going so fast?" she huffed balancing herself with his arm. The men around them were sizing him up, admiring the beauty. He shot them a cold glare that sent the men turning away with a scowl. Isabelle looked at him with a smile, admiring the way he sent the trash away. "Home." He replied meekly turning back to face her. "Why? The night is still young?" she asked flirtatiously. Normally she didn't have to try so hard to get a guy's attention. Just bat a few eyelashes and she would have them eating out of the palm of her hand. "Just had some stuff to prepare for the battle tomorrow." He replied. More like a song to rewrite, Simon thought. He had to admit that the concert did make him feel inspired. Jace's acoustic song was pretty good. "Oh yes! What time should I be there?" the dark haired vixen smiled. Simon looked at her bewildered. This girl was beautiful and could have anyone she wanted and here she was. Asking to waste her time seeing his band. "Ummm 7pm at the Hard Rock." He stuttered. At this, she beamed. "Oh, wonderful it's at night then! So you don't have to wake up too early." She smiled sweetly. "Uh, no I guess I don't." he gulped as she held his arm tightly; leaning into his body. "Well now that we established that, let's go." She smiled once more pulling him away from the parking garage exit. "Isabelle, I-" he began. "Oh don't you worry Simon. I won't keep you out too late. We'll be good." She replied pulling him to walk into the casino. "Oh, ok. Where are we going?" he asked. "To the coffee shop. I have a million questions to ask you." She explained. "Ah," he sighed. He should have known that the girl was just trying to get information. "About Clary?" he added. Isabelle sighed. "Yeah, of course." She frowned looking away. If it got him to have dinner with her, she would go with it.

The arrived at the coffee shop and were seating immediately. It may have been a coffee shop but they offered a full menu. Izzy glanced at the menu with a frown. She was tired of salad but she had to eat right in order to keep her figure. Normally it wasn't an issue but sitting in front of Simon she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. It had been awhile since she actually cared what her date thought of her. It didn't help that Maia and Clary were foodies that could eat whatever they wanted and stay thin. Deciding that she would hit the gym early the next morning, she caved and got a bowl of pasta. If she was going to be bad, might as well go all the way. "I'll have your fettuccine alfredo please." She ordered when the waiter arrived. Simon rose an eyebrow, looking at her curiously before ordering some chicken fingers. "What?" she asked taking a sip of water. "Nothing just thought you would have ordered a salad." He shrugged. Izzy blushed. "I usually do but I wanted to treat myself tonight. Is that a problem?" she asked. Simon shook his head. "Nope. So why don't we get this interrogation on the road? I take it you want to know Clary's deep dark secrets and what she has planned for your brother?" he snubbed. Isabelle looked away embarrassed. "Well, I was going to ask you some questions first but since you seem so centered on Clary then I guess." She replied meekly. She had never felt nervous before. She couldn't fathom why she wasn't taking the lead in this conversation instead of letting Simon belittle her. She knew about Clary. Sure she could learn more but she honestly didn't care. That was Jace's problem and her brother was a big boy. He could take care of his own problems.

"Clary seems really nice but I rather know about you. What do you do for work Simon?" she asked interrupting the rant that he had just begun. The poor man looked at her in amazement. "What?" he asked bewildered. Isabelle smiled seductively. "I asked for you do for a living?" she replied. "Umm, I am a computer programmer. I am finishing my master's degree this semester and hopefully, will create my own app." He replied. "What kind of app would you like to make?" she inquired. "A Dungeons and Dragons one. I want to create an interactive game board where people can create their own levels and play with players online using their smartphones." He explained. The beautiful studied him curiously. "What is dungeons and dragons?" she asked curiously. Simon ran his hand through his hair and began to explain the game to her. The food arrived quickly as he continued to answer her questions. He even threw some back at her. The rest of the dinner went by in a blur as they talked and laughed together. Simon was shocked that she didn't ask him any questions about his best friend at all. When the bill came he handed the server his credit card without looking at the bill. "Simon, it's ok. I can pay for myself." She protested. The goofy nerd grinned. "I think I can treat a pretty girl to a meal. I was in a pretty foul mood after the concert and you helped make it better." The man with glasses replied. Isabelle smiled sweetly. "Well, if you're paying then I guess that makes this a date." She teased.

Simon turned beat red. "You know-" he began but was silenced by Isabelle placing a finger on his lips. "It's okay Simon, I was only teasing." She winked before standing up from the table and bidding him goodnight. Isabelle all but rushed out of the restaurant. She didn't want to know what he was going to say. Sure they had fun and he actually seemed to care about her interests but it wasn't the same. He brought up Clary in almost every sentences. The red-head might now love him but that didn't stop him from loving her. Isabelle refused to be involved in a love triangle. If she wasn't a man's only, then she wanted no part in it. Still the feeling of rejection hurt. She would hit the gym as soon as she got back to the MGM before bed. A part of her didn't even want to go to the battle of the bands tomorrow but she would look like a jerk for not showing up when Simon had invited her. Lowering her head, she slowly made her way to valet to catch a cab back, ignoring the glances of the crowd. It was times like this she wished she had someone who was a girl to talk to. If Clary was such a good friend to Simon, maybe she could be her friend too. Lord knows she needed one.

Across the strip, Jace was having better luck than his sister. Sure, he could have done without the screaming fans but they made it into the restaurant without much fuss. The hostess led Clary and Jace to the last booth on the upstairs balcony. It was secluded and private. Their nearest table beside Bat's was two booths away. Bat and Maia sat at a few tables away but were still close enough to intervene if anything happened. Jace smiled and nestled into the soft leather seat as she wrapped an arm around his lovely date. "Do you eat everything?" she asked brushing over the menu. "Well, everything but cat, dog, bugs or broccoli." He smiled. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, I know it's such a little kid thing but I can't stand the stuff." The rockstar replied. "What about you my little Vegan?" he teased. Clary smirked. "Everything except Brussel sprouts and eggs." She explained. He grinned as the waiter arrived. "Hello, what may I start you out with to drink this evening?" the man asked. Jace caught the man's eyes briefly appraise his date before returning down respectfully. He knew Clary looked beauty and appreciated the waiter being smart enough not to try anything. "I think we'll share a bottle of your 1985 French chardonnay," Jace smiled looking at Clary for confirmation. She nodded. "Wonderful and are you ready to order?" he inquired. Jace was about to tell him no when the green-eyed women beside him spoke up. "Yes, two beef wellingtons and a side order of scallops to start please." She announced. The man wrote down the order before rushing off. Jace looked at her curiously. "Trust me on this. You want the beef wellington." Clary replied. Jace shrugged. "I'll take your word for it, Red." He relented.

The server quickly returned with the wine and a basket of bread. "So…" Clary started taking a sip of her wine. "Where would you like to begin?" she asked. "Let's start back at the source. How would you describe your childhood, Ms. Morgenstern?" Jace asked mockingly. "Adequate doctor Herondale, Adequate." She joked. "And how does that make you feeeeeeel that it was only adequate?" he continued. Clary laughed. "Oh Jace, enough." She hit him playfully. "Okay, Okay. Let's start simple and take turns. What is your full name?" he asked. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." She smiled gesturing to him. "Jonathan William Herondale." He answered in return. "Jonathan? Really?" she asked. "Yeah, I know. Most people think Jace is short for Jason but my birth name is Jonathan. I always hated it so I told my mother I wanted to be called Chris like my piano instructor. Then it became J.C. for Johnathan/Chris. " He elaborated. "When I met the lightwoods and basically lived there Maryse started calling me Jace for J.C. which I liked better. Especially after I caught our piano teaching banging my mom." he shrugged. "I like Jace better too, though I am sorry to hear about your piano teacher. I have a brother named Jonathan," she replied. "You have a brother? You never mentioned him before. Is he here in Vegas?" Jace asked. "Well, he was but not anymore." She began. Clary sighed and told him about meeting her brother at the club the other night. He had texted her after but she had been busy with Jace. He went back on a plane to New York this morning.

"That's tough. So your parents split too?" he asked. Clary frowned. "It's a long story but yes. My mother left my father when I was around 10 I think. It's hard to remember since he wasn't really around, to begin with. It's complicated. She is remarried now to my stepdad and he is nice. He makes her happy so that is all I can ask for. How about your parents? I assumed your father remarried from what little I read about that article." She asked. Jace hesitated for a moment. He was very secretive about his past and didn't like to share details. He wanted to ask Clary about that day his mother left. It only solidified his theory that it was her when she told him that she had a brother named Jonathan. "Well." He sighed. "It's a sore subject, Red. I don't want to ruin a happy date with painful memories." He replied. Clary looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I understand that it can be painful to talk about." She said softly. Jace kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay Clary. I'll tell you all about it later but let it suffice for now that it wasn't happy. Parents divorced, dads remarried, moms off doing whatever." He sighed. "I have a little step brother named James so it isn't all bad really. I just don't want to ruin a first date with it." He explained as the food arrived.

Clary took a bite out of her wellington and hummed. "That's fine Jace, though I would love to hear about James later. How is your food?" she asked after he took a bite. Jace's eyes grew wide as she let out a laugh. "I told you!" she beamed. Jace nodded. "This is probably one of the best things I have ever tasted." he answered before taking another bite." Once they were done Clary asked him another question. "So, may I ask about your choice in managers." She grinned taking another bite of her food. "I think I can answer that one. You see after my parents split, my mother refused to have anything to do with my father. She demanded that she could take care of me all by herself. I was mad at my father so I choose my mother. She was a respectable woman from a good name and we were pretty well off. Though she was never really home. Maryse was a family friend and had three children of her own not too far from where we lived. Alec, Isabelle, and Max became my second family. I ended up spending most of my time staying with the Lightwoods while my mother was off chasing her misery away and trying to get a new husband." Jace took another long drink of his wine as Clary listened intently. "You can imagine I was pretty popular in school. My mother always insisted I learn how to play the piano and then guitar. I ended up joining a band in high school and got signed. The band ended up fighting and parted ways but the record label liked me so they offered me a solo contract. Alec by that time had been taking advanced classes trying to get into law school so he looked over the contract. After that, I came to him for everything and he just ended up being my manager." Jace shrugged.

"Does it ever complicate your relationship?" she asked. "Sometimes we disagree but not much or about anything really important. Alec was always yelling at me in high school. Keeping me in check. Stopping me from drinking and getting high. I think the whole manager, the mentoring role just kind of comes naturally to him." Jace shrugged. Clary giggled. "What's so funny Red?" he inquired. "Oh just remembering the sour look Alec gave me the first time we met. I didn't know it then but it makes sense now that I know who he is. He gave me such a dirty look when I told Isabelle my name at the signing." She explained. "Alec was pissed that I didn't have you sign that NDA. He is really anal about paperwork and keeping my image intact but I'm glad you didn't sign it. I knew what I was doing when I picked you up that night." He winked. "Oh, you were so annoying." Clary blurted out. "Annoying? I'm as irresistible as a puppy." He joked. "Whatever you say Blondie." She teased sneaking a glance at her friend across the walkway. Maia was smiling and laughing away without a care. It seemed things were going well for both of them tonight. "I think we did well," Jace whispered following his date's gaze. "I wonder what they are talking about?" she asked. "I wouldn't have the slightest clue. I barely get two-word responses out of him and she has had him talking all night." The rock star explained.

A few tables down Maia giggled as Bat told her the story of how he got into bodyguarding. "The boss took a liking to me and offered me a job right on the spot. Music wasn't paying the bills so I needed something. That was two years ago." He explained. "When do you think you're going to go back into music?" Maia asked intently. "Whenever an opportunity presents itself. I don't want to follow Jace around forever." He replied. "Speaking of which, I believe you owe me an explanation." The muscular man smiled taking a bite of his stake. Maia tried to get him to order the beef wellington but he wouldn't listen. After taking a bite of hers, he wished he had. "I do?" Maia smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "That you do. How did you know I liked to DJ that night?" he asked. Maia smiled once more and took in a breath. "I kind of don't want to tell you, to be honest, but since it was part of our deal I'll spill." She blushed. Bat leaned in even more interested. Maria sighed. "I thought it was odd that some handsome guy was just standing around without talking to anyone. I kept my eye on you and after a while figured it out that you were Jace's security. I could tell you were more relaxed once we were in the private area and I kept seeing you glance at the DJ booth. Then I saw you mouth something as the beat dropped or the DJ picked up the mic. Your hands would also do motions when you were listening to the music." His date explained. "God your DJ was so obnoxious," Bat added. "Yeah, I saw you mouth something along those lines that night. Either way, I made an educated guess and now I am having dinner with you." She finished taking another bite of the dessert. "Guess your bet paid off then." He smirked. "It seems to be but only time will tell." She replied hoping she wasn't being too forward. It was better than, well see if it gets your clothes off. Gosh, when did her brain get thrown into the gutter.

"Do you want to share a dessert?" Bat asked. Maia blushed trying to push her indecent thoughts away for the moment. "I would love to!" she replied.


	14. A Leap of Faith

**Chapter 14**

 **A Leap of Faith**

The car ride back to Clary and Maia's place was quiet. Each couple talked quietly to themselves, off in their own world. Clary lay nestled in Jace's chest beaming. He ran his hands lazily through her hair as they played twenty questions. "What is your favorite color?" she whispered. He smiled a full-fledged grin. "Black. I look good in black." He shrugged. "Green." She answered. "Are you allergic to anything?" Jace whispered. "Nope." She grinned. "Neither am I." he responded. A moment passed based before either of them spoke again. "Your turn." He whispered kissing her on the forehead. By the angel, it felt so relaxing and natural being around her. Her hand reached up and ran through his hair. He practically purred as her nails scratched his scalp. He wondered if she knew just how good it felt when she did that. Clary asked a question but he only caught the tail end. "Kids? I'm not sure that is in my future. At least not anytime soon, Red." He replied. He always said that he never wanted kids but with Clary, the idea wasn't repulsive. A giggle escaped her lips. "I asked if you **have** any kids, rock star. You know, a baby's momma here or there. Not, if you wanted them." She corrected. Jace took her hand and brought it to his lips. "My apologies, I was distracted by your fabulous nails. No, I do not have any kids. I make it a point to always use protection." Jace responded. Clary rose her eyebrows at him. "Well, almost always but you're on the pill. Right?"

"Yes I really am. I may want kids in the future but most defiantly not now. Though, if I had to have a kid you wouldn't be such a bad choice to reproduce with, good gene pool and all." Clary teased. "My kids would probably be quite handsome." He supplied. "Yes, defiantly handsome but I hope they would inherit my wit and not your ego." She smiled looking out the window as Bat pulled into her apartment complex. They had only been dating for a day and here they were already talking about having kids. Bat parked in an empty space as the group made their way up to the first-floor apartment. It was a small two bedroom but it was neat and organized. "Welcome to our place. I know it's not some high rise condo in New York but it suits us just fine." Maia announced. Jace actually liked the apartment a lot. It was warm and homely. "I like the art on the walls." He replied. "Thanks," Clary answered. "Maia makes me pick five." She added. "If you had it your way the entire wall would be covered with your paintings." Her roommate teased. "I hope you like art Jace because Clary's room is filled to the brim with art supplies." She warned. Jace turned back around from the artwork he had been admiring to look at the two. "You, you painted this?" he asked his girlfriend. The modest redhead nodded shyly. "Wow, it's wonderful. You should be doing this instead of bartending." The blonde announced.

"If I was a painter instead of a bartender I would have never met you." Clary winked. At this Jace couldn't argue. She kissed him on the cheek before taking his arm. "Enough flattery. Let me show you my room before my roommate divulges anymore of my secrets." She explained. "Oh you can hide him away all you want. Even if I don't tell him he'll find out for himself eventually." Maia called out as Clary pulled Jace into her room. Bat and Maia looked on in surprise. "I bet she is planning on making him her artwork," Bat muttered teasingly. The brown eyed women smiled. "That is one piece of artwork I can go without seeing." Maia chuckled. "Yeah, nude portraits weren't my thing anyway." Bat added. It was obvious what they were up to. The dark skinned girl smiled at the thought that her roommate couldn't keep her hands off of her boyfriend. She had never seen Clary so smitten. Maia hoped it lasted. The bartender went to the fridge and took out two beers. "Drink?" she asked holding one up in the air. Bat nodded taking the drink from her. The two picked up the conversation they had left off in the car.

Bat and Maia stood in the kitchen talking over some more beers for the next hour before Maia had enough stalling. Sure she enjoyed his company but she found her mind going elsewhere. Her heart couldn't help but rush at the thought of having him alone and all to herself. She didn't want to come across as "easy" but she would be lying if she said that she didn't want him. It had been awhile since Jordan. They had tried the friends with benefits thing but it was clear that Jordan wanted more. She liked Bat and would like to try a relationship with him. Right now though, all she could think about was his naked body on top of her. He, of course, seemed obvious to all of this and was as cool as a cucumber. It was 1 am before Maia finally suggested going to bed. Bat smiled and agreed but when they got up he made a move for the couch instead of the bedroom. "Aren't you coming?" she asked looking at him from her doorway. "I think I'll crash on the couch tonight beautiful." He smiled. Maia looked at him trying to keep the pain of rejection from her face. "Oh, well your loss then, I guess." She smiled weakly before turning into her room. However, before she could close the door Bat was there. She was surprised at how fast he moved but didn't have time to react before his arms wrapped around her torso. He pulled her into his chest and whispered into her ear. "I don't doubt for a second that it is my loss you silly beautiful girl. But, if I were to stay in your room tonight I would have a very difficult time keeping my hands to myself." He explained. His hot breath on her neck sent a warm hum throughout her body. It was all she could do to remain still and not turn around and jump him.

"And what if I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself?" She asked, surprising herself at how confident her voice came out. He chuckled. "Patience is a virtue and I want to take you when it means more than just physical intimacy. My work schedule has me traveling around the world. I don't want to hurt you by starting a relationship only to break your heart. Yes, I want a relationship with you. Not just a one night fling and long distance relationships are hard Maia." He whispered. "Are they as hard as you?" Maia teased rolling her hips against the hard length pressing against her back. It made her happy that she turned him on. She felt his breath hitch. "You're naughty, I like that." He growled pressing his groin harder against her. "At least now you know I am attracted to you. I still want you to take till tomorrow to think about this, though. Is this what you really want? Until then, as much as I want to rip off those shorts," he growled. "Not to mention that black lace bra your wearing," his voice musky with need. "I'm going to deprive myself of your body until I know what you have decided." Maia looked away attempting to hide the warm blush that was sure to be littering her cheeks now. Bat had other plans though. He turned her around to face him. Maia looked at him bewildered as he pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Her body responded immediately. Throwing her arms around his neck she leaned into the kiss. However, he ended it before it could get out of hand. "Good night beautiful." Bat said breathlessly before turning back and walking towards the couch. She couldn't help the small grin that formed on her lips watching him walk away. It was nice making it difficult for him to walk away.

Down the hall in Clary's room Jace was less reserved about his intentions. After much begging, Clary reluctantly showered him some of her art work. He enjoyed looking through her sketches. "You really are quite good." He whispered putting the sketch book down. She blushed not meeting his gaze. "Maybe I can get you to model for me sometime?" she asked. "I think I would be willing to do that." He grinned. "Naked?" she teased locking eyes with him. It was clear by the smirk on her lips that she was offering a different invitation. "As long as it's not a sex tape, I am alright with that. It might cost you though." He suggested drawing closer to her on the bed. "I don't know if I afford a sexy rock star? What will it cost me?" she whispered. Jace pushed her down gently onto the bed. "Hmm I have enough money, so what should I charge a beautiful redhead such as yourself?" he asked himself out loud. "Your voice? Maybe your soul?" he teased leaning down and littering kisses against her jaw. "I know. I'll take your body." He grinned. By now Clary was scramming beneath him. Her breaths heave and laced with lust. "I think that is fair." She replied rolling her hips against him. A deep throated growl was her only response.

He slid Clary's tight black dress up over her body. How could someone he had only known for a few days have this effect on him. Sure he liked sex but with her he craved it. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. He tossed her dress unceremoniously onto the floor. The alcohol purred through his body giving him a happy buzz but not enough to slug his movements. Clary's head leaned back as his lips littered a train of hot kisses down her neck stopping at her chest. "God, you are so beautiful." He whispered unsnapping her bra and tossing it onto her bedroom floor. Clary's bedroom was small and cozy. Pictures and doodles littered the walls and painting supplies were stacked in the window seat in the corner. It wasn't the immaculate room that Jace's bedroom back home was but it was neat and tidy. He was happy that they had gone back to her place instead of his. It was nice to stay in a place that people lived in versus the sterol feel of a hotel room. Jace took her right nipple into his mouth and caressed it was his tongue. Clary's body rolled against him in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Letting out a pleasurable moan. The way that her body reacted to him was thrilling. He took a step and laid her carefully back onto the bed. Clary tugged on his shirt indicating that she didn't want to be the only one naked. He smiled having an idea. Taking a step back and started to dance while undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I didn't realize I was getting a show. Practicing for the sequal to Magic Mike?" She giggled. Her laughed. "I didn't realize I had a chance of getting lucky again tonight but here we are. As far as acting goes I think I'll stick to private performances." He teased tossing his shirt onto the floor. Clary watched him undo his dark denim jeans and step out of them. "What can I say? Gotta keep my Rock Star boyfriend satisfied." She teased. "A difficult task it is too, Ms. Morgenstern," he smiled kissing and licking the inside of her thigh. Clary's head jolted back with a soft moan. She couldn't help but thank Isabelle for making her shave her bikini line today. Not that she didn't keep things trimmed but it was comforting knowing that she was ready given where his lips would soon be. Jace slowly pulled down the black lacy thong underwear she was wearing down her legs. "If it is such a difficult task to satisfy you then maybe I should be the one on the floor." She hinted. Jace, after all, was a rock star and probably had his fair share of girls. She didn't want him to get bored or feel like the pleasure was all one sided. "I was referring to the fact that around you I seem to be quite insatiable. You drive me crazy Red and you're not going anywhere. I like you. Just. Like. This." He replied kissing her most private area in between each word. Clary didn't have time to process things much further as she felt his tongue pressed into her more sensitive area. He teased her playfully not focusing all of his attention on that one spot. Clary's hips rolled in delight as she began to pant, moaning his name softly. This gave him all the encouragement he needed. He licked her sensitive bud once more before plunging his tongue inside of her. Clary's panting became louder as he felt her muscles tighten.

"Don't stop." She begged running her hands through his hair. He chuckled. Given the noises that she was making he would be hard pressed not to continue. Jace leaned forward pumping two fingers into her while bringing his teeth down to brush against her citreous. A few pumps were all it took for her to come completely undone. Jace smiled and wiped his lips before standing up. Clary looked at him lazily. He loved watching her come down from her high but the need to take her claimed his senses. Still, out of breath he grabbed her legs and flipped her over. She was on her stomach now. Realizing where this was where things were going she got up onto her knees. She was eager for him to be inside her too. She released a light moan when she felt him positioning himself against her. Then, he thrust into her with such force that she gasped. Jace didn't stop to let her adjust. Not that she needed him to. She enjoyed him taking control. His touch was still soft, thoughtful and delicate as he held her hips. Even though he continued to thrust into her with grace and power it was clear that he cared for her. He was passionate yet the act still held more intimacy than just animalistic urges. Of course, it was a bit animalistic being taken this way but with him she loved it. She trusted him and wanted him to claim her in every position. She was his and God did she enjoy showing him that. Clary could feel the muscles of her body tense once again as he pounded into her deeper and deeper. Jace's breaths were short and exhilarating as he drew closer to his own climax. With another deep thrust, her body reached its peak and she moaned his name out loudly. He followed a few thrusts later moaning her name with equal favor.

He held steady for a moment, trying to catch his breath. When he found he could move he pulled out of her and both of them collapsed onto the bed. "By the angels, I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you." He whispered casting his golden eyes onto her face. Clary smiled. She was quite pleased with herself at obtaining such a reaction from him. "The feeling is mutual." She replied curling against him. The golden blonde lay on his back cradling his girlfriend beside him. They lay in comfortable silence taking in each other's company. Clary's eyes were drooping slowly as her body relaxed once again. "I need to go get cleaned up. I'll be back." She whispered leaning up off of the mattress. He nodded in understanding getting up also to put on his boxers. After using the restroom and cleaning off the remains of their pairing she headed back into her room. Jace was lying on the bed looking at his phone as she came in. She put on a nightgown and underwear before making her way back to the bed. He gave her a smile before sitting it down on her nightstand and taking her back into his arms.

Jace smiled running his fingers over the sparrow necklace that lay on her chest. "I love this on you. It makes me smile every time I see it." He whispered. She instantly smiled. "That reminds me. I have something for you." She announced going to her dresser. "You didn't have to get me a present." He replied sitting up. The red-head grinned cockily. "Oh, I'm not giving you anything." She teased grabbing the Morgenstern necklace from the box. He looked at her curiously as she walked back to the bed. "I'm asking you to hold onto this for me, Jace Herondale." She announced placing the silver chain and pendant in his large hands. "My life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies either. You gave me something personal to hold onto and I want to give you something of mine." She explained. Opening his palm Jace studied the silver necklace. It was almost identical to his in size and style. "You want me to hold onto your heritage necklace than I expect you to wear mine. The M is for my last name, Morgenstern. I want you to wear it and never take it off. So all of those women will know that you're mine." She explained mimicking his words from earlier that night. He studied the necklace with wonder before handing it out to her. "Will you put it on for me?" he asked not trusting his words to speak much more than that. She nodded and clasped the necklace around his neck. His fingers brushed the silver star lovingly. She smiled. "Now, if things don't work out I expect that back or else I will send Maia after you to get it. My friend can be quite scary when she wants to be." She teased mimicking his words about Bat, once again. Her rock star looked at her amused before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto the bed. "Thank you. I won't take it off." He whispered. He went to hug her but his fingers brushed below her ribs making her giggle. She saw the smirk instantly but was too late to get away. Clary was smart but physically no match for him. The poor thing begged for mercy trying to breathe in between giggles.


	15. Battle of the Bands Part 1

**Chapter 15**

 **Battle of the Bands Part 1**

Simon was a bundle of nerves as he checked his phone for what was probably the tenth time in five minutes. He was surprised that he had gone through sound check without throwing up. The feeling in his stomach didn't get any better as he looked at his phone rereading the last text message that Clary had sent him.

 **7:10pm: Clary:** _We're on our way!_

The "we're" wasn't lost on him. He knew that her boyfriend was scheduled to make an appearance at this thing. Namely, Jace was going to be there to crown the winner. The news had actually delighted him once. Sure, which aspiring musician wouldn't want to meet a rock star and perform an an opening for him? That feeling soon faded away after meeting the man in question last night. Sure, Jace actually wasn't bad as far as rock star's go. Not that he would ever admit that. However, his relationship with Clary made Simon practically hate the blonde. He had everything that Simon wanted. Fame, recognition, a muscular body, money, freedom and more importantly the girl of his dreams. Thinking back to how head over heels his best friend was about him renewed his passion. Sure music was the dream but Simon was so much more than that. He was finishing up his last semester in the engineering program at UNLV. He was a year behind Clary and Maia because he took a year off to travel with his family abroad to Israel. That was before his sister and he moved from New York to Vegas. He told her it was for school but she knew it was to be closer to Clary. Now, almost four years later he was still no where closer to getting Clary to notice him. The closest he got to her was one drunk night. Cursing his luck Simon took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

Today was the day of the Battle of the Bands and he had channeled all of his thoughts into one song. He hoped it was enough for Clary to get the hint that he liked her as more than just a friend. Simon cared a great deal for the petite redhead but she could be dense when it came to love. Most of the time Maia or he had to tell her when a guy was trying to flirt with her. It seemed that when it came to men liking her she didn't get the memo yet self-centered rock stars came in loud and clear. If performing this song didn't work it was time for him to move on. He loved Clary and he wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness if this was something she truly wanted. If things didn't work out he could also take his broken heart and try things with Isabelle. Going out with her last night had been surprisingly fun. They had talked about music, movies and very little about Clary. Though he expected a plethora of questions she only asked him if they had ever dated before and how they all ended up moving to Vegas. He was sad that the night had to end but was relieved when Isabelle took his phone and put her number in it. Mind you she probably just wanted some company and thought of him as nothing more than someone who amused her. After all, she was one of the hottest women on the planet. She could get any guy she wanted and if circumstances were different, he would have sworn that she was into him. Simon shrugged the feeling off. No way could he ever hook a hot, funny and intelligent girl like Isabelle Lightwood…. or apparently Clary for that matter. Simon took another sip of water before heading back to the stage.

His band started their warm up as the band before them was finishing up. They weren't bad but Simon knew their group was better. Still, there were some really good bands here. Simon adjusted his glasses taking his guitar in hand. His band had changed their name again but this one he rather liked. The Mortal Instruments had a good ring to it and it was different. Normally Jordan, Maia's ex, was the vocalist but this time, Simon was singing. It's not like he had a bad voice it's just that the song came across as more passionate when he had sung it. It was his song after all and the boys knew it was important to him. "Do you think Maia will be here? I haven't seen her since she and Clary had to valet." Jordan whispered once their warm-up was over. Simon shrugged. He didn't want to tell his friend that she moved on. Even if she wasn't infatuated with Jace's bodyguard Bat Simon knew that ship had sailed awhile ago. "I don't know Jordan but it wouldn't matter. Maia has told you she didn't want a relationship. Not to be mean but move on. You are wasting your energy on something that isn't going to work out." Simon explained. Jordan gave him a loaded look which was his way of saying, 'look who is talking.' "I know but this is my final stand. If it doesn't work then I am moving on. You've had your final stand with Maia awhile ago." The brown-eyed young man frowned placing a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Stop the bleeding." He whispered. Jordan swept his hair to the side, a nervous habit that Simon had noticed he did when he was uncomfortable. "I know." He sighed. "So, enough about me. Is Clary here yet and isn't she bringing her new boyfriend?" he asked. Simon clenched his jaw.

"Clary had texted me that she was on her way an hour ago." Simon shrugged trying to pass off his anxiety. No doubt a certain blonde rock star was making her late. Isabelle had let it slip at dinner that Jace and Clary had already been sleeping together. That had pissed him off royally. Not just from a jealous standpoint, he knew he was jealous, but from a protective friend's one as well. If he couldn't have Clary than he was sure as hell going to make sure the guy who got her treated her right. He may have feelings for her but she was his best friend first and foremost. The last stand, he kept thinking over and over again. He remembered that night they had first kissed at a party. That thought quickly broke away as the image of her kissing Jace before the concert played in his mind. He guessed that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if she dated Jace. He seemed to make her very happy but then again he really didn't know the guy. Not to mention Jace's cockiness made him come across as a complete douche bag. He owed it to her to give him a chance, though. Clary's happiness was the most important thing to him. The stage manager called them to the set. The band was finishing and they were up next. Turning to his friends they looked at each other and smiled. "All or nothing," Jordan smiled. The other's nodded and put their hands in the middle finishing their cheer.

Simon took a shaky breath as he stepped onto the platform. The crowd was gearing up as he grabbed his guitar. He held it tightly as his eyes adjusted to the stage lights. Looking into the crowd he saw Clary standing on the right side decked out in a Mortal Instruments Band shirt. He smiled until he noticed that beside her stood the blonde asshole himself. Jace was wearing all black with his hoodie over him to blend in with the crowd. Even though he couldn't see all of his faces Simon knew it was him by the way his arm draped possessively around Clary's waist. On the other side of Jace stood Bat. The man was keeping a look out but Simon caught the man's brown eyes landing on Maia once or twice. In the front row cheered Maia and next to her Isabelle. His heart raced as the black-haired vixen blew him a kiss. She was decked out in his band t-shirt like Maia. He smiled giving them a short wave. A part of him wanted to blow Isabelle a kiss back like he had seen other musicians do but he doubted it would make a good impression on Clary. She was the one he was trying to impress after all. His eyes flickered up as his stomach dropped. She really did look happy. Well, he hoped he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. "This song goes out to all of you out there who loved someone who didn't know you existed. It's called All Over You." Simon spoke. He didn't look up knowing that Jace was probably grinning from ear to ear.

 **(Copyright to Spill Canvas -Seriously though you should look it up. Perfect Simon song.)**

Simon started strumming the guitar.

 _Yeah, he's a looker  
But I really think it's guts that matter most  
I displayed them for you  
Strewn out about from coast to coast_

Simon chanced a look at his best friend but was distracted by the pair of golden eyes glaring at him. Jace looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as Clary's face went pale. He nervously looked away and instead turned his attention back to Maia and Isabelle who were dancing in the first row.

 _In my daydreams, in my sleep  
Infatuation turning into disease  
You could cure me  
See all you have to do now is please_

 _Try, give it your best shot and try  
All I'm asking for is love  
But you never seem to have enough_

 _I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you, I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you, I'm not over you_

Simon smiled channeling the energy in the room. That is one thing that he loved, the feeling of performing. It was easy to gauge the audience by the mood of the room. Right now it was electric and he closed his eyes briefly to soak in the moment. When he opened them again he smiled brightly at Isabelle who was glowing with excitement.

 _This life is way too short  
To get caught up in all this stuff  
When I just want you to love me back  
Why can't you just love me back_

Simon avoided making eye contact with Clary anymore. He knew he might lose his nerve if he looked at her. That or punch Goldilocks in the face, it was a toss-up at this point. It had been clear from Clary's face that she knew or rather couldn't pretend not to know his feelings anymore. That in itself was enough. The song had done its job and the crowd seemed to love it.

" _Why won't you just love me back_ ," Simon finished as the music ended. The crowd cheered loudly. When Simon finally got up enough courage to look back for Clary she was gone. His heart sunk in his chest but he quickly wiped the emotion from his face. He was here to entertain the crowd and Jordan would kill him if he blew this. After all, Jordan gave up doing vocals tonight at Simons request. Instead, he smiled, waved and even gave his two biggest fans in the front row a wink. After the applause died down Simon and his band got walked off stage saying good luck to the next band coming on. They walked to the side stage then where the rest of the bands and VIP guests were waiting. "Simon!" a voice called out.

Simon turned to see Clary happily smiling and waving at him to the side with a reluctant Jace standing next to her. Time to face the music, he thought enjoying his personal pun. He adjusted his glasses as he walked over and gave his best friend a confused smile. "You were great Simon! "She smiled giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back slowly catching Jace's death glare. Blondie wasn't so pretty when he was mad. "You liked the song?" Simon asked. "Liked it? I LOVED it! Did you really mean what you said about the girl not knowing you existed?" she asked happily. Simon could feel his cheeks warm as he looked at her and nodded feeling awkward having this conversation in front of Jace. The guy was more ripped than him. Not that Jace was stupid enough to fight him. No, but he was rich and could have someone else do it.

"Oh, Simon! She does know you exist she just didn't get the impression that you were interested." Clary smiled. "and now that she knows?" he asked baffled. He took a sip of the water he had in his hands awkwardly. Clearly, he had no idea where this conversation was going and by the looks of it, neither did Jace. "Well, she loved it. Isabelle totally thought you weren't into her last night. Apparently, you two went on a date." Clary babbled on. Simon practically choked on his water and started coughing. "Oh, my gosh Simon! Are you okay?" Clary asked. Simon looked up to see Clary's green eyes bright with concern as Jace grinned wickedly laughing beside her. "He is fine, Red. Just shocked that you were able to read into his lyrics so well. Right Simon?" Jace smirked knowing full well that it was not Isabelle the lyrics were referring to. "I'm going to go get you another water for you Simon and find Izzy. I'll be right back." Clary started rushing to the side of the stage.

Jace looked at him and smirked. Simon met his gaze and sighed in defeat. "You made your point. You can stop with the gloating smile now." Simon grunted. "Does this mean I won? You're going to drop it?" Jace asked taking a step closer to Simon. The room was filling up with people fast. It was almost the end of the show and some people were already starting to take their camera and phones out. Clearly, they hadn't spotted Jace but Simon could see Bat's body growing tense. "Yes, and No." he answered. Jace rose an eyebrow not so much in confusion but as a display of caution. A warning. Simon had no intention of pursuing Clary any further. It was his last stand and he meant it. He refused to let this consume him like his friend Jordan. "Yes you technically won but if you think that it means I'll be out of Clary's life then you're dead wrong. She is my best friend and if you hurt her-"

"I won't," Jace replied curtly. Simon blinked at him. "I really like her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and even if I wasn't into her; I'm not that kind of person." Jace retorted sternly. Simon nodded. He knew it was time to move on and bow out gracefully. He could feel the tension in the atmosphere between him and Jace calm as the two stared at each other. "She really likes you. I hope you realize that." Simon spoke allowing his overprotective brother voice came out. "And I like her which is why I am willing to give you a second chance." The blonde shrugged. "A second chance?" the brown-eyed man asked curiously. "A second chance to get to know me. I have no intention of being your friend. You are far too nerdy for me though your song wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good but you have a long way to go before performing for a large audience." He shrugged. "Really, how so?" he asked. Jace grinned. "Your focus was on the front row or Clary. Can't do that when performing for a large group. People paid money for you to give them a show."

Simon nodded. Jace was actually giving him practical advice. "Noted though Jordan is our lead singer. He is more charismatic." He explained. Jace looked over at the group of guys. "Which one is Jordan?" he asked. "The one with the blonde hair, tattoos and is staring at Maia like a lost puppy." He replied. Jace's eye fell on the man as a shiver ran down Bat's spine. It was clear that his bodyguard had heard them. Jace knew he liked the girl. "Is Jordan…" he began not knowing how to word it with his friend listening. "her boyfriend?" Simon finished. "No, he is her ex. He wants to get back with her but she won't have it. They have been over for about three months now. It was off and on before that too." Clary's friend informed him. The blonde saw Bat's shoulders relax and smiled. "It's about time to announce the winners. Maybe if you win this thing you'll actually have a shot with my sister." Jace teased. Simon's face went warm again.

"Do you think Isabelle would really go on a date with me? I didn't think someone from her circle would be interested in…" he stuttered. "a nerd?" Jace interrupted abait playfully. Just because they were at an unspoken truce didn't mean he couldn't be his sarcastic and witty self. "Not usually but Isabelle likes to try new things. I personally think she will stomp all over you with her high heeled boots but Clary thinks you two would hit it off." He shrugged. Simon smiled and stood taller. "Well, then I'm going to go find Izzy and see if she wants to go to dinner," Simon spoke. "Moving on so quickly?" Jace mocked. Simon's brown eyes glared at him through his glasses. "I'm bowing out. I'm not an idiot. I can see that my friend is happy with you, god only knows why. I care about her enough to put her happiness before mine." He explained. It was the truth but there was more to it that he rather not tell her brother. Like the fact that he had thought of the raven beauty that night before bed and not Clary. If Isabelle liked him, it would be stupid to not give the relationship a chance. One date, a real date, wouldn't hurt. "Well, I'm off rock star. Try not to get mobbed while I'm gone." Simon grinned. "Sounds like someone's jealous of my magnetic personality." Jace poked. "Careful, Goldilocks. Conceit leads to Narcissism and Narcissism leads to the dark side of the force." he retorted. Jace gave him a wide smirk. "I was always more of a risk taker. The bad boy image does sell better you know. Now, go off and find Isabelle. Oh and may the force be with you. It was sure with me last night when Clary and I-"

"Wow, Jace Herondale! Thank you for the autograph!" Simon shouted loudly with a devilish grin. The response was instantaneous. Girls screamed and began rushing forward. Flashes went off as Jace sent Simon a cold glare that promised retribution. Bat took the blonde's arm and let him up the set of side stairs. Hard Rock security held back the mob as Jace made his way to the backstage. The director had greeted him shaking his hand and guiding him away to safety. Simon grinned brightly turning away to go and find Isabelle. He had a Diva to woo.

Jace grinned mischievously as Clary came and stood beside him. "I see someone got found out. So much for the disguise." She teased. "I actually have your friend Simon to thank for that." He replied wrapping an arm around her. "Simon outed you? Why?" she demanded. He could tell that she had a bit of anger in her voice. The thought of her being angry at rat boy amused him. He grinned looking into her green eyes. "Uh oh, I know that smile. I should have known there is more to this story. What did you do now?" she accused. "Nothing," Jace replied still grinning. The look on his girlfriend's face told him that she didn't believe him for a moment. "Really, Lewis and I were just talking about Star Wars that's all." Clary looked at him sternly. "Okay, so I may have made a sexual innuendo and deserved it. It's over now and there is no harm done." He smiled sweetly. She hated the power his smile had over her. "So do they have any food here? I'm starving." Jace asked changing the subject. "We'll go get some dinner after this. They have a Mexican restaurant here. It's called Pink Taco and I hear it's really good." She replied. "Not as good as your taco," Jace grinned. "Jace!" she replied hitting him on the shoulder.

 **Authors Note:**

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay. Masters work sucks. Someone asked me which chapters I changed in this story and the answer is all of them. Well, I should say that I added or rewrote verses changed. The story is mostly the same except some additional details and the extra epilogs I plan to add at the end. I'll try to get part two out to you ASAP.


	16. Battle of the Bands Part 2

**Chapter 16**

 **Battle of the Bands Part 2**

Maia looked quietly at Bat standing by Jace from across the crowd. He was here to keep Jace safe but his eyes kept flickering back to her. She met his gaze once but then looked away shyly. Last night had been pretty amazing. She was on cloud nine after dinner and things only seemed to progress once they got back to her place. He wanted a relationship with her. Her heart soared at that idea. Being at constant odds with Jordan it was nice to feel butterflies in her stomach again. Looking up she spotted another pair of eyes staring at her. Jordan had been looking at her most of the night. She caught his gaze and gave him a smile and a friendly wave. His face lit up and waved back. She was relieved that he didn't approach her, though. Simon had promised her that he would talk to Jordan. She understood him being upset but three months was too long to still pursue someone who explained to them over and over again that they were not interested. Why Jordan wanted to get back together was a mystery to her. All they did the last month they were together was a fight. Now that Bat had come into her life she didn't want things to be awkward.

Of course, she still had to give Bat her answer. Did she want to be his girlfriend? Oh yes, defiantly but he was right about the difficulties in starting a relationship with him. Maia hadn't had time to talk to Clary about what her thoughts were on the whole long distance thing. She doubted Jace gave her much time to even think about it. The poor man couldn't keep his hands off of her. Not that he was pulling her away to the bedroom constantly. He seemed just as content having her around him and hadn't so much as glanced at another female though many tried their hardest to catch his eye. Maia hoped her friend had thought about what she was going to do while Jace was traveling. It was one thing to be in a long distance with someone you knew but that wasn't the case with them. Everything was so new to both of them that she was skeptical that things would work out. She knew most long distant relationships didn't work. Yet, she was having a hard time imagining herself saying no to Bat. He was handsome, intelligent and loyal. Weren't those the qualities she had always dreamed about? Sighing Maia made up her mind, now all she had to do was get up the courage to tell Bat. She turned to look at him and found him already looking at her. Her cheeks warmed as she gave him a sweet smile and a wave. He grinned but didn't return the wave. For that she didn't blame him. He was the only thing standing between Jace and a pack of wolves.

Maia had spotted Simon making his way towards Isabelle in the crowd. The Diva star looked up and smiled when she saw him. "You did so well Simon!" she complimented. "Oh, thanks, Izzy." He replied shyly. "I am glad you liked it." He replied. "Oh, I loved it. Maia told me that you wrote the song yourself. That takes real talent, Simon. You would be surprised to know how many artists don't write their own lyrics." She explained. Simon raised an eyebrow. "Does Jace write his own lyrics?" he asked. Isabelle frowned and shook her head. "He use to and he was pretty good but the record won't let him. They rather wrap him up and sell him as this sex-crazed womanizer. Mind you, at one time that fit my brother to a T but not now. Jace is…complicated." She added softly. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. Simon knew there had to be something deeper than the shallow persona he wore to attract Clary. He was curious to know what but didn't ask. It was personal and none of his business. Catching his gaze Isabelle looked away from him. Normally she was confident and really couldn't care less about what a guy thought. They either liked her or they didn't. It was as simple as that. She wasn't going to pretend to be someone she was not. It was bad enough her parents settled in their marriage. It was something that Izzy refused to do. It was best that they learn how she was right from the beginning. That was until last night. Now she was second guessing herself. Normally guys were all over her and Simon didn't seem to be in the slightest bit interested in her. She wasn't blind. She saw the way he looked at Clary. Maia had given her the rundown of their relationship before the battle. Knowing how he felt she didn't know quite how to act around him.

"Hey Izzy…" he asked. She looked up at him meekly in response. "I know this is forward but I had a really fun time last night and I wanted to know if you wanted…I mean if you don't I completely understand..." Simon stuttered. Now this is what she was used to. Shaky words and bright red cheeks, guys seemed to always have these when they were having trouble finding words to … "Oh, my god! Are you asking me out on a date?" she gasped. Simon looked at her. His jaw hung loosely open for a moment before answering. "Yes." He said surely. "Yes, I am." Isabelle couldn't help but smile. He did like her! Maybe Maia was wrong and she had a chance after all. "I would love to Simon. Do you want to grab dinner after this is over?" she smiled. "That would be great Izzy." He grinned using the nickname Jace had called her. They were interrupted by the roar of the crowd and someone tapping on the mic. The man was instructing the impatient crowd that the winners would be announced in ten minutes. That was Simon's key to go. "I should probably head back to the stage. I'll see you after." He smiled. Isabelle waved and wished him good luck as he made his way towards the rest of his band.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. The announcer gave some honorary always like best stage presence, best solo and etc. It was fun but the awards didn't mean anything. Simon was called forward for best song lyrics. That was at least reassuring. When the time for the winners came everyone went silent. Jordan, Eric, Kirk and Matt stood quietly beside him crossing their fingers. "Ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived. May I have your help in welcoming to the stage Jace Herondale." The man announced. Simon struggled not to roll his eyes. Clary came up beside him as Jace gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the stage. He had discarded the black hoodie and was wearing a tight black top that complimented his dark denim jeans. Silver chains laced the belt loops and glimmered in the stage light. The crowd roared to life as Simon tried his best to look happy. Jace appeared in all of his glory walking slowing across the stage. Girls were screaming after him and crying for him to marry them. The whole sight was obnoxious at best. After a few more agonizing seconds Jace finally took the microphone. "Thank you Las Vegas, it is an honor to be here. I appreciate the warm welcome but I would rather hear you give these bands the applause they so rightfully deserve." He said as the crowd broke into another round of cheers.

"It takes a lot of strength to open yourself up to criticism and display your work in front of others that will judge you. Being a musician is a courageous art and I am proud of what these bands have accomplished tonight. Jace continued. Simon was taken aback for a moment. The comment seemed sincere and very un-Jace like. He gave Clary a quick look and she smiled back with her usual 'I told you' smile. Simon gave his best friend a bright smile and a side hug. He could give the jerk a chance, just one, though. "Now for the winner of the Battle of the Bands Las Vegas and the honor of playing the opening act at my concert in New York City next June is…." Jace announced opening the red envelope. Simon noticed him hesitated a second before schooling his features into a smile. Then it seemed like everything happened in slow motion. Jace looking up from the envelope smiling out to the crowd. Clary gently squeezing his arm in excitement before her boyfriend opened his lips and spoke into the mic. "The Mortal Instruments!" Simon couldn't hear anything after that as screams erupted from all around him.

After standing stunned as frozen as a statue Jordan grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stage. Jace shook each of their hands, giving Simon an extra shake. "Nice job, Lewis. At least you go something out of this." He teased. "Yeah," Simon smiled giving the blonde a firmer handshake than necessary. He waited till Jace was turning back to go backstage when he released his hand. "I got a date with your sister," Simon whispered sharply. The response was instantaneous. He watched Jace's shoulders tense as he shot him a death glare. By then it was too late for him to say anything as the announcer was shoving a mic in Simon's hands. The young man grinned mischievously basking in his success. Getting the last word with Herondale was just the cherry on top. The blonde would think twice before flaunting his relationship with Clary in front of him knowing that Simon could do the same. That is assuming the date with Isabelle went well tonight. Simon hoped so. Jace, aside he did like the girl, a lot.

"Why are you glaring?" Clary asked Jace as he made his way backstage. "Just at Simon." He hissed. The redhead frowned. "Please tell you me guys are getting along." She accused. The blonde wrapped his arm around her guiding her to a quieter place. "We may have just started dating Red but I know you're playing dumb. I think you know exactly who Simon's song was about tonight and it wasn't Isabelle," he whispered. Clary rolled her eyes. She had been worried that was what their resentment towards each other was about. She knew Simon had feelings for her or rather that he believed he had feelings for her. She just never thought he would have written a song about it let alone perform it for her. She thought she had been sly with the Isabelle comment. The Izzy had told her that they had gone out to eat together after the concert. She seemed pretty interested asking if he had a girlfriend. "Simon and I tried dating once. It lasted for a week. It was too awkward." She relented. She wanted to start their relationship off with honesty. "Let me guess. You were the one to break it off?" he asked mischievously. Clary blinked thinking back before her face went pale. Jace smiled at this and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with him." She replied sadly. Jace's warm chuckle filled the air. "I don't believe that is necessary. I had a talk with him." He smiled.

"You talked to Simon? About…me?" she stuttered. Jace nodded. "Oh, no. I better go and talk to him right now." She sighed. Jace laughed and pulled her back into his arms. "It's ok, Red. We are good. He was just teasing me that he had a date with Isabelle tonight." The rock star argued. Clary froze and looked up at him in disbelief. "You mean Simon asked Isabelle out on a date date?" she squeaked. The blonde smiled "Date date? So what are we in junior high again?" he smirked. "Yes and apparently my sister said yes. It looks like Isabelle is going to help the poor boy get over you." Jace explained. Clary beamed, happy that Simon had the courage to ask someone like Isabelle out. Not that the girl was mean but Isabelle Lightwood exuded confidence and approaching her could be very intimating for some guys. She was mortified hearing that song, though she did have to admit it was probably the best song that the stinky…Mortal Instruments now, had ever played. She hoped they stayed with this name. Simon was right, it was the best so far and quite catchy.

Jace lead her out the back door and into the casino. Bat followed them as Clary took out her phone. She texted Simon that she had to leave before the concert let out or things would get crazy. She told him they would celebrate his victory later tonight. Then she texted Maia saying that she was heading back to the apartment to change before dinner. She was too distracted with her phone to notice the group of people looking at her. When she did notice she turned her face away trying to concentrate on the man before her. Jace's grip around her waist tightened at they made their way to the front entrance. "Does this mean you're going to be nice to Simon now?" she inquired shoving her old flip phone in her back pocket. "Nerd boy? No way." He replied. Clary gave him a warning look. She obviously disliked the nickname her boyfriend had given her best friend. "Hey! If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck then…well all ducks should die a painful death because they are evil little creatures. So, I guess that wasn't the best analogy to choose." Jace finished his face scrunched in distaste. Clary looked at him with a raised an eyebrow. "I hate ducks." He clarified. "You don't say? I would never have guessed." She said shrugged.

If she hadn't been focused on Simon and the thoughts running through her head she would have heard Jace telling her quietly to stop. Instead, she was half a second too late as the doors were pushed wide open. Unfortunately, there was no stopping the mob of paparazzi outside the hotel now. They descended on her and Jace like a pack of wolves. Jace protectively wrapped his arm around her as the lights and cameras flashed. The crowd took tons of pictures. If that wasn't bad enough they were shouting obnoxious questions. "Jace Herondale is this your new girlfriend?" one cameraman yelled. "Over here sweetheart! Smile for the camera." Shouted another. "Party boy of the year takes a liking to Vegas red head. I can see the tabloids now." Jace hissed under his breath but put on his happy smile. Clary was terrified and frozen in fear. "Breath Clary and smile. Give them a few pictures and they will leave us alone." He whispered. She lifted her eyes and blushed trying to smile. It was forced but it was the best she could do on such short circumstances. Why did she decide to date a rock star again? "Jace is this beauty your girlfriend?" a younger man with a mustache asked. Jace smiled at the man. "You and your questions George," Jace smiled warmly. It seemed this man Jace knew.

"Just asking so we know what to title the cover as." He replied. "Try not to look so scared doll. I only submit the flattering pictures." He added. Jace wrapped his arms around her protectively. She could feel her body shaking as adrenaline surged through her veins. "It's okay, Red." He whispered kissing her sweetly on the forehead. More flashes went off as Clary closed her eyes in the safety of Jace's chest. "All of you can go now. You are on private property and are scaring my girlfriend." He hissed. He realized a moment too late the consequences of his words. More shouts erupted until they were saved by hotel security escorting them through the crowd and to their town car. Clary had never been more relieved in her entire life to be in a car with dark tinted windows. They sat in silence for a moment as Clary lay wrapped in Jace's arms. Bat came around and got into the driver's seat. "How do you ever get used to that?" Clary asked as they pulled away. Jace looked at her sweetly and kissed her hand. "You don't." was his only reply.

Maia had met them back at the apartment. They decided they didn't want to go out and decided to order Chinese and stay in. Tonight was Jace's last night in town and he enjoyed spending it low key. The four of them sat sprawled out on the couch in pajamas and blankets. Jace and Bat had brought over their luggage from the hotel earlier this morning. "Oh here comes the best part!" Maia yelled as the Velociraptor killed the annoying man. "I still can't believe you two like this movie? The T-Rex doesn't even kill the other dinosaur. That big whale thing does." Jace said shoveling some chow Mein into his mouth. "Remember that dinosaur, the AD Rex or whatever they called it was created using the T-Res. It is supposed to be better." Maia argued meaning back into Bats outstretched arm, which so happened to be resting on the back of the couch. When the movie was over Clary shook Jace. The blonde had fallen asleep and Clary wasn't that far off. The couple yawned and made their way to the bedroom as Maia began cleaning up the food. She had just thrown one of the cartons in the trash when a set of arms wrapped around her. "I've been waiting to get you alone all day today." Bat's deep voice echoed. Maia's skin warmed as blood rushed through her chest.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She teased. Bat twisted her around to face him. The women gasped as she met his warm eyes. "Do you have an answer for me? I don't want to do anything until I know what you have decided." She asked cautiously. She was pretty sure she had made her decision clear by this point. They had basically cuddled on the couch most of the movie. "I've decided that I rather tease you than give you a straight answer." She smiled playfully. Bat smirked. "That's not very nice Maia." He scolded without any real conviction in his voice. "No, telling you that I am wearing a purple lace bra and no underwear would not be nice. I on the other hand am just trying to clean up the living room." She replied with feigned innocence. Bat growled pulling her forward into a heated kiss. Maia's eyes closed relaxing against his lips. This is what she had been waiting for all day. She leaned forward opening her lips and deepening the kiss. "Maia, your answer, please?" he breathed. "Yes. My answer is yes. Now take me to bed." She whispered. Bat didn't waste a moment picking her up into his arms. Maia's legs wrapped around his waist as he began kissing her frantically once again. He carried his girlfriend into the bedroom, quietly shutting and locking the door.


	17. Long Distance

**Chapter 17**

 **Long Distance**

Clary looked at her cell phone for what felt like the hundredth time before finally putting it away. Jace promised he would call her when he landed in Austin. He was going to be gone for the entire weekend in Texas to play a concert. After that, he would come back to Vegas before sprinting off for a month on an East coast line up. He had invited Clary to go with him, even offered to pay for her travel but she refused. Despite how much she wanted to travel she had to work. "Is this how it is always going to be?" Maia asked sitting down on the couch next to her. "Unless we both want to give up our independence and count on a man to support us? Then yes," Clary replied laying back with exasperation. "I have a feeling that as long as you had your art supplies that you wouldn't mind following Blondie around the world." Her roommate teased. "I would be lying if I said with Jace that I wasn't half tempted," Clary replied. Maia looked at her sweetly. "What did we get ourselves into?" Maia asked. Clary giggled. "I think I know exactly who got into you." She replied. "Clary!" Maia scolded, hitting her with a pillow. "Sorry. I think Jace's inappropriate jokes might be wearing off on me." Clary replied.

Maia was right, though. Is this how it was going to be like forever? Was she either going to be stuck waiting by the phone or in a hotel room for Jace to come home? She couldn't help but choke on the word "home." It had been so long since she truly had a home. New York was her first home and moving to L.A. never felt right. Especially after her mother remarried. Luke was kind enough and having an aunt who visited every Christmas was nice but it never really felt like home. Vegas was where she gained her independence and Maia's warmth made her feel happy. Still, somehow Jace made her feel safe and at home when he was around. The young women blushed. It was way too early to go down that road. Sure she liked the guy, even cared about him but love was fleeting. She had seen with her parents that love never last and decided early on that she would have to learn to be content alone. Jace seemed to throw a wrench into that but she knew deep in her heart that this relationship was doomed. They both knew the cards were stacked against them still, they both wanted it enough to try.

"Your phone is ringing," Maia replied as her own phone buzzed. Clary grabbed her phone so quickly that she almost pulled a muscle. Pushing the cover up the phone lit up. "Answering on the second ring? Someone must have missed me." Jace's cocky voice sung. "Normally I would contradict that with a stark response but since you are not here I might as well admit it. I do miss you already." She replied sweetly. "Hmmm, I like this side of you. I love your feistiness but I could get used to seeing sweet docile Clary too." He teased. Clary giggled at this. "Just don't expect me to wash your clothes and do the dishes. This is the 21st century Mr. Herondale." She scolded playfully. "Too right you are Red but give it time. I have no doubt I'll have you doing all sorts of dirty domesticated stuff for me." He chuckled. Clary felt hot and bothered when the word 'dirty' vibrated with his deep, velvet voice. God, why did he have this effect on her? "I'm about to head to the hotel. I'll skype you before bed sweetheart." He spoke as noise flooded the background. "Text me before you skype me so I can be ready. Take care of yourself handsome and stay out of trouble." She replied. "Always Red," Clary smiled as the line disconnected. She sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions.

Her roommate who had finished her phone call earlier sat staring at her. "You have it so bad," Maia observed. It wasn't the happy playful statement that she had made before. This one was laced with caution and the weary tone to her voice caught Clary off guard. "Is that a bad thing? You've been nagging at me to date like forever." Clary asked her friend. Maia looked down. It took her a minute to choose the words. Clary waited patiently. Maia was her friend and her advice was pretty sound. It was obviously something that that she had been thinking about before and needed to get off of her chest. "I love you and support you no matter what you do, Clary. You know that I will always be there for you. For the good times and the bad but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you. Hell, I'm worried about myself and this relationship with Bat. I'm trying to be positive but I am paranoid. I just know that long distance is hard enough without your boyfriend being a rock star and surrounded by girls throwing themselves at him." Maia explained.

"But Jace isn't interested in them. He told me he hasn't been with anyone for six months." Clary argued. "I know. Bat told me that too. He said that Jace was over the hookup stage and I see by the way he looks at you that he is serious about you Clary. I know he cares about you but I want you to be realistic too. As much as all of us want this, there is a high probability it won't work out." She sighed. "Oh, Maia," Clary whispered pulling an arm around her friend. "I know that. I really do. I just can't help but be excited anyway. You should be too. Bat is pretty hot and couldn't keep his hands off of you at dinner last night. Just let it go and be happy. Let's both live in the moment. If it works out wonderful, we'll make each other bridesmaids or something, if not there is always Star Wars and ice cream." Maia rolled her eyes. "Simon has turned you into such a nerd!" she giggled. "And I expect to be the maid of honor brat!"

Clary smiled. She seemed to have succeeded in making Maia feel better, for now at last. "That, if it ever does happen, will not be for a while. I am not one of those girls who plans a wedding when I first meet a guy. Though I am afraid you would have to fight Isabelle for that spot and hope that the sport isn't wrestling." She warned. "No way Clary, I call dibs first on the maid of honor," Maia informed her confidently. "Actually…" Clary looked away. "She kind of did this morning." She muttered. "What! That bitch!" Maia replied in surprise. It was true. The six of them had a celebration breakfast together. Apparently, Simon's date with Izzy had gone very well. He had his arm around her at breakfast and she even spent the night at his place after drinking too much wine. Of course, Simon didn't try anything. He offered to sleep on the couch which Isabelle refused to allow. Apparently, they just cuddled and slept. She wished she could say that it made her feel guilty having had sex with Jace so soon but she didn't care. One look at him shirtless was enough to cement that decision. Maia had also been on cloud nine at breakfast.

The only odd occurrence at breakfast was Isabelle stating that her parents were separating. Jace took that pretty hard. Apparently, he had not visited his adoptive mother in a while. He promised that he would see her when his concert was in New York in two weeks. It was then the subject of marriage came up and she whispered in Clary's ear that she called dibs on being the maid of honor. It had made her blush then and laugh now. "May the odds forever be in your favor, Ms. Roberts." Clary giggled. She would need it if Maia wanted to take down Isabelle. Maia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh well. I didn't want to plan all that boring stuff anyway. I expect to make a speech, though." She demanded. Clary rolled her eyes in return but still smiled joyfully. "Deal."

 **(1 month later)**

"That was exhausting," Jace muttered walking into his dressing room. This was the fourth concert he had done in a week and he would be lying if he said he wasn't exhausted. To top everything off he had taken an overnight flight to see Maryse and Max last night. They were holding up pretty well. Apparently, Robert was never really home that much anyway. Max was still hurt but walking in on his father kissing a woman who wasn't his mother would do that to you. Jace just wished it hadn't been Max who saw it. Annmarie was a coworker of their father that he had been having an affair with for quite some time now. Apparently, Maryse knew about her and was just biding her time and money before moving out. That was until Max walked in on the pair. The poor thing was inconsolable. Maryse was livid and gave Robert a piece of her mind. She wouldn't return his calls, changed the locks and packed all of his stuff sending it to storage. Apparently, she had the storage key given to him by the man who served him divorce papers. He had to hand it to his mother, she meant business. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle went in to pay for a good lawyer. Robert would be lucky if he didn't owe Maryse twenty percent of his income and custody was a joke. He was never home much anyway and Max clearly wanted nothing to do with him. None of the kids would speak to him either. Maryse had told them that he was still their father but they weren't ready to talk to him.

He had returned to Florida this morning and jet lag was a bitch. "Well, that's what you get for moving up the concert dates." Alec retorted putting away his iPad. Jace shrugged. He knew it was going to be a long week when he agreed to do it but he couldn't really complain. He pushed for the option to do back to back concerts. That way he would have a four-day weekend to travel to Vegas before going to Japan for two weeks. It was going to be a surprise for Clary. He already had Maia arrange the days off though her work without her knowing. She offered to go to Lake Mead or take a trip but Jace declined. The last thing he wanted to do was to stay in another hotel room. He just wanted four days off to spend with his lovely girlfriend wrapped in his arms, preferably naked. He had talked to the feisty redhead every night. He even got her to send a picture of herself in her bra and underwear. She wouldn't go for nude pictures. Things got even better when he found out Bat was officially dating Maia. It was going to be a couple's weekend and he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to have Bat distracted. The company insisted he travels and be with a personal bodyguard 24/7. Although Bat was awesome, Jace was still looking forward to some space. Having his bodyguard distracted by Maia left him ample time to spend wooing Clary. No one compared to her. Sure there were hot girls always throwing themselves at him but he never even gave them a second glance anymore. Jace stifled a yawn. Normally he was wired after concerts but now he was just tired. Sure his mind wouldn't be able to sleep but his body could still rest.

"It will be worth it." Jace grinned thinking about all the ways it would be worth it just to have Clarissa's naked body under him again. God, when did he turn back into a horny teenager? "You're drooling lover boy. Get your mind out of the gutter." Magus teased coming in through the door. Jace liked Alec's boyfriend for no other reason than he made his best friend happy. Sure Magnus was a good guy but the fact that he made his brother happy spoke volumes. The man was a fashion designer and insisted that he design Jace's concert wardrobe for him. Of course, he only insisted AFTER he met Jace's manager Alec. Magnus saw an opportunity to get close to his brother and sweep him off of his feet. Jace agreed to Magnus's designs though he refused to put on and glitter despite how much Magnus protested. "Hello, Sparkles. Have you come to steal my manager away for a long night of sewing and playing dress up?" Jace retorted. Alec frowned. He would never live down the night he allowed his boyfriend to dress him up in lederhosen and take pictures. It also didn't help that there was picture evidence. Courtesy of Jace snooping through his phone one night when they were drinking. "Alas no. I merely came to congratulate you on wearing the entire outfit I had made up for you tonight. You looked divine if I don't say so myself." Magus grinned. "It didn't have sparkles so.." Jace shrugged. "One of these days I will convert you to the sparkly side Herondale." He quirked before blowing Alec a kiss and leaving. "You know..." Alec began. "It really would make Magus so happy if-" Alec began but was cut off. "No!" Jace stated firmly. "and you have no idea how the sanity of our friendship relies on you not finishing that sentence."

Back in Vegas Clary and Maia were not the only ones missing their significant other. Simon was finishing up his last assignment for his engineering class when his phone rang. He smiled spotting the name and accepted the call. Isabelle's face lit up on the screen in Facetime. "Hello handsome. How goes the project?" she asked. Simon smiled. "Good. I just finished actually. I think the professor will like it. I can't wait for school to be done. How goes wrestling?" he asked. Isabelle smiled. "It is going well. It's tough being the reigning Diva's champion. My body is constantly sore and tight." She replied. "You should get a massage. Relax a bit." Simon offered. "I rather have your messages. You're cuter than any message therapist and I rather like the ending." The beauty teased. Simon could feel his cheeks warm. Izzy giggled at Simon's reaction. "When will you be back in Vegas?" he asked. "Depends." She smiled. "Depends on what?" he asked curiously. "It depends on how fast you can come and pick me up from the airport." She smiled. The poor man's jaw dropped. "You're here?" he gasped standing up and throwing on his coat. "Yep. Just waiting for my luggage. I am yours for a week." She answered. "Text me when you're at pick up. I'll be there in fifteen." He replied grabbing his keys and locking to the door. Everything had felt so dead since Jordan moved out. "Will do. See you soon Count Montgomery!" Izzy replied ending the call. Simon looked down at his phone for a moment, smiling before turning and heading down the stairs towards his car.

 **(One Week Later)**

"Come on Maia!" Clary giggled dodging her friend's grip. Her best friend was trying to wrap a piece of dark fabric over her eyes. "No, you come on Claire. Put the damn blindfold on!" she commanded. "What is so important that you have to blindfold me for?" Clary asked. "It's a surprise! Now come on!" Maia commanded again trying to hold back the giggle escaping her lips. "I'll be surprised either way." Clary replied dodging her again. The little thing might not be strong but she was fast. Unbeknownst to Clary Maia had just got done picking up Jace and Bat from the airport. Clary had been conveniently busy with Isabelle getting her nails done. She had to hand it to the raven beauty. Izzy wouldn't take no for an answer. Izzy had been in town for a week visiting Simon. They often hung out while he was at work and the three girls had gotten pretty close. Clary knew it was hopeless to resist Isabelle when she wanted something. Today it was to get her nails done. "Pleassssse? For me?" Maia begged using her puppy dog pout. "Damn you, fine." Clary sighed finally giving in. They got out of the car and made their way to the sidewalk. Maia fastened the fabric over her friend's eyes with a giggle. "You better not be planning on taking advantage of me." Clary teased. "I think Jace's cockiness is rubbing off on you more and more every day." Maia smiled trying to wave a hand in front of her friends face seeing if she could see.

Once satisfied that her friend couldn't see Maia led Clary slowly up the step and carefully through the front door. The girls were giggling the entire way. It was a relief to hear Clary laugh. The distance was getting to her and Maia could tell. Hell, it was getting to both of them. At least Maia had the weekend to look forward but Clary didn't. The poor thing had to be content when she got to skype with Jace. It would be great during the call but Clary was pretty bummed after. A weekend with Goldilocks was just what she needed. Of course, Maia was also looking forward to seeing Bat. Things had progressed since last time they had seen each other. She now knew a lot more about him and was looking forward to seeing him as well. She led Clary into the center of the room before closing the door. Maia's eyes found Bat standing stoically across the living room; his brown eyes looking at her in amusement. Maia couldn't wait for tonight but now it was Clary's turn to be surprised. Beside Bat stood Jace, grinning triumphantly. "Okay are you ready?" she asked out loud gesturing to Jace in a 'your turn' gesture. Jace nodded and walked quietly behind the red head.

"I'm ready. May I take the blindfold off now?" Clary pleaded. Maia let out a giggle as Jace stopped behind his girlfriend. He blew air playfully on her neck. Clary jumped back falling against his chest. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her waist. Standing silently, she seemed to be perplexed. Then her body relaxed against his. "Jace?" She whispered in recognition. The rock star hummed bringing his lips down to kiss her neck. "Hey, Red." He whispered against her skin. He could feel her jump. Clary threw off the blindfold and turned to find her golden rock star smiling mischievously at her. Her hands rushed to her face, covering her mouth in surprise. He could see the tears stinging the brim of her eyes. "Oh Jace!" she smiled throwing her arms around his neck. Jace chuckled and pulled her against his body. Her reaction was worth every single tired night and all the jet lag for the past month. "Hey, don't cry Red," Jace whispered. "I wasn't crying." She lied. "The blindfold just got in my eyes, that's all."

Jace laughed once again at that but let it slide. "You know if I had my way you would have been blindfolded **and** tied to the bed." He whispered. "But Maia wouldn't go for it." He sulked. "Damn straight! You guys have to do some socializing before you disappear for the entire weekend in the bedroom." Maia replied curtly. "Weekend?" Clary asked. "Yeah Red. I'm all yours till Tuesday night." He replied. Clary's face lit up once again as she kissed him passionately. Maia smiled looking at her friend as Bat's arm snaked around him. She looked into his brown eyes molten with affection. "I've missed you." He whispered. The dark skinned beauty smiled. "I missed you too," Maia replied leaning forward and kissing Bat on the lips.


	18. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 18**

 **Christmas Eve.**

 **{2 Months later}**

"Simon! Hurry up!" Isabelle called out. Simon stopped and looked at his girlfriend. He knew that Isabelle could be 'high maintenance' but he didn't understand what that entailed until he had to help her carry her suitcases. By this point in the relationship, she pretty much had moved in with him. The beauty had traveled all over the US nonstop flying to spend every possible weekend with him. Now that he was done with school he didn't mind flying to see her every once and awhile but it was expensive. At least the company paid for her to fly back to Vegas since she changed it to her home city. Since she was back and forth so much Simon hadn't minded her leaving her stuff in the spare room in his apartment at first. After his roommate, Jordan moved out to get his own place he had an extra bedroom. The semester was over and the pay raise his masters gave him allowed him the financial security to not need a roommate. He also didn't mind that Isabelle used the excuse to walk around barely clothed. That did little to stifle the shock of stepping into the guest room and finding that with the exception of a bed, that his girlfriend had moved in. The closet was full of her clothes, hung and organized. The spare dresser held a grand selection of her underwear and bras. Even the walls had hooks where bags, scarves, and other accessories hung. She had basically changed the room into her own personal walk in closet.

He was so surprised he took a picture and sent it to Clary with the caption, "I think Izabelle is slowly taking over my apartment." His best friend replied back that she basically lived there anyway. Might as well call it official. Apparently, Jace had left a suitcase full of clothes and things at her place too. Simon wished all of Izzy's stuff would fit in one suitcase. They were only going out of town for one week and she needed three suitcases. "Geeze Iz. We are only going for a week." Simon complained lugging the suitcases at his sides along with the duffel bag filled with his own clothes. He couldn't help but see a group of men pass and give his girlfriend appreciative stares. "I know." She smiled not even noticing them. "It takes a lot to look this good Count." She replied. "At this rate, I should be a Lord with all the work you have me doing." He teased. The beautiful women smiled at him. "I do like the sound of LORD Montgomery." She replied. "Lord Montgomery, do be careful. All of my makeup is in that bag." She scolded as they got on the escalator. "Isabelle you're beautiful without any makeup…. or clothes for that matter." He whispered. Isabelle blushed before kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"I knew I picked a good one and there are no professional makeup people to doll me up this week honey," Izzy smiled. "I want to look good. This is the first Christmas that we all will be spending together. I know you don't care for Jace but getting him to participate in anything holiday related is a big deal. This is the first Christmas he will be a part of in a long time. I want lots of pictures!" she explained in a hushed tone. Simon's lips fell as he nodded. "I understand. I expect to take a lot of pictures with you too. My mother keeps asking about you." He spoke kissing her lightly on the cheek. They stepped off the escalator and began to make their way towards the gate where they would then check their bags. "I thought you celebrated Hanukkah? Isn't this like taboo for you?" she asked. Simon smiled. "I celebrated it when I visited New York with my sister last week. It ended early this year and no. I am just here to visit family and you guys. It's not like we are going to church or anything. Clary's family isn't very religious." He shrugged.

"Hurry up love birds! We have to check in." Alec called out over his shoulder. Isabelle's brother was carrying just as many suitcases as Simon. Poor Alec. Magnus always said luck favored the prepared but this was ridiculous. The blue-eyed man sighed as he carried the heavy suitcases up to the check in line. With Jace constantly sneaking away to Vegas on his infrequent days off and his sister doing much the same for Simon the gang knew McCarran airport like the back of their hands by this point. Magnus had even talked about buying a house out here since the real estate marker was booming again. It would be a good investment and save him a bundle on hotel rooms. This time, they were leaving Vegas behind and were off to L.A. to spend Christmas with Clary's family. Jace was already in L.A. finishing up his last concert before New Year's Eve in New York. Clary had gone on early to join him. It was the first time they had a week off since summer. They would be staying at Isabelle's house. He figured it might be the last time they stayed there before she sold it. With how serious things were turning with Simon and the fact she was never in L.A. anymore. Alec smiled watching his sister and Simon make their way to the check in. He was happy that she finally found someone down to Earth that treated her right. The last few boyfriends, although successful, treated her more like a trophy than a person. Simon acted as if his sister like a princess but wasn't afraid to put up a fight when she was being unreasonable.

"What are you thinking about handsome," Magnus asked coming up behind Alec. "Just how everything seems to work out for the best." He smiled. Magnus followed Alec's gaze and smiled. "I think you're right Alexander. Everyone seems to have found someone to make them happy. I guess we are just at the point in our lives." His boyfriend stated. "What point?" Alec asked curiously. "The point where we settle down, get married and think about starting a family." The fashion designer replied. A shiver ran down Alec's spine as his cheeks blushed. "Do you, do you want a family?" he asked softly. Magnus's green eyes studied him. "Perhaps in a few years. Maybe after we get married we can adopt." He smirked. Alec was left speechless as Isabelle and Simon made their way towards them. "All right! Who is ready to grab a drink? We have an hour before our flight and I want to do a little toast before we go." Izzy grinned. Alec was still speechless as Magnus laughed. "We're in. Let's go. It is Christmas eve after all!" The green-eyed man smiled.

In L.A. Clary and Jace were getting ready for her family dinner. Clary was in the bedroom sorting out what to wear while Jace was listening to his demo cd as he took a shower. The guest room had an attached bathroom. They were sharing the room since Clary's mother had turned her old bedroom into an art studio. She smiled listening to the lyrics as they blared from the Dre Pill speaker on the counter. She had a pretty good feeling she knew who he was singing about as she listened.

 **(Copyright Next Contestant- Nickelback)**

 _I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

Giggling Clary heard a knock on the bedroom door and rushed to open it. In front of her stood her mother with a scowl on her face. She didn't take the news of her daughter dating a rock star all that well. Then again it probably didn't help that she found out via the tabloids instead of from her own daughter. Clary knew that her mother didn't expect her and Jace's relation to progress to this when she called to confront her two months ago. She didn't really talk to her mother given her work schedule and Jocelyn traveling around the U.S. for her art. Clary was sure that her mother assumed it would be a one-time fling that would be done in a month. Imagine her shock when she asked her mother if it would be alright if Jace joined them for Christmas. She hadn't like the idea of losing time with her daughter if they stayed in a hotel like she had offered. Instead, her mother argued reluctantly agreed that they could stay in the guest room; together. Clary had a feeling Luke had to do with that. Now that her mother had a man in the house to help her keep an eye on the two of them. Perhaps she hoped that Luke would try to shake Jace down and scare him off. The look on her step father's face was pretty priceless when they arrived yesterday. Her mother's plan backfired as Luke warmed up to Jace pretty quickly. The two shared a love of swords and cars. Luke had collected some swords and had them on display in his office. Jace had his own collection at home. It didn't take long before Clary noticed a new present under the tree in an extra-long box with Luke's name on it. The two became fast friends but the same could not be said for Jocelyn. The tall redhead was cordial to Jace but there was no love lost in their relationship. Clary didn't care either way. It was her life and she was going to live it. Her mother accepted that a long time ago.

"I brought you and Jace some fresh towels." Her mother said coolly. "Thanks, mom," Clary replied taking the towels from her. She was about to close the door when she noticed the look on her mother's face. "Something wrong mom?" Clary asked. It had been a question she had been asking her a lot. Her eyes were locked on the Herondale necklace that she wore around her neck. The women almost died when she had seen the Morgenstern necklace around Jace's neck. Despite this Jocelyn just shook her head and walked away. Clary quickly closed the door and walked over to the adjoining bathroom. Jace had just gotten out of the shower and looked up at her as he turned the music off. His bright smile lit up his face as he saw her. "Cute dress Red." He smiled. Damn him and his seductive smile. She was wearing a beautiful white lace dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and she was wearing light makeup. She had to dress up a little given the occasion. Her step-aunt would be here with her son any minute. Her uncle Stephen had to stay in New York another night but promised he would be here for Christmas morning.

"It's not too cute, right? I mean I wouldn't want you fighting off any contestants you know." She jested. Jace chuckled. "That obvious?" he asked drying off his hair with a towel. Clary looked at his naked body appreciatively. "Pretty much. Doesn't help your girlfriend works in a night club." She blushed. Jace looked at her grinning wolfishly. "Like you what you see?" he asked. "Yes." She smiled as he began to walk towards her. "You stop right there mister." She commanded putting her hand up. Jace froze with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "I told you none of that at my parents' house. Now you get dressed. I rather not have my aunt and nephew not see my boyfriend naked." She scolded. "It would make for an eventful evening." He teased. Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm going to help my mother set the table for our guests. You put some clothes on. They will be here any moment." She scolded. "As you wish my lady," Jace replied obediently dropping his towel and grabbing a pair of boxers. "You're mean." Clary murmured before turning and leaving the room. If she stayed in their another minute she would no doubt have fallen to his charms.

Jace watched the door shut with a smirk. He enjoyed teasing his favorite redhead. When she had asked him to come with her to L.A. he had been a bit skeptical. Sure he wanted to have her all to himself on Christmas. He usually spent the day all by himself anyway. He was looking forward to changing that with her. Stay up late curled by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and making love to her till the early morning dawn. Then waking up, exchanging presents and maybe going shopping. That is what couples did right? Apparently, Clary had other plans. It was a big step meeting her mother and stepfather but one he was glad to take. Seeing the bright smile on her face when he agreed made it all worth it. Of course, he had thought they would be staying in a hotel and only coming over Christmas Day. Instead, he was stuck staying with her folks. At first, it was daunting but after meeting Luke everything seemed to work itself out. It was nice to finally have somewhere to be on Christmas. Normally Alec dragged him to his parents' house or often Jace would just get drunk alone in some hotel room. The only thing consistent about Christmas over the years was Amatis. She called him every Christmas eve and since he never answered, again on Christmas day. It wasn't until about two years ago to Jace actually did start to answer. That was after Amatis showed up at his hotel room the day of his birthday with his little brother James in tow.

That had been the start of the turning point in his life. She stayed for a few hours and made an excuse to go leaving him with his little brother. James was almost four then. He was short with Amatis's brown hair and their father's deep blue eyes. He didn't know what to do with a young boy who was staring at him, in the same manner, he was studying him. Finally, James had enough. He got up and hugged Jace with all his tiny strength. "I ov you Jonithin. I've been waiting to eet you for forever." The little boy chirped happily. Jace smiled warming and hugged his little brother back. Regardless what happened with his father James was innocent of all of that. He was neutral and he seemed to love him unconditionally already. Despite the fact, he had only talked to him twice in his life. Except the occasional birthday and Christmas presents which Alec had always sent out on his behalf, James knew nothing about him. Yet still, here he was, hugging him and giving him love. Smiling Jace decided that he loved his little brother too. Grabbing his coat he scooped his little brother up and left.

Well, three hours, four toy stores and a BestBuy later Amatis came back to the apartment to find them playing X-box and eating pizza. Jace chuckled remembering how she scolded James telling him how it was Jonathan's birthday not his. Amatis still referred to him as Jonathan and not the nickname Maryse had given him, Jace. He had even been to visit his stepbrother James a few times since then. After that day he made it a point to see him at least twice a year. Often Amatis would drop him off at his place or Jace would come by the house and steal the little guy away for a sleepover. James was almost five now and looked up to Jace. It was the only thing that made being around Amatis and his father bearable. Not that he spent much time with his father. They usually danced around each other without speaking. He only had to be around him for a few hours on James's birthday. Amatis had bugged him for years to come spend Christmas with them this year. His father, stepmother, and brother often visited Amatis's brother for Christmas though Jace had never met the man. Apparently, they lived in L.A somewhere. Maybe Clary and he could go see them sometime this week. Clary would probably like to meet his parents. He doubted she would ever meet Celine. His mother was off doing who knows what with her new husband. Jace knew James would love to meet his girlfriend. The little man kept asking if she had cooties like other girls.

Jace's phone buzzed on the dresser as he finished putting his dress shirt on. James's face appeared on the screen as Jace went to grab it. Speak of the devil, he thought. "Happy early Christmas," Jace said answering his phone. "Jace! Jace! Jace!" he heard his little brother call. "Mommy he answered!" Jace couldn't help but smile at this. He loved his little brother. It was the only good thing to come out of his father's split with his mother. Though even he had to admit that Amatis wasn't all that bad. "Hey James, what's up little man?" he asked opening the bedroom door and making his way to the dining room. "I'm with mommy. We're on our way to Uncle -euks for Christmas." The little boy tried to say though struggled. Jace knew James struggled saying some words. It was cute. His vocabulary had grown tremendously the last year. He still had trouble saying some words but that was normal. If he still struggled after going to Kindergarten next year, then Amatis was going to get him into speech. Walking into the dining room he spotting Clary who was putting down napkins at each place. "I know little man. Did you know I'm in L.A. too?" Jace continued. He met Clary's eyes and gave her a wink. She was helping set up the table while Luke helped her mother in the kitchen. "Eally?" James asked excitedly. "Yeah, really. Maybe I'll swing by and see you tomorrow." Jace suggested. "Are you going to bring your girlfriend?" His little brother asked.

Jace chuckled at this. James had been inquiring about Clary was awhile now. His father and stepmother avoiding the tabloids as much as possible. For every truth, they told there were a dozen lies. After a while, they just avoided them all together and he couldn't blame them. Who wants to see the faces of the women their son was sleeping with on the front page? Clary was just another one of those faces to them and he didn't really talk about her much except to answer the questions James asked him on their monthly phone chats. "Yes, I can bring my girlfriend can't promise you won't catch cooties, though." He smiled catching Clary's eyes. Her green eyes sparkled with laughter as she looked at him. "Mommy says there is no such thing as cooties but daddy says that ere is and I can't have a girlfriend till I'm married. Can you believe that?" the little boy protested. Jace laughed. His father probably said that thinking of his first son in mind. "I want to meet her! Mommy says anyone who was able to catch your heart must be eally special." James continued.

Jace could hear Amatis gasp and scold him in the background. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. Kids always told the truth and didn't have a filter. The doorbell rang as Clary looked up from the table. She had a handful of silverware with plates under it in her arms. She looked at Jace pleadingly as he nodded. "Jace, mommy says I'll have to all you back ater." James sighed. "It's okay little man. I'll see you soon. Tell your mom to text me." Jace replied as he unlocked the front door. "Big brother, I miss you…I wish you were ere." James sighed sadly. Jace frowned. He loved his little brother and missed him too. He was going to tell James that he would make it a point to see him tomorrow but as he opened the door to greet Clary's step Aunt he suddenly lost his words. Jace's voice caught in his throat as he stood in the doorway looking at the women flabbergasted; phone still drawn to his ear. The brown eyes that met him seemed to be filled with equal surprise. "Honey is something wrong?" Clary started turning the corner but was cut off by a small voice. "JACE!" A little voice screamed, bolting forward and wrapping his arms around him.

"Jonathan?" the women asked. "Amatis?" Jace replied.

 **Authors Note:** This is my favorite chapter to write. The entire time I wrote it I was laughing and using my sneaky smile. I hope those of you who read it were thinking that same. Ah, one of my favorites. I love James in this chapter and the next one. I can't believe how long this thing has gotten. I am at chapter 9 in the original pacing of this story. Somehow I added an extra ten chapters of detail! Ah! Well, at least most of it is Sizzy, Malec and …Mat? Bia? Not sure what the ship name for Bat and Maia is. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Jace's Angel

**Chapter 19**

 **Jace's Angel**

James's arms were still strung tightly around Jace's waist as the group sat down in the living room sipping hot chocolate. The little boy was on cloud nine and kept telling his mother that this was the best Christmas present ever. Jace smiled down at his little brother. As Clary had gone to the kitchen to grab two more mugs of hot chocolate. The turkey had an hour left to go and the group had huddled into the living room to discuss what had just happened. "I thought you looked familiar, then again it's been so long," Luke explained taking another sip of his hot chocolate. The adults had peppermint schnapps added to theirs while James was plain and in a lidded thermos. Clary sat next to him on the love seat. She was leaning against Jace's arms when James let go and nestled between them. The young man was surprised but Clary just giggled.

"I just don't see how you two never figured this out before?" Jocelyn asked addressing the couple. "Jace mentioned his mother once and James frequently." Clary shrugged. " I mean James is a pretty common name and Jace isn't exactly the only Herondale in the world mother. How was I supposed to know?" she argued. She was getting tired of her mother's dislike of her boyfriend for no apparent reason. "Not to mention any time that Amatis talked about Jace she called him Jonathan," Luke spoke. Jocelyn's face softened looking at her husband. "It also didn't help that whenever my sister and I talk on the phone I refer to you as Clarissa," he added looking at the couple lovingly. If it wasn't for James features Luke felt like he could easily be looking at his daughter, future son in law and their son. James looked at both of them lovingly as if not being able to contain his join at being next to both of them. The group was silent for a moment, lost in thought when little James spoke up.

"It's ok, though, right?" James asked addressing his mother. Amatis looked at hr son curiously. "Jace can still marry Clary, ight?" the young boy clarified. At this Clary blushed and looked down. Jace also looked a little caught off guard by the comment but Amatis just smiled brightly. "Of course sweetie. Jace and Clary are technically not related at all. They could get married if they wanted to." Amatis replied happily. "Yay!" James cheered looking up at the blushing redhead. "Clary, did you hear that? Mommy said it's okay for you to marry my big brother! Then Jace and I can share you!" James smiled happily putting his hands on her face. Clary couldn't help but giggle at this. Jace looked at the little guy confused. She met her boyfriend's gold eyes and smiled. "I am guessing you don't know that but James told me last year that when he grows up he was going to marry me." She explained. Jace looked taken aback before grinning down at his little brother. "I thought dad told you no dating till you are in college?" Jace teased. The little boy shook his head. "No, he said no dating until I am married. I'm going to marry Clary and then I can date lots of pretty girls like you." He replied. The rock stars face went pale as he looked at his little brother. He could practically feel Jocelyn's glaring at him from across the room.

"It doesn't work like that James. When you find someone you like and you call her your girlfriend you don't date anyone else. The same goes when you are married. You are committed to that one person." Jace explained. Amatis couldn't help but look away from her son and stepson in embarrassment. Jace's words had stung and the blonde didn't feel guilty for having spoken them, though it wasn't his intention to hurt his stepmother. "Oh, ok," James replied obliviously. "Then I guess Clary is pretty enough that I won't need others." He smiled. Jace chuckled lightening the mood in the room with his laughter. "She is very beautiful. I see we have similar taste in women James. Normally people don't share their girlfriends but for you, I'll make an exception. Just because your cute and you're my brother." He smiled giving the little boy a wink. "Yay!" James cheered taking another sip of his now warm chocolate. The little boy frowned upon finding the thermos empty. "Clary since you're our girlfriend now will you please get us more hot chocolate?" James asked holding the thermos out to her. "Yes, women! More hot chocolate, please." Jace added putting his mug up into the air.

"Since when is it my job to wait on you both hand and foot. That is not what girlfriends are for James." She smiled taking the boy's cups anyway. "I know what girlfriends are good for." James protested. Clary rose an eyebrow looking around the room at the adult's expression. This had to be and she couldn't resist asking. "What are they good for James?" Clary asked shooting Jace an 'I hope he isn't going to say anything to put you into the dog house' look. The small boy clapped his hands together. "Girlfriends are for kissing and hugging and bringing you stuff. ike stuff you forgot downstairs. If you ask them they will bring it upstairs for you." James explained happily. Amatis laughed so hard that she had to cover her mouth with her hand so she didn't spit out any chocolate. As soon as she swallowed she began to explain to a curious group of adults. "Stephen always asks me to bring him things. He always seems to leave his stuff downstairs and asks me or James to bring it to him. It's a ridiculously bad habit of his that James must have picked up on." She smiled. Jace couldn't help but smile warmly looking at the happiness in his step mother's eyes.

"Well don't get used to it boys. This is the 21st century and us girlfriends are not maids." Clary replied sticking her tongue out at the two before heading back into the kitchen. "Well, this is defiantly a Christmas surprise for the books," Luke announced. "You must be happy that you finally got Jonath- I mean Jace for Christmas." He teased his sister. Jace looked at his stepmother as her eyes fell on her brother sitting next to her. Amatis did look surprised, worried and slightly on edge. Though when her eyes met Jace's he could also see the blatant joy and love in them. He smiled at her accepting the warmth and the words she wasn't able to say. Maybe he could do this, give this woman a chance to be in his life. Amatis had tried so hard for so long to be there for him. No matter how many times he pushed her away she kept coming back. She had been a better mother to him than Celine could. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit and the alcohol talking but he felt happy being in her presence. Clary had come back with more chocolate giving him and James a little kiss on the cheek. He enjoyed the bright blush on James's face as he looked away from her quickly.

When things had calmed down Amatis called Jace over to speak with him privately while the others went to the dining room for dinner. "I am so sorry for the surprise Jace. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." His stepmother began. "Well it was one hell of a surprise but it's alright. James is super happy and that is all that really matters right?" Jace smiled pleasantly not sure what to say. It had been so long since he had spoken to Amatis privately or about anything that didn't include James. The women stared at him in disbelief before taking a step towards him. "No, Jonathan that is not what really matters." She replied slipping back to using his birth name. "Listen I know you still hate me for what happened to you when you were young but please know that I do not only care about James. I care about you too and I want to know if you are okay. I would understand if you wanted to leave-" she continued. "No Amatis, I actually don't." Jace interrupted. "I don't hate you Amatis and I actually don't want either of us to go. I love being here with you, James and Clary. I even like Luke. I'm happy even though I suspect that Jocelyn might dislike me more after this." He admitted. At this Amatis smiled in relief. "Oh don't worry about her. I've known Jocelyn most of my life and can assure you that she is a hard head. Clary is her only daughter and she feels the need to protect her since Valentine isn't here. Trust me, honey, it wouldn't matter if you were a lawyer, doctor or king of England. That woman would still think you were beneath her daughter. That is just the way Jocelyn is. Give it some time and you'll win her over." She smiled. She was happy to finally be able to give her step-son some advice.

A call from the other room alerted them that they were wanted at the table. They began to turn and walk out of the room when Jace hesitated placed his hand on Amatis's shoulder. Amatis froze upon the contact and turned around slowly. "Amatis, I need to ask you something." He whispered. The women looked at him in surprise before nodding. "That day when you came over with dad to talk to my mother." He started. Amatis's eyes grew wide. That was a very painful day and one that she herself would like to forget. The women had spent many nights beating herself up about the day she had gone with Stephen to meet Celine. She had begged Stephen to come with him, pleaded relentlessly. She wanted to see Celine and explain everything. She wanted to try to make it better. Amatis should have known that it was pointless. Celine called her every name in the book and stormed out screaming. Stephen had tried to defend her and lay the blame on himself but Celine wouldn't hear it. The women couldn't blame her. She was just as heartbroken when Stephen had told her he was going to end their engagement. Jace had been hiding upstairs in his closet during the whole ordeal crying. The poor child was heartbroken and scared.

"Yes?" she asked meekly. "That day…well, was Clary there?" Jace asked physically forcing the question from his lips. Amatis took in a surprised breath and closed her eyes. "An error in my judgment but yes. Luke had agreed to help Stephen move his things with his truck. He had Clary and Jonathan with him that day. Clary was the one who-" she stuttered. "Found me in the closet." Jace finished. Amatis nodded silently. They were then interrupted by James turning the corner and grabbing their hands. "Come on! It's dinner time." The small boy protesting tugging their arms. Jace laughed letting James lead him into the dining room. Jace was quiet the rest of the night through dinner and dessert. After the dishes were washed and everyone retired to bed he followed Clary into the guest room. He took off his shirt and changed into his pajama pants in silence. "Baby," Clary whispered slipping into the bed next to him. Jace turned his head to face her. Her green eyes were ablaze with concern as she softly ran her hands calmingly through his hair. It was a habit that she did when worried or trying to calm him down. Jace's muscles relaxed as his shoulders melted against the mattress. "What is wrong? You haven't been the same since talking to Amatis. Did she say something to upset you?" she asked sweetly. "You were there." He whispered. Clary's menstruations stopped as she met his gaze in confusion. "I was where?" she asked. Jace sighed pulling her into his arms. "The day that my father left my mother. You were there, Amatis confirmed it tonight. You found me in the closet. You held me as I cried. You were my angel then too." He whispered kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I…I remember very little of that day. I…I guess I remember vaguely…" she stuttered trying to recall. "It's okay, Red. It's probably better that you don't. I just wanted to tell you." His lips turned up into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Clary looked at him sweetly trying to find the words to say next. She had been racking her brain the entire evening thinking about what she would tell him when they were finally alone. It's not every day that you find out you've been dating your step-cousin. She couldn't help but feel that things might be over between them now. Even though Amatis said it was okay she didn't know how Jace felt. She had thought that he might want to break up with her and that was the reason for his behavior at dinner. Instead, it was something entirely different. This was supposed to be a light filled happy Christmas for them. Their first holiday together. Instead, poor Jace was subjected to her mother's wrath, seeing his stepmother and soon his father who would be here tomorrow morning. The father he hadn't really spoken to or been in a close setting within years. Sure she knew he had seen him at his little brother's birthday party but that was easy. They avoided each other and it was only for a few hours. Christmas breakfast and gift exchanges were more personal than that.

"Jace, will you be okay tomorrow, with Stephen?" Clary inquired kissing his lightly on his chest. His eyes grew wide but his jaw remained tense. After a moment he exhaled a long breath. Opening his eyes again he kissed her softly on the lips. "It was bound to happen sometime and I'll be okay." He replied sadly. "I have James AND you with me. Not to mention all our friends will be here tomorrow. Couldn't be any more prepared if I tried." He added. Clary stared into his beautiful golden eyes. There was hope, bittersweet joy and pain laced in them. Her heart broke seeing her strong charismatic rock star like this. "Plus it will only be for a few hours. Then we're stealing James and going with the gang shopping. Then probably out to lunch after some shopping." Jace sighed. "We are?" she asked. "Yep. Though I should warn you. Isabelle and James, although not related, are a level expert in the shopping department. It could be awhile till you see daylight again." He grinned. This time, his smile did reach his eyes. "Oh no! I went out shopping with Isabelle once and it was exhausting. That girl dragged me from store to store for five hours, Jace! Five hours!" Clary groaned. Jace's chest vibrated with laughter; real laughter. "Well, looks like someone needs to wear some comfortable shoes tomorrow." He teased.

"Ugh…I'm only doing this for you rock star," Clary grunted kissing him softly again on the lips. Jace kissed her back longingly. What was meant to be a light kiss turned deeper and heated. Clary could feel something different within him. He kissed her with a strong need like she was the air he needed to live. His fingers trailed lightly down her sides before laying on her hips possessively. A small moan escaped her mouth only to be swallowed by his tongue entering her mouth. She would have, should have, pushed him away but she wasn't going to. She was afraid of losing him and with everything going on tomorrow she knew that he needed this. To hell with "house rules," she thought bringing her hands down to caress his abs. Seeming to get the message that she wasn't going to stop him he rolled over and positioned his body on top of her.

By God did he need this, need her right now. He brought his lips down to kiss her. The petite redhead moaned lightly as his pelvis pushed against her. She loved the feel of his rock hard body against her. His lips lowered frantically kissing her neck as her hips rolled against him. His rough calloused hands slid down the glossy satin nightgown. There wasn't going to be foreplay this time. Clary knew that they didn't have much time. This time was about need more than pleasure. She didn't mind. Jace was an excellent lover and they could take their time later when they weren't at her parent's house. She didn't hear Jace take off his pajama pants but she heard her underwear rip. She gasped as he pushed into her slowly. Another moan left her mouth as he placed his hand softly over her mouth. "Shhh. I don't want your mother to shoot me with a shotgun or something." He whispered. Clary's eyes rolled back as he buried himself deep inside of her. The women bit her lip but nodded. Jace began to move slowly and powerfully. Leaning over she could feel his breathing grow heavy against her. She came hard and quick biting his shoulder trying to keep quiet. It was only when she came down from her high did she realize that Jace was muttering against her neck. She couldn't make out the words at first but then she understood. "My Clary. My angel." He whispered over and over again. Then his body tensed against her, breathing heavily.

"Clam down honey." She whispered. "I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here." Clary pleaded. Jace's arms wrapped around her tightly grunting; holding in the sounds of his release. Then he fell against her limply, then kissed her neck. She ran her hands through his hair in comfort. "Do you promise to stay with me? I don't think I am strong enough to face him alone." He whispered. Clary nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I won't leave your side unless you want me too." She replied. Jace gave her a tired smile. "You best put your pants back on," Clary warned. Jace's eyes were closed drifting off to sleep. "Jace." She called shaking him. The blonde grunted but only curled in closer to her. Clary sighed rolling her eyes.


	20. Christmas Day

**Chapter 20**

 **Christmas Day**

Christmas morning came bright, early and in the form of an ecstatic five-year-old. "Jace! Clary! Jace! Clary! Come on and get up!" James yelled opening the door and jumping on their bed. Clary giggled as Jace groaned and hid his head under a pillow. James wasn't detoured by this and continued jumping with a renewed vigor. "It's time to open presents!" James shouted. "Okay! Okay! I concede you win!" Jace groaned. "Yay!" James cheered. Clary giggled again at the little boy. She smiled and pulled James down onto her lap. "Okay, you heard your brother. You win now go to the tree and we'll be out there in five minutes." Clary smiled. James beamed and jumped off the bed; running out of the room. Jace waited a few seconds before finally peeking out from under the pillow. "Oh, what power you wield over the little one, Red." He yawned. "I know, I'm pretty awesome." She teased. "Especially when I'm right." She smiled lifting up the covers to peek at Jace's naked body. Jace rolled his eyes; reluctantly sitting up in the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Putting clothes back on last night was a good call." He grunted as she lifted herself up and closed the bedroom door.

Jace got out of bed and walked across the bedroom stark naked. Clary smiled watching his butt as he made his way towards the restroom. He caught her looking and did a little shake playfully. Clary responded by laughing and throwing a pillow at him. After getting changed and brushing their teeth Clary and Jace met the rest of the family in the living room. Everyone was wearing pajamas as was the tradition of the house. Her mother handed each of them a cup of coffee as they entered the room giving Jace a frown. Clary gave her a glare in return. "Enough." She huffed under her breath as Jace went to the table. Breakfast was laid out on the table for the group to make up their plates as they opened presents. There was no containing James. Her mother gave her an apologetic look before joining her at the table. Once plates were made the adults sat down in the living room with James who was already on the floor waiting with a present in between his legs. "You have to wait for daddy." Amatis scolded. "Do I have to? He is taking forever mommy." James pouted. "I just talked to him, James. He is on his way here from the airport honey. He will be here shortly. You will wait." James mother responded firmly. The little boy frowned.

Jace was about to say something when the doorbell rang. James's ears perked up as he got up and dashed for the door. Jace stayed in his seat, rigid. Trying his best to calm his nerves. Clary rubbed his back sweetly as he sipped his coffee. James ran back into the room at full speed straight to Jace. "Jace, there is a weird guy at the door for you." James squeaked. "Weird? Weird how?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Being a celebrity often meant your fair share of weirdos. "He is wearing a Santa hat and is covered in glitter." The small boy replied. At that Clary's head fell back in laughter. "I will have you know, little boy that glitter is quite popular in the fashion world thank you very much." Magnus chimed in sauntering into the room. Behind him were Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and surprisingly Maia and Bat. "Maia! Bat! You made it!" Clary smiled sitting up and hugging her roommate. "Surprise!" Maia grinned. James still stood hiding behind Jace's leg. "It's okay James. Don't let the sparkles and cat contacts fool you. Magnus is harmless." Jace smiled looking down at his little brother. James nodded but still kept his distance.

Jocelyn and Luke looked at the group oddly but didn't make any comment. Everyone began introducing themselves as another knock on the door sounded. "It's probably the taxi driver. I think I left my sunglasses in the car." Isabelle frowned trying to balance a plate of food and her Louis Vuitton wallet. "It's okay, I'll get it for you." Jace volunteered in an attempt to leave the chaos and the awkward looks Clary's parents were sending Magnus. Of course, Jace didn't realize how bad of an idea it was to volunteer to get the door until he was already walking towards it. In his rush, he actually forgot for a moment that his dad was on the way. He hesitated a moment. It was too late to go back now without looking like a coward. Isabelle was probably right. It probably was just the taxi guy hoping to get another tip for returning the designer shades. Then again knowing his luck it wasn't. Well, one way to find out. Taking a deep breath Jace braced himself and opened the door. His stomach dropped instantly. He should have known given his luck who would be behind that door and it wasn't the taxi driver. Jace looked up to see his father. Stephen looked at him completely stunned. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked. Amatis probably warned him that he was there. Still, Stephen looked completely taken aback to see his oldest son.

"Jonathan?" Stephen asked bewildered. Jace looked at his father with a frown. It had been the first time he had spoken to him directly except the polite "hello" at James's party. Maybe his father didn't know he was here after all. "It's Jace dad and didn't Amatis tell you I would be here?" he asked crossing his arms. No sooner had he asked the question than James bolted out from behind him. "Surprise Daddy!" James yelled jumping into his father's arms. They both looked at James as a cough alerted them to another presence. Jace looked back into the entry to see Amatis and Clary. His stepmother was smiling warmly. "Surprise Stephen!" she spoke. Clary looked at the women like she was crazy. Jace too was looking at Amatis incredulously. He always took Amatis for a sane woman. Apparently, he needed to reconsider that notion. "Daddy! Jace is going to marry Clary and then I am going to marry her." James said excitedly. Jace just looked at his little brother with contempt. His father was looking at Jace and then at Clary. Jace could feel his resolve weakening as he turned around to face his girlfriend. "Excuse me." He muttered politely walking off down the hallway as his father and step-mother watched. Coming to Clary he placed his arm around her and guided her back into the living room.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur as they ate breakfast together and opened presents. Jace kept his distance from his father who was watching his elder son in amazement. Jace knew his father was looking for an opportunity to get him alone but he refused to give it to him. If it wasn't for Clary's firm hand in his and his friends surrounding him Jace would have would have bolted a while ago. Still, things got better especially when Luke went to open up his present. The Bookstore owner's face lit up as he removed the sword from the box. He swung the dagger around his wrist carefully admiring the design before thanking Jace profusely. Jace couldn't help but smile happily at Luke's excitement. Even Jocelyn seemed to smile more towards him. Clary had kissed him sweetly on the cheek with appreciation. His father and Amatis whispered to each other quietly. Jace was surprised to find that he also got some presents. Clary had gotten him a DS with the newest game to play during his frequent flights. She also got him a toy lightsaber along with James as a gag gift. Magus, of course, gave him clothes and Simon had gotten him a mirror; which had made him laugh.

Clary kissed him on the lips when she opened the beautiful charm bracelet he bought her. It had a Las Vegas charm, a martini glass, a paintbrush and many other personal charms from time they had spent together. Her face glowed at the sentiment as he helped her put it on. "Now I have something to go with my necklace." She teased bringing her hand up to the Herondale necklace around her neck. Amatis gasped looking at it. "You still have that?" she asked. Jace smiled warmly at his stepmother. "Yep. I gave Clary mine to wear and she gave me hers." Jace answered pulling out the Morgenstern chain around his neck. "That one is the necklace Uncle uke gave Clary." The little boy announced proudly. "It is?" Jace asked looking at Luke. "It's a tradition in our family to pass on a piece of heritage from one generation to the next. Amatis's idea really." The man shrugged. "I didn't know you gave it to Jace, Clarissa," Jocelyn spoke. "Oh, I didn't give it to him. We both just agreed to take care of each other. If anything happens I am sending Maia after him to get it back." She answered boldly. Maia gave her a smirk. "Yeah well you will have to deal with Bat, missy." Jace retorted. Bat raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I on jewelry retrieval duty?" the man asked. Jace shrugged. "You're the first person that came to mind when we made the deal. Suck it up." He teased. Bat shook his head as Maia giggled. "Don't you love being put in the middle babe?" the dark skinned women smiled. "I'm ecstatic." He replied adjusting the Santa cap on her head.

James has rushed through opening his presents and couldn't wait to leave with the gang to go shopping. Feeling better Jace had excused himself to go get ready when his father called after him. Not wanting to be rude in front of company, especially Clary's parents, he turned around obediently. Stephen stood before him with his hand stretched out. In his palm, he held a small box with a bow on it. "I have been meaning to give this to you for a while now. Merry Christmas, son." Stephen spoke nervously. Jace's eyes grew dark with warning at the word son, a warning that his father understood very clear. Jace had rarely referred to his father as dad, often choosing to address him by his first name instead. He had only recently gotten into the habit of calling him dad through hanging out with James. When you hear someone say it over and over again, or having to answer many of James questions, it was hard not to call him that. He was pretty sure he had called Stephen dad at the door. "You don't have to open it now. It can wait till later." Stephen smiled sadly and turned away to sit back beside Amatis who patted him on the back. "Thanks," Jace smiled deciding that he would much rather open in later if not never.

After getting dressed the gang bid the older adults goodbye and made their way to the mall. James was excited and demanded to hold Jace and Clary's hand as they walked. Maia walked in tow with Bat who now that they were in public was technically on duty. Jace wore a cap and a pair of glasses frames to help blend in. People seemed to pass by without a second glance at him. The same could not be said for James who got quite a few smiles from the ladies. He even heard one woman comment at how cute the couple's son was. He had to roll his eyes at that. He was too young for kids. After two hours the gang, with the exception of Isabelle and James, were shopped out. Even Magnus who strolled in two with Alec wasn't as interested in shopping as spending time with his boyfriend.

"No James!" Clary scolded as the little boy pleaded utilizing perhaps the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. James had learned early on that when it came to going shopping with his big brother and Clary that it was Clary who ran the show. Jace had happily delegated all authority to the beautiful red head. James respected her and more importantly she was able to tell him no. Not that he didn't mind spoiling his brother, just that he didn't want to spoil him rotten. "But please! It's only one more store." The little boy pleaded. "You've been to five already! If you keep this up your big brother is going to go broke." Clary scolded once again. At this Jace shrugged and turned his face away in an attempt to hide his amused grin. He was far from going broke anytime soon. "No way. Jace is rich and never runs out of money." James continued. "The answer is still no James. It is getting late." She replied looking down at her watch to see it was now 5 o'clock. Breakfast had filled the group up allowing them to skip lunch.

Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magus had gone off on their own; tired of going through the toy stores in the mall. They had finally just joined back up with them and were now making their way back to the car. Bat and Maia walked quietly behind them deep in conversation although Bat glanced around every minute or so to make sure they were safe. James had given up for the moment and walked along happily admiring the bags of toys his brother and his friends were carrying when something caught his eye. "Clary!" he called running ahead towards another store. "Yes James?" she asked exasperated. Clary sighed impatiently but tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Instead of stopping at another toy store they were surprised to find that little James stopped in front of a jewelry store. Not just any jewelry store, of course, but Tiffany's. "Looks like your brother just upgraded his tastes." Maia teased. The group came up from behind the boy looking at what little James was pointing to. What they thought would be a boyish gem of some kind was none the sort. James was pointing to an intricate diamond ring. "Jace I found our ring for Clary," James whispered excitedly. Clary's blush was instantons and deep. Jace looked at his little brother with a bashful expression of his own.

"James, little man." He spoke embarrassed. "H-How can you be sure that is the one? I mean it is only the first one we've seen." he jested trying to play off his nervous. "Because it's perfect Jace. It is shiny and not too big but not too small. It has diamonds around it and it reminds me of mommy's ring. Mommy said her ring means true love and we both love Clary. So it is perfect. Let's buy it!" James explained. Jace's face went white. Sure he cared about Clary. He cared about her a lot but love? Even if he may think that he felt that strongly it was too young to say the l-word or the marriage word for that matter. "James!" Clary whispered sweetly leaning down to look at the boy. She could see Jace's obvious discomfort. Her boyfriend had only told her bits and pieces about his childhood but she knew it caused him great pain. He had mentioned before how his father left his mother. Although he hated him Jace understood that he did it for love. He had said that his mother was special but his father wasn't in love with her and love was the most important thing. Saying that the ring looked like Amatis's was James's way of trying to be sweet but for Jace it probably represented all his father left his mother for.

Jace sighed heavily looking down to the ground trying to hide the expression on his face. Clary turned her full attention back to James trying to alleviate the situation. "James. Jace and I have not been together for long. You have to date someone for a while before you know they are the one you want to marry and even then marrying someone doesn't always work out." She explained trying to push back the memories of her own parents' divorce. "But mommy said when you love someone that-" he began. "Sometimes love isn't enough. Listen James." She hesitated. "Let's just drop it and head home for dinner. Auntie Jocelyn is making your favorite macaroni and cheese." She smiled. The sound of his favorite food was enough for him to forget the bubble and rush towards the doors. "Come on guys! I'm hungry." James called skipping ahead of the group as they made their way to the mall exit where the car was waiting. Getting into the car James crawled into the middle seat between Jace and Clary. He was out sleeping against Jace's shoulder before the made it to the freeway. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" Jace asked under his breath. The others were talking to each other lost in their own world. "About what in particular?" Clary asked. "About love not being enough." He clarified. Clary looked down attempting to push the dark thoughts from her mind once more.

Clary had a very bleak outlook on love and marriage. Sure her mother was happy with Luke and things seemed to be working out well for them. However, deep in her heart she always wondered how long that would last. Her parents were happy and madly in love when they first got married. Then it all came crashing down until she and her brother were stuck picking up the pieces. "Yes, I meant it. Love is grand and all but it isn't enough. Sometimes I think that no matter what we do love just seems to destroy us in the end. It's a sad approach but I've seen things go astray so many times in my life that I can't help but wonder if love even truly exists." She whispered. "That sounds pretty dark Red," Jace replied. He had been so caught up in trying to open himself up to Clary and become a part of her life that he hadn't really dug that much into her past. He was realizing his mistake now. They had never taught about marriage, love or things that you talk about with a potential lifelong spouse. "You have no idea Mr. Herondale." Clary nodded silently. Jace took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Dinner had gone by as well as could be expected. Clary was in a better mood and was smiling with her friends and family. Her mood was contagious as Jace found himself smiling and enjoying himself as well. Clary was true to her word and always at his side. He couldn't help but feel happy and strong surrounded by his friends and James. After dinner, their friends left to head back to Isabelle's house. Clary had gone to the kitchen with her parents to clean up as Amatis took James sleeping body to tuck into bed. Jace had an early plane ride to catch in the morning and Clary told him to go to bed. He had reluctantly agreed after helping clear the table. He caught his father's look and nodded cocking his head towards the bedroom. Clary smiled catching Jace's reassuring look saying that he was okay. By god was he falling for this girl. Every day he could feel himself opening up little by little. Hell, he never would have imagined in a million years that he would be able to spend Christmas in the same room as his father. With Clary, he had not only done that but actually enjoyed himself. The whole occurrence felt confusing to him and then Clary's response to love in the mall yesterday left him baffled. She seemed to have a darkness in her that she hid from him and the world. He would find out why she felt that way later. Right now he had his own demons to face.

Stephen followed his son into the bedroom closing the door behind him. "Say what you want to say and be done with it," Jace announced taking a seat down on the bed. He looked up to see the guilt-ridden expression on his father's face. Stephen Herondale was a handsome man. He was tall, lean, and muscular. He had short blonde hair, golden pale skin, and bright blue eyes. The managed well despite being in his mid-forties. Jace was the spitting image of his father except for his golden eyes. Those he got from his mother. His father's blue eyes were staring at him nervously. "Jace, I know this might not be the best time but I really need to talk to you." Stephen continued uncomfortably. "Are you going to just stand there looking at me like a wounded puppy or talk? I have a plan to catch tomorrow." Jace snapped. His father looked at him wounded but Jace didn't feel pity. The man hadn't bothered to pick up a phone and call him on a birthday or Christmas for ten years. It was hard to feel bad about it. "I deserved that." Stephen sighed taking a seat next to his son on the bed. "What could you possibly have to say to me, **dad**?" Jace asked bitterly. Stephen sat quietly for a moment before speaking. "I have so many things to say to you my son but not enough time to say it. I know you hate me but Jace you are my son. I just want you to listen. You don't have to say anything and if you never want to talk to me again I would understand. I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you but I am. I am asking you to listen to what I have to say. Can, can you do that?" Stephen asked.

Jace nodded. "I'm still here aren't I?" he replied. Despite everything his father smiled. "The first thing I need you to know even though you probably won't, believe me, is that I love you. I love you and I was a coward. I was a coward for so many reasons, Jonathan. For leaving Amatis, for marrying a woman I didn't love and then for bringing a child into this world. Then leaving them. It seems I have spent a lifetime leaving when I should have stayed. Giving up when I should have fought harder for Amatis, for James but above all for you. Amatis told me to but I wouldn't listen. She is a good woman and I hope that you don't blame her for my mistakes because they were my mistakes. Jon-Jace, I was so ashamed of myself that I was okay with you staying with your mother. Not because I didn't care about you, I loved you so much it hurt. I loved you so much that I didn't want you to end up anything like me. I wanted you to be free, love who you wanted and live with honor. It wasn't until many years later and with Amatis's help, that I finally saw reason. That by not being involved in your life I was hurting you not saving you. When I realized this you were in high school, living with Maryse and happy. At least you seemed happy. I went to one of your football games once. Well, more than once. You didn't see me but I watched you. Amatis and I were both there watching you from the stands when you won state. Even James, he was just a baby then. I doubt he remembers but I was there. I wanted so badly to come up to you. Show you that I cared but when I saw how close you were to Maryse's children…I-I chickened out." He whispered.

Jace listened intently trying to keep his face blank as Stephen went on. "After having James I wanted to do right by him. I wanted to be the father to him that I was not able to be for you. I was actually afraid for you to meet him. I thought you would hate him or be resentful. Amatis insisted that you two should meet. You were brother's after all but I refused. Finally, she took it upon herself to bring him to meet you on your birthday. Imagine my surprise when he came with everything under the sun talking about how much he loved his big brother Jace. At first, I didn't even realize who he was talking about since we always called you Jonathan." Stephen chuckled blinking the tears back from his eyes. Jace felt uncomfortable as Stephen stood up and grabbed the small box from the dresser. It was still wrapped and unopened. He handed it to his son. "I've had that present you have in your hands with me for the last three years. I bought it with me on a whim. Jace seeing you this Christmas was a surprise but I couldn't be more proud of the man you have become. You are passionate, honest and honorable. You are everything I could have ever hoped for you to be. I hope when James grows up that he will be like you, my son. You are a better man than I could ever be…and I am sorry for not being the father you needed me to be. I hope that with time you will be able to forgive me or at least be able to stand to be in the same room as me. I want you to come around, visit, hell even stay with us when you're in New York. I just…. I just want you back in our lives Jace." Stephen whispered before falling silent.

Jace continued to look down at the box in his hands. "I don't know what you expect me to say to that?" Jace muttered. When he had agreed to speak with his father he never thought he would have said all that to him. Just the typical, 'I'm sorry' or 'we should put the past behind us' bullshit. His father's confession had touched him but he didn't know what to say. Jace didn't know if it was possible to ever let him back in. He had tried once with his mother. After her second marriage and before her third he thought they could rebuild their relationship. That they were both hurt and could relate to each other. That was before she remarried and left him to rot. Alone in a big house with a nanny to raise him. Jace didn't feel wanted by anyone. If it wasn't for Alec and Isabelle taking him in and Maryse acting like a second mother, he would be lost. They were silent for a few minutes before his father stood up again. "Nothing, son. All I expected was for you to listen and you have. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Stephen replied sadly. Jace's father made his way to the door. Jace didn't move or look up. Stephen had his hand on the doorknob before he turned his head back once more.

"I see the way you look at Clary. It is the same way I looked at Amatis. Don't throw away the love of your life like I did. You are worthy of being loved, Jace." His father said softly. Then he opened the door and left. Jace remained motionless sitting on the bed. Tears finally free to fall down his cheeks. Looking down at the box Jace tore away the wrapping paper and peeled it away. It was a jewelry box with black valet and gold lining. He flipped the lid open. Inside was a giant silver ring with a giant H and the Herondale sparrow on the sides. It was the family ring that he had seen his father wear every day growing up. His jaw dropped in surprise. Jace's hands shook as he pulled the ring from the box. He was so engrossed in examining it that he didn't hear Clary come into the room. He didn't see her until she was leaning down in front of him. Tears streamed down his face as he looked into her bright green eyes. Clary looked down at the ring and smiled. Her small, soft hands gently took the ring from his palm and pushed it onto his ring finger on his right hand. His golden eyes looked at her curiously as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm here and I'm not leaving. As long as you want me here I'll stay." She whispered. "I am so proud of you Jace."


	21. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 21**

 **New Year's Eve.**

Jace didn't speak the rest of the night. He just lay protectively in the arms of his redheaded angel. It was strange how she was able to calm him down and make him feel safe. After what felt like hours Jace's mind finally gave way to sleep. It was 6 am when he finally opened his eyes. Clary still had her arms wrapped around him, kissing his forehead sweetly. "Time to get up rock star. You have an appointment with the big city today." She teased sweetly. Jace smiled burying his head in her cleavage. Her shirt had been pulled down in sleep and now revealed a great deal of her chest. He mischievously began licking the sensitive flesh that was exposed to him. "You're naughty. You know you have a plane to catch." She scolded. Jace could hear the lust in her voice. "You could join me for a shower?" he asked seductively. Her green eyes sparkled. "I doubt I would get very clean if I joined you." She smiled. Jace's bright grin beamed with wicked delight. "No, I don't think there would be much cleaning doing on at all." The blonde whispered. Clary was about to lean up and kiss him when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. The man sighed loudly. "Yes?" he asked. Apparently 'yes' meant the same as 'come in' to James because as soon as Jace spoke his little brother came rushing in. "Jace! I wanted to see you before you left." The little boy beamed.

Little James ran forward and jumped onto the bed positioning himself right between Clary and his older brother. The little boy hugged him and snuggled into his chest. "Do you have to go?" James peeped. Jace's face fell. "I'm sorry James but I've got to work. I have to practice for the New Year's Eve show tomorrow. Are you going to watch me on T.V?" he asked. James nodded his head. "Mommy already said I could stay up!" he smiled. Jace grinned and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I have to get ready. Maybe you can go and start breakfast with Clary." Jace suggested. "Oh daddy already woke up early and it making bacon and eggs," James announced happily. The couple rose an eyebrow but Clary acted first. "Okay, James. Go and help daddy. Jace and I are going to get ready and join you in a few minutes. Ok?" she asked. The small boy nodded jumping off the bed and sprinting out of the room. "Daddy! I got them up!" he cheered. "So much for morning sex." He whispered. The redhead gave him a small smile standing up and locking the door. Jace watched his girlfriend walk across the room making her way to the bathroom. "You can still catch a quickie if you jump in the shower." She announced turning and walking into the bathroom. Jace's jaw dropped as he quickly jumped out of the bed and followed her.

After a very delightful shower, Jace and Clary joined the rest of the family at the table. It was clear by her mother's disapproving look that she noticed both of them had wet hair. Jace's father and stepfather, on the other hand, were beaming. His father kept eyeing the ring that Jace still wore on his hand and Amatis was smiling at how Jace continued talking to James. The little boy was so ecstatic to have his big brother around that it was going to be hard for Jace to leave. However, he knew he had to leave. Jace was flying out to New York for New Year's Eve to host the ball drop with the Victoria Secret models. The gig was what most guys would kill for but Jace had Clary. Clary, the beautiful girl who stole his heart not once but twice now. Damn, this woman had him questioning all of his ways. He never understood how some people could commit to one person for their entire lives but now that he was with her; Jace was beginning to understand. He cared a great deal about Clary, perhaps even loved her and the thought left him scared shitless. After breakfast, the group walked him out to the yard where Bat was waiting with a car. Maia gave him a small wave as she stepped out with her suitcase. She and Clary were going to be flying back to Vegas with the others, later on, today. He gave his little brother a hug before turning and kissing Clary. He would miss her but he was happy to finally have some time alone to think.

It wasn't just about going to New York to perform at Times Square during New Year's Eve. This was also the kick off to the release of his new album. He had been working on it nonstop for the last year and had been pretty happy with it. That was of course till the record manager heard it. Apparently, it didn't fit with his bad boy rock-pop vibe and the company pushed him to change a lot of it. The lyrics stayed the same but the tempo was pop and light when some of the notes should have been slow and dark. Jace's hands were tied so he just had to grin and bear it. Deep down though he didn't like it and not likening your own songs was pretty discouraging. Now to top everything off things were weird with his father. The hatred he had felt towards the man had turned now to bitterness and remorse. He wasn't ready to hug the man but it progressed from where they had been at before. He looked down and admired the silver Herondale ring on his finger. Despite the feelings for his father, the ring made him feel more connected to James and to a family in general. He was welcomed as a Lightwood but he knew he never really was on. He was a Herondale, just like his little brother James. The ring reminded him that he did have a family; he wasn't all alone. That warmed his heart and he had yet to take the ring off the entire flight.

Jace got off of the plane at JFK and was rushed into a car. Bat sat beside him quietly as he looked out the window. Jace had fallen asleep shortly after take-off since he didn't get much sleep last night. The first class seats were comfortable and private. He didn't normally fly on a regular plane since the company usually sent a jet. It was refreshing to be treated like a regular persona and not a superstar. Of course, the flight staff knew who he was but the passengers didn't. He had woken up through the long six-hour flight and found Bat fast asleep beside him. Apparently, Maia had kept him up too. The man awoke during landing. The air was cold and he wished he had worn a warmer jacket. Being on the West coast between Vegas and L.A for so long made him forget just how cold New York was. "So how are things with Maia?" Jace asked trying to break the deafening silence of the car. "It's going well actually; can't complain," Bat replied gazing anxiously at his phone. Jace noticed his stare and smiled. "Don't worry, they will call you. You killed it that night at One Oak." He replied. At this Bat bolted up in his chair and looked at him in amazement.

"What? How did you know?" Bat asked confused. Jace stared at him. Bat rarely showed emotion especially surprise. "Bro, you are constantly by my side. I may be blonde but give me some credit. I am not that oblivious. Maia told us so Clary and I went to the club that night you were auditioning for support. I wish you would have told me that you wanted to get into Djing, Bat. I could have gotten you in a lot sooner. You have talent." Jace explained. Bat did vaguely remember Maia disappearing at various points in the night but he was so focused that he couldn't believe he didn't spot Jace. "Did you go there…alone?" he asked suddenly. Jace's smile faded. "Technically, I had a bodyguard from the club." He replied. "And did you stay with that man the entire night?" Bat accused. Damn him for knowing him well enough to see through his words. "Most of the night but it's okay because nothing happened. I stayed in the VIP area the entire night. Now, enough about me lets go back to you and how you killed it that night." Jace smiled. The tall brown eyed man frowned. "You didn't say anything during my tryout did you?" Bat blinked looking uncomfortable.

"Truthfully I wanted to man but Clary told me not to. She said you wanted to do it on your own and didn't want any help. Which I get but with that industry it really is who you know, Bat. That's all music regardless how talented you are." Jace argued. Bat grunted and looked out of the window. The car was reaching the hotel that they would be staying at for the night. It was near Times Square and would make it easier to commute to the stage area tomorrow. "Just for the record. That means no. I wanted to say something but I didn't. Now say something because you're freaking me out." The blonde demanded. Bat shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Thanks. I just didn't want to get you involved. I know how this industry works and I didn't want you to feel like I was using you to get ahead. I know people suck up to you but I'm not like that." Bat blurted out. It was clear from his expression that he hadn't intended for his words to come out like that. Jace wasn't upset, though. He actually found it amusing and laughed. He knew that artists sucked up to him to help get their name out there. He had a variety of dating requests in order to up his image. Jace declined of course. He didn't need the PR and the bad boy image didn't really allow for dating. Still, it was his life. The company had to deal with him dating Clary. After the Hard Rock, there was a number of photographs taken of them. It seemed no matter where they went the paparazzi was there. That was probably why Bat was so concerned he had no protection at the club.

"That is what this is about? You don't want me to think you're using me? Come on Bat! We have been friends for over a year now. You are one of the best bodyguards I've had. It anything I would sabotage you so I didn't have to end up with some new muscle head who can't carry on a conversation." Jace argued. Bat rose an eyebrow. "Musclehead huh?" he teased. Jace laughed again. "What? Did you think they just hired you for your good looks?" The blonde teased. "I actually thought it was because I was the only one willing to put up with your ass, Mr. Fabulous." Bat retorted. Though, the man was flattered that Jace cared enough to show up. It's not that he didn't think Jace was kind it's just that he had been on his own for so long he had to remind himself that people did care about him. Maia had pushed him to open up but Bat still fought her. He didn't mind letting the beauty see his real side; the warm part of him that was a contrast to his dark, cold and aloof persona. It was unprofessional he couldn't deny that but it felt right. Jace was more than his client; he really was his friend.

The car pulled in front of the hotel and the driver was getting out, ready to open their door. "Thanks for not saying anything at One Oak. It means a lot that you didn't interfere. I know I could drop your name but I want to get in based on my own merit." Bat spoke grabbing the door handle. "No problem. I wouldn't dream of saying anything to the One Oak People, Bat." Jace smiled mischievously. "Now the New York club people are a different story." He announced with a wide grin, quickly getting out of the car. Bat stared at him in shock as the words sunk in. What an ass! He thought as he rushed out of the car to assist the hotel security in keeping his "friend" from being torn to pieces by screaming fans. Though at this point he was half tempted to "accidently let" one fan get through. He liked Clary too much to allow anything to happen to her man.

Back on the west coast Clary and the gang had just landed at McCarran airport in Las Vegas safely. Clary was still a bit on edge from the conversation her mother had with her when she came back into the house. Jocelyn had sat Clary down on the couch and asked her repeatedly if she was sure Jace was a good choice for a boyfriend. Apparently, her mother had been searching the internet and brought up every unfavorable tabloid about her boyfriend imaginable. The poor redhead felt embarrassed that her mother would be bringing this up while Amatis and Stephen were still in the house. "Mom I can trust Jace. I had been a bit worried when we first started dating. So yes, I understand your concern but he has proven himself beyond trustworthy. He literally doesn't look at any girl when I am around and hasn't gone out drinking. Not even for a club appearance." Clary protested. "I know you like him but nothing good will come of this. Leopards never change their spots." Her mother warned. "Lucky he isn't a leopard then. I know what I am doing mother. I trust him." She replied sternly. Jocelyn huffed crossing her arms. She wanted to say something else but Amatis came into the living room at that moment. Clary swore Amatis did it on purpose to save her from her mother. She had to remember to thank that woman next time she saw her.

Clary sighed. She couldn't help but miss the handsome rock star. She would give anything to be in New York with him right now but her hands were tied. New Year's Eve was the biggest holiday in the night club industry. Overall it was a pretty easy night. It was a $200 charge per person to get in and it included a champagne toast at midnight. The club was a prime spot since it had the open rooftop view of the fireworks. The club also had Drake performing throughout the night so it was sure to be eventful. Only those high up on the seniority list got the night off. Not that many wanted it off. It was one of the biggest money-making nights of the year. Clary appreciated Jace buying her the plane ticket to visit California for Christmas but she didn't want to burden him anymore. She was with him for him, not his money and she never wanted that to come into question. She would get through this. New Year's Eve wasn't so bad. The only downside was avoiding the drunk guys who tried to get a New Year's kiss at midnight.

Clary stopped walking for a moment lost in thought. Isabelle and Maia looked at her while the boys oblivious continued down the airport walkway towards baggage claim. "What's wrong Clair?" Maia asked. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about Jace in New York with those models. You don't think he is going to kiss any of them do you?" She asked meekly. She knew she was letting her mother's words get to her. Isabelle glanced ahead at the boys who finally seemed to notice that the girls were no longer following them. "No Clary, I don't think he would. That boy is crazy about you. You're better than any Victoria Secret model on the planet in his eyes." Izzy said reassuringly. "Actually, he is supposed to kiss Miss Universe at midnight. He didn't tell you about the publicity stunt?" Alec asked as the girls caught up. The rest of them looked at him dumbfounded; including Magnus. "Alec, really?" Magnus asked in disbelief. "Of course not! Come on guys would I ever schedule that? Even if I didn't have any respect for Clary it is just distasteful." Alec retorted playfully. It seemed the cold and aloof Alec that had disliked Clary so blatantly in the past was gone. "That was a nice one Alec. You should have seen Clary's face." Simon teased raising his hand to give him a fist pump. The death stare that the girls shot them made them freeze in their tracks. "If looks could kill." Magnus chuckled nudging his boyfriend lightly in the side.

New Year's Eve came quickly. Before Jace knew it he was stepping out on the Times Square stage. The cold air numbed his skin as he approached the microphone. The blaring audience of drunk people clinging to their thick coats as alcohol warmed their cheeks was thrilling. He wished he had his red head here to cuddle with and to keep him warm. He understood that she couldn't be here and a part of him knew that he had better get used to it. He couldn't ask Clary to quit her job and travel with him on tour. Though, he would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Perhaps in a few months, he would get up the nerve to ask her. He smiled at the thought of falling asleep with her every night. The crowd grew louder as he took his place at the microphone. He was going to sing four songs; three favorites and one from his new cd. The record was still pretty skeptical of the cd despite the changes. They had decided to release a demo album before moving forward on the entire album. Jace had to keep his mouth shut and choose his battles. The younger hot-headed Jace would have told them off but he was older now. He knew how the industry worked and he knew he just had to bide his time. Take his victories where he could get them and right now it was a victory that they were at least using his lyrics.

The music blared as he began the first song. Despite the cold temperature the crowd was alert and the energy was fantastic. He could feel himself get lost in the high of performing. It was the only high he allowed himself to have any more. Since meeting James and now Clary he hadn't done drugs or gotten black out drunk in a while. It wasn't something he missed or wanted to go back to either. The third song ended as he smiled. Now it was his time to shine. If the performance went well the record company would let him continue to write. He enjoyed writing lyrics instead of relying solely on others to write them. "This is a new song from the upcoming demo. I hope you enjoy it New York!" he shouted into the mic. The crowd screamed with anticipation. This was one of the better songs on the album. Although he had written it to be slow, it still worked with the pop influence.

 **(Copyright One Republic – Counting Stars)**

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars,_

 _Yeah we'll be counting stars_

The crowd bobbed their heads up and down as he got lost in the performance once more. He finished the last verse just before midnight. When the song was over he felt joy as well as relief. It was two minutes till midnight and the Victoria Secret models took the stage. He missed Clary and wished she was here. He wanted to ring in the new years with her and be her first kiss of the New Year. The models hurried over and surrounded him. He was used to this but one of the girls was uncomfortably close. Jace wasn't stupid. He knew what she was doing or rather trying to do. He met Bat's eyes reading the same understanding on his bodyguard's face. He hated when girls threw themselves at him. The crowd began to count down as the glass ball began to lower itself. Jace smiled looking at the crystal light. Goodbye, old year and good riddance. He couldn't wait to spend the New Year releasing his new cd, spending time with his friends, finding a way to drag Clary on tour with him and even seeing more of his family. "Zero!" the crowd roared.

"Happy New Year, Jace." The model beside him said. He was about to tell her the same when the girls lips locked onto his. He was so shocked that he didn't push her away and couldn't. Not with all of the cameras pointed at him. He didn't return the kiss and managed to silently step away effectively breaking it. Of course, it was too late by then. The cameras were on him and it was only then he remembered where he recognized the women from. It was Steelie, one of the Victoria Secret models he had hooked up with after a photo shoot two years ago. Oh great, he thought. Clary was going to have his head or worse his balls. Steelie smiled at him seductively. "Want to go back to the room and help me warm up?" she teased. "I have a girlfriend that I now have to go cool things over with thanks to you." Jace hissed with ill-conceived rage. Steelie didn't seem put off by this in the slightest.

"Oh come on Jacey. It was just a kiss if she doesn't understand that then you're better off without her." She smiled quite happy with the situation she had caused. Jace's eyes grew darker as his lips formed a thin line. "You're just not happy unless you are causing drama are you Steelie? It's really unattractive." He smiled a blatant warning before walking off the stage. Bat came up behind him silently. "What do you think are the chances that the camera didn't catch that?" Jace asked. He could hear the sheer panic in his voice now. "Considering you have five missed calls from Alec, not likely." He retorted. Jace rolled his eyes. "Just freakin great! What a way to start the New Year!" he hissed punching the side wall. It did little to make him feel better. "I have to make an appearance at the after party at the hotel and talk to Anderson Cooper. Call Alec, tell him what happened and book me the first available flight to Vegas. I don't care if I don't get any sleep. I'm not going to lose Clary over the actions of a stupid bimbo." Jace commanded before walking into the backstage tent. Bat looked on at his friend who now stood in front of the mirror. His hands ran through his scalp throwing the confetti out of his hair. Clary was going to be pissed. He knew enough about the redheads personally to know that. He hoped that she would forgive him. Bat could attest to the fact that it was one sided and unprovoked. He quickly got out his phone and texted Maia. He texted her asking her to call him as soon as she got out of work then he proceeded to call Alec back.


	22. New Year's Day

**Chapter 22**

 **New Year's Day**

Clary and Maia smiled pleasantly as they made twenty shots for the large party in front of them. It was a tag team bachelor and bachelorette party. The couple was super sweet had taken good care of them all night. Clary just wished she could say the same for the best man. He had hit on her for a large part of the night and by now Clary was over it. The poor guy was drunk and had conveniently "left" a spare hotel room key in the check presenter along with his phone number, of course. "You are just irresistible to men these last few months aren't you?" Maia winked. "I don't know Maia. It is getting pretty ridiculous." Clary huffed. "He is number ten tonight and last night was fifteen." She explained over the loud music. "Wait. You've been counting?" her roommate asked in surprise. "Not all the time but lately. Kaelie and I have been comparing numbers. She didn't believe me at first so I kept track one night. Now we just do it for shits and giggles." Clary explained topping off the last shot. She was setting them down onto the tray when a conversation caught her ear. "It's New Year's Eve in New York! Only three more hours to go." A young blonde smiled. "Yeah I saw. Did you see Jace Herondale and that model?" her friend replied scrolling through her phone.

Clary's ears perked up as she finished off the tray and got closer to the girls. "Yeah that one Victoria Secret model was all over him. They even kissed at midnight." The brunette spoke. Clary's heart sank upon hearing that. The girl turned her phone over to show her friend the picture. "Can I see that?" Clary asked looking up in front of the girls. The blonde looked a little startled but nodded. "Yeah of course!" she turned the phone around and showed Clary. If hearts could break then she was sure hers would have. The picture showed a beautiful red head with a killer figure kissing her boyfriend. The girl's arms were wrapped around his torso but Jace's arms were down at his sides. "I saw the video downstairs when I went to the bathroom. He didn't look like he enjoyed it too much. Maybe she was sloppy drunk or something?" The blonde replied. Clary nodded but couldn't trust herself to speak. The girls gave her their orders and she filled them; making them strong. When she handed them the girls she told them they were in the house. They were surprised but smiled a thank you anyway. Maia who had been at the other side of the bar getting more glasses noticed the guarded expression on her friend. At that moment the DJ announced that Drake would be performing in ten minutes. The bar was rushed as people scattered to get their last minute drinks. Maia didn't get a chance to ask her friend what was wrong the rest of the night.

New Years came and went. They took the time to clean the bar as the crowd was distracted by the fireworks. After that, the manager began cutting the floor as guests began to make their way out of the club and to their hotel rooms. Maia sighed as she grabbed her purse from the lockers. It was going on three am and she was exhausted. Clary was still finishing up at the bar and she was waiting on her since they carpooled to work that day. Hopefully, by now the traffic had died down and they would be able to get out of the garage. The girl sat down in a soft chair resting her aching feet and getting out her phone. Sure enough, she had 27 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 15 text messages. She checked the calls first and saw that they were from Alec, Isabelle, and Bat. Her eyebrow rose at that. Bat knew she would be working all night. Why bother trying to call? Hoping something wasn't wrong Maia opened the window and looked at her text messages next. Most were from friends wishing her a happy new year but there were a few from Alec and even Isabelle. They were asking her if she saw the news and that they were so sorry. What they were sorry for they didn't say. The women opened Bat's messages and began to scroll.

 ** _Bat_** _:_ _ **8:15pm**_ _I know you are at work but I need you to call me as soon as you get this baby._

 ** _Bat_** _:_ _ **11:15pm**_ _Please call me Maia. It's not what it looks like I promise. I would never lie to you._

 ** _Bat_** _:_ _ **2:30 am**_ _I hope you are still working and not ignoring me. Jace and I just boarded the plane. We should land in Vegas at around 8:30am your time. Don't worry about picking us up. I'll call you when we land._

Maia looked down at the messages frantically. What the hell happened that was so important that Jace would fly back to Vegas right after the party? Against her better judgment Maia opened Clary's purse and fished out her cell phone. She wanted to see if the boys had texted her as well. It wasn't the most honorable thing to do but she didn't care if it meant protecting her friend. She hit the home button a few times but the screen didn't light up. Her old phone must have died already. "Something wrong?" Clary asked turning the corner and looking at Maia. "Ummm maybe?" Maia lied quickly handing Clary her phone. "I thought I heard your phone go off and I wanted to hand it to you but I think it went dead." She lied. Clary sighed trying to start the phone but not having any luck. "Looks like it did. Of all the nights. Oh well, it is probably for the better. I really don't want to talk to him right now." The redhead grunted throwing on her coat. "Who is him? I have like a billion missed calls from the boys. What's going on Clary?" Maia asked. Clary tossed her bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the exit. Security escorted them to their cars on big events like these. It was a comfort knowing they were safe especially if that best man stayed after to stalk her.

"I am referring to Jace. You didn't hear how he was caught on camera locking lips with some Victoria Secret model at midnight?" Clary muttered bitterly trying to stifle a yawn. They both were exhausted and a little jet lagged. "Wait what? Jace actually-"she started but stopped herself remembering Bat's message. _It's not what is looked like._ "Some girls at the bar were talking about it. At first, I didn't believe them but then they showed me the picture." Clary sighed finally reaching the car. Maia felt her stomach sink. "Did she kiss him or did he kiss her?" Her roommate asked fishing for more details. Reception was terrible in the Cosmo garage and she was dying to get on the internet and see this video for herself. "I don't know. He didn't look like he was enjoying it." She shrugged starting the car. "So then, he might be innocent in all of this?" the dark skinned women asked. Clary shrugged again. "Maybe. Honestly, I'm mad and tired. It's hard to think straight and I just don't want to deal with him right now." She replied starting the car.

An eerie silence ensued as Clary drove through the garage and out onto Harmon street. Maia found the video quickly. It was all over Facebook and she hesitantly hit play. The sound of the crowd filled the car as the announcer started counting down. Jace was on stage with a group of models but looked distracted. She saw him look up at the glass ball and it seemed like he was lost in thought. At zero Maia saw the girl standing next to him swoop in and kiss him. At first, Jace did nothing but stare directly at the camera. After a second he stepped to the side and got away. The girl was smiling happily and seductively wrapped her arms around his shoulders whispering something into his ear. She couldn't tell what the women said but whatever it was Jace didn't like. He looked furious and was glaring at her before shoving her arms off of him. The video had then jumped to couples kissing in the crowd. Then Anderson Cooper making the comment that maybe all New Year's kisses weren't welcomed. The video ended at that as the car fell back into silence.

"Well?" Clary asked her voice laced with concern and pain. "From what I could see it looked like she jumped him. He wasn't into it at all and I'm not just saying that to be nice. I would always tell you the truth Claire even if it hurts you. I believe in sisters before misters. That model surprised him and he wasn't having it." Maia exhaled the breath she had been holding. She continued to scroll through her phone. "I know Maia. I trust you." She replied. "You should see some of these comments on here from his fans. Apparently, they didn't like the idea of someone kissing their rock god against his will. Some are calling her trashy and some are even defending you. One girl called her a skank for kissing a man who had a girlfriend. It looks like she is getting a lot of negative backlashes." Maia added. Clary sighed. "Great. Now I'll have to make some comment on my facebook about this." The redhead replied tiredly. "Make it public." Her roommate replied.

A few more minutes passed as the car turned into the apartment complex. "Are you going to talk to him?" Maia asked. "When I get up tomorrow, yeah. Right now my phone is dead and I'm just not in a rational state. I'm exhausted, hungry and just not up for a reasonable discussion. I need sleep." Clary announced. Maia nodded. Clary didn't seem mad just exhausted. She couldn't blame her, she felt the same way. She would be out as soon as her head hit the pillow. They went inside and ate some crackers to settle their stomachs before bed. Both of them hated eating a large meal right before bed. There was sure to be a big breakfast tomorrow, though. Clary went into her room leaving the door open. She plugged her phone into the charger on the dresser and allowed her body to fall onto the mattress. Maia texted Bat who was still on the plane most likely. Maia had been so preoccupied with the video that she forgot to mention that the boys were on their way. Getting up from the barstool, she checked in on Clary. She smiled looking at her friend fast asleep, face down on her bed still in her work clothes. "Sweet dreams, Clary," Maia whispered before shutting the door and heading to bed herself.

Clary had to admit that she had been exhausted going into work. After spending two weeks in California, dealing with her mother and trying to support Jace, she was tired. Then work just kicked her butt. She was grateful that she had New Year's Day off though she still had to work tonight. Her body ached and her mind was in a deep sleep. Still, she startled a bit when her body got cold. She could have sworn someone was pulling off her shoes and stockings but she was too tired to investigate. After a few minutes, she felt covers draped over her. She exhaled comfortably as warm familiar arms wrapped around her. The darkness and tranquility of sleep beckoned her, wrapping its arms around her and lulling her back to sleep. She felt a light kiss on her head as she fell back into a deep slumber. Then that all ended as loud music woke her. Stairway to heaven blared through the quiet room as her eyes slowly opened. She had to blink a few times before to see if what she was looking at was real. Perhaps she might be dreaming but beside her lay her boyfriend, fast asleep. Surely if she was dreaming the man would be alert. He was passed out with his arm draped over her protectively. She vaguely noticed that her work clothes were done and she was now sleeping in one of the oversized shirts he had left here. Apparently, the cell phone music didn't bother him as the phone began to go off again. Clary reached over and grabbed his phone from the other night stand. Alec's face appeared on the screen. Her initial reaction was to ignore it but it could be something important so she hit the accept button. She held the phone to her ear as a voice boomed through the phone.

"It is about time Jace! I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. It's already noon in New York!" Alec's voice spoke sternly. "Well, it is 9am in Vegas and some people didn't get to sleep till 3 am Alexander." She replied yawning. At the sound of her voice, the line went quiet. "Clary? What are you doing in New York?" he asked as Magnus's voice could be heard in the background shouting questions. Apparently, she was on speaker phone. "I'm not in New York, I'm in Vegas." She started but was cut off by Jace's hand reaching out for the phone. His golden eyes were red and tired. She had never seen him so disheveled. He must have flown in right after the ball drop and he looked exhausted. "One minute Jace wants to talk to you," Clary replied handed him the phone. "I'm in Vegas. I'm taking care of it, you just deal with her. I'll talk to you both again at a decent hour. Good night." He replied hanging up the phone. Clary looked down at him cautiously. He tossed the phone onto the bed and yawned. Jace looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down into his chest. "Red, I can explain." He started. "Let me guess. Some ex-bimbo you use to date decided to boost her publicity by kissing **MY** lovely boyfriend in front of national television on New Year's Eve." She asked nuzzling her head into his bare chest.

Jace groaned. "Well...I never dated her. It was a one time thing. Even in my crazy days, she was too much drama. Besides that, yes. Aren't you mad at me? You didn't answer any of my texts." He inquired. "My phone went dead. It's old and its battery doesn't last very long. I'm not mad Jace. How could I be mad when my handsome boyfriend flew all the way here to see me and treat me to a delicious brunch." She smiled. Jace chuckled. "Brunch huh? So anytime I screw up it's going to cost me treating you to a good meal?" he teased. Clary smiled and raised her face and kissed him softly on the lips. "Damn straight Herondale." She smiled. Jace grinned looking deep into her eyes. It was a sincere and loving gaze. One that made her heart leap in her chest and pushed her to say words. Three certain words, words she never thought she would to anyone. "Give me another hour of sleep and we'll go out to brunch beautiful." He smiled closing his eyes. The redhead nodded curling back against him and going back to sleep. The words 'I love you' had been at the tip of her tongue but she was unable to say them. She was scared.

An hour must have passed quickly because when she opened her eyes again Jace was gone. She saw that his travel bag was still here so she knew he hadn't been a dream. Getting up she brushed off the covers and saw something hanging from her bedroom door. It was a piece of paper taped to the door. Getting up she made her way over and grabbed it.

 _Red,_

 _Bat and I needed to run a quick errand before brunch. Maia decided to tag along. Start getting ready because apparently, our brunch has turned into a family get together. Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon decided to invite themselves along. Reservation is at 1. I'll be back soon._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jace_

Clary laughed. This all sounded like something Jace would do. She went to her nightstand to find her phone to text him but it was nowhere to be found. After searching everywhere, she had to give up momentary and begin getting ready. It was almost noon and she needed to shower, dry her hair and do her makeup. She would probably wouldn't have enough time to get fully ready if Jace planned on corrupting her one last time before leaving. Being in a long distance relationship meant not being able to be together for a good amount of time. Clary had just finished getting ready when the others returned. Her golden blonde came in and gave her a deep, lingering kiss. "I've missed you." He whispered. "Then why did you leave?" Clary asked. At this Jace frowned. Alec booked me on a 6pm flight back to New York tonight. Apparently, there are a few meetings he had to reschedule since I would obviously miss them. "You didn't have to come back here." She replied. Her boyfriend leaned down and kissed her again sweetly. "Yes, I did. There was no way I was going to let that skank get in between us. You are kind of the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clary. I would be a complete wreck without you." The blonde explained. "I don't think I would be very pleasant to be around without you either Jace. Now let's go. I'm starving." She grinned stepping out of the bathroom.

Maia and Bat were already waiting in the living room. The dark skinned girl was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. "Okay, lovebirds. Let's eat." Clary announced. Maia smiled getting off of Bat's lap. "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm starving!" she cheered. The two women smiled at each other before making their way to the car. Maia didn't have a car so they took Clary's. "You know I can drive?" Clary announced as they made their way to the car. Bat gave her a sly grin. "Jace would throw a fit if you weren't sitting next to him, giving him your undivided attention," Bat replied. At this Jace laughed. "You make it seem like I am some lovesick teenager." He replied. Bat opened the driver door not bothering to refute that argument. There was no doubt in her mind that Bat probably did see Jace as just that. They began to make their way to the M. It was off of the strip and more local. "Oh, I forgot my phone." The redhead frowned looking through her purse.

"No, you didn't. It's right here." Maia replied handing her an iPhone. Clary wasn't that into electronics but she recognized the new iphone when she saw it. It had only just come out a month ago. "Very funny Maia." Clary scolded. Her best friend didn't bat an eyelash before thrusting the phone in her hands. "No joke. Jace got you a new one so your battery wouldn't die. Look, I even picked out a pretty case for you." She smiled. Clary looked at the phone. It was in a see through case with liquid bubbles that flowed from side to side when you tilted the phone. Then she shot Jace a glare. So this was the errand that was so important this morning. "Really?" Clary scolded looking at Jace and then back at Maia. It seemed her best friend had been brought to the dark side. "Hey don't hate the messenger! Jace got me one too." She announced before turning on her puppy dog eyes. "Doesn't my happiness mean more to you than your pride?" Maia begged. Jace laughed. He had entrusted Maia's help for a reason but even he couldn't foresee how wise of a choice that had been.

"Wow Bat, remind me next time to get Maia in on all my Clary dealings. This is perfect!" the rock star grinned. Bat shook his head and continued to drive. They were all meeting up for breakfast at Hash House before Jace had to get back on another flight back to New York. Alec and Magnus had already gotten a table and Isabelle and Simon were running late. They were running a bit late too. It had taken awhile for the Verizon people to transfer all of Maia and Clary's contacts into the new phones. Jace was happy to have Maia along. She was on Clary's phone plan so she had to be there to give them authorization. "My phone was fine. I don't see why I needed a new one?" Clary retorted looking at the shiny iPhone in her hands. "Because your old phone kept dying. Not to mention this one does face time! So next time I can just face time you instead of waiting for your decrepit old laptop to boot skype up." Jace insisted stopping to put a hand on his chin in thought. Clary could use a new computer. "Oh no, you don't! The phone is already too much. I swear Jace if you got me a laptop too- "she hissed. "Hush, Red. I was just thinking about a future present. Nothing is too much for my girl." He smiled. Clary sighed.

"Well, what's done is done. Accept the phone Clair and let's have a nice breakfast together." Maia smiled. Clary gave her roommate a pointed look. "Traitor. You're just saying that because you got a free phone out of it too." Clary mumbled. "Damn straight. I'm not above having my affections bought. Though if you still screw up I won't think twice about kicking your ass Herondale." She replied giving him a sharp look. "So scary…I mean, yes Maia." He laughed. "I also owed you a Christmas present anyway." He replied bringing his arm around his girl. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll accept it but no more random expensive presents. Ok?" she scolded. Jace grinned brightly. Her version of expensive and his were two different things. He nodded, happy to already find a loophole out of that argument. Isabelle always did say he would make a good lawyer if singing didn't work out. Jace looked down at clary who was now looking through her phone. "You lost your text messages when they switched phones," Jace explained before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I didn't mean to snoop but you should probably call your mother and Luke. They sent you some worried texts about last night." He whispered. Clary's face went bright red. "You didn't read them did you?" she asked. The look on Jace's face made her stomach fall. "Just Luke's because it popped up on the screen. The others I just saw the names. I didn't want to pry." He replied. Clary's shoulders relaxed.

"I don't have anything to hide. Well, except a few of those indecent pictures you sent me." She teased. Jace grinned wolfishly. "Those would fetch a good price you know." He replied. Clary beamed. "You can read whatever you want just not my mother's messages. They aren't very…nice." She hesitated. Jace rose an eyebrow before leaning down and kissing her on the head. "Good because I read all of them except hers. I also may have sent Simon some text messages too." Clary rolled her eyes. "Did you really read them all?" she asked. Jace shook his head. "No, but I did send Simon a text or two. I can't be all good." He chuckled. The redhead could only guess what those messages might have entailed. The car pulled into valet as Jace got out opening the door for his girl and Maia. The four walked into the hotel and up the elevator to the restaurant. The place was packed but no one seemed to recognize Jace who was wearing a hat and a pair of shades. Bat stood behind him cautiously watching. Breakfast went smoothly as they all scarfed down their meals. Alec and Magnus were traveling back to New York with him for the demo release party. It would be another few months before the cd would be in stores or available online. Bat had finally gotten a call back from not only One Oak but a few dozen New York clubs. He was taking two weeks off and staying in Vegas to try out the job. Alec had already hired a temporary man by the name of Brandan. Jace had met the guy a few times and it wasn't the worst option by far. Izzy and Simon came in late looking flushed.

It was clear what they had been doing before arriving. Then again Maia was flying out to Miami for a WWE event after breakfast so they couldn't blame them too harshly. She looked up and met Simon's eyes. "Why aren't you wearing your Star Wars shirt?" he asked. Clary looked at him curiously. "Was I supposed to wear it?" she asked. Simon nodded. "You texting me telling me to wear mine so we would match," Simon explained taking a seat next to Isabelle. Jace chuckled and she understood instantly what happened. "Quite the prankster." She scolded looking at Jace who was trying his best to look innocent. "It was better than having him come naked with a pair of antlers on his head." The blonde replied. Simon glared at him. "Oh, just wait Herondale. It's on." He muttered. Once everyone was done eating Clary couldn't help but look around the table at all of the friends she had made. New mixing with old and vice versa. Her eyes landed on the blonde god beside her who had his right arm wrapped around her. If you would have told her last year that she was going to have a rock star boyfriend and a new set of friends all by next year she would have told you that you were crazy. Still, everything felt right. Jace looked over at her and smiled. "I have one last present for you Red and you can't get mad okay." He spoke softly.

Clary was in such a good mood now that she didn't care. She nodded her head. Jace sighed in relief and put a bag in front of her. Clary eyed him curiously before looking inside. Reaching in she pulled out a box. It was a box of gold wireless Dre beats. "Jace!" she gasped. "No, complaints Red, remember." He smiled lower his lips to her ear. "Bat loaded the demo cd onto your new phone. I want you to use these to listen to it and tell me what you think. Can you do that for me baby?" he asked. His golden eyes pierced hers. She could tell it wasn't just a request. He wanted her opinion and actually valued it. He had already voiced his concerns with the label making him change the beat of most of the songs. Clary smiled and nodded. This was a sign that he trusted her with his heart, his music. Plus, there was no point in trying to argue. Jace was just as stubborn as she was. "Good girl now let's run off so I can do naughty things to you before I have to leave for the airport. The only good thing about fighting is make up sex and I intend to make things up to you." He winked. "Jace!" she blushed. Looking back at the table to was relieved that no one had heard him.

 **Authors Note:** To my guest reviewer that can't see the chapters. If you can see this now, then hopefully it is fixed. There are times I go to look for an update to a story, click on the email link and it says 'file not found' too. This has nothing to do on the writer's end, it is the site. Go to your favorites list or alerts list on your profile and click on the story from there. I don't know why fanfiction does that but I get that message from time to time on other stories as well. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry to scare you. Jace and Clary go to visit James and her father next chapter.


	23. Valentine's Day

**Authors Note:** Hi! Yes, yes I know...long time no see. I am sorry for the lack of updating. I have a ten-page paper due for my masters class and to be honest, I needed a "brain break." It has taken a lot of time and energy to update all these stories. For those of you waiting on Seductive, I am especially sorry since that story always seems to be at the bottom of the priority list. Regardless I am back now and have the next two weeks off so expect frequent updates again.

By the way, this chapter is completely new. I didn't realize how much Sizzy I left out of the original. So, here is some Clace and Sizzy. Let me know how you liked it and as always, enjoy!

 **Chapter 23**

 **Valentine's Day**

 **{A Month Later}**

Things with Clary had been going smoothly after the whole New Year's Eve fiasco. His fans really seemed to be jumping on board with the idea that America's heartthrob was taken and by a down to earth girl to boot. It seemed he was able to keep her identity away from the public but now that they had been dating for five months the fans knew who she was. One girl had even asked him on stage how 'Red' was doing? He had to laugh at that. Clary had been wearing wigs to work at night in order to help people from recognizing her. So far it was working but Jace doubted it would be for long. She was being thrust into the limelight with him rather she wanted to be or not. With that in mind, Jace knew that he needed to make a decision regarding their relationship. Next week for Valentine's day and he had talked his beautiful girlfriend into a staycation. She couldn't take much time off due to the trip they had planned next month. So this was that next best thing.

They were going to stay for two nights at the Bellagio, Clary's favorite casino. Then next they would be spending two weeks together in New York. The first week they would spend alone at his condo and then the second week they would spend their time between visiting his father and then hers. Jace was nervous at the idea of meeting Valentine Morgenstern. After everything at Christmas and a frantic call from Amatis on New Years Day, Jace was actually getting along with his family. Amatis and his father sent him videos of James who called me most every night before bed. Jace was nervous but a part of him was actually looking forward to spending time with his father. He didn't really know the man. Still, the trip made him nervous for another reason.

Jace was nervous about meeting Clary's father. Clary didn't really talk about her birth father much or her brother. Even when she did answer his questions about them there was often a hint of sadness in her voice. He had done some research on her father on his own and found out some interesting facts. The man was a pretty well off business man who had been featured in Forbes magazine twice. He had mentioned him to his mother Maryse once when talking to her. His adoptive mother was doing much better now that Robert was gone. The same could not be said for Max, though. The little boy missed his father yet was too upset to talk to him. It was sad that Robert didn't seem to care about the family he was leaving behind. He was too wrapped up with Annamarie. When Jace had mentioned Valentine Morgenstern to Maryse the women gasped. Apparently, she had known Jocelyn and Valentine when they went to college together. She had told him that Valentine was a cold and distant man after the divorce. He had cut ties with everyone after that and she honestly did not know much about what he had been up to since. To top everything off, it was almost June and the gang would soon be in New York to support Simon's band opening performance. Jace was happy that they stuck with the name Mortal Instruments. He just hoped they sounded good. It was going to be nice to have everyone back together again. It had been almost two months since he had seen his friends and even longer since he had seen his family.

The crowd at the MGM Grand went wild as he finished the last song. Everything had gone off without a hitch as he gave his redhead a smirk. He wanted to pull her on stage and kiss her, show the world that she was his but thought better of it. She was already complaining about the attention she was getting. He didn't want to make it worse for her. After the show, he had a quick meet and greet with the VIP fans. The distance was wearing him down and he felt that he needed her more and more every day. It wasn't just the sex either. He just missed being around her smiling face. This little vacation couldn't have come at a better time. The demo had been a huge success and the label was going to let him go through with finishing the rest of the cd. They still wanted more of a pop feel to it but he didn't want that. He recorded the rest of the songs and sent them to Clary, who had loved the originals. She wasn't thrilled about them with a pop beat. He just hoped that the record label would like the originals better as well. He felt stressed and burnt out. They got back to the hotel room late and his beautiful girlfriend fell asleep nestled in his arms. Jace lay awake for a while just down at the women. Could he do this? Was he really falling in love with her? Sure she was worth his love and devotion. Jace however, felt he was less than worthy of her affection. Closing his eyes, the rock star finally fell to sleep.

His golden eyes looked around surprised not to see his girlfriend anywhere. Thirty minutes later he left and made his way to his dressing room. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door made his heart leap. Nothing was better than coming back to the room to find his beautiful redhead waiting for him. It also helped that she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and a thong. God he was going to make it his mission to get her to travel with him on tour after the concert kicks off in New York. Damn the consequences! He quickly locked the door and claimed her with a passion that he didn't know he was capable of. After all, it had been almost two months since he last took her.

"What a thoughtful Valentine's Day present." Jace teased kissing her jaw. "I thought you would enjoy it." She replied. He smiled before turning to get dressed. He felt her eyes admire the scratches running down his back as he put on his clothes. "Admiring your work?" he grinned. "Well, many would say you are quite the piece of work Mr. Herondale." The redhead chuckled. "Yes, I am quite the work of art. You should be flattered to have such a deliciously handsome man as your boyfriend, you stunning siren. You have brought me down to my knees and now it is time for me to show you my present for you." The rock star smiled taking her into his arms. Clary giggled and allowed her boyfriend to lead her the way out of the concert venue.

 **88888888888888888888888 LINE BREAK 888888888888888888888888888**

As Jace and Clary's Valentine's day was getting better the same could not be said for every couple. Fifteen miles away Simon Lewis sat down at the wooden table looking down at a plate of food nervously. His girlfriend had set the table with candles and flower petals. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest for two reasons. The first was to find out that his beautiful girlfriend was surprising him with a romantic meal. He loved Izzy but the women's cooking was dangerous at best. He was afraid to get a dog thinking what morsels the poor hound might digest. The second reason was how hot his girlfriend looked wearing only red lingerie and a kiss the cook apron. His stomach turned when the women in question sat down across from him. "You don't have to wait for me." She teased bringing her leg up under the table to caress his thigh. Simon took in a deep breath and gave her a lopsided grin. "Shall we do a toast?" he squeaked. The women's red glossy lips spread into a grin as she held up her glass of white wine. Simon smiled bringing his up to join her. "To my fierce, beautiful and sweet girlfriend." The brown eyed man smiled. Izzy blushed lightly. "To my smart, handsome and nerdy boyfriend; who I adore." She giggled. They knocked their glasses together and top a sip of the sweet white wine.

"Go ahead and try the pasta," Isabelle smiled taking a bite off her own plate. Simon smiled nervously. He dipped in his fork, twisted the pasta around it and hesitantly took a bite. His eyes grew wide as the Alfredo sauce hit his tongue. "Oh, my god! This is actually good!" he blurted out taking another bite. He had been planning on surprising her by taking her out to dinner tonight. He decided to skip lunch and work through it so he could get home early. When he came in and saw the table set he was touched but his stomach grumbled at the thought of his girlfriend's cooking. Isabelle Lightwood could wrestle with the best of them but when it came to cooking, she was clueless. "I've been taking cooking classes." The raven-haired beauty smiled. "You…have?" he asked curiously. Surely with her busy schedule, he would have noticed her taking classes. "Oh yes! At the Sur la table store in Downtown Summerlin. They have classes on the weekends." She replied excitedly. "And they taught you how to make this?" he inquired taking another bite of pasta. Isabelle smiled brightly. "No, this from Olive garden." She replied with a smirk. Simon swallowed his food and chuckled. "You went to olive garden and didn't get bread sticks?" he teased. It was a relief that he would have an eatable meal tonight.

"I knew I forgot something!" she frowned getting up and rushing towards the kitchen before Simon could stop her. Not that he didn't enjoy watching her walk away wearing nothing but a thong. Coming back out she was carrying a basket of bread sticks. Simon took the basket and pulled her into his lap. Her brown eyes gazed at him in surprise. He had been so meek around her when they first met that it was a surprise to see his confidence shine. "So, what is for dessert?" he asked seductively bringing his lips to kiss her neck. "It depends if the pudding will be done in time," Isabelle whispered. "Pudding?" Simon asked wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I made pudding. It is the only thing I have mastered so far in that cooking class. The instructor said I did well but I put it in the fridge too late." She sighed. Simon smirked pulling her against his chest. Leaning forward he kissed her lips running his hand through her thick hair. "I can't wait to try it after I try you." He whispered. Izzy gasped as Simon's hands ran down her back stopping on her hips. "Simon Lewis!" she scolded jumping up. Simon's brown eyes glimmered mischievously as he stood up. Isabelle didn't have a chance to protest before her boyfriend's lips claimed hers again. She giggled. "I can't believe you got dinner and have been taking cooking lessons for me. You are an amazing women Isabelle Lightwood." He smiled.

"I am rather amazing aren't I?" Isabelle smiled playfully. Simon beamed looking at her with all the love in the world. She looked at him sweetly as he pulled away from her lowering himself down onto one knee. Isabelle looked at him curiously before her eyes grew wide. "I had wanted to do this tonight after dinner in front of the Bellagio fountains but I can't wait anymore." Simon whispered. Izzy brought her hand to her mouth. "You are an amazing women Isabelle and I want to make you mine forever." He continued reaching down and taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. The women's eyes watered as Simon lifted the lid. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you marry me?" Simon asked. Isabelle had always wondered why women cried and balled like babies. Now she knew why. "Yes." She nodded looking into his eyes; not even bothering to look at the ring. Simon smiled with a big wide grin. He pulled the ring out and pushed it delicately onto her left ring finger. "I hope it's enough. I used the money I won at the contest on it. I wanted you to wear something you could be proud of." He whispered. Tears ran down her face as she leaned down. "It is beautiful but honestly, you could have gotten me a small gemstone and it wouldn't make a difference to me." She replied kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

Simon returned the kiss chuckling. "Well if I would have known that." He teased wrapping his arms around his fiancée. She gave him an amused glare before pulling him towards the bedroom. "I thought we were eating dinner?" he laughed. "Dinner can wait. I want you to make love to me now." Isabelle smiled giving him a playful kiss on the lips. "Are you sure you don't want to take a picture of your ring and put it on facebook or something?" he smiled undoing the ties of her apron. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "Are you saying that you would rather wait?" she asked letting the apron fall to the floor. Simon's eyes raked over her body hungrily at the sight of her lacy bra and underwear. "You're right." He whispered pushing her gently down onto their bed. "Pictures later, making love now."

88888888888888888888888 LINE BREAK 888888888888888888888888888

Clary and Jace were staying at the Bellagio and she was ecstatic to watch the fountains from the window. They had a lovely breakfast and spent most of the day relaxing by the pool. Now back in the room his girlfriend had just got done getting ready when Clary's phone rang. She picked it up and made her way into the room. Jace's golden eyes watched her as she held the phone away from her ear. "What?" the redhead asked excitedly. Jace looked at his girlfriend curiously as a bright smile lit her face. "Oh my God! He did it! Yes, of course, I will be your maid of honor Isabelle!" Clary squeaked. Wide golden eyes appraised her as Jace leaped forward snatching the phone from her. "Isabelle! Are you telling me that nerd boy proposed to you?" he asked angrily. The squeal from the phone told Clary Isabelle's reaction. "I can't believe you would call Clary before me!" Jace scolded with a mock pout. She was pretty sure the raven beauty was rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine I understand that mom was first but really? Yeah, alright. I love you! Have fun telling Alec, you know Magnus. Okay. Bye." Jace finished ending the call. He looked up at Clary with an amused grin. "Well, I didn't see that coming. Gotta give rat boy some props. "The blonde shrugged reaching forward and pulling Clary into his arms. "Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" Jace asked looking down at her body deliciously.

"We were about to watch the fountains and then go to the show. No funny business mister!" Clary teased stepping towards the couch in front of the window. "I will get you out of that dress one way or another Red." He smiled taking a seat beside her. They were going to go and see O. Jace had never seen a Cirque du Soleil show and he was curious. "You would think after living here for a few years I would be over watching the fountains yet they take my breath away every time." The beauty whispered cuddled against him looking out the window. "I don't blame you. They are amazing but not as amazing as the view I have." He smiled. Her cheeks burned with a bright blush. Jace chuckled pleased that he could still cause that reaction. "I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow." She announced sadly. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. "I'm going to miss you too. You know all you have to do is say the word. I told you that you can come on tour with me. I am happier and more pleasant to be around with you're near me." Jace explained. "I wish I could say that I disagree but I've heard that from a few people. Apparently, you are quite the diva." The redhead teased. The blonde rose an eyebrow. "You try working all day with little sleep and on an empty stomach, Red." He retorted. Clary giggled. "Perhaps I should buy you a case of snicker bars. You know, you are just not the same when you are hungry." She jested. Jace tickled her in response.


	24. Welcome to New York

**Chapter 24**

 **Welcome to New York**

Jace grunted downing the entire bottle of water in his hand. He had just finished up sound check and was on his way back to his dressing room to get dressed for the show. One more show. That is all he had to get through and he would be with his lovely girlfriend. It seemed like leaving her was getting more and more difficult. Jace cursed under his breath as he laid down on the couch. Clarissa Morgenstern had him wrapped around her finger. Clary would say jump and he would ask how high. A part of him hated it yet he could do nothing about it. It was like he got lost in a wave of happiness around her. Just being next to her put him at ease and made him never want to leave. Things were getting serious and he was finding it more and more difficult being away from her. They had been dating almost six months and have yet to say the L word to each other. Truth be told Jace wasn't sure that he was ready for that. It took him years just to say it to Isabelle and Alec and they were just his siblings. To say those words to Clary? There was no doubt that he was in love with her but he was afraid for her to know it. She was so kind and beautiful. Despite his fame and looks, Jace didn't think that he deserved her. Clarissa Morgenstern deserved a man that would marry her, give her children and ride off into the sunset together. Jace wasn't sure he would ever be alright with marriage.

Tilting his head back he thought about the up and coming week. Clary was flying in tomorrow and would meet up with him. They were going to stay at his place. She would finally get to see where he lived and not some hotel room. Though given how much he traveled his penthouse felt like a personalized apartment. The room on his tour bus felt more like home sometimes. Though Clary and Maia's place was a close second. The blonde closed his eyes picturing the beautiful women and what she would think of his pad. There was a lot of art on the walls. Maybe she would like it? They would be staying there for a week before heading to Chicago for a romantic weekend. Originally it was going to be two weeks but Clary's work wouldn't let her off. It was annoying but not the end of the world. He would be stealing her for three days before having to share her with James and later her brother.

The only downside was that Clary had insisted that they stay with his stepmother for two days and one night. Then they would travel back into the city for an overnight dinner she planned with her father and brother before leaving for Chicago. He was apprehensive about it all but was too busy to really give it much thought. He wondered if Alec kept him busy on purpose. It seemed since Isabelle had gotten engaged last month Magnus had stolen Alec away to help with wedding planning. Even Clary was pulled into the chaos leaving Jace to fend for himself. He didn't mind. Personally, he hated weddings. That was in no part thanks to his mother dragging him to the events. After her last husband, he swore that he would never attend one again. This was Isabelle though. She was his sister and seeing her happy was enough motivation to bear through the pleasantries. Jace's mother had been religious and insisted that each venue be at a church. The Lightwoods and he were not religious at all. The rock star was thankful that attending would mean skipping out on the church actives. Not that he had anything against them, they just were not his cup of tea.

Jace vaguely wondered if Clary would want to get married and have a big wedding someday. How disappointed would she be if he couldn't give that to her? Taking a deep sigh, he caressed the silver necklace that lay on his chest. He remembered refusing to go to his father's wedding when he remarried Amatis. He still felt bitter towards his father but he was happy not to be angry anymore. He caressed the silver Herondale family ring on his finger picturing his father. Sure it was trading anger for pain but it was a start, right? Those feelings aside he was actually looking forward to seeing Stephen, James, and even Amatis. He wished he could say the same for Clary's family. He was nervous about meeting the infamous Valentine Morgenstern. He had heard many things about the man and would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried. Still being with Clary made him feel invincible. A loud knock on the door by the stage manager alerted him that it was almost show time. Jace swiftly stood up and got into his stage clothes. A woman with bright purple contacts came in shortly afterward to do his makeup. Before he knew it, it was show time.

The show went by without a hitch as Jace grabbed his bag and rushed to the town car. He was in no rush to get home to his empty penthouse but anywhere was better than staying here at the moment. Once the screaming of fans would distract him and make him happy. Nowadays their screaming and yelling became background noise compared to the thoughts in his head. He went to enter the passenger side but it was locked. Looking at Bat through the tinted window he raised his shoulders in confusion. His friend pointed to the back and Jace tried the rear. The screaming became louder before Jace closed the door. The town car was a big escalade. It was nice and roomie. Jace leaned back in the dark leather seat taking a deep breath. "Finally," Jace smiled. "Right? I thought you would never get out of there." Bat said over the driver seat laughing. "Hey, I got out of there as fast as I could," Jace argued. The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure because we have been waiting for you for a while." He smiled. "Think what you want but I went straight from the stage to the dressing room and left." The blonde argued.

"And you spent a good ten minutes complimenting yourself in the mirror, no doubt? A soft voice laughed behind him. Jace turned his head so fast that it might break. Behind him, seating in the escalade sat the beautiful green eyed, red haired vixen that had consumed his almost every waking thought. Golden eyes stared at her in disbelief before a mischievous smiled spread across his lips. Clary just smiled her sweet, seductive, 'I'm driving you crazy and I know it' smile. "I have to make sure I look good. Who knows when my biggest fan will sneak into a car and surprise me," he whispered leaning forward and locking eyes with her. It took only a moment before his lips were pressing hungrily against hers. She moaned as he pulled her into his lap. "This isn't a limo and we will be at the condo in literally five minutes. Don't even think about it you two!" Bat warned keeping his eyes firmly on the road. Jace groaned as his head fell back onto the car seat. His arms still held his girlfriend tightly as she giggled against his chest. "Maybe I should have spoken up sooner." She teased. "Oh, and I will make you pay for that as soon as we get home." He smiled.

Clary looked out the window as they came up to Jace's building. He lived in the penthouse of an old world red brick building in Manhattan. It was a lot more rustic than she thought he would like. Bat dropped off the smiling couple at the front of 155 Franklin. He had already had Clary's bags brought up by the new bodyguard. Bat was finally going to live his dream of DJing. His last day was a week ago but he had stayed in New York to play at some of the New York clubs and help Jace transition with the new bodyguard. It would help him buff up his resume in the long run and Jace needed the push to open up to someone new. The blonde was going to miss Bat but he wanted his friend to be happy. The man appreciated everything that Jace did for him. Maia was going to pick him up from the airport. He started his new gig at One Oak the day after he got back. It was a three-month trial but Bat wasn't worried. He had job offers from other clubs thanks to his friend. He chose this one because he earned it on merit. It also helped that Las Vegas was the home of his girlfriend. Still spending time in New York gave him a sense of job security. With Clary traveling to see Jace more and more and Bat coming to Vegas things were changing. He and Maia were ready to take the next step in their relationship and move in together. They had talked about it but he was going to surprise her by taking her to look at places when he landed.

"We're going to miss you." Jace frowned getting out of the car. The couple smiled at him and Clary gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Bat smiled. "Raphael will take care of you guys. I already told him to call Clary anytime your bratty." Bat teased. Jace frowned but Clary giggled. "Oh, everything will work out. I'll see you when I get back to Vegas! Give Maia my love." The redhead smiled as he started the car. They waved him goodbye as he made his way to their airport. Bat couldn't wait to see his girl. He smiled thinking about how everything had ended up so well. He felt good and he hadn't felt that way in a long time. It was time to take a step into this new journey and he was looking forward to having Maia by his side.

Stepping out of the elevator Raphael left them at the front door. Jace grinned excitedly. "So, the moment of truth. Are you ready? He asked. Clary nodded as he opened the door. Her jaw dropped stepping into the big space. The penthouse was a large loft with exposed brick and beams. The exposed ceiling beams had been stained dark to show the curves and arcs of the natural wood. The dark stained floors flowed through the space giving an earthy appearance. You walked into the living room which held a massive black couch with white marble tables and a fluffy white rug. On the walls were bright lithographs of New York. Above the fireplace was a collection of frames with platinum albums. "This is beautiful, Jace." She chimed turning around to face her boyfriend. Jace smiled brightly. "Magnus did do a good job." He replied with amusement. "You let Magnus design your home? I don't see sparkles anywhere?" Clary jested. "Oh, he tried and succeeded but only in the kitchen and the bathrooms." Jace shrugged. Curiosity overtook her as Jace pointed towards the kitchen. She was off to explore as he brought her suitcase into the master bedroom. The kitchen was beautiful. It was large white cabinets, a long island with a stove and dark rustic sink. Clary was curious where the glitter Jace had mentioned was until she turned on the switch for the cabinet under lighting. It was then she noticed the glitter design weaved into the subway tile backsplash. She was sure she would find similar tile in the bathrooms.

She didn't have much time to explore after that due to Jace coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you." He whispered sweetly. She could feel his hard-on pressing up against her back lightly. It was obvious that he wanted her but his words didn't hold the seductive sexual need they once did. He wasn't speaking of missing her physically, though it was obvious that he did. Jace just missed her company and it was the first time that Clary realized how lonely his life must be. Sure the house was beautiful but besides the albums, on the wall, there were no pictures of his family anywhere. It was impersonal and her heart clenched. She vowed to sneak some pictures of them, the lightwoods and James around the apartment. She didn't plan to impose on his space but she wanted to help him finally have a home. "Are you done exploring?" he asked kissing her neck. "Almost. I haven't seen your bedroom yet." She gasped rolling her hips against him in pleasure. The small grunt that escaped from his lips told her how needy he had just become. "Allow me to show you." Jace replied with a thick velvet voice. He picked her up into his arms in one fluid motion before carrying her to the bedroom.

They carried on that way for the last few days. It had been absolute bliss relaxing with Clary. She had cooked him dinner while he made breakfast. The maid had filled the fridge and pantry so there was no need to leave the apartment. Jace spent most of the day barely clothed lounging about the condo. He and Clary had watched movies, talked, played video games and just spent time together. It was the most restful few days he had in a long time. Before he knew it the break had passed and Clary was packing their suitcases again. She had gotten him up early and even resisted his attempts to append the day in bed. They would be spending the entire day with his father, James and Amatis. She had even talked him into spending the night and having breakfast before they would make their way to her father's condo in the city. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his little brother, it was just that he was nervous about staying the night there. Leaving Clary with the bellboy he went down and got the car while she finished packing the last of the essentials. He felt sad having to leave and chose his favorite car hoping it would bring him some joy to drive. The red Ferrari was his favorite and he had only been able to drive it a handful of times since purchasing it a year ago.

Clary gave a surprised look as he pulled the car up to the front of the building before rolling her eyes. He tipped the boy as she climbed into the small passenger seat. They had talked mildly about what was going on in their lives as he drove. It wasn't anything new and after talking so much on Facetime it was just nice to physically be next to each other. It wasn't until Jace got off at the freeway exit that his palms started to clam up. "It's okay Jace, breath. You can do this. It is only two days baby." Clary whispered to him holding his hand in comfort. He nodded as they drove up to his father's estate. Stephen Herondale was a well-respected stockbroker who owned his own firm in New York. Although Jace lived with Maryse for a good chunk of his early life, Stephen did everything to make sure that Jace was provided for or at least he tried. He had sent Jace a credit card on his 16th birthday telling him to charge whatever he needed to it. Jace had thrown it promptly away in the trash. He didn't find out till later that Amatis had talked to Maryse and set up an arrangement. With a new husband and being out of the country Stephen petitioned the courts to allow his child support to go directly to Jace. Apparently, he had many judges in his circle of friends and they ruled on the case without his mother even being present. Jace didn't find this out until much later and he doubted his mother even realized the money was missing. She usually sent the checks back anyway saying that she didn't want his money.

Maryse was not as well off, though. Not that the Lightwoods were by any means poor. Amatis had met with Maryse and had set up an arrangement. She had given her money to buy him clothes and anything else he needed. Anything else the money didn't cover all she had to do was call and ask. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be when he found out. Maryse had told him on his 18th birthday and told him that she had taken the extra money and put it in an account for him. That was on top of the college savings account his father had given him. He knew Maryse would buy him presents and put that they were from his father and mother. It wasn't until much later that he realized that they were technically bought by his father. Still coming from Maryse it didn't bother him as much. Now looking at his father's house those memories flashed back to him. "Just stay with me Red and I'll be fine," Jace replied. "I won't leave your side, Jace. Unless James, of course, asks me to marry him again. Then I might have to leave you for a while but I'll be back after the honeymoon." She teased.

"And where is that honeymoon going to be?" Jace chuckled. "James can't decide between Lego Land or Disney World." Clary laughed. At that, the door suddenly swung open before they could even knock. They were greeted by James's wide grin that lit up the entry way. He began to jump up and down excitedly when his eyes fell on Jace. "Jace! You came! You came!" he yelled throwing his arms around his big brother. "Of course, I came little buddy," Jace smiled ruffling James's hair. "And what about me?" Clary announced with fake hurt. James ignored her and clutched Jace harder. "I guess bros before hoes." The rock star teased. The redhead gave him 'the look' as he cleared his throat. "Not that you are a ho or anything." He argued attempting to backtrack. "James has been waiting by that door playing with his cars for the last two hours now," Amatis smiled coming forward from the entry. She stepped forward and gave Clary a welcome hug in greeting. Jace looked at her awkwardly for a moment before giving his stepmother a hug as well. Amatis returned the embrace happily hugging him a little more tightly than he thought possible as James made his way to hug Clary. He didn't miss the warm smile that illuminated her face and or the sparkle to her eyes as she turned away.

"Come on now you two. Let's put your things into the guest room and eat some snacks. Stephen's getting monopoly ready at the table." Amatis explained. Jace rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting. The lightwoods and he had spent many hours staying up to play board games. They obviously didn't know that Jace excelled at Monopoly and eventually Alec and Izzy just refused to play it with him. It didn't help that the game was pretty long and arduous. "Daddy and I are going to be partners," James added jumping up and down. "Guess we're lucky my dad isn't a real-estate broker." Jace joked to Clary stepping into the large house. A warm chuckle filled the air as they entered the living room. "Actually, I do have quite a few real-estate ventures, Jace. A good broker always has a diverse portfolio but more importantly I must warn you, I have never lost at Monopoly." Stephen grinned. Jace looked at his father and smiled with determination. "Neither have I. You're going down, old man."

Back in Vegas Alec sat on the couch with Magus looking at the listing their real-estate agent had sent them. "I think you've had enough to drink," Alec smiled at his now intoxicated boyfriend. "Oh come now, Alec. I feel fine and I'll have you know that I am a fabulous drunk. Do you remember that little piece I designed for Jennifer Lawrence? I did that after five glasses of wine I'll remind you." Magus said waving him away. "That may be so but you are not designing tonight. We are looking at houses remember." Alec replied gesturing back to the tablet trying to ignore his overly dramatic boyfriend. "You should just pick one. You know whatever we buy I'm going to work my magic on it anyway. Might as well just buy a fixer-upper from the beginning." The designer replied taking another sip of wine. "You are not working your magic on everything. I reserve the right to veto anything I don't feel comfortable with." Alec retorted. "Is this still about that pink rug? Honey, it would have looked wonderful besides the fireplace and you know it." He argued trying to refill his glass only to find the bottle empty. "It does not and would not look good anywhere. It can live in your office if it likes as long as I don't have to see it." Magnus smiled before prancing across the room and throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "Enough my dear Alec. Let's call it a night on the house search. I am tired and we have a busy day tomorrow." Magnus whispered.

He was right of course. Wardrobes, dancers, sets and so much more still needed to be finalized before the kickoff. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. Alec nodded putting the tablet away and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. "You know Jace is still with Clary. I doubt he will get back to us in a timely manner." The blue-eyed man announced. Magnus looked at him curiously. "Why would Jace care about the decorations for Isabelle's wedding?" he asked. Alec frowned. "Tomorrow is the set design for the new concert that is kicking off in a little over a month. Don't tell me you forgot?" he frowned. Magnus just shook his head. "Of course not. That is why I have you here to remind me." He yawned. Alec smiled turning into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out he found his boyfriend lightly snoring on the bed.

"No! No! No!" Stephen yelled running his hands through his blonde hair. "Yes, yes, yes. Face the facts. You have been out maneuvered, old man." Jace announced proudly. It was late and the epic monopoly battle had lasted four hours. Little James was fast asleep on Clary's lap as Amatis and she looked up from their conversation to the boys. Jace stood up proudly while his father's head was bowed with frustration. No one could say that Stephen took it easy or gave up. There was a new champion in the Herondale house and Jace wore the title proudly. "It's about time one of you won. I was afraid this would be going on all night." Amatis announced standing up and helping clean up the game. "I doubt the old man can pull all-nighters." Jace snickered. Stephen despite being beaten beamed. "You and Clary can go tuck James in. Amatis and I have this." His father instructed. Jace shrugged and turned towards his girlfriend. Clary was sleepy and stifling another yawn. The rock star smiled and lifted his little brother up from her lap. He nestled into his arms as Jace carried him upstairs.

"Did you let him win?" Amatis whispered to her husband. Stephen gave her a frown. "Honestly?" he asked. Amatis gave him a quick glare as Stephen stiffened a laugh. "No, the brat actually beat me. I was going to take it easy on him and then beat him. That way I could show him some moves or strategies but he beat me! I haven't lost a game of Monopoly since I was six!" the man grunted. The brown haired women laughed with amusement. "I guess you will have to find something else that you two can bond over." She replied placing the lid on the box. "Perhaps. I just….I want to be there for him. Be there to give him advice or be the one he calls when he is in trouble." Stephen pleaded dropping his shoulders in defeat. Amatis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Give it time, honey. Maybe one day Jace will open up to you." She whispered.

Clary gave Jace's hand a squeeze as they stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the two. Jace's stance was tense yet Clary didn't sense any anger as he looked down at his father. He was actually looking at the man like it was the first time he had seen him. It was a look of sadness yet she could see hope burn through her lover's eyes. Jace turned and gave her a quick kiss on the head as he made his way down the steps. She noticed he placed more weight onto his stride ensuring his steps made a sound. Clary followed obediently. Stephen and Amatis turned to look at the young couple. "Clary and I are going to call it a night. What time should we be up for breakfast?" Jace asked. Amatis smiled. "James usually wakes everyone up around seven in the morning, eight if he sleeps in," she replied warmly. "Awesome. Are you going to be here dad or do you work tomorrow?" he inquired. Stephen's eyes grew wide at being addressed as "dad." "No, I'll be here." The older man answered. Jace looked at him trying not to feel awkward. "Wonderfully. Maybe I can kick your butt in Risk next. If not there is always Mario Party." He grinned warmly. Stephen smiled with determination. "Don't let that victory go to your head. We will be having a rematch, son." He challenged. Jace turned away and began to walk down the hallway to the guest room. "Keep dreaming, dad."


	25. Clary's Past

**Chapter 25**

 **Clary's Past**

"Well, that was fun," Jace announced getting into his Ferrari. "I am glad you had a good time Jace. Though I think you were just happy to beat your dad at Monopoly." Clary jested closing the passenger door. Jace grinned even wider. "Did you see his face? It was priceless and then after he lost the rematch." He laughed. Clary shook her head. She wished she could say that Stephen threw the game but Jace had won fair and square. Those two men were competitive and after an hour of watching them go head to head the others lost interest and got started on dinner. Jace and Stephen were still playing by the time dinner was ready. Stephen took one last roll and landed on the last space anyone wanted. He just bought a railroad property and his cash was low. It was enough to bankrupt him. Jace was thrilled and Stephen huffed giving his son a one-hundred-dollar bill from his wallet. Like father like son. It hadn't surprised Clary in the least that they had bet on the game. Jace smiled, took the money and handed it to James telling him to go and put it in his piggy bank. The small boy looked at him in awe before running upstairs to his room at top speed. Stephen was flabbergasted.

Clary was happy that the weekend went by so smoothly. It was nice to see Jace make a connection with his family and even more so with his father. The two were obviously competitive and James seemed to glow when Jace was around. The Herondale's were so welcoming. She just hoped her father and brother were just as welcoming. Jonathan was home on break from his last year of college and her father had invited them to stay at his high-rise condo located in the business district. He didn't seem that excited to hear from her and she hoped she wasn't overstepping her bounds by asking if Jace could stay. She hadn't seen her father in years and the last time she had been to visit when she was just a teenager. Thinking about him brought back painful memories. She was so lost in her head that she must have missed what Jace said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she begged. Jace's golden eyes appraised her as he softly took her hand in his. "It's okay Red. You can do this." he encouraged sweetly.

Clary stayed silent squeezing his hand as she watched the buildings out the windows. She hoped he was right. This reunion had been a long time coming and she just hoped that she had the courage to confront her father. She would see him, give him the opportunity to show her that he changed. If things were the same then she would be forced to confront him about it. The thought of confronting her father made her stomach turn. Valentine Morgenstern was a proud and stoic man. He wasn't always so cold but her father had always been intimidating. Leaving the car with the valet, Clary and Jace made their way up to the sixty-second floor. Once they arrived her father opened the door to the lavish sky rise. "Hello." Clary greeted mustering a friendly smiled. Valentine looked his daughter up and down before forcing a smile onto his face. Her heart sank at the familiar expression. It seemed nothing had changed. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around him in a soft embrace. Her father seemed surprised at the gesture but returned her hug awkwardly. Jace watched in earnest.

"It's been awhile, father," Clary said affectionately. Her father gave her a guanine smile at that. "It has and I see you brought the famous Jace Herondale with you. My son was just telling me how much of a ladies' man you are." Valentine's smile was firm with disapproval. Jace swallowed plastering on his own fake smile. Clary's father was a tall man with platinum white hair. His dark eyes made him look cold and his built gave him an air of importance. He wore a tight dark business suit that made his features look striking. The man was obviously not pleased to see Jace and the feeling was mutual. After all, this was the man who had caused the love of his life great pain. Jace mentally scolded himself at the thought of calling Clary his 'love' but it was true. Despite his cold welcome Jace held out his hand to shake Clary's fathers. Even though her father wasn't in her life it was obvious that Valentine was protective of her. He could at least respect that. "Aye, that but not any longer. No one really compares to Clary." Jace smiled shaking the man's hand firmly. Valentine looked pleased with this response and gestured for them to come in. They would only be staying one night before heading back to Jace's condo. One night was all Clary think she or Jace could handle in this place. They walked through the modern apartment gazing at the beautiful view of the city. Clary stopped unable to take her eyes away from the window. The view of New York city at night was absolutely breathtaking. The view of the city lights by the harbor made everything seem surreal. "Just like her mother," Valentine smiled trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

Clary turned back around blushing. "Sorry." She replied. Her father just grinned in amusement and continued to lead the couple to the spare bedroom. Stepping into the room Clary was not surprised to find it scarcely decorated just like the apartment. It had white walls, minimal artwork, and a King bed. It also had its own attached bathroom. Her father had told her once that this would have been her room if she chose to stay with him. Clary had stayed here last time to visited New York. It was an offer she could tell he was hoping she wouldn't accept. It had been many years ago and she had hoped that enough time would have passed to somehow change things. However, looking at her father now she knew that no amount of time would ever change things for him. He would be in love with her mother until the day he died and she was the spitting image of the women he lost. A constant reminder of what could have been. The only women her father had ever loved. "The chef is finishing up dinner. It will be ready in 20 minutes. Join us when you both are ready." Valentine commanded turning around and leaving the two to unpack.

Once Valentine was gone Clary and Jace began to open their suitcases. "Is your father always so, well cold?" Jace asked hesitantly. Clary shrugged. "When I was younger he wasn't. He would always greet me with a smile, wrap me up in his arms and tell me how beautiful I was. Then the business he worked for began taking off. They gave him a promotion and he began traveling a lot. He wasn't home very much when I was little. That is why my mother ended up leaving him. He was so engrossed with his work and trying to amount something; amount to afford all of this," she said gesturing to their surroundings. "That he lost my mother's love. Being a single parent she could handle but the disappointment and agony of waiting became too much for her. Eventually, she stopped promising us that he would be home for our birthdays or Christmases." Clary sighed. Jace wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry I asked. You are always so happy. I didn't know." He whispered kissing her sweetly on her temple. Tears brimmed her eyes as she let her body fall into the warmth of her lover's embrace. She had been the strong one holding him for so long she forgot what it felt like to need comforting. The demons of her past were so real and strong that they overpowered her sometimes. Perhaps she could rely on Jace for this kind of thing too?

"My mother tried so hard for so long. Then she finally stopped calling him and making the effort. I think she hoped that he would get the hint but my father is anything if not determined. He was so engrossed in work that he didn't notice. Sure he called us once a week but that became once every two weeks, to once a month. That is why my mother is so protective of me. She was worried that with all your traveling you would hurt me like he hurt her. She loved him so much and it wasn't enough for him." Clary whispered releasing the tears she had been fighting off. Jace felt the tears wet his shirt and the sob shake her body. He clung to her tightly pulling her into his lap as he sat on the bed. Cradling her in his arms he thought about her words at the mall on Christmas day. " _Sometimes love isn't enough."_ She had said. It made sense now. How can someone believe in love when they watched it kill their parents. "By the time he realized his mistake and came home. We were long gone." She continued. "Didn't he try to get your mother back?" Jace asked prodding softly for more details. He had often asked her questions trying to get to know more about her family and childhood. She didn't exactly refuse to answer but she really only gave him the least amount of information possible. No more and no less. Now that she was being open with him right now he knew that she would bottle it all back up if he didn't find out now. Plus, the therapist that Maryse had made him go to when he was younger had told him time and time again that talking is the brain's way of working out things.

"He did. See my mother took us and moved back to California. I think it was that Christmas when I got sick that sent her over the edge." She responded. "You were sick?" Jace asked putting his hand over hers. "Yes. I caught pneumonia and had to go to the hospital. My mother and brother were scared out of their minds. Mom called my father over and over again frantically. The company had changed the insurance and wasn't going to accept me. After an hour of begging and pleading the head, the nurse took pity and fudged some of the paperwork. They admitted me and I remember my brother and my mom sitting next to me in the hospital bed. I feel asleep to the sound of my father's voicemail. I think that is when she knew." Clary sighed softly not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice. "Knew what Clary?" Jace asked softly. "That she couldn't count on him to be there." The green eyed girl muttered. Taking a deep breath Clary relaxed her shoulders. "He had a lady in the home office call the hospital and get everything sorted out. He was in a meeting so he had her tell mom that he would call her tonight to check on my progress but he must have forgotten. I hated him so much after that, Jonathan and I both did." She explained. "As soon as I was better mom packed everything up and moved us to California after the New Year. I don't know how she did it or maybe my father just didn't know that she had left but it was a good year until I saw him again." She whispered. "He didn't call for an entire year?" Jace asked. Clary shook her head. "I don't know, maybe. My mother moved in with her longtime friend Luke. Yes, I know what you are thinking but things weren't like that. My mother only had eyes for my father when we moved in and Luke was respectful. Mom got a job selling paintings, we went to a public school after being in a prestigious private school all of our lives, and everything was in Luke's name. Mom even got us new cell phones on Luke's carrier. Perhaps he did try to call and couldn't get through? I'm not sure but I knew the day that John and I called him that he knew we were missing."

"You and your brother called him?" Jace asked. Clary nodded. "We had been playing and it was a dare. John dared me to call dad and tell him that I had a boyfriend and was knocked up." She laughed softly. Jace rose an eyebrow. "And you did it?" he inquired. Clary smiled brightly looking up at him. "I don't back down from dares." She responded with determination. "So, what happened?" he asked. She sighed. "Well, sparingly he answered. I had the number memorized still. I calmly told him who I was and that I was pregnant and hung up. It was funny at first but then he called back. I was so scared that I made John answer the phone. He talked to dad and told him that it was a joke and that they were fine. Neither of us knew that mom had not spoken to him in a year or told him that we were in California. So, when he asked to talk to mom we handed her the phone. Her face went white and she left the room. Of course, John and I listened to the conversation, at least until the part where mom asked where to send the divorce papers to. That must have woken him up because not even a day later he came to the house." She replied. "I remember that night so vividly. It was raining and he was standing outside the door for at least an hour before mother finally let him come into the house. Luke was gone on a nature hike for the weekend. He was soaking wet and cold. I don't remember him being so stoic but then again I didn't really remember what he looked like that much at all. I remember being surprised that he looked like an older version of John. When you see my brother they really are the spitting image. I look like mom and he looks just like our dad." Clary explained.

"What did he say when your mother let him in?" Jace prodded pushing a strand of hair from her damp face. Clary had stopped crying but pain still laced her features. Taking another deep breath, she concentrated. "That part I don't remember so well. Mom sent us out of the room. I do recall him begging and pleading for her to forgive him, though. It wasn't until mom told him that she was divorcing him and that she had fallen in love with someone else that he finally gave up. I thought she was just saying that to hurt him but I saw the way my mother looked at Luke. The man worshiped her and she took care of him. I don't think they had acted on anything but the feelings were there. It was the only time I ever saw my father cry. I don't think he ever stopped loving her. If my mother came to him right now asking him to take her back and try again. He would probably take her back in a heartbeat. I think…" Clary stuttered. "I think that is why he didn't want me. I look so much like her that it is a constant reminder of the women he lost." She finished sadly. "Oh, Clary." Jace began but was interrupted by a light knock on the bedroom door. Clary rose from his lap, drying her face. "Come in," she replied.

The door slowly opened revealing a tall, muscular, white-haired young man. "Hey Clyde," she announced looking at the redhead. At first, Jace thought her father had come back after changing his clothes but no. This man was younger, it had to be her brother Jonathan. Clary smiled sadly. Jace looked at the young man. Jonathan Morgenstern was really the splitting image of his father. They had the same hair, cold demeanor, and similar body build. The only difference was that Jonathan like his sister had inherited their mother's green eyes. Those eyes looked at him bitterly before turning a loving smile to his sister. Clearly blaming him for making her upset. "Hey Bonnie, long time no see. I came to tell you that dinner is ready." Jonathan smiled taking a step forward and wrapping his arms protectively around her. The motion seemed off and a little too intimate to be a hug you received from a sibling. Clary seemed to sense it too and lightly broke the embrace. "You know mom was right to give us those nicknames. I was just telling Jace how we were always getting into trouble one way or another." She smiled tugging Jace towards her by the arm. "Oh yes. Jonathan, this is my boyfriend Jace. Jace this is my brother Jonathan. Also affectionately known as Clyde, Casper, and my favorite Bone Head." She smiled introducing them. Jace stuck out his hand and shook Jonathan's. The shake was cold like his fathers and like Valentine, there seemed to be a bitter dislike rolling off of him. Jace didn't know what he had done to make her brother hate him so much and he honestly didn't care. "Only Clary gets to call me bone head. Though I do seem to remember you answering to princess, "he grinned taking her hand and kissing it. "You still remember that silly game?" she laughed. "The one where you were the trapped princess and I saved you? I remember you making me play it over and over again. You even made me dress up for our wedding." He replied warmly. "Jace you wouldn't believe the things I put Jonathan through. One time I made him dress up and pretend to marry me. The suit, cake and ring in all." She giggled once more. "Mom was so mad that we stole Aunt Atmie's birthday cupcakes." She added. "Not as mad as she was that I stole her old wedding band out of her jewelry box." He chimed.

"Wedding cupcakes? Did you make him kiss you?" Jace smiled putting on the best happy face he could muster. There was something about Jonathan that seemed off and made him uneasy. Still, Clary was infinitely happier now than she was a few minutes ago. She looked away from him turning bright red. "Yep, on the lips too." She replied nervously. Jace watched Jonathan's eyes close before walking towards the door. His face wore a weird expression. One he was trying his best to hid from his sister but it didn't get past Jace. He didn't like the man at all. Normally Jace didn't care to give many people a second thought. He either liked them or couldn't be bothered. It had been awhile since he had met someone that he disliked right off the bat. "Father sent me to tell you that dinner was ready. We should go before he gets mad. He hates cold food." The platinum blonde spoke leaving the room. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Jace asked. Clary shrugged. "Probably just mad I told another someone about losing my first kiss to my brother." She replied. "Shall we go sweetheart?" she asked. Jace offered her his arm. "Yes, my queen." He teased.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I am happy that you all are liking the updates. To Alex, no I will not be posting the original chapters. The reason is that I have changed so many things that they don't flow entirely with the rest of the story at the moment. Another is the count, detail and style are off. The original starts each new dialogue on a separate line, which annoys me and is one of the reasons why I chose to go back and rewrite this. Believe it or not, this chapter is chapter 11 in the original which should give you some insight how much I have added to this story. Just be patient peeps, I'm working on it.


	26. Jonathan's Secret

**Warning:** Material rated M for violence, sexual content, and incestual references.

 **Chapter 26**

 **Jonathan's Secret**

The group ate the dinner quietly at the long marble table. The atmosphere was tense and Jace swore he could feel Jonathan's eyes boring into him. Clary sat in-between her father and boyfriend while Jonathan sat across from them. Jace's shoulders tensed as Jonathan opened his mouth to make small talk. "So how's mom Clary?" Jonathan asked. Jace watched Valentine's demeanor which had begun to soften during the meal change and harden. "Umm, she is fine. She wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to visit once in a while." Clary replied. "I'll think about it," Jonathan smiled glancing at their father. "Wow. How thoughtful of you." Clary spat rather annoyingly. Jace looked down uncomfortably. It goes to show you that no matter how bad your situation was there were worse ones to be in. At least James and Amatis were nice. The poor blonde tried to change the subject. "Mr. Morgenstern, Clary and I are going to be going to Chicago this weekend. Do you recommend anywhere?" Jace asked trying to change the subject. Valentine's cold glare centered on Jace. Although Clary's father wasn't very fond of Jace he was visually grateful for the subject change. "It depends on what you want to do I suppose. I mostly go on business." He replied.

"Want some suggestions that don't involve nightclubs rock star?" Jonathan chuckled. Clary shot Jonathan a warning while swiftly kicking him under the table. "Down Jonathan." Valentine scolded. Clary's brothers posture retracted as his lips formed a single smirked. Jace returned Jonathan's glare with a smirk of his own. If he wanted to play then so be it, time to take the gloves off. "I've only been to one nightclub in Chicago. I was trying to find things Clary would enjoy. Care to make some suggestions, bonehead?" Jace asked remembering Clary's childhood nickname for him. At this Clary covered her mouth unsuccessfully holding in her giggle. Jonathan didn't look amused. "Well if you'll excuse me I have a video skype call with a real estate agent." Jonathan got up swiftly excusing himself from the table. Clary watched her brother leave with bated breath. She missed her old brother, the one who would play dress up and protect her. The man that was walking away from her now was shallow, disingenuous, and bitter. She made it a point to go and talk to him after Jace had gone to bed. "I can't believe you said that." She smiled. Jace shrugged. "He asked for it. Didn't think he would give up so quickly. It was only playful banter after all." He replied.

"Jonathan isn't used to being challenged. He has quite the temper, it would be wise not to anger him." Her father spoke standing up. He didn't look mad just unamused. "If you'll excuse me. I think it best to talk to him before things get out of hand. He is being quite rude." Valentine spoke leaving the room. Clary frowned looking down at the table. "I'm sorry baby. We will be gone tomorrow and if it makes any difference, I am glad I'm here. I wouldn't want you going through this alone." He replied throwing his arm around her shoulder. They made their way back to the guest room while Clary excused herself to go and take a shower. She needed some alone time to think. Jace was right of course. She wouldn't have the strength to be here alone. Jace really was a godsend. She never imagined things working out so well for them. She had been falling for Jace since the moment she met him and it scared her. She knew nothing good would come out of falling in love with him but here she was, all the same. In love with a man who was sure to break her heart the same way, her father had broken her mother's. She had honestly thought he would have left by now. Made up some reason to leave early leaving her alone to fend for herself. That is what her father and brother did. If anyone wouldn't leave her she would have staked her life on it being her brother, yet he did just that. What was love if you could just abandon the people you say you care about? Love never lasts, it makes fools out of all of us. Jace was nice to have around and yes she did love him. For how long she felt that way she didn't know. She couldn't take the risk telling him how she felt, though. She wasn't strong enough for that. She just hoped that one day she would find someone to change that. The way that Simon and Isabelle had found each other. Maybe Jace was that person, maybe he was not. Shaking her head Clary pushed the thoughts away.

Clary had gotten out of the shower and found Jace sleeping on the bed. She gave him a soft kiss on the head before getting changed. Putting on a pair of short shorts and a tank top she deposited the towel back in the bathroom. The soft cotton felt welcoming against her warm skin. She ran her fingers through her damp hair letting it fall down her back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had taken her years to accept her appearance. Her mother had always been so lean and beautiful. Clary often felt like the ugly duckling until she turned seventeen. Then her carrot-red hair darkened to a dark auburn and her figure filled out. She was pretty now but she didn't see what Jace saw in her. She was no supermodel or actress. She was just Clary and the thought that he liked her for being just herself scared her a bit. In a society of everyone wanting something from you, she managed to find someone who just liked her. It was so intimate and fighting that the petite redhead pulled away from the mirror and left the room. Not bothering with a pair of socks she went out of the room into the dark condo. Clary walked quietly down the hall towards her brother's room. She had wanted to speak to her father alone but given Jonathan's outburst at dinner she figured it would be best to start with him.

The further she walked through the dark condo the more her memory came to her. If she remembered correctly her brother's room was just up ahead. Sure enough, when she turned the corner she noticed it was a dead end with only one door leading to her brother's room. She could hear something playing from the room and strained her ear to hear what the sound was. She knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but she didn't want to interrupt him if he was on a video call. It sounded like he was watching a video and was whispering something she couldn't make out over the television. At first, she thought that he might not be alone but after a few minutes, she recognized the voices. It was Luke asking everyone to take to the dance floor. Clary smiled sweetly. He must be watching the video that she had sent him. After the wedding, she had sent him the recording of them dancing together. She recognized the music and the sound of her giggling. It was a pleasant memory. She smiled recalling how much Jonathan and she had enjoyed that night. Though the wedding had its good moments and its sour ones. Thinking back now her brother had been acting strangely even then. He seemed a little off that night, irritable and very over protective. He had an arm around her most of the night and got mad when she danced with another boy. Clary was so happy to see him that she shrugged off his behavior as him just being a protective brother. However, the hug he had given her before dinner still set her on edge. She didn't understand what was going on with him. They had been so close growing up and then he suddenly up and left to live with father.

Frowning she felt her body tense. She was hurt and angry that he left her. Even when she had come out to visit him a year later he gave her the cold shoulder. Now that she was back he fought with Jace. Was it all an act so he didn't have to be around her? What had she done so wrong that would make him abandon his only sister? Well, she intended to fight out, right now. It was with that sudden jolt of courage that she opened the door not bothering to knock. Though she later wished that she had. It might have saved her the sight of catching her brother masturbating. He looked up at her in surprise as she felt unsettled to her stomach. Her brother was sitting on a chair in his room watching the wedding video. His pants hung down at his knees as his hand stroked his erection. She could tell by the motion of his arms exactly just what he was doing. That would have been awkward enough if she hadn't caught the end of the word he just moaned. She couldn't make it out behind the door but she could hear it perfectly clear now. The word wasn't just any word it was a name; her name. He had been masturbating thinking of her. She didn't have much more time than that to process things before he had thrown her across the room. Slamming the door in his rage. In a moment his hands were on her shoulders; pulling her up and tossing her onto his bed. She knew her brother was strong but the way he tossed her body around like a limp doll scared her. She gasped as Jonathan's body sat down heavily on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. She looked up into her brother's dull cloudy bloodshot eyes in horror. "Didn't mother ever teach you to knock sister dearest?" he hissed.

 **8888888888888 Line Break 888888888888888888**

"Simon," Isabelle spoke stepping into the bedroom. Simon could tell the way that her body hunched over that something was wrong. "What's wrong darling?" he asked. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about the wedding. He would be crushed if she didn't want him anymore. Sitting down on the bed Isabelle nestled herself into his chest. "Do you love me?" she asked. Simon rose an eyebrow. That was never a good start to a conversation. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't ask you to marry me if I didn't, Iz." He answered sweetly. The raven beauty sighed. "Well about the wedding….do you think we can cancel it?" she asked. Simon thought he might be sick as his stomach dropped. "W-Why? Are you having second thoughts?" he inquired. Isabelle opened her mouth to answer when suddenly her head shot up. "No-What, what is that smell?" she asked pinching her nose. Simon sniffed the air but didn't smell anything. "It seems like pine." She explained. "Oh, that might be my new body wash." He began but was cut off as his fiancée ran to the bathroom and began vomiting. He quickly got up and followed her into the bathroom holding her hair away from her face. After a while, he began rubbing circles on her back as tears stung her eyes. "Are you alright? Should I take you to the doctor?" he peeped. Izzy shook her head sitting up and washing her mouth out with water.

"I'm fine. I've already been to the doctor." Isabelle replied taking a seat on the floor beside him. "I don't understand? Did they give you medicine?" he asked. At this, she smiled. "Yes, they gave me lots of medicine." She replied. Simon failed to see the humor in all of this. First, she asks him to postpone the wedding now she throws up and laughs about it. "Did the doctor say when you would be better?" he questioned. At this Izzy rolled her eyes. "Well, everything should be better in nine months." The beauty replied. Obviously annoyed that he wasn't understanding something. "Nine months? You're going to be throwing up for nine months?" he hissed. "Only in the morning." She added. This time, Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, morning sickness for 9…Oh My God! You're pregnant?" he shouted jumping up from his spot on the floor. "Took you long enough, count. Yes, I just found out last week. That is why I want to postpone the wedding. I rather have the ceremony after the baby though I would still like to get married legally before." She explained. Simon just looked at her with his jaw dropped. "I-I can't believe you're pregnant. We, we always used protection." He stuttered. "Not on Valentine's Day we didn't, super sperm. It only takes once and I did warn you." She smiled batting her eyelashes. Her poor fiancée was still in shock. "But, a baby? We're both so young. We're not ready! Are you ready? I'm not ready. I know next to nothing about babies. I was so young when Rebecca was born that I didn't even help my mother." He huffed. "Calm down Simon." Izzy scolded. "No one is ever ready for a baby but we'll make this work. You'll be a wonderful father and I am actually really excited. Sure, the timing wasn't ideal but I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to do this with. I love you, Simon Lewis. Trust me, this will all work out." She smiled. Simon looked at his beautiful lover sitting down on the tile in front of him. He loved this woman and there isn't anyone else in the world he would want a child with. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and pulled the lovely woman into his arms. "I love you. I will do the best that I can for you and our child." He whispered kissing her. It lasted only a moment before she pulled away from him. "I love you Simon just please, throw away that body wash." She hissed. Simon chuckled. "Will do, I'll shower right now love."

 **88888888888888888 Line Break 8888888888888888888**

The feel of his sister's soft body beneath him made him harder. Clary must have felt this because her green eyes darkened with anger. "Haven't you heard about incest? What the hell Jonathan? I'm your sister, you're not supposed to think of me that way!" she spat trying to push him off of her. He didn't budge as his eyes grew wide registering her words. He had hoped that she hadn't heard him moan her name. A stupid false hope but it was something he had clung to. Hell, he had to cling to something. Ever since puberty he had struggled against his thoughts about his sister. He knew no other man would protect her like he would. At the time he didn't have any improper thoughts about her. Sure he would sneak a peek at her naked when they were younger. It was boyhood curiosity to see what a female body looked like. She had even asked him to show her his one time when they were really little. That was before the party with the football team in high school. After he had talked to their father he knew his mother blamed him for Valentine finding them. Jonathan couldn't help it, though. He missed the man. Clary might have few memories of their father before he began traveling but Jonathan didn't. He grew up with his father and missed the man. It didn't help that his mother despised him. He knew deep down that if she had the choice she would have left him and taken Clary with her. Poor Jonathan looked just like his father and he could see her mother wince in pain whenever he was around. So he made himself scarce. Often going out for sports or taking Clary over to his friend's house to spend time with him. Clary was five years younger than him and would jump at any opportunity to spend time with him.

Then came the day he dared his sister to call their father. Valentine had been so relieved to hear from them. Jonathan knew then that his father cared and was probably the only one besides Clary that cared about him. His sweet little sister loved him with all of her heart. He knew one day that she would grow up to be beautiful like their mother. He hated the idea that some man would have their sleazy hands all over her. It was a thought that he knew he would deal with later when she got older. That was what he thought at least. Until the night of that party where his friend Jem gave him, some white powered that his parents had laying around the house. Jem's dad was a drug dealer and they would often buy pot off of him. That was until Jem and he tried the white pixie powder. That powered made him feel happy and carefree for the first time in a long time. Nothing could go wrong when he was high and he began craving the substance more and more. His friend Jem joined him frequently until his father caught wind of their actions. He sent the boy to rehab but the man didn't know Jonathan was doing it too. By then he was addicted. He wasn't stupid. He knew the stuff was bad for him and it sometimes made him violent. So, he left Clary to protect her and moved in with their father. Dad was so guilt ridden that he gave him whatever he wanted without question. He had found someone to supply his addiction and as long as he didn't go crazy it would stay his little secret.

Jonathan had been doing fine, only getting high once a week. Then Clary started calling. It had been almost two years since he had seen her and she just started high school. He remembered face timing her and thinking how good of a lay those sick boys would think his darling sister was. To make himself feel better he got high and eventually Valentine suspected something was going on. Deciding whatever it was might be cured with religion he sent him to bible study. His father wasn't a religious man but some bonehead at work told him that it would straighten him out. The only thing it did was put improper thoughts into his head. The song of Solomon was a dangerous passage in the book for him. He read it over and over again thinking about his little sister. He could protect her better than anyone. Still, he knew that these urges were wrong. He almost broke and took her when she visited for Christmas break once. Deciding against it, he got himself a girlfriend and ignored her outright. He didn't even see her leave. His father had told him that he doubted she would be back. Though it pained his father Jonathan had treated it like a success. After a few more years he wanted to test his willpower and decided to go to his mother's wedding. That had been a huge mistake. Once he laid eyes on her he couldn't bear to have her away from him all night. His sister was beautiful and seductive but clearly still a virgin. Despite her boyfriend Sebastian's attempts no doubt. Although innocent she had gotten their mother's womanly figure. He couldn't keep his hands off of her all night. What wouldn't he give to not be her brother? He asked himself that question a lot lately. He knew he was being sick but he couldn't help it. The drug made everything seem okay.

Now after all these years of staying away, she had the nerve to flaunt that worthless meathead around and mention about the time they were younger and she kissed him. That idiotic rock star didn't know how to treat her. No Clary was beautiful, sexy and breathtaking. She deserved someone who would make her happy in all aspects. He looked down at the unveracious women beneath him. The one he used to sneak peaks of undressing in the bathroom when he was old enough to realize that girls and boys were different. The one he used to run his hands through her hair while she fell asleep on him watching a movie. The one he was furious at himself for abandoning. She needed her big brother to protect her from that worthless man whore and he could protect her better now. He was graduating from an IV league college and starting his own business. Despite the drug, he was smart, very smart. Especially with his father's help. He had tried to knock the drug a few times during college but tonight when Valentine scolded him like a child for misbehaving at dinner he went for his secret stash under his mattress. Clary was here, alone with him and he could care for her again; in all ways. Jonathan doubted that hot shot rock star pleased her. He probably got his and left her unsatisfied but he wouldn't do that. He would make it worth her while and show her a really good time. Oh, the things he could do to Clarissa. He could make her scream his name all night long. Hell, he would treat her like a goddess. Damn it! Why didn't he think of this sooner? "Jonathan let me go, please." She asked calmly.

The green eyed man shook his head. "No, I don't think I will. I like you right here, Clarissa. In fact, you can stay here little one. I'll keep you safe. I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess just like we use to play when we were little. You liked that game right? Let your big brother protect you." he asked pushing her deeper into the mattress. "Jonathan, please your squishing me. Get off of me and we will go and get you some help." She begged glancing at the mirror with a line of white powder on top of it sitting on top of his bed stand. He saw what she was looking at and sighed. It looks like she found out his secret just like daddy dearest had a while ago. Though Valentine just thought he did drugs with friends at the occasional party. "Well now that you found out my secret what am I going to do to you my beautiful princess?" Jonathan smiled. Clay gulped. She had never seen this side of her brother before. He was dark, lustful and insatiable. She could feel his hard on pressing firmly against her inner thigh. Bile rose in her throat just thinking about it. His words didn't go unnoticed either. He had said what he was going to do "to" her not "with" her. "Jonathan you're going to let me go and you are going to get some psychological help. Then we are never going to speak of this incident again." She hissed trying to hold her own under his weight.

"Oh but my beautiful princess I much rather talk about you. Come Clary, let's play again. Let's pretend that we just got married and this is our wedding night." He whispered as he hands brushed down her sides finding purchase on her breasts. Clary gasped as his fingers caressed her nipples through the thin tank top she was wearing. She cursed herself for not remembering to wear a bra. It didn't help that the room was cold either. "That isn't going to happen. You're my brother." She huffed trying to curl her body away from his touch. "Not in this world. In this world, I am a prince and you are my princess. We just got married and now you will do your duty and pleasure your new husband. Only I will be the one pleasuring you. Jonathan hummed in appreciation as he tugged the cotton top down to reveal more of her chest. "Stop it, Jonathan, this isn't a game. We are not children anymore." She threatened. "No, we are not children. You are all grown up and so beautiful. Does Jace tell you how beautiful you are? Because I would, every day." He whispered leaning forward and burying his face in her hair. "Please, stop," Clary begged. "And what will you do if I don't?" he asked. "I'll scream." She threatened. "Oh, you'll scream alright. If I have it my way you will scream all night." He grinned.


	27. Reconciliation

**Author's** **Note:** Warning chapter rated M for violence, sex, and drug use.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Reconciliation**

Her brother was clearly hallucinating as he pushed her down deeper into the bed. "Clyde please." Clary squeaked in fear. Green bloodshot eyes bore down into her taking in her frightened impression. He looked at her not understanding why she was so scared. "Clary? You're, you're actually here? Where did you come from and why are you so frightened? I'm not going to hurt you, little sister." He replied kissing her cheek. "I'm fucked up in the head obviously if I want you this way but I am not fucked up enough to do something like that. No, I would never hurt you like that." He whispered pulling his weight off of her. "You were going to rape me Jonathan!" she snapped. His pupils were dilated but at least he wasn't hallucinating anymore. "I-I was just playing, Bonnie. I didn't think you were real. I would never do anything to hurt you I just wanted to make you happy. You, you deserve someone who will treat you like a princess. You will always be my princess, Clary. I love you so much I wish you could see that." He persisted kissing her cheek. "Jonathan you **are** hurting me. You're doing it right now." She begged pushing away his hands. "I don't understand, sis. You will let that asshole rock star touch you but not the man who has loved you your entire life? You loved me when we were little. Before everything got so fucked up. Do you remember that you told mom that you wanted to marry me? Don't you remember? I-I must have been thinking about that when I was watching that video. Thinking about how beautiful you looked and how I wished I wasn't your brother. Then I could marry you and make you happy. I've made you so sad for so long, I just wanted to make you happy." he pleaded loudly. Clary took in a deep breath. Her brother was clearly out of his right mind. The real Jonathan Morgenstern would never do this. "I remember Jon but we were just kids. We're adults now and we know better. You can't just go back to pretending were kids anymore. I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself. You can't protect me from everything. Stop beating yourself up about the past." She pleaded in her sweet voice attempting to calm him down.

"Why not?" he cried. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why can't we be together? I can protect you if we are together. You won't have to see dad with that look in his eyes. The one that makes you sad. I see it you know. The way he looks at you because you look just like mom. Did you think you were the only one to feel like that? Mom looked at me the same way all the time. It drove me crazy, that's why I left Clary. I couldn't take her hating me anymore. Then the drugs. The drugs made me feel good but I wasn't safe to be around and I couldn't hurt you. Just like I can't let that asshole hurt you. He is no good for you, sis. You know he is going to break your heart right? You can't be that naïve to think that he would ever love you. He is a player and will never love you like I do dear sister. Jace sees you as just a piece of ass while to me you are so much more. I would die for you….I miss you so much. Let me protect you Clary. Please don't go." Jonathan cried. He was a sloppy mess but his words were honest. She knew there was something wrong with him. The way he was over protective and avoided their mother at all costs before the divorce. He would have mood swings where he was happy and then sad. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. I won't. I'm your big brother and I will protect you. You're not going anywhere with that blonde asshole." Jonathan slurred giving her another sloppy kiss on the forehead. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." A cold voice spoke out interrupting the silence. "Jace!" Clary whispered feeling her brother's body being thrown off of her.

Jace took a few wayward steps towards the bed. His golden eyes blazing to see if she was alright. She gave him a slight nod before turning to look at her brother. Jonathan's face contorted with dark fury. The sight made Clary's stomach turn in fear. She had never seen her brother this way. He had never looked so cold and different. "You!" Jonathan hissed as he lunged at Jace. Jace skidded out of the way as Jonathan fell to the ground hitting the nightstand over. Glass littered the floor as Jace took a step closer to her. Clary was paralyzed in fear looking at her lover. Then a white blur appeared out of the corner of her eye. "Jonathan!" she screamed. Jace tried to turn around but it was too late. Jonathan had taken the table lamp and smashed it against Jace's head. Clary couldn't think. Her body wouldn't move and her brain seemed to be taking everything in too fast for her to process. She watched the man she loved fall to the floor and lay there as fresh blood littered the floor. Jonathan's face was wild with rage as he listed the broken lamp again. Clary heard someone scream. Her brother was going to kill Jace. He was actually going to kill him and when he was done he would come for her. He was going to rape her if not hurt her too. It wasn't until Jonathan's eyes looked up at her that she realized that the piercing scream wasn't just her imagination. No, it was coming from her. She was screaming and couldn't stop.

Jonathan's face seemed to look at her and change. His eyes grew wide with pain and sadness as if realizing what he had just done. He dropped the lamp and went to take a step forward extending his hand cautiously as if to comfort her. She wouldn't have any of it. She launched back curling into a ball in an attempt to protect herself. How she was going to do that she didn't know and luckily for her she would never have to find out. At that moment she saw her father. How long he had been standing there she didn't know. His hand clasped firmly on his son's shoulder halting him. Jonathan turned to face the cold dark furious eyes of their father. Clary looked at them as tears streamed down her face. "Go to my office now and stay there. So help me God if you destroy anything else tonight it will be the last thing you do." He hissed in a tone that few would ever dare to question. "Y-yes sir." Jonathan stuttered before leaving the room. Once Jonathan had left the room Valentine looked at the bloody Jace who was now stumbling to his feet. The man looked him over running his hands through his blood-stained blonde hair. There was a deep cut on the side of Jace's head. Jace allowed the man's cold fingers to touch his face as he made his examination. Jace's eyes never left the scared redhead that remained curled up on top of the mattress. "Go to the kitchen. Our maid is studying to become a nurse and will bandage you up. We will meet you there in a moment." Valentine said sternly. Jace looked at Clary for confirmation before nodding and leaving the room. Her father walked forward wrapping his arms around his trembling daughter. Clarissa melted into her father's arms as memories flooded her vision. Her father holding her when their pet fish died, her sixth birthday that he made it home for, her fifth-grade graduation and now this. She had forgotten how safe his arms made her feel. Luke was nice but he wasn't her father.

"Jonathan…" she cried. "he isn't…" Clary stuttered. Her body shook all over despite the warmth her father's embrace gave her. "Yes my daughter, I know. Your brother has been partying and doing drugs. I thought it was just for recreational use so I shrugged it off after he told me he would stop. I gave him the opportunity to quit the habit himself but now I see that he obviously cannot do it on his own. I am so sorry my child." Her father said softly. Looking up she met her father's dark eyes. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time in her life, the real Valentine Morgenstern. The one who loved his daughter and didn't just see her as a replication of her mother. The gaze was short lived as she watched his eyes fill with sorrow. "You know I am not Jocelyn. No matter how much I look like her." Clary whispered. Her father looked startled gazing down at her. "Of course, you are not. You are my daughter, Clarissa." He responded. "Then treat me like I am." She commanded tears lacing her eyes. Valentine looked taken aback by the statement. "Clarissa I have done-"

"Everything in your power." She recited from memory. "I know dad but I also know that you don't want me here. Whenever you look at me daddy you don't see your little girl. You don't see the women I've become. You don't even know me as a person. All you see is the wife that you lost." Clary protested softly. Her father's grip around her tightened. "I'm tired of seeing that look, dad. I I-just want, to be honest with you." She muttered. Valentine looked at his daughter and this time actually looked at her. He could see himself as well as Jocelyn on her face. Her eyes lit with a determination she got from him and a loving heart that she had inherited from her mother. He short eyelashes and hands were his. She was hard headed to boot. He smiled kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you, Clarissa. You are my daughter and always will be. I apologize for not being able to see that for so long. You are right and you have my word that I will be better, my darling. I will make up for everything starting now. You will move here and stop all of this nonsense right now. Starting with leaving that panty chasing rock star." He pulled her protectively deeper into his arms. "What?" she asked surprised at the direction the conversation had taken.

"You want, to be honest with me then I'll be honest as well. You look just like your mother, almost identical even. Yes, it is painful and it is difficult. Do you think I enjoy not being able to stand the sight of my own daughter? To allow her to be raised in that small house by that home wrecker that is now your stepfather? No, you deserve so much better than that. If you didn't look like her I would have fought for you and damn it, I would have won. Then you would be graduating from a top IV league school along with your brother. Instead, you're a bartender in a night club demanding to be independent and not allowing me to take care of you. I failed as your father growing up and I'd be damned if I allowed that to happen any longer." Clary pulled back from his arms slightly. She had been so preoccupied with saying her peace to her father that she didn't think how he would respond. "I am fine, father. I like my life and I love Jace father." She replied sweetly before realizing what she had just said. Her cheeks flooded with warmth as her father looked at her sternly. "That boy isn't worthy of you. You are a Morgenstern and it is time you accepted that. Stay here with me in New York. Get your masters, do your art, and be successful. I can get you into galleries or help you start up your own. Just don't continue to allow your life to go by making drinks and settling for him. You say that you love him? To love is to be destroyed my darling. I know that from experience." Her father pleaded. "I haven't told him how I feel. I don't know what he is going to say." She said unsurely. "But you plan to tell him, do you not?" he asked. Clary bit her lip not sure how to answer. "I-I want to." She muttered after a moment.

"If I read his character correctly he will hurt you. He will walk away if not then, then after. He is a coward, just like his father. Clarissa please." He begged once again. Clary smiled lovingly at her father. He cared, he really cared. Over protective, yes but he really did love her. Clary looked at him warmly. She took a step closer and kissed him on the cheek. His hold began to tighten again as if afraid he was going to lose her. "I can do so much for you." He pleaded. "Clary shook her head. "Dad, it's not about what you can buy or do for me. I'm happy and Jace makes me happy; I trust him. All I want from you is for you to be in my life, daddy. I'm not going to use you. I just want you in my life." She sighed. She hadn't used the word "daddy" since she was five. Still, it seemed to fit. Despite everything he was honest and acted like a protective father would. It warmed her heart that her father didn't think a million dollar, hot rock star from a wealthy family was good enough for his only daughter. She wondered vaguely who he would ever approve of. Clary honestly didn't know what Jace would say when she told him how she felt. She doubted she could keep it in much longer, especially after tonight. The way he came in to save her really tugged on her heart. It seemed like he was breaking through the walls protecting her heart with ease. Now he was inside and despite being scared she was ready to walk down this path with him. She hoped her father was wrong. Jace didn't seem like his father at all. For so long Jace feared being like him. Her father's words despite being mean did come from a good place. "You're not going to move here, are you?" he asked not releasing her and pulling her up from the bed. "I think you are beginning to get to know me better after all father and no, I am not staying. You should give Jace a chance dad, he's a really good guy. He reminds me of you sometimes." She smiled.

"And that's a good thing?" her father asked. "Yeah, dad." She laughed. "It's a good thing. You're not all bad except you could do with losing the suit once in a while and letting loose." The man looked down to find himself still in the trousers and dress shirt he had worn earlier that evening. "Perhaps a vacation is in order, once things get straightened out with your brother." He replied. "You are more than welcome to visit me in Vegas, anytime. I know you love to play poker." She teased. "Perhaps. Now, let's go and check on Jace. Then I must go to your brother. If I have my way, he will be entering a rehab facility first thing in the morning." Valentine explained as he led his daughter out of the room and towards the kitchen where arguing could be heard. Clearly, Jace wasn't one to be fussed over. Once they entered the kitchen her father asked the maid some questions before leaving to attend her brother. Clary didn't notice much since her eyes were glued on the blonde before her. Blonde still dyed his golden hair but had been wiped away from his skin. A big bandage covered his neck where glass had cut him, another at the base of his scalp. The cuts didn't look so bad when they had been cleaned up but she was worried about bigger things. "Should he go to the hospital? I am worried he might have a concussion." Clary pleaded. The main nodded her head. "It wouldn't be a bad idea." She replied. "No hospitals! I hate doctors and I hate hospitals. I'll be fine. I'm hard headed remember?" Jace teased. At least the blunt force trauma had no effect on his ego.

There had been so much blood Clary had thought for sure he needed to go to the hospital. Still, she was grateful that he didn't she would hate to see the tabloids now. The lady had finished and began to put the first aid kit away. Clary quietly stepped forward placing a cautious kiss on Jace's lips which he returned. "What was that for?" he asked shocked by the sudden display of affection. "For being my knight in shining armor, Romeo." She smiled lovingly. At this Jace seemed pleased. He stretched out his arms and placed them behind his head. Even injured he was still cocky as ever. "Do tell Red. A knight loves to hear the praise of the lovely damsels he rescues." He teased before hissing in pain as one of his fingers accidently brushed his cut. Clary couldn't help but giggle at him. Serves him right for boasting. Looking into his golden eyes she felt her heart hum in her chest. There was no point in denying it anymore. She was in love with Jace Herondale. The girl who swore that love never existed, the one who use to tell Simon that she would never get married, was in love. Her cheeks turned red as the thoughts swarmed through her head. "What are you thinking about Red?" Jace asked quietly. Misinterpreting her thoughts for dirty ones. Clary shook her head quickly. "Nothing, just umm well I know this is going to sound stupid but please don't press charges against Jonathan. My father said that he was going to get him help and knowing my dad he follows through with everything he says. I rather see him get the help he needs and not go to jail." She exhaled quickly. Jace's eyes grew dark and heated. "If that is what you want then I won't Clary. However, and I am deathly serious about this, I do not want you alone with him again under any circumstance. Do you understand?" he instructed sternly. She wasn't use to Jace sounding stern or serious but she knew better than to question him on this. His gaze told her this was a battle she would not win.

Clary looked down trying to hide the painful expression that was sure to be written in her eyes. "I don't know how much of our conversation you heard but Jonathan is my brother. He would never hurt me." She lied. "Clary until your brother is cured and hell, probably even after that, I don't want you alone with him." He repeated pulling her chin up to meet his gaze. "Give me your word." He commanded. His gaze told her all that she needed to know. He had heard everything or at least enough to know what Jonathan had intended to do to her. The fact that he wasn't saying it out loud told her how furious he was. "Yes," she peeped. "I give you my word."

Things moved quickly after that. Her father returned to the room with Jonathan in tow. Her brother looked dazed and completely out of it. His eyes looked at her with sadness. He opened his lips to apologize to her but she stopped him. "No, I don't want to hear it. Your high, I can tell. Go with father and get help. When you are clean you can call me and we will talk about it. Until then I don't want to speak to you." She huffed leaving the room. Jace met Valentine's gaze who nodded before following her to the guest room. The sun was rising and she began packing back up the suitcases. The blonde pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss briefly before pulling away. "Please, can we leave?" she begged. He nodded in understanding. "Yes, we'll head back to my place for a quick shower and breakfast. Then we'll head to the airport." He whispered. Clary nodded her head and continued to pack. She texted her father letting him know they were leaving. He replied that he understood and that he just checked Jonathan into a treatment facility in Boston. The couple returned back to Jace's place tired and beaten up.

Jace looked at his girlfriend who had not said much during the car ride back. Stepping into the bedroom she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jace stood behind her quietly. "Red, are you okay?" he asked. He cursed himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Of course, she wasn't okay. She had almost been raped by her brother and watched him fight with her boyfriend. "What can I do to make it better?" he asked backtracking. Clary turned to look at him. Her eyes were far away and he longed to touch her. "Get my mind off of things." She begged taking a step towards him. Jace looked at her curiously. "We can watch T.V. or play a game?" he suggested. At this Clary smiled. It wasn't her normal warm caring grin but it was a smile none the less. "I rather have you distract me in other ways, Casanova." He teased stepping forward and running her fingers down his chest. This he understood. "Your wish is my command." He replied picking her up and tossing her onto the bed. It was clear that she needed him to be rough. Leaning forward he claimed her lips grinding his body against hers. She gasped in delight running her hands through his hair being careful not to go near the bandage. His lips ran down her neck where he began to lick and suck. It had been awhile since he had marked her in such a way. He could tell by her body that she wanted him, now.

Looking down he took the small white top into his hands and tore it down the middle. Clary's lips parted in surprise as her breasts feel free from the fabric. "God, Jace." She whispered rolling her hips against him. He sucked and nips her breasts quickly, not taking the usually amount of time on them since his girl wanted only one thing and it wasn't foreplay. He pulled down her shorts and underwear while removing his own. She looked at him hungrily as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Clary once told him that one of her favorite features was his eyes and his chest. He didn't want to cheat her out of an opportunity to see him shirtless. "Take me." She commanded locking eyes with him. A bright smile spread across his face and he picked up her legs. She wrapped them around him as he slammed into her. Clary's head flew back from the force wildly. He then began to pound into as her arms pressed him closer for more. It didn't take long for her to come or him to follow. Their sex hadn't been that wild in ages. It was nice to go rough once in a while. Maybe next time he will tie her to the bed or blindfold her. She did say that Fifty Shades of Grey movie turned her own. "Are you okay?" she asked looking up at him. Jace eyed her curiously. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he inquired. "You're injured and I basically just took advantage of you." She explained sitting up and looking over his bandages. "You can take advantage of me anytime you want sweetheart." He smiled. "Now, let's shower and get to the airport. Leave New York behind us darling and focus on me and the wonderful anniversary weekend I have planned." He smiled bringing his hand up to caress the Herondale necklace that adorned her neck.

 **Authors Note:** I bet you are glad that is over. So with that being said I am sure a lot of you were on the edge of your seats so I decided to update sooner. I know the last chapter and the beginning of this one hit a lot of you by surprise. Looking back I am not sure what possessed me to make Jonathan so dark. I should probably tell you guys that I grew up with a mother who was a crystal meth addict. So as frightening and weird as this situation is it could easily fit into one of the many memories of my childhood. Wow, that sounds so messed up but it's the truth. I went and added a lot of detail to this chapter. The original just had Jonathan making a pass at her without his inner dialogue. I know it's convoluted and doesn't make sense such is the way that drug addicts think. For those of you who can relate, I am sure you understand. Jonathan goes and gets the help that he needs but there are still a lot of issues.

Both Clary and Jonathan face similar issues of abandonment and dislike from a parent. The way they go about dealing with it is different. Jonathan runs and chooses to escape both physically and mentally. While Clary faces up to her problems for the most part and internalizes them causing her to have low self-worth. Both ways are not necessarily healthy but it is a realistic way that people deal with their problems. Jonathan doesn't really want to marry or sleep with his sister. He just doesn't understand love, just as Clary questions it in her own way. They both watched their parents kill themselves because of "love." He knows that many people use sex to show love and tries to justify it that way only to find out that he is scaring the only person he cares about instead of making her happy. He stops when he realizes his mistake but he still wants to make the only person who ever cared about him, Clary, happy and he is at a loss at how to do that. I hopre that gives you some insight into his character.


	28. Three Little Words

**Chapter 28**

 **Three Little Words**

"Alec!" Isabelle called letting herself into the giant house. Alec and Magnus had bought it a few days ago and were in the process of closing. Until then the owner was kind enough to give them the keys so they could begin getting estimates for the remodel. The house was big but dated. It was the man's grandmother's before she passed away. He now lived in New York and Alec gave the man first-row seats to Jace's concert in New York as a thank you for his hospitality. Along with a contract signed by him and Magnus that they would take responsibility for any damage or theft should such occur before closing. Isabelle's heels clicked on the tile floor as she made her way towards the voices in the back yard. "I want the pool here," Magnus announced to his contractor who was taking notes. "It has to be beautiful with custom tile and a waterfall. How deep do you think it should be Alec?" he asked gazing over at his boyfriend. Alec shrugged. "Six feet would be nice." He replied before his eyes fell on Isabelle. The raven haired beauty stood there smiling. "We'll as long as it has a gate around it so no kids will fall in I would say we are good." She replied. At this, both boys blushed. "I think we are a few years out from adopting, Iz. Is someone impatience to have a niece or a nephew?" her brother teased. At this, she smiled warmly. "That is actually what I am here to talk to you both about. Come inside for a moment." She explained. The couple gave each other a look before making their way inside to the kitchen while the contractor took measurements.

"So, what is this about Isabelle? You want us to adopt a little niece for you so you can have a flower girl?" Magnus joked. "Oh, no. I think the wedding is going to be postponed for a while actually." The beauty replied. At this, the boy's eyes widened with worry. "Is there something wrong, sis? Did you and Simon get into a fight?" he asked taking a step forward. "No, Simon and I are great. It's just that certain things have come up and we need to postpone the wedding." She replied. It was clear from her brother and Magnus expressions that they were clueless. "But doll, we've planned so much. Why postpone now? What could be so important that you would need to ….." Magnus began but stopped mid-sentence. He looked at Isabelle narrowing in on her stomach. She smiled brightly nodding in understanding. At this Magus squealed, rushing forward and scooping her up into his arms. "I can't believe it! That nerd actually knocked you up. Ah! This is going to be wonderful! I hope it's a girl. I so love girls! Oh, I will spoil her rotten." Magus sang twirling Isabelle while he spun around. He held her firmly as she giggled. Alec on the other hand just stood there frozen. Once the green-eyed man was done he carefully put her down and they both looked at him.

"Alec?" his sister asked. "Aren't you happy?" The tall man focused his blue eyes on her. "Happy? Yes, of course, I am happy just in shock. You and Simon are moving so fast. Getting engaged and pregnant in only six months? I just worry about you. I want you to be happy." He explained running his hand through his hair. Isabelle looked at him thoughtfully. "I love you Alec and I'm fine. Better than fine actually. Simon makes me happy. I've dated enough men to know when the right one comes along. He loves me, treats me like a lady yet like I am a person and not a trophy. Do you know how happy I was when you met Magnus? You were so scared to come out that I never pushed you. I saw the men you dated and it was a relief when you met him. You glowed with happiness and the way you two interacted. It wasn't just about sex or power. You both were equals and grounded each other. I remember how you two would talk for hours on the phone when you were apart and I always wished I would find someone like that for me. Simon is that one for me. I know it's fast but it feels right. He won't hurt me. Please understand." She pleaded. Alec stood there stupefied as he caught the teary-eyed warm smile his boyfriend was giving her. "Okay, Izzy. I'll trust him but unlike Magnus, I hope it's a boy." He smiled. Izzy clapped her hands together and hugged her older brother.

 **88888888888888888888888 Line Break 888888888888888888888888888**

The view of the city was breathtaking. The lights glowed from the towering skyscrapers and Clary found herself looking at the scenery in awe. It had been two days since they had left New York and her father texted her daily letting her know how Jonathan was doing. Apparently, his body was going into shock coming down from the drugs. She knew that going cold turkey was often rough on the body. She knew he would get through it, though. She wished her brother the best but she didn't really want to think of him now. She had called work and gotten a week extension once she explained things to her manager. Hodge promised to talk to Raziel and the GM agreed. It had been slow at the club and they had been calling off girls anyway so there was no harm done. Isabelle called and said that she needed to talk. She wanted it to be a surprise so she and Alec were coming out for a few days to surprise Jace. Jace, her lovely boyfriend had been so supportive through all of this. He had taken her out to dinner, held her as she cried the entire first night they were here. He even pushed back his schedule and extended their trip for her. She was lucky to have him. Clary was still upset over what happened but those feelings failed in comparison to the warm butterflies that littered her stomach when she looked at her golden rock star. Jace stood beside her looking out at the view. This trip was such a wonderful anniversary present. She wanted desperately to tell him how she felt but her father's words kept pushing themselves back into her mind. She had struggled with the urge to spit it out all through dinner but thought a private place might be more fitting.

"It's ours for the rest of the week, Red. Happy Anniversary." He whispered placing a soft kiss on her neck. She jumped not hearing him step behind her. "This is incredible. I have never seen such a beautiful landscape in my life. I wish I could paint it." She spoke softly. She could feel his chest vibrate as a light chuckle escaped his lips. "You do me an injustice sweetheart. I am just as breathtaking as this view and yet where is the self-portrait of yours truly?" he teased. Clary blushed bright red. "I actually have quite a few drawings of you in my notebook but I don't want to inflate your ego any further than it already is." She needled playfully. Jace frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Since you seem to be feeling better I should probably talk to you about some things. This might be the last time we get to live large, Red. If the new record gets any more negative reviews, then I think my days as a musician are over. It hasn't even been released and the critics hate it." Jace explained sadly. Clary rubbed his arms basking in the warmth that radiated from him into her back and then throughout her body. She knew that he was more upset than he let on about the music reviews. Sure Alec and his producer did what they had to do to lessen the blow but it still stung. She was only now just finding out how much. Damn Jace's ability to hide his emotions.

"Jace, ignore what they say." She replied twisting her body in his arms to face him. "You are a brilliant artist and if this does fail then keep your chin up and keep going. Tomas Edison failed at least ten thousand times before he perfected the light bulb. Your real fans won't mind and your friends and family will still love you." She commanded. "You're just saying that Clair because you don't know how much ridicule I'm in for, or how much is on the line if I fail." He sighed. "Jace, I'm an artist as well. You want ridicule? Try going to an art gallery. Music is much the same but at least you have your fan base to fall back on. I still love Kelly Clarkson even though critics tore up her My December album. She didn't let it get her down and neither should you!" she implored. Jace rose an elbow. "Kelly Clarkson, huh? You think I am American Idol worthy?" he teased. His girlfriend smiled cockily back at him. "Well, I didn't say that." She joked. Jace sighed and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "What would I do without you Red?" he asked. "Fall into a drunken state of chaos and end up with an STD." she retorted. Jace looked at her and blinked. "You've thought of that answer before haven't you?"

"Well…yes. Jace, there is something I need to tell you." Clary whispered meekly. She could feel her cheeks warms as her green eyes met his gold. "What is it Clary?" he asked kissing her again on the neck. She had been fighting this for so long but standing with him on this beautiful balcony she just couldn't deny it anymore. This was right. This is what people talked about when they said they were in love, as corny as that sounds. He treated her like a princess. She loved how even if they were arguing, he still valued her opinions. No matter how dark a place she was in he always seemed to come through. He was her light in the darkness when things went south with her brother and she was happiest when she was with him. He should know how he made her feel. She turned to face him and smiled. "Jace…I love you." She said a breathlessly. Bright gold eyes widen in shock and surprised. She gulped nervously, hoping he didn't give her some sly comeback or joke. He should know by now that she would never say those words lightly but then again maybe he didn't?

"I've felt it for a while now and I wanted to tell you that I love you Jace Herondale and I don't expect you to say it back. I just … I had to tell you how I felt." She blushed nervously. "Oh, Clary." He replied wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm not good with words just …" he stuttered looking at her eyes that were welling up with tears. "I…I can show you." He whispered. She nodded her head and allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom. She felt her face heat up as he pulled her down onto the bed, wrapping her into his arms. He kissed her temples lightly. "Clary I…" he tried but she cut him off moving her mouth up to claim his. The fact that she made him speechless spoke wonders. He obviously cared and wasn't going to say something unless he was sure of his feelings. That mattered more to her than anything. She wanted him to show her how he felt. She longed for it. Her lips kissed his passionately as his arms wrapped around her.

Jace's tongue pressed gently into her mouth tangling with her own. She sighed into his lips as her hands gently brushed the bare skin under her shirt. As the kisses became more passionate Jace pulled her dress off. The site of his girlfriend in nothing but a bra and underwear took his breath away. After six months of being in a monogamous relationship, he still couldn't get enough of her and he didn't think he ever would. Like his father, once he found the one it was as if no girl ever existed. He knew that was rare. Most couples still felt attracted to others but it was a mild attraction compared to the one they were in love with. Not Jace, though. The day he met Clarissa it was as if there was no one else in the entire world he could see. His necklace hung delicately on her neck as hers decorated his. Garments littered the floor as his naked body hovered over hers. His lips kissed and licked her upper thigh as her hips pressed forward in pleasure and anticipation. She moaned loudly as his mouth teased the warm spot between her legs. She called his name multiple times lost in the pleasure he was giving her. God, he loved the sounds she was making but not as much as he loved the sound of her voice telling him that she loved him. Jace had waited so long to hear those words. He thought he was the only one falling but no, she was falling right there with him. Being with her was as easy as breathing and her presence was his home. He never made love to a woman just sex. Even with Clary it had been different but nothing like this. Everything was slow, thoughtful, passionate and had its own meaning. A meaning that only he and she understood or would ever understand. He loved her, even though he wasn't ready to say the words. He loved Clarissa with all of his being.

Jace's tongue moved faster over her citreous as her body trembled in pleasure. His name leaving her lips multiple times. Jace smiled getting up and watching her body curl in pure ecstasy. He spread her legs nestling in-between them. They locked eyes and Jace thought he would lose himself in her shimmering green eyes. She nodded giving him encouragement as Then he lined himself up and pushed firmly into her. Clary out another moan and began to tighten again. Jace's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pushed slowly again into her. She was so tight and he was finding it hard to focus. "Faster." She panted bringing her legs up to lock around his waist. He moaned with pleasure and a bit of dominance as he began to move faster. Leaning forward her kissed her as he moved deeper and deeper inside of her. Clary's fingers flew to his back leaving light scratch marks up and down his taunt musicals. His lips fell to her collarbone kissing and sucking the smooth skin that lay there. She had always yelled at him for leaving marks on her neck. Ones that she would constantly have to cover up with make-up. Right, she moaned begging him to mark her. She was his and he was hers. She marked him so he would return the favor. She whispered as much to him that exact second before her body was rocked by its second orgasm that night. Jace continued thrusting before coming with a moan of his own. After a moment he fell down out of breath on the bed beside her. After excusing herself to the restroom to clean up the sticky result of their lovemaking she returned to cuddle under the covers with him. He pulled her protectively into his arms kissing her forehead softly. She wanted to ask him so many questions but she was tired. It had been a long stressful day and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her lover's arms. Looking up she saw his eyes glazed over, lost in thought. She wondered absently if he was thinking about rather or not to tell her how he felt. She didn't want to push him to say those words, though. No, not tonight. So, she lay her head down on his chest and feel into a deep sleep.

Jace wasn't sure when he dozed off but it couldn't have been for more than a few hours. Glancing at the clock he saw that it for five in the morning. He looked down at the beautiful redhead in his arms as his phone buzzed. It was from the record label. He clicked on the link and opened it. It was the report on the new album. The critics and fans surveyed hated it. His stomach dropped reading the next text. Apparently, the label wanted to meet in California to discuss scraping the entire album. All his hard work and they were just throwing it away. It was there fault the songs were awful. He told them he didn't want to do pop music anymore. Why wouldn't they listen? Taking a deep sigh, he looked down to see Clary still fast asleep. She was so kind and beautiful. What she saw in a loser like him he didn't know? She could do so much better than him. Jace was about to lose everything and then where would he be. A broke bum washed up singer barely making a living. Clary deserved so much more than that.

 _"_ _I love you." She had said._

Jace's heart raced as his brain tried to process the words. Clary loved him. He, the blonde haired golden eyed boy whose parents deserted him. Clary the woman who told him that she didn't believe love existed told him that she loved him. He was so screwed. He looked back down at the beautiful redhead fast asleep under the covers next to him. God did he love her but he knew he wasn't good enough. Sure he had his shit together right now but what about in a month? He couldn't do that to her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but now after reading that text he thought that making love to her had been a grave mistake. How could he be so stupid? He didn't deserve her and Clary had said it herself love wasn't always enough. Jace had to be a man and support her. Be there for her and instead he was always out and about traveling. That wasn't a way to continue a relationship. Now, now he was broken and a failure at that too. He had given his cd to an old college friend asking their opinion. That person went on to leak the cd. Of course, the reviews had been horrible before that and now it seemed the public agreed. The music industry didn't offer many second chances and the odds of him having a comeback were slim now. Valentine had been right. He was nothing but a pretty face and didn't deserve his daughter. The old man had told him as much when Clary had gone back to the room after the incident with Jonathan.

Jace needed to end things now before they went further. He should have stopped them sooner and if he didn't now then he would never be able to. He refused to be like his father. He couldn't marry Clary and then one day leave her. No, he would break up with her before it ever escalated to that. Which given how strongly he felt about her, it would. He almost went and bought her an engagement ring that day when they went and visited Max. Luckily he stopped himself. Clary deserved so much better than him a womanizing rock star. Clary was sweet, beautiful and kind. She deserved someone who could settle down with her, marry her, have kids and not constantly be in the limelight. His heart sank in his chest knowing what he had to do. He gazed back down at the love of his lift sound asleep peacefully dreaming. He knew if she got up now she would stop him and talk him into believing that he was better than what he really was. Though he would always know the truth deep down that he was a failure and a coward who was too afraid to say three words back to her. He got out of the bed and went to his suitcase. Luckily, they had just moved hotel rooms this morning and he didn't have time to unpack. He doubted he would have been able to pack up his stuff without waking her. Changing into a pair of new clothes he left the room and made his way into the living space. He grabbed a sheet of paper from the hotel pad and began to write.

 _Dear Clary, I am not good enough for you._ Nope

 _Dear Clary, you don't know me and if you did you wouldn't-_ No

He needed something sharp. Short and to the point. It needed to be a clean break. Nothing sappy that gave her false hope or made her follow him. He needed to be cold and cruel. The thought of hurting especially after she had been through so much made him want to puke. A tear fell down his face as the words finally came reluctantly. She was already fragile so he couldn't overdue it. Another tear fell he took out a new sheet of paper and prepared to break his girlfriend's heart. After finishing the note, he grabbed his suitcase and stopped to take one last look at himself in the hallway mirror. His eyes were red and his hair a mess. He had been crying for the last hour and a half and he looked it. His eyes fell to the Morgenstern necklace around his neck. Reaching up he went to undo the clasp but couldn't. It's as if his heart stopped his hands from taking away the only connection he would have left with her. Not feeling brave enough, he left the chain alone deciding to FedEx it to her later when he could bear taking it off. Moving forward he took the handle to the door and left. He couldn't bring himself to take a glance back. He knew if he did that if he saw her that he would probably break down and stay. She deserved someone who could take care of her in a way he could never hope to do. Jace's eyes watered as a silent tear fell from his eyes. He was too broken to ever be the man she needed him to be and he loved her enough to put her happiness before his own.

The car ride to the airport was quiet. He couldn't help but check his phone hoping for a text or anything from her. He had blocked her number but still a part of him jumped at every notification, email or buzz his phone made. Finally, he just gave up. After waiting at the airport for an hour it was almost time for him to board. He would be traveling back to L.A. to see Alec and plan the rest of the concert set up. They had planned to meet briefly in Chicago but now Jace just wanted to go to L.A. and see the set himself. He picked up his phone reluctantly and dialed Alec's number. Now he had to tell Alec about leaking the three song demos and the meeting tomorrow. To his surprise, Alec answered on the first ring. "Well, you're up early. Thought you and Clary would be spending the day in bed?" Alec's deep voice greeted him. "Clary and I broke up. I don't want to talk about it. I'm flying to L.A. now to meet up with you." Jace said blandly. "Well, that sucks for you because I'm in Chicago. I just picked up the rental car too and …wait! What the hell do you mean you just broke up? Did you two get in a fight?" Alec asked. "No, I just decided that she wasn't the right fit and broke it off," Jace grunted turning away from the prying eyes at the airport. Luckily, Raphael was keeping them at bay. "You broke it off? And how did Clary take that?" Alec grunted hoping the feisty redhead would get his friend to come to his senses. "I told you I don't want to talk about it." Jace snapped. "Okay, okay Jace. I just wanted to know if the girl was okay after you broke her heart. That's all." He reflected sarcastically. "Alec I don't know how she took it. She is probably still sleeping and hasn't read the note yet. Now get your ass back on a plane and meet me in-"

"You did what!" Isabelle screamed into the car phone. "Thanks for letting me know Isabelle was in the car with you Alec." Jace groaned. "You fucking left her a note! After all this time you didn't have the balls to break up with her to her face! What the hell is wrong with you?" Isabelle continued. "I'm not getting into this with either of you. It's my life, butt the hell out." Jace snapped. "Don't you get tired of pushing everyone away Jace?" Alec chimed in. "I thought you were past this." His best friend sighed. "Did she tell you that she loved you? Is that why you're running away?" Isabelle shouted. The phone was silent for a moment as Jace struggled to answer. How did Isabelle know that? "That's it, isn't it. You're scared and running away. Don't be a coward Jace. Clary loves you and you both are so good for each other." She pleaded. After a minute Jace finally spoke. "No Alec, apparently I don't get tired of pushing people away. I'm getting on the plane. Don't tell her where I am going and that goes for you too Isabelle or else don't expect me to speak to either of you again. It is my life and if I want to dump a girl after I realized that…that…I was getting bored with her then I can. Clary was good for the sex and that's it. I don't need her trying to come after me like a lost puppy. I'm heading to L.A. now. Either meet me tomorrow Alec or don't bother showing up at all." Jace lied venomously before hanging up.

The car was silent as Alec didn't say a word. Her brother and she had flown out to surprise Jace and to tell him about the baby. She was going to ask Clary and him to be the child's godparents. Now, she didn't know what to do. Alec made another unscheduled turn. Isabelle knew that her brother was heading back to the hotel where Jace had been staying. Even if Izzy wasn't going to marry Clary's best friend she would still be there for the poor girl. She could only imagine how heartbroken the girl felt especially given their last conversation. Thinking back to a month ago, it was just after Valentine's Day. Clary, Maia and she had gone out for lunch before Clary left for her two-week trip to New York. It had been light and fun until Maia called her friend out on something. "Okay Clary, I have to ask. Have you told him yet?" Maia asked. Clary looked down embarrassed. "Told him what? Oh my god are you pregnant?" Isabelle gasped. "NO! No! I'm on the pill. Jace would kill me! I don't want him to think I'm one of those girls." Clary blushed. "Oh, he wouldn't think that anyway. You two are obviously crazy about each other." She protested. "Yeah and Clary needs to woman up and tell him that," Maia added. Clary shot her friend a death glare. "I'm not ready. There hasn't been a right time and I'm not exactly sure I…we are not ready for that yet." She stuttered.

"Ready for what?" Izzy asked. Maia's face lit up with a cocky smile. "Ready for the L word." She teased.

Isabelle gasped in surprise. Just great now Clary was in for it. "You're in love with him! Oh my gosh, Clary I can't believe you guys haven't told each other. It is obvious the way you two look at each other. Come on, Simon and I said that months ago!" she argued. "Not everyone can be as open with their feelings like you Izzy. Some of us want to make sure before they dive into the deep end of the pool." Clary scolded. "Life is too short to beat around the bush, Claire. Open up. Jace is a good guy and he is crazy about you. He doesn't even look at other girls." She smiled. "It's like they don't even scratch the surface compared to you." Clary blushed looking away. Isabelle had loved the sight of the girls smile now she wished that she hadn't paused. Maybe if she had warned her but what was there to warn her about. Isabelle thought he loved her as much as she did him. Isabelle's lips twisted in fury. How the hell could he do that to her? To Clary of all people! Maia had told me the stories about how difficult it was for her to open up and now that she has he did this to her.

"Oh God, this is going to be bad," Isabelle muttered out loud to her brother. Alec remained silent but the grim look on his face told her that he was thinking the same. He hadn't always been the biggest fan of Clary but she had grown on him. She brought Jace out from the darkness, made him connect with his family again. He was happy and starting to see his old friend again. Now that was all gone. He knew that Jace would turn back to the drinking and partying. Alec just hoped that Clary wasn't too broken. He didn't think it was possible for the smiling redhead to break. He assured himself that everything would be fine. It wasn't until he opened the hotel room door and saw her laying down on the ground, her eyes lost and her body sobbing on the hotel room floor that he realized how wrong he was.


	29. Broken

**Chapter 29**

 **Broken**

Clary woke up to the sound of the hotel door slamming shut. She lifted herself out of bed wrapping the smooth sheets around her naked body. It took her a few minutes to shrug off the grogginess. "Jace." She called out sleepily. There was no answer. Normally Jace had to leave early so it wasn't uncommon for him to be gone once she woke up. However, she knew that he didn't have anything planned for today. He kept this weekend free purposefully so they would get to spend some time together. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to see if he sent her his usual 'sorry something came up but I'll be back so and so' or 'getting breakfast' text message but there was nothing. She shrugged and opened up her messages to sent him a quick text.

 ** _7:00 am Clary_** _Where did you run off to?_

She held her phone for a moment waiting for a reply but nothing. Clary got up and put some clothes on before walking outside the bedroom to the hotel room. The T.V. was still on and it was tuned to MTV. "Part of Jace Herondale's new cd was leaked and it is lackluster at best. With its sappy lyrics and pop beat, it clearly is one of the more disappointing albums ever put out." The women announced. Clary turned the television off. No wonder Jace stormed out. She was about to go back into the bedroom to see if she got a message when she noticed the suitcase on the floor. More importantly that there was only one suitcase where there had been two. She took a few steps forward and noticed a white sheet of paper laid on top of her luggage.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I'm sorry for the bad timing but I can't be in this relationship anymore. What you said last night, I just don't feel the same way and you deserve someone who does. This was the cleanest way I could end things. I think it's best if we have some space. Last night was a wake-up call. I know we've been together for a long while, too long of a while, and I am just not ready to be tied down. Don't bother calling because I blocked your number. It is for the best, Clary. The hotel is paid for till the end of the week. Check out is at noon. Stay and have fun. Your plane ticket is on the coffee table._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _Jace_

Clary read the note a least a dozen more times before she sat down on the couch. He didn't want her. She knew things were rough in his life right now but she thought she was making it better. Tears streamed down her eyes and her chest felt hollow and in pain. She laid down burying her face into the pillows and cried her heart out. She should have known better. Her father tried to warn her and he was right. She was so completely stupid. She lost her footing and ended up falling onto the ground just barely missing the coffee table. She didn't care to lift herself up. Her world was crashing down on top of her and the one person she thought she could count on was gone. First her brother now Jace. She was stupid to think that love was real She should have stuck to her own motto of not getting involved. Loneliness wasn't so bad, no one could hurt you if you were alone, right? If her mother and father taught her anything it was that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Now, now she was broken. She didn't know how long she laid there. After some time the sobbing stopped and her crying grew silent. Eventually, the door must have opened because Isabelle and Alec were suddenly there trying to talk to her. She struggled to understand the words coming from them but she couldn't make them out. It was like she was underwater. Then, then her eyes closed and darkness consumed her.

 **{Ten Hours Later}**

Simon opened the car door and rushed towards his girls as soon as he saw them. He had worked all day and he was running on adrenaline. After ten missed calls from Isabelle, he finally picked up the phone late last night. It was almost midnight and Isabelle was telling him that she and Clary just landed in Vegas. Something was wrong and that she needed him to pick them up from the airport as soon as possible. His fiancée sounded worried. He asked if there was something wrong with the baby but she quickly replied no. Stating that something was wrong with Clary. He didn't have much time to ask her more than that. Luckily they lived by the airport and made it there in 15 minutes. The airport was dead as he pulled up to the pickup area. The two girls were waiting quietly with their luggage. Simon had been confused but that had turned to concern when he saw his best friends face. Simon had only seen that similar vacant expression on her face once before, the day she returned back from visiting her father in New York. It took him three weeks to get his best friend back and even then she was never the same Clary again. He would spend countless hours reading, playing video games or having one-way conversations with her. Then she would start crying hysterically and wrap herself into a ball nestled in his arms. It was the only comfort he was able to give her. When she wasn't crying she would just look out into space with the slalom vacant expression. Yet, that was nothing compared to the painful look that darkened her eyes now.

"What happened?" Simon asked once both girls were in the car. Clary remained silent and fastened her seatbelt in the back seat. After looking briefly at the window she sighed and rummaged through her bag. Simon was waiting for an explanation but it was obvious that Clary wasn't going to give him one. Isabelle watched her curiously. Both of them waited while Clary took out the Dre Beats Jace had bought her as a present and placed them over her ears. They could hear music escape from them as Izzy sighed and looked away. "Jace is a self-centered asshole. That's what happened." His fiancée replied. Simon kept his eyes on the road turning the car and entering the airport tunnel. "Yes, we already knew that, though." Simon peeped. It was clear that whatever it was it was bad. "He broke up with her. She told him that she loved him and then he left her. Snuck out in the morning leaving a pretty cold goodbye note." Iz explained. "Pretty sure he slept with her before ditching her though I can't get a word out of Clary to confirm that. She won't answer anything except to follow basic commands. Simon released a sigh. "Well, that means she likes you. Anyone else she wouldn't respond at all." He elaborated. Iz looked at him. "She has done this before?"" she asked. Simon nodded. "When she went to visit her father in New York after the divorce. It took me months to get out of her what happened. Clary might seem strong but she is fragile when it comes to certain things, abandonment is one of her triggers. It takes a lot for her to let people in and I think she let Jace in completely. That bastard! I knew Jace had issues but that seems pretty heartless, even by his standards." Simon grunted. Isabelle clenched her hand into a fist.

"If I didn't hear it from the jerks mouth himself I might not believe it either. Alec and I found Clary on the floor crying hysterically when we got into the room. After I got her dressed she just became silent. She hasn't spoken since we left New York. She just keeps playing Jace's demo cd over and over again. Oh God Simon, I don't know what to do. Please, you have to help her." Isabelle begged, blinking to keep the tears from biting her eyes. Simon looked at Clary in the back mirror. Her eyes were now closed as her lips silently mouthed the lyrics to the song. He didn't know how much help he could be. He struggled bringing her back last time she was upset like this. The girl he had comforted then was torn and hurt. This woman that sat in his back seat was completely broken, He didn't think he would be able to help her now. Clary had to be the one to pick up the pieces herself.

 **{1 Week Later}**

Darkness. That is all Clary seemed to see for so long. The darkness of her bedroom and the pitch black of the back of her eyelids when she fell asleep. Sleep, that is all she wanted to do. Sleeping was the only thing that didn't hurt or remind her of him. would sleep on and on only to awaken to a reality of painful memories and an empty place next to her in bed. Reaching up Clary played with the Herondale necklace that laced her neck. She couldn't bear to throw it away or give it up. It had surprised her that Jace hadn't left her necklace in the room or ask for his back in return. She didn't know if she could return it now or ever. It was the only thing she had of his besides his music. She had brushed over the first demo cd he had sent her, the one with his songs, not the stupid pop covers. Now she listened to it over and over again letting the warmth of his voice cascade over her trembling body. Sometimes it made her sad to hear it, others happy but mostly now it just made her numb. Numb was good, numb didn't hurt or give her false hope. It just was what it was, numb. So simple and pure. No, petty lies or promises of a future only to have those hopes thrown back in your face. Numb, she wanted to be numb. Closing her eyes, she allowed Jace's voice to lull her back to sleep.

Clary must have slept a long time because she woke up wide awake. She hated that feeling because that meant she couldn't go back to sleep. Perhaps she could drink some Nyquil or something to put her back to sleep. She rose from the bed and heard crying outside of her room. She wondered who was sad? Why they sounded so heartbroken? Maybe she sounded like that too when she cried. Perhaps that was why Maia, Simon, and Isabelle looked at her so sadly when they held her. She opened her door and walked slowly down the hall. The crying got louder and it was coming from Maia's room. The door was cracked as she got closer she could see that the crying was coming from Isabelle. The diva lay wrapped up in Simon's lap balling as Maia and Bat stood by both looking exhausted. "I-I just don't know what we can do to help her. If she keeps this up she is going to die." The women cried. Simon rubbed her back. "Calm down honey, it's not good for the baby." He whispered. Somewhere in Clary's thoughts, she registered the word baby. Isabelle and Simon were going to have a baby; she didn't want to miss that. "Have you heard from him? Is he proud of himself?" Simon grunted at Bat. She knew who that 'him' was. The hatred that Simon spoke that word with confirmation, he was referring to Jace. By god, she hadn't even asked about him. Sure she would check her phone every five minutes until she realized he wasn't going to call. Bat sighed. "Briefly."

"What did he say?" Isabelle cried. Bat looked uncomfortable. "He-he thought I was calling about the necklace." He spoke. Izzy and Simon looked at him curiously. Necklace? Clary's hand went to the Herondale necklace around her neck. Of course, he must want it back. She, she didn't know if she was ready to do that yet but if Bat made her… "The necklaces they exchanged. He thought I was calling to ask for Clary's back. He got really upset and said that he would give it back when he was ready. Then he hung up." Bat explained shrugging his shoulders. Clary released a light sigh. He could keep her damn necklace. If it meant keeping his, she didn't want it back. "He isn't doing much better from what I hear from Alec. He is a mess, partying and drinking again." Isabelle spoke. The poor women looked exhausted. Clary knew that she was the reason for this. Sure she might not have done anything wrong to deserve this but she was the one causing her friend's such grief. Maia and Bat put off their apartment search for her. Isabelle and Simon were sleeping on the pull out bed in the living room. She was missing work, all for what? Him? Jace didn't deserve that and she knew deep down he wouldn't want that. Clary knew that she shouldn't care about what he wants. If he wants to go back to his self-destructive ways, then she would let him. Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned and made her way to the bathroom. She was grateful for her friends, they watched her around the clock. Maia and Bat had tried everything to rouse her from her pity-party. Maia would bring her food every day. She didn't eat any of it until finally, Isabelle had come in and practically shoved it down her throat. She knew that this couldn't go on forever; she wouldn't allow it to.

Turning on the shower she waited for the water to get hot. She checked her phone all the time but true to his word she had heard nothing from Jace. All she had were tons of voicemails and missed calls from her mother, Simon, and Magnus. Alec hadn't reached out to her after that day. Isabelle had told her that he was babysitting Jace. It was one of the few questions that managed to wiggle its way out of her head and somehow out of her lips. Apparently from the conversation she overheard Alec had his hands full. She had wanted to feel numb so much but she knew that wasn't healthy. Today she decided that she would be strong instead. Today she was going to get out of bed; baby steps right but you had to start somewhere. She was finally going to try to return back to life. Stripping off her clothes, she got into the warm water. The warm water felt good rolling down her bare skin. It had been awhile since she had taken a good shower. Maia had actually had to push her to shower after three days. Clary reluctantly did so but ended up falling to the floor in the shower and crying. Since then Maia and Isabelle had actually showered with her. It had been the first time she had showered with a girl let alone off and on with two. Now, neither of them were there to make sure she didn't break down, she was alone. She had always enjoyed showers but lately, they seemed to remind her of Jace. Being naked and looking at her body reminded her of how he had touched her that night. The things he had whispered to her. She quickly pushed those thoughts away. She would break down again if she thought about that. She took in a deep breath and continued her old bathing routine.

When she was finally done she turned off the water and wrapped herself up in a soft towel. It was only then that she was so focused on getting to the bathroom that she didn't bring any clothes with her. She hugged the towel close to her body and quietly opened the door. It was still quiet and she had thought everyone was still asleep. That was until she got into her room and found Isabelle there. The beautiful girl smiled at her and turned around. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. "I picked out some clothes for you to wear today," she said carefully but still cautious. She was worried that the slightest word could make her friend break again. Clary eyed the outfit laying out on the bed. It was a simple outfit and not the normally showy ensemble that Isabelle tried in the past to get her to wear. It was a pair of dark jeans with a Mortal Instruments band shirt. Clary smiled a bit remembering that was the name of Simons band. Thinking of her best friend made her happy. "I like it," Clary whispered. Isabelle's eyes lit up at the words. Oh God, she really must have worried her friends for Isabelle to be that happy about jeans and a shirt. Clary silently promised herself to try to put herself back together again. To actually try. She didn't want to hurt her friends anymore. Jace was gone, moved on and it was time she acted like an adult and accepted it.

"That's- That's wonderful." Isabelle chimed grabbing a spare towel and began to dry her hair. "Is there anything you want to do today?" she asked. Clary sat on the bed, holding her towel and allowing Isabelle to work on her hair. "Baby." She whispered. The women's hands stopped. "How?" she asked. "I may be comatose but I still have ears. How far along are you?" Clary asked, her breath barely above a whisper. "Almost two months." She replied. Clary smiled. "When will you know what it is?" Clary asked brightly. Isabelle turned stood up and smiled at her. Kneeling down in front of her. "Not until 16 weeks. Do you want to go baby shopping with me today? I promise I won't drag you from store to store for six hours. We will leave when you're ready." Izzy suggested. Clary nodded her head. "I would like that." She answered. Isabelle grinned from ear to ear. "Good, because you're going to be the kid's godparent." She announced. Clary couldn't help herself, she laughed. The warm sound vibrated through the walls bringing joy to her friends who heard it in the living room.


	30. Denial

**Authors Note:** Well hello there happy readers. Oh yes, you are going to be very very happy. Why would you be happy after such a sad and depressing chapter? Well, because your lovely Yuki spent all day writing and finished the revisions for the rest of this story! No, I am not going to wait to upload them. I always see this as the real heartbreaking part of the story and I hate leaving things off on cliffhangers. I hate it when other fanfictions do it so I try not to do that to my readers. So, I am done! Woot! I am finishing up the epilogue now so if you want something to be in there then you better tell me quick (pm or review) rather quickly. I've added a bit to the original epilogue and will be adding one more possibly two (Part 2 and Part 3). Depends on the requests. For those of you waiting on updates for Seductive and Redemption, I am so sorry. I plan to update both by this weekend. I just wanted to knock this one out of the way.

So enjoy the rest of the story and as always let me know what you think! J

-Yuki out.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Denial**

 **{Two Weeks Later}**

"Of course, I love James! He is the only one I'm related to that really gives a damn about me." Jace huffed into the phone. His eyes were on fire with shame and defiance as Stephen frowned at him from the screen of his cell phone. He only answered the stupid call because he thought it was James. He loved his little brother and had made it a point to call him every day. It was the only light he would allow himself to hold onto. He wished he could visit him but being in that house again alone, without Clar-, her, well he couldn't handle that. James coming to visit him was also out of the question. He was in L.A. and he didn't want his brother around if he was drinking and he doubt he could stop. The little man was already asking him questions about her like where she was and when he was going to get married. It was hard to answer them with a straight face. His parents knew about the breakup thanks to Alec but James didn't. He would rather keep it that way for as long as possible. Everyone was upset with him and he didn't want his little brother to hate him too. "Are you that naïve that you don't see how much **ALL** of us love you? We're all worried about you Jace." his father argued. "I-" Jace started. "No son. I know I screwed up things with your mother but not a single day has gone by that I have not wanted you. You were the best thing that could have come out of that marriage and if I had to leave Amatis and marry your mother again just to have you, I would do it. Amatis and I both would because we love you. Why is it so hard to believe that we actually love you, son? Clary did." Stephen retorted.

Jace's face grimaced into a frown. He was surprised it took two weeks to get around to everyone what happened. God, Jocelyn would never forgive him. So much for Christmas this year. The thought made his heart sink. Well no Christmas for him anyway, he wasn't going to deprive James the opportunity to see his extended family even though Jocelyn was a bitch. It didn't count as mean if he only called her that in his head plus with her gone it didn't matter. Oh God, what if she was there next Christmas? He couldn't bear to see her, especially if she had moved on and found someone else by that time. Jace wanted to hit himself. Of course, she would be with her family on Christmas moron. What if he did go? Then he could at least see her. He missed her so much. Jace had a trunk full of letters that he had written her. One for every day she was gone, sometimes he wrote two a day. He wanted to call her and hear her voice. Tell her that he was an idiot and that he was madly in love with her. Yet, he couldn't. Calling her was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He broke her heart and she deserved better. Especially at Christmas, then having to deal with him instead of spending time with her family. It was best he spent this Christmas alone and probably all holidays for that matter. By God here he was thinking about Christmas and it was June. "I don't believe you because love isn't real. It's just something people say and then they end up leaving." Jace thought not realizing he had said out loud until it was too late.

"No, clearly you don't believe in love. Don't even recognize it when you are in it. Celine brought you up to trust no one. To think that you are actually unworthy of being loved and I didn't help matters. Is that why you turned Clary away? Did she tell you she loved you and you ran away? Please, Jace, don't make the same mistakes I did, son." His father pleaded. "Don't you dare bring her into this. She has nothing to do with it." Jace yelled. Stephen looked at his son before running his hands through his hair. "Jonathan, you and I both know very well this has everything to do with her. At least that is what set you off." He scolded. Jace snorted. "You don't know anything. Clary was just the cherry on top. The record wants to drop my album, dad. I'm a failure." Jace whispered. "Oh son, you can never be a failure unless you give up. We, your family don't care about the record label, how many cd's you sell or what not. We love you, Jace. I love you. You are my son no matter what happens in your career or your love life. Amatis and James love you as well. We just wish you would let us in, instead of pushing us away. Even without Clary we are not going to abandon or stop loving you." Stephen sighed. "Yeah, well thanks for the advice. Bye, dad." Jace grunted. "Stop!" Stephen yelled. Jace froze, his finger hovering over the end call button.

Stephen Herondale never raised his voice, that wasn't his father's style. He most certainly had not yelled at Jace since he was a little boy. Even then it was only after he got caught taking money out of his father's wallet to go and get some ice cream from the ice cream man. It appears his father's voice had the same effect on him twenty years later. "Jonathan, if you love this girl then don't run. Go after her and get her back. I know you love her and are afraid but think about it. This is Clary, she won't walk out on you. She stood by you at Christmas, when you visited and even after that fiasco at New Year's Eve. You can fix this. It is ok to let her in. If you won't let us in then at least let her in. Don't let fear make you lose the love of your life. You're better than me. Don't make the same mistakes I did, son." Stephen scolded.

Jace looked away reluctantly. "No, dad. I'm making all new ones. Clary is special. She deserves someone who isn't a screw-up." Jace whispered then ended the call. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked down at the home screen of his phone. He knew his father was right but he couldn't help it. For one deluded moment, he thought that he could be happy. Maybe marry Clary, have some kids of his own and be happy. When things went wrong with the record things spiraled out of control. The one thing he always thought he could do right was music and that was gone. Then Clary…oh God Clary telling him that she loved him was a highlight of his life. It brought him out of the darkness and he desperately tried to show her how he felt but it wasn't enough. He couldn't even tell her in words how he felt. He was a coward. He wasn't good enough and he would never be enough for someone as wonderful as her. He was just a pretty face and when that faded she would leave too. Everyone always left. Jace turned away and walked out of the studio waiting room. Darkness was falling and the clubs would be open shortly. It was time to lose himself in the only way he knew how. Partying and drinking. He would get so obliterated that he would forget everything. There were always people wanting to party with him. He didn't feel like sex. No doing that right now with anyone besides Clary felt wrong and would probably really send him even more over the edge.

So Jace went out and got wasted. It was almost two in the morning when he stumbled back into the hotel room. He barely made it to the bed before passing out across the converter. After a few hours, he heard a loud noise and rolled over covering his eyes. Jace for the life of him couldn't remember how he got back to the hotel and frankly, he didn't care. He had gotten the call from his father on the way to go in the waiting room. That quickly turned things around. Jace could see the sun rising through the window sending shots of pain radiating through his skull. He knew he went hard last night; really hard. He sat up and was surprised to find that he was not alone. Sitting on the edge of the bed huddled over was a figure. His heart lept thinking that it might be her, his angel but when the figure turned around he didn't see the set of green eyes that he was longing for. No, these eyes were blue and icy blazing with anger. "Again Jace! You're pathetic! I trusted you. You promised that you would come straight back to the hotel and sleep after going to the studio." Alec yelled at him. "Did you forget you have a concert tomorrow night!" he continued. Jace looked at his best friend, his brother and he was mad; very mad. "You wanted me to be the Rock Star party boy well I'm being the Rock Star Party boy. I fail to see why you are giving me shit about that?" Jace groaned. "First, you break Clary's heart, then this. If you need to talk to someone-"

"Then what Alec?" he hissed. "I should talk to you? Since when have you ever really cared. This is just a glorified babysitting job for you. If you don't like it then leave. It's not like your irreplaceable." At that, Alec's face went blank. They had been together for so many years that Jace knew where to hit to cause the most damage and just how hard to do it. It was a test of sorts really. One he used to give the people around him regularly before he let them get too close. Push them away and if they come back to you then they really care. A part of him knew it was unfair to test him, friends, this way. It was cruel but he couldn't see to stop doing it. That was one of the reasons why Clary was so perfect for him. She saw right through all of his bullshit and called him out on his crap. He wondered why she wasn't able to see right through that note. Jace had to make up so much stuff in there that it was a wonder she hadn't flown to L.A., grabbed his ear and brought him kicking and screaming back to his senses. Perhaps he hit too hard. He regretted writing that note. The blonde wished he would have just talked to her first. She made everything bearable. No, she made the bad situations bearable and everything else happy. Damn it, he was an idiot. He wished she was here right now. Jace knew he pushed her away. He pushed everyone away. It's not that he wanted them to leave it's just that he wanted to know they would stick around if things got rough. "I've been with you through thick and thin, Jace. I was the one that came up to you that day after school when you were waiting for your mom to pick you up and she never showed. I am the one who begged my mother to take you in. You are my family and I will always be there for you but I can't take this crap anymore. I am tired of watching you destroy yourself. To-to push everyone who cares about you away. I thought you had changed. When you were with Clary you seemed happy but you had to destroy that too. Do you know how much you hurt her? What, what you did to her?" Alec shouted. Jace's red eyes looked at him. "What did I do? You told me she was fine." Jace whispered. At this, his friend rolled his eyes. "I lied Jace. I didn't want to hurt you. She wasn't and still probably isn't fine. She was comatose for much of the first week. At least now she is eating again." He huffed. The rock star's stomach fell.

"But if you really feel that I can be replaced then you are beyond my help. Consider this my resignation then, effective immediately. "Alec grunted. Despite everything Jace was still in a bit of shock as he looked at his best friend. Alec turned to go out the door but stopped. "Alec…" he pleaded. He knew he had pushed too far. The tall man turned to face him. "Everyone has their limits, Jace. The people who love you can only take so much before they break as well. Just because your broken doesn't give you the right to break everyone else. I can't and I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself." He spoke before slamming the door behind him.

Across New York Clary and Isabelle sat with Simon while their band practiced. June was here and it was time for the Mortal Instruments to open for Jace's concert. Isabelle and Simon had begged her to stay in Vegas but Clary wouldn't hear of it. She wasn't going to miss Simon's first big performance on account of a breakup. She and Jace might be over but this was a once in a lifetime thing. She told Alec and the others not to let Jace know that she was here. She would be in the crowd during the opening act and then leave if she couldn't bear watching Jace. She doubted out of thousands of people he would notice her. Especially if he wasn't sober. She had seen the tabloids of him drinking and partying. It was a relief that none of the pictures showed him with any girls. Though that didn't mean it didn't happen. They could be waiting back at the hotel room for him. She didn't have the heart to ask Isabelle and Alec, though. If it did happen, she didn't want to know. Maia and Bat had stayed back in Las Vegas. Bat had a new DJ gig at One Oak that he couldn't miss. If he did well it would be his big in for the business. The two had finally gotten their own place and were in the process of moving out. A process that Clary felt Maia was dragging out so she would have an excuse to constantly check on her. She didn't mind; it was better than being alone. Her mother had tried to call her a handful of times after the tabloids started showing Jace coming out of clubs throughout New York at all times of the night. She didn't want to talk to her and hear the "I told you so."

After practice the gang left to get some food while Simon, Isabelle and she stayed back to wait for Alec. Apparently he was on his way. After ten minutes Clary grabbed a guitar and began to play. Isabelle smiled at her. "I didn't know you could play guitar." She chimed. The redhead nodded. "I took lessons with Simon when I was in middle school." She replied. "Clary use to write songs too. Do you have one you can sing to Izzy?" Simon grinned. She met his brown eyes and sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Iz protested sending a glare to Simon. "No, it's ok. Singing makes me happy. I've actually been writing a new one. It was for Jace but…I think it might be good to get it out." She replied. Both of her friends faces grew pale as she began strumming. "When I was younger my daddy cried and cursed at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it. And my mother swore that she would, never, let herself forget." Clary began to sing in a shaky voice. Even shaky the song wasn't half bad. "And that was the day that I promised, I would never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you, are the only exception-" he hesitated and stopped. She could feel tears begin to brim her eyes. "That's a beautiful song." Simon smiled weakly wrapping an arm around her. Isabelle gave her a sweet smile. "It's too good for Jace." Simon spoke again when he could tell she was getting lost in her head.

Clary sighed gently sitting down the guitar. She was proud of herself for not crying, though she came close. Though she doubted she had any tears to cry left. The last three weeks had been a living hell and she would be lying if she said she couldn't wait until this weekend was all over. "That bastard doesn't deserve you." Simon huffed clenching her closer. It wasn't an intimate gesture but the stance of a protective older brother. Simon was as much of an older brother to her than Jonathan was. She wanted to see her brother but he was still in rehab. He had facetimed her last night for two hours. He had apologized profusely and for the first time in a long time, he sounded like his old self. She wasn't able to talk to him for longer than five minutes but he promised he would call her next week. He was allowed more phone privileges at the end of the month. The only reason he had been allowed to call her was because it was part of his theory. His next step was to talk to their mother. Clary remembered how he said that their mother hated him because he looked like their father. She hoped he was able to work through things with her. His therapist was a nice woman and she would be sitting in on the phone call. She was looking forward to her chance to talk things through with him. The doctor was happy to hear that she was willing to talk to him after everything that had happened. She was willing to hear her brother out but it would be a long while before she trusted being in the same room with him. She had been so distracted by what was going on with Jace that she had forgotten about her brother. When she told Isabelle what had happened she was shocked and recommend that she get counseling herself. She had half a mind to do it.

Isabelle got a text from Alec. She left the two friends to themselves as she went to go meet up with her brother. "I miss this," Clary whispered leaning into Simon's side for support. Truth be told she did. Everything had been so crazy after the battle of the band's concert that she didn't have a chance to talk to him about what happened. "Yeah, things kind of got out of hand there. I'm sorry for being a weird. I knew you weren't interested and instead of accepting it I was trying to force my feelings onto you." Simon replied. "No, it's all my fault, Simon." She smiled weakly. "If I hadn't gotten drunk that night and slept with you then none of this would have happened." Clary huffed. It was high time she had this talk with Simon. This may not have been the best place but the need to get something off of her chest was a relief. She couldn't talk to Jonathan and his doctor until the end of the month. She would be damned if she called Jace. Clary had no doubt that Jace would contact her eventually. She was willing to hear him out in order to make peace. After all, they would run into each other eventually given that Amatis was her aunt in law. "Wait what?" Simon asked. Clary looked away.

"You heard me. Don't make this awkward than it already is. Especially given the fact you are engaged and have a baby on the way with Isabelle." Clary blushed. "Clary, when you say slept with, do you mean..." Simon continued anyway. "Sex. Yes, Simon. I am referring to when we had sex." She hissed under her breath. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was about to tell him to drop it and never mention it again when Simon leaned over laughing. "I really fail to see the humor in this. Was I bad or something." She asked. She couldn't help but wonder if that was why Jace left? No, if that was one thing he couldn't fake it was their sex life. The man couldn't keep his hands off of her. If she was bad he would have ended it long ago. "No, you weren't bad." he chuckled again. "You were non-existent." Simon finished. Clary looked up at him in confusion. "Clary, let me make this clear since I assume you don't remember that night." He smiled as Clary shook her head confirming that she didn't. "We. Didn't. Have. Sex." Simon explained slowly. "What! But I woke up-"

"Naked? Yeah. You tried but I was not going to take advantage of my friend or any girl for that matter when they were that intoxicated. Though, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the show." He smirked. Now he was just giving her a hard time. Clary hid her face in her hands in pure embarrassment. "All this time I thought-" she stuttered. "Oh thank God!" Clary whispered. Despite being embarrassed in the end this was a good thing. Simon smiled and began patting Clary on the back. "It's ok. I am glad we got that cleared up. Took almost two years but now I hope you feel better about it. Anything else you would like to discuss or clarify? There were some other times you got drunk that I could elaborate on if you need me to." He teased. "No Simon." Clary blushed again. "I think I'm good. As a matter of fact, I don't think I will be getting that drunk ever again." She blushed. "Good thing too. Isabelle would kill you if you tried to seduce me again. Though I if you and Izzy wanted to get together I would be happy to watch." He jested. "Oh God Simon you are beginning to sound like…" Clary stopped as her heart fell into her chest. Simon instantly tensed up and tightened his side embrace again.

"Oh Clair, I'm sorry." Simon apologized. So much for no more tears, Clary thought as they fell from her eyes. Clary hated crying and even more so in front of others. It made her feel weak but she couldn't help it. It was pointless to lie to him that she was okay. Even if it wasn't so clearly obvious that she wasn't she knew that Simon wouldn't believe her. "Clary." A voice called out. They both turned their heads to see Alec followed by a disgruntled Isabelle walking towards them. Isabelle's was glaring at her brother before her eyes calmed as they landed on Clary's tear soaked face. "Clary, I think it's time we talked," Alec said softly leaning in front of her. "About what?" she asked meekly rubbing the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to spend weak in front of her. "About Jace." He replied. She frowned instantly. Of course, he would want to talk about Jace. No wonder Isabelle was giving her brother a death stare. "What about him is there to discuss?" she implored looking away and burying her face into Simon's chest. Did Jace want to see her again? Maybe he wanted his necklace back? Whatever it was she wished Alec would spit it out already. Isabelle came and took a seat beside her and started rubbing her back. Isabelle was a good friend and despite everything she had allowed, even pushed Simon to be there for her. Most women would feel threatened by having their boyfriend so close to another girl. Not Isabelle, she was wonderful and trusted Simon and Clary completely. She was lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

"I need a favor, Clary." Alec sighed reluctantly. Oh no. She could see exactly where this was going. How could Alec expect her to see or talk to him? Then again maybe Alec wanted her to leave? Maybe Jace didn't want her at the show and asked that she go home? That wouldn't be so bad right? She wouldn't do it but it wasn't the worst thing, right? "Out with it, Alec?" Simon grunted. Alec sighed and leaned further down in front of the broken redhead. "I need you to hear me out, Clary. All of it before you give your answer. I need you to know that I wouldn't ask this if I honestly thought there was no other option." He cautioned. Clary nodded her head in agreement and tried to focus on the pair of blue eyes before her. Taking this as a good a sign as any Alec spoke. "I need you to go talk to Jace." Alec began. So much for wishful thinking, she thought. Whatever Alec thought was going to happen probably didn't entail Simon. Clary hadn't objected and she really didn't need to because at that moment Simon stepped in and went off. "No fucking way is she going anywhere near that two timing asshole Alec! How could you even suggest such a thing?" he yelled. Isabelle looked at her fiancée with surprise and approval. Clearly, she liked seeing him stand up for himself and his friends. Alec looked down in defeat. "I only suggest it because I don't know what else to do. I don't want my best friend, who is basically Izzy's and I's brother to destroy himself." Alec whispered as his eyes filled with tears. Clary had never seen Alec, who was normally so cold and stoic, upset.

Simon looked at Alec's face and became silent. Alec was strong, courageous and smart. She had never seen the man falter or even be fazed which is amazing considering he had to put up with Jace's bullshit on a daily basis. While Simon and Isabelle looked down Alec's gaze remained on Clary. His broken eyes and painful expression were too much for her to bear. "Please, just talk to him. That is all that I am asking. If it works great, if not I can walk away knowing I tried everything. Please, Clary." He pleaded. "I'll talk to him, Alec." She sighed. "Since he means so much to all of us, I'll talk to him but I doubt he will listen."


	31. I'm Barely Breathing

**Chapter 31**

 **I'm Barely Breathing**

Love is stupid. It makes people do and say stupid things. Like her parents. Her mother loved her father so much that she let him walk all over her. On the other side, her father loved her mother so much that he believed that she would stay with him no matter what. They both were stupid and Clary thought she learned her lesson about how destructive love could be. She thought she learned her lesson when Jace broke up with her. Apparently not because of stupid "love" Clarissa Morgenstern was standing outside room 754 of The Mark hotel with the room key in her hand. Gosh, this was a mistake. She couldn't imagine why she would agree to this. It must have been the sad look in Alec's bright blue eyes that sent her into temporary insanity. This was the man who broke her heart; stomped all over it and then went partying. Clary took in a deep breath. She knew Jace well enough to know that he didn't enjoy partying and drinking. It was a way to cope with life for him. Clary was just caught in the crossfires. She thought more about it and frowned. Maybe she wasn't in love with Jace? Perhaps she just wanted him? Clary paced back and forth in front of the door.

Jace was just pretty and had been good to her. It was natural to want to progress things but love? No, she didn't love him. Clarissa Morgenstern learned a long time ago that love didn't exist. She thought she did love him but she had been wrong. That's okay, right? We all make mistakes and she would prove it to him and herself that she didn't love him. She could do this! She would talk to Jace and not feel anything. Clary could do this. She would show Alec, Isabelle, and Simon how strong she was. Let Jace see that he didn't break her. She had her life together at least. Alec had begged and pleaded with her to go and see **him**. Apparently, the drinking and partying was getting out of control. It was to the point that the record label wanted to drop him. They had delayed the official cd release date due to the negative reaction the cover songs were getting. Despite the album getting leaked they had originally wanted to keep him on. They were willing to scrape the entire album but now they were considering getting rid of Jace if he didn't get his act in gear. At least she still had her art and her job. Clary took in a deep breath. She also had friends and Jace had no one. He had successfully pushed everyone away. At least she had Maia, Isabelle, and Simon when she was lost in the darkness. As hurt and angry as she was at him; and boy was she still angry. She didn't want to see himself destruct and be consumed by his demons. She owed it to him for all the good things he did to at least try to talk to him.

Clary took in a deep breath and slid the card into the lock. The light turned green and she opened the hotel room door slowly; not sure what she would find. Taking a step into the room Clary could see that the place was a mess. Papers littered the floor, chairs were knocked over and one of the lamps lay unbroken on the ground. Thank goodness he didn't break anything but the room looked like a tornado had hit it. Jace was somewhat of a neat freak and the fact his room looked like this meant something was wrong; really wrong. He always came across cool and collected but everyone had their limits. Clary took another step into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Jace was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that he had not left. The T.V. was blaring in the bedroom so he was most likely still here. Hopefully, he was alone. The petite redhead didn't think she could handle walking in on that. The poor women would probably take the lamp and hit him with it if that happened. Taking a deep breath she continued to move quietly through the living area towards the main room. Looking down she saw a chest pushed over with paper coming out. This was obviously the original source of the paper that littered the floor. Clary bent down and picked up a sheet. Surprised littered her brows as she saw her name. It was a letter and it was addressed to her.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I made it through another day without you. I don't know if I should celebrate that or not. I miss you so much. No amount of alcohol makes me feel as happy as I was with you. I can't believe I pushed you away. I've pushed everyone away. My father told me something today. You would be proud of me to know that I spoke to him. He told me I was worthy of being loved. I don't know if he is right. I wish you were here to talk about it. I love you so much, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. If there was anyone in the entire world I could run into in the club that night, it was you. Maybe there is a higher power looking out for me. You were my angel so long ago and my angel that night in Vegas. I wish I had my angel now. I know I hurt you and that is why I deserve to be alone. I know I will never send this to you and you will probably never read this but it still feels good to write it. I love you, I love every part of you. I love your kind heart. The way you crack nerdy jokes with Simon. I love the way your soft body feels pressed against me and how your arms feel wrapped around me. I love the way that you know exactly what to say at exactly the right time. I even love the way you mess up the bathroom leaving your makeup everywhere. I know I said it annoyed me but I miss it. I miss you. I miss you so much._

Clary stopped reading taking a moment to fight back the tears filling her eyes. She put the paper down and bit her lip. That idiot, her mind screamed. That self-destructive naïve idiot. Her green eyes looked around the room blinking. On the ground must be thirty papers all looked to be addressed to her. Her heart jumped in her chest as she put the paper down. Jace loved her. If he loved her then why was he doing this? Stepping forward she saw that the bedroom door was ajar so she pushed it open. After seeing that letter, she really needed to talk to him now. The sight that met her eyes made her worry even more. The bed was in shambles with sheets littering the floor. She peeked her head in but did not see Jace anywhere. The bathroom door was open so she doubted he was in there. Sighing she made her way towards the blaring television. It was tuned to E News but she wasn't sure what they were saying because as she made her way around the bed she spotted him. Clary held her breath at the sight of Jace on the floor, hunched over against the wall. His blonde disheveled hair fell over his face which was hidden in legs that he had pulled up against his chest. Clary's heart swelled as she looked at the broken rock star who sat oblivious to her presence. A memory flashed back to her. A little boy in the same position locked in a dark closet.

"Oh, Jace." She whispered. He didn't move. She doubted he could hear her over the blaring television. Her confident Jace, the one always wearing a cocky smile with a comeback or a witty remark was gone. In front of her was a broken man. Perhaps this was the real Jace, the one with all of his scars. This Jace, as broken as he was, was what she wanted. He was the real man beneath the lights and mask. This was the man she was in love with. Clary's eyes widened as she thought about that. Love was the exact thing she was hoping to disprove by coming here. It was a stupid idea. Jace was finally exposed before her very eyes and felt love and compassion, not anger. For God's sake, she should be screaming at him for breaking up with her via a note at the very least. It wasn't a post it but still he dumped her like some common whore. Releasing the breath, she had been holding she heard a sob came out of Jace's lifeless form. Her rock star was crying into his legs so lost in his own head that he still hadn't noticed she was there.

Clary couldn't turn away now. If he broke her now than in her heart again…. well she felt that it was worth the chance. Even if it hurt her in the end she couldn't let him destroy himself. She loved this man and as much as it hurt she was going to try to help him. She caught Jace's name as she turned to face the television. A blonde reporter smiled at the camera. "Jace Herondale was a mess last night at Green House Night Club in NYC. After the negative reaction to his leaked album Herondale has been hitting the clubs hard. It seems the party boy is back to his old ways despite a 6-month hiatus. I hope our Hollywood golden boy gets his act together- "

"Enough." she hissed pushing the power button on the T.V. effectively sending the room into silence. Jace's head shot up in a daze. His eyes locked onto her immediately, blinking wildly. It seemed as if he couldn't believe that she was really there. "Clary? Oh, great now I'm hallucinating. The bell boy had told me they were aspirin." he cursed. Clary's eyes grew wide as she looked at him sternly. "Why would you think you were hallucinating, Jace?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Damn it, Alec told me about the alcohol but I will beat your ass if you're doing drugs too." She hissed. "No…no drugs. Well, pot once but that doesn't really count." Jace answered softly still looking at her as if she was a blind man who could now see.

Clary shook her head and walked over to him, slowly. Leaning down she extended her hand slowly and ever so carefully brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. His hair was longer than she was used to and needed a trim. He grabbed her hand softly bringing it to his lips. "This is not…not a good time Red." He replied. His eyes looked so broken it threatened to shatter her soul. "I know," she replied sweetly. "That's why I am here."

He released her hand and she brought it down softly to caress his face. Jace closed his eyes letting out a sigh as he leaned into her touch. After a few moments, she moved her hand upwards running her long nails through his hair. He took in a deep relaxing breath before the sensation became too much. Jace opened his eyes and slowly moved forward. Clary stood her ground until he gently began pushing her down beneath him. Clary lay flat on her back as he straddled her hips. "My angel. You came back for me…again." He spoke taking his hand and running it along her the curve of her jaw. His eyes were begging her permission to continue. God, she knew that this was going to hurt later. Hell, he would probably end up just leaving her again but she didn't care. Clary needed him and he needed her. She didn't smell alcohol on him and that gave her the strength to continue. Jace wasn't drunk. She could tell from the sealed bottle of vodka beside the bed that he hadn't started the drinking tonight yet. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Love was stupid. She was stupid but she wanted this. She wanted him, at least one more time.

Clary's lips opened as she pulled his face down to hers. As soon as her lips brushed his he went wild. Jace pushed his tongue into her mouth and tore the cotton shirt off of her body. Only a second later he was sending her bra flying across the floor. Clary let out a small gasp as his hands found purchase with her now bare chest. His mouth quickly lowered; lathering her breasts with kisses. Her body rolled as her breath came out in short gasps. She was lost at his touch and for once she allowed herself to truly FEEL again. The numbness had worn off and replaced itself with raw need. Moaning, her sounds were all the encouragement he needed. He allowed his unbuttoned dress shirt to fall to the floor along with his pants. "Protection?" he gasped as he lined himself up at her entrance. "I don't have one. I swear on James that I haven't been with anyone else. Please Clary?" he begged. Clary nodded. The blonde pressed his manhood into her. Filling her up in one swift motion. Then he began to move but not quickly. Jace took his time, savoring her. This wasn't like any of the other times they had sex. No this was different. Both of their walls were lowered, surrendering completely to one another. Jace kissed her passionately with a sense of urgency; a need to show her how he felt. She responded with that same sense of urgency and need; a need for him and him alone.

The blonde pushed into her again as she let out a moan rolling her hips to give him better access. He smiled at this and began increasing his speed but not too much. He wanted her to feel everything and she wanted to drive him crazy. They both were succeeding. Clary ran her fingers up his chest before bringing his lips to her own. She could tell by the way that he breathed and how he moved that he was getting close. She locked her legs around his torso giving him deeper access to her spot. He began thrusting quicker. Not the normal lust filled frenzy but a powerful continuous motion. Clary came with a loud moan as Jace followed quickly after. It took a moment for each of them to catch their breaths before their eyes met each other once more. Jace looked down at her sleepily and passionately. "Clary." He moaned finishing inside of her as her nails dug into his back with her own climax. They lay there panting just looking at each other. Jace still lay inside of her as he opened his mouth to speak. At this, the feisty redhead brought her index finger to his lips to silence him. She gazed into his golden eyes still raw and exposed from their lovemaking. "Don't tell me to go. Please, don't ask me to leave or stand by and watch you, the man I love, destroy himself again." She whispered bringing her hand to cup his cheek. "I can't do it anymore Jace; my heart will break. I need you, these last few weeks have been-"

"Hell." He finished. The young women nodded. "Clary, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to leave. I don't know if I could survive if you left right now. I was a moron but I want to be your moron. Please, I-I don't know what to do. I know I hurt you and I don't want to hurt you again." He begged. "Then don't hurt me, Jace." She whispered. His eyes widened. "But my career, you and …I'm a failure Clarissa. I…I'm not good enough for you. I don't deserve you." The blonde stuttered. "You are Jace Herondale and I would love you if you were a dishwasher instead of a rock star. Hell, this relationship would probably be a lot less complicated if you were a dishwasher but you're not Jace. You are a musician and a damn good one. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to inflate your ego but I honestly think you are one of the most talented artists out there. Not this shallow star they make you out to be. You are real and you took a risk with your music. What real artist hasn't? You'll bounce back from this. If the record drops you then so be it. Get a new one that will let you produce the music you want to make. "She demanded. Jace looked down at her. A small reluctant smile forming on his lips. "And if I don't find a label?" he whispered. "Well, then you could always be a stripper. It worked for Magic Mike." She teased. Jace's eyebrow rose in confusion. Asking if she was actually serious. "You can do anything you set your mind to. If things don't work out then I guess I'll have to be the breadwinner in our relationship." Clary replied cockily.

She felt Jace's chest vibrate in laughter. This made her smile. "Not going to happen, Red. It's my job to take care of you and I've screwed that up big time. Perhaps beyond fixing." He frowned. Looking into his bright gold eyes she bit her lip. "Was there really…well was there another woman- "she asked. "Oh God no Clary!" he begged leaning down to kiss her. "I just said that so you wouldn't follow me and talk sense into me. You are the only woman I need and want. I meant what I said. Even during these few weeks apart there has been no one else. You are the only women I want. I couldn't even stomach another woman touching me while we were apart. I'm all yours baby, if you want me?" the rock star asked hesitantly. "My heart is yours Jace you already know that. Of course, I want you; broken, whole and yes even cocky." She teased. "I know you love it when I'm cocky," Jace replied back mischievously. She could feel him beginning to grow inside of her once again. Rolling her lips, she moaned. He was still so deep. Clary pulled Jace's face down to hers and kissed him. "Guilty but your ass is going to counseling." She demanded. "I'll do anything you ask, Red. Unless it involves ducks." He teased. She smirked. "You wouldn't touch a duck…for me?" the mischievous women inquired. Jace frowned but gave in. "Fine, for you yes. For you Clary, I would kiss the damn duck." He replied. Clary giggled. "You really must have missed me." She replied. Jace locked eyes with her. "You have no idea, my angel."


	32. The Only Exception

**Chapter 32**

 **The Only Exception**

Jace looked down at the sleeping redhead next to him. She was breathtaking and he was so lucky to have her. His angel came back to him. They had spent the last few hours curled up in the sheets talking about everything that had happened. He had been such an idiot to push her away. She said that she forgave him but she that she was still scared he would do it again. He couldn't blame her for that. Clary agreed to stay on the condition that he went to counseling. She helped him word a long text to Alec apologizing and asking if he would help him find a therapist in Vegas. Clary needed to go back to work Monday and he didn't want to be away from her. He didn't care if that mean selling his condo in New York. Jace let her go once and he would be damned if he let that happen again. He had a lot of work to do to earn back her trust and he was prepared to work for it. Despite everything he still felt that he wasn't worthy of her. "Jace?" a soft voice asked frantically. He looked down to see Clary's eyes open, looking around the room in a panic. He pulled her back into his arms and her eyes finally relaxed as her fingers found him still under the sheets next to her. He knew why she sounded scared. She thought he left her, again. God, he was such a coward. Just like his father. Jace looked at her as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Clary smiled at him pushing back her own tears. She pulled him towards her. Her hand came up brushing her fingers against his cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Don't be sad." She whispered. A single tear escaped and fell down his face until it hit her hand. Taking a deep breath Clary opened her lips and began to sing. _"_ _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,"_ Jace's eyes grew wide, recognizing the song immediately. It sounded so different coming from her, so full of passion. She continued.

 _Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while you've got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

 _Your best days were some of my worst  
I've finally found a man that's gonna put me first  
While I'm wide awake he has no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

Jace smiled and opened his lips to sing along with her.

 _They say bad things happen for a reason_

Clary stopped and smiled. Leaning in to listen to his sweet voice.

 _But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it doesn't break even, even... no_

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

 **(Copyright** ** **The Script** Breakeven *Lyrics are out of order and some modified)**

"I like that version a lot more than the pop version," Clary grinned. "I like it when you sing it the best. I never knew you had such a lovely voice." Jace replied kissing her cheek. She giggled as his lips fell lower sucking on the most sensitive part of her neck. He had already left two hickeys on her chest and probably one more on her neck. In his enthusiasm to have her back, he wanted to mark her and claim her for himself once again. "You better be careful. I might take all your beautiful songs and run off to stardom Then you'll really be out of a job." She teased. At this Jace smiled a real sincere smile. "I love you. Thank you for coming back to me." He whispered. Clary's face went red. There, there is was. The three words she had waited for so long to hear. He had finally told her that he loved her and she was here breathless like a young schoolgirl. "Do you believe it when I say I love you, Clary? Do you believe that someone like me could be capable of love?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Golden eyes bore into her, pleading for her to answer. Clary looked down for a moment in thought. She knew that he loved her but to admit that would mean admitting her own feelings. Saying I love you was easy, but when it came to saying those words for her; it was so much more than that. So much more that Jace still didn't know. He didn't know how to be loved. He opened himself to her more than anyone but he was still guarded. Even now he was scared and holding back. "Yes, but…" she struggled to find the words.

She wanted to say those words back but she knew he wouldn't believe her. His question wasn't asking if she believed that he could love her it was him asking if he could ever accept her love. He gave her his love but he couldn't seem to accept her love. The night she told him that she loved him he left. She couldn't bear to have him leave again. As if sensing what she was thinking about Jace wrapped his arms tightly around her. His body tense with fear. "I never believed, well never really believed in love until I met you. Sure the friendship kind but not…" Clary stuttered. "This," she said intertwining her fingers through his. "I was an idiot. I shouldn't have left like that-" he explained but was cut off as Clary shrugged him off of her. Jace's eyes looked at her as she rose from the bed and began to put her clothes on. Grabbed her cell phone from the floor she began to text someone. Jace felt his heart jump in his throat as she turned to look at him. Tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes, you were an idiot and you still are one." She answered lowering herself to put her boots and a spare shirt of his from his suitcase. "Clary, please don't leave. I…..I need you." He begged sitting up frantically. Clary looked down at her phone as it vibrated in her hand. It was 7'o'clock in the morning and they hadn't done much sleeping last night. She sighed, turning to face her distraught lover. Gold piercing eyes pleaded with her to stay. Clary released the breath she had been holding, closed her eyes and sung.

" _I never knew._

 _I never knew that everything was falling through._

 _That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue._

 _To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_." She sang shakenly.

(Copyright The Fray Over my head)

"Well, Jace Herondale I am going to show you how wrong you were when you wrote that. I am going to show you the truth one more time in the only way that seems to make sense to you." She said sternly. Jace looked at her puzzled. "Get dressed, Jace. We're leaving in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting outside the door." Clary commanded closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. Its times like these that Jace thanked the Angel that he had mastered the art of getting ready quickly. He had all those costume changes one year during the Super bowl to thank. Jace quickly threw on a pair of dark denim jeans, a black tight plain shirt, and a black leather jacket. He ran some water through his hair and threw on a pair of boots before walking out the bedroom door. He came out to find Clary was leaning against the entryway reading one of this letters. "Shit!" he cursed. He had completely forgotten about the letters thrown about the floor. "Don't be upset, they are beautiful. I've only read a couple but I love them. Now, let's go." She commanded turning Sand opening the door. She still had the hotel room key in the pocket of her jeans. They began to walk down the hallway and for the first time Jace had to walk fast to catch up to her. He was perplexed by her cool demeanor. They rode the elevator down in silence. Finally, after the silence became too much he leaned forward. "Clary sweetheart…" he said trying to wrap his arms around her just as the doors opened. Clary turning giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before hurry with him out of the elevator doors. A few guests in the lobby stared at Jace as they passed. She had forgotten what travel with him was like. Raphael was going to be pissed he was out in public without him. "Where are we going?" he asked stepping into the cab beside her. The driver did a double take as they got in. Thank goodness it was too early for the paparazzi to be out. Not that the hotel allowed them on their property anyway. "To Barclays Center please." She said to the driver more than to Jace.

Jace looked at her again confused. She turned her head and gazed into his eyes. He was worried. If she was going to leave him then why not just leave? Instead, she is dragging him to the arena that he was set to perform at later on tonight. He met her bright green eyes which looked lost and sad. "Red…" he whispered. "You're capable of love Jace. You seem able to give love but receiving it seems to be a problem. If I got down on my hands and knees and told you that I loved you, would you believe me?" she asked. He regarded her for a moment. "Umm I…yes." He lied. Normally he was a better liar but the whole getting on her hands and knees phrase caught him off guard. Not that he liked to lie to her but a white lie was better than losing her again. He hated lying but he felt that he wasn't worthy of her love. He had just gotten her back and he couldn't bare it if she walked away right now. Her lips twisted up but did not reach her eyes. Clary leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly before resting her head in the ridge of his shoulder. "I know you a lying." She whispered. Jace didn't reply. She could read him well, too well. They finally arrived at Barclays center after 20 minutes. It was early and the traffic was clear. Of course, it helped that their cabbie drove like a manic. Clary stepped out of the car as Jace paid for their fare.

"So," he said stepping up behind her as she admired the large building. "What now Red?" Jace asked. "Now," she replied closing her eyes; taking in a deep breath. "Now you follow me and promise to listen." She finished stepping forward. Jace's ears perked up. Why did everyone want him to listen to them? First Stephen, then Alec and now Clary. The redhead walked up the steps as he followed behind her. It was a good 4 hours before he had to be here to start setting up for the concert tonight and he couldn't imagine why she needed to drag him out of bed this early in the morning to be here. They could be making love, cuddling, talking or hell he could be treating her to breakfast. That wasn't a bad idea, he did know that she loved food. He didn't want to lose her and he promised to do everything she said. Damn, he had missed her so much at times that he wanted to punch something during those weeks apart. Regardless of his opinion on the matter, he followed her obediently through the guarded doors and into the arena. He was even more confused when he spotted Simon with Isabelle behind him in the center of the large stage. His heart beat frantically wondering if this was one of those interventions. Rushing to catch up he followed his redhead towards the center of the arena. When they finally made it to the stage Clary grabbed a metal chair and pulled it across the floor. Simon's gazed followed Clary's but he turned away before meeting Jace's gaze. He looked around and saw that the stage was completed deserted except for Clary, himself and a few light people setting up behind the scenes. At least he thought that until the curtain rustled and Alec appeared. Isabelle still looked pissed as she watched him with her arms crossed. Alec's gaze was warmer but still off putting. He really did a number pushing away everyone this time.

"So is this some sort of intervention?" Jace asked. "Sit," Clary commanded gesturing to the chair in front of her and ignoring his comment. Jace knew that expression and didn't want to rouse her anger. He sat down and did what he was told. The green eyed beauty turned away and quietly got up onto the stage. It wasn't until she was standing in front of the mic did Jace understand. "You're going to sing?" he asked. "Yes," she replied nervously. "So you really are trying to steal my job?" he teased. Clary rolled her eyes. The others looked on in silence. They all knew Jace made jokes when he was uncomfortable. Finally, someone spoke up. "Once upon a time Clary was the lead singer of our band," Simon announced. "Really?" Isabelle asked looking at her fiancée. "Yeah, she was good but couldn't get past the stage fright." He explained. "Jace," Clary called as the mic vibrated her voice throughout the arena. Jace chuckled as Clary blushed turning the power of the mic off. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was enjoying the crimson blush across her cheeks. "Jace. I am going to sing you a song I wrote and you are going to listen. This may seem odd but it is the only thing I can think of to get it through your thick skull that I…we care about you. I can tell you that you are worthy of my love, that you are someone worth loving till I am blue in the face but I don't think you'll ever believe me. Then I thought maybe if you understood why in a language, you understand why saying that I love you was so…difficult…." She stuttered at a loss for words. "Because of your past?" Jace asked. "Yes, but it's so much more than that." She answered. "I…I think you'll understand if I tell you in your language. The only language you have ever seemed able to express your feelings in. I just hope you can understand it as well as you write it. I want you to listen and then you can tell me where we go from here." Clary breathlessly.

Jace nodded sweetly and waited. He never knew that she liked to write music. No wonder she took such an interest in his art before. His lover looked to Simon and nodded her head. The stage fright was coming back to her, clearly. She was trying to push it away. Simon put a calming hand on her shoulder before he began strumming his guitar. The soft notes filled the air vibrating through space as Clary took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and sung.

(Copyright Paramore-The Only Exception)

 _When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

 _And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'_

Clary closed her eyes and relaxed into the next lyrics. The stage fright finally seemed to be melting away.

 _You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

A tingle shot up Jace's back as he gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him. He knew that Clary's family had broken up when she was younger but he never realized how much it had affected her. There was pain laced in her voice, a vulnerability he had never heard before.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_

She opened her eyes. Her green eyes filled with pain and loneliness as they locked onto his.

 _And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Tears swelled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Jace looked at her stoically, taking everything in. Clary struggled to let people in. She was sweet and kind but kept everyone at a distance. She had told him once that she didn't believe in love and he had brushed it off as her inexperience. No, it was more than that. She didn't want to get hurt. She had seen the damaged love could do first hand.

 _But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

She looked up at him meeting his gaze head on. This part was for him and him alone. He strangely felt that this moment was too intimate for others to see but he didn't break their gaze.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

She gestured reaching out to him.

 _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

Yeah, he screwed up big time with that one. His heart plummeted as tears rose up in his eyes as well. He wanted to run up to the stage and wrap his arms around her. He hated seem weak in front of others but he didn't care. These were his friends and family. Despite how many times he pushed them all away here they were. Right here surrounding him, even Simon and in the center of them was Clary. He wanted to whisper that he loved her and that it was not a dream. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would die for her if need be.

 _You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

 _And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Once the music stopped and everything went silent. Clary was looking down as tears continued to stream down her face. Simon, Alec, Isabelle and even some of the light men looked at her with jaws wide open. Isabelle even had tears in her eyes and that girl never cried. Jace swallowed hard as he rose from his chair. His feet felt heavy as he walked towards the stage. Clary didn't raise her face as he approached. No one was moving, just looking on like silent shadows. Jace stopped in front of her and tipped her chin up. Her beautiful dark green eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red from crying. "I heard you." He whispered cupping her face with his hands. She blinked as his face lowered and his lips kissed hers lightly.

 _"_ _If I told you that I loved you Jace Herondale would you believe me?"_ she had asked in the cab.

"I heard you Clary, and I believe you. I believe you, Red." He whispered kissing her once again as she cried into his chest. "I'm here and I love you. I'm not going to be a coward anymore. I love you and you love me. I will never push you away again. I will never push any of you away again. It's not a dream, Clary. I'm here and I heard you. You were right about the language thing. I understand now and I will never leave you. I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern. I will love you until the day that I die and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then."

 **The End**

 **Authors Note:** Ah! Done. I hope you liked it. I am still thinking about going back and editing Jonathan's chapters to take out the incest and just make him violent and over protective. I am curious about your thoughts on this? I also want to know what you thought of the story and what you would like to see in the Epilogue? Once I am done with Parts 1-3 I am done. So, now if your chance.

I also have some other stories that I kind of started but not sure if I should pursue. I know, like three isn't enough right?

 **Fiancée swap** \- Tessa and Clary are cousins and are thrilled when their parents tell them that their families have agreed on an arrange marriage with the Herondale's. The girls know that this is the custom and readably agree. It also helps that both of them have serious crushes on both Will and Jace. Will the girls still be happy though when they realize that their parents got their crushes mixed up?


	33. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue** **Part 1**

The concert had been a huge success for Simon's band and a grave disappointment for Jace's. After fighting with the record label Clary was so fed up she "accidently" released original versions of the songs that had been previously leaked. After another argument where the label threatened Jace again she put them in a comment on her facebook. "My wonderful boyfriend's songs BEFORE the label changed them. Listen to them and get to know the real Jace," the post said. Jace instantly shared it tagging her as the best girlfriend ever. The response was tremendous and instantaneous. E-news was all over the new covers. Fans and other artists praised his song's lyrics and deep singing as works of art. Things got so crazy that radio stations were calling Alec daily trying to get permission to play the new online hits on the radio. Needless to say that fans were stunned with the new dark and personal Jace. What was even more surprising for all of them was that they loved this Jace more than the playboy image one. The record label was furious and dropped him. Jace was fine with that as he was in the processes of going to a new company anyway.

The joke was on them because Alec had already negotiated out of the none compete clause in the contract when the record wanted to fire him the first time stating they did not want to hold up their end of the bargain to produce his next cd. Jace ended up going to their sister company where the original album was scratched in order to make room for Jace's new album where he had free reign to do what he liked. He still had to give royalties for the first two songs but he was able to rewrite the others and even add some new songs. He even added a remix to one of his songs that Bat helped produce. This label apologized profusely rescheduling and designing the concert lineups. They did everything they could to keep Jace happy including giving Alec a raise. Clary couldn't help but smile seeing her handsome boyfriend happy once again. He was even writing again and often choose to serenade her. Counseling was also working out as they both were taking sessions to work through their personal demons. Overall everything was going wonderfully. Clary had denied the labels offer to pay for her expenses in order for her to travel with Jace. The blonde had Alec argue that sticking point as non-negotiable. The record company didn't mind knowing that a happy rock star would create more revenue than a love sick lonely one. The redhead of course politely declined. She was touched but she had a job and a life in Vegas.

Jace had other plans, though, ones that landed him in hot water with the feisty woman. During his 60 minute special when asked about what he attributed his new sound to, he listed her by name. "My beautiful girlfriend Clarissa Morgenstern sang me a song when I was in a very dark place. It changed everything around." He grinned. "Oh the beautiful red head you've been seen with for the last few months Is she a singer and songwriter, too?" the reporter asked. Jace chuckled. "Well not professionally. She gets stage fright and has no desire to pursue that avenue but she does paint. Right now she is a bartender at the Marquee nightclub in Las Vegas." He replied. The television reported raised an eyebrow. Clearly, she was surprised by the additional information as much as the wide eyed, open mouthed Redhead when she watched the live interview. "Do you mind your girlfriend working at a nightclub?" she asked. Jace shook his head. "No, Marquee is awesome. Obviously, I go there quite a bit and it's amazing. It's right up there with Hakkahsan where my friend Bat D.J's." the blonde smiled. To make matters worse he shared the video of her performing the song for him and they showed clips of it during the special.

Clary's face was pale as a ghost when she found out that there was a recording of her heartfelt performance that day. Apparently, the stage managers set the cameras on record during all stage set up for liability reasons. Jace had been enthusiastic when he discovered that it all had been recorded. He got the digital copy and played it over and over again. Clary had gotten over her initial shock only to have it explode ten times worse when he posted it on the internet. The man even had the gall to tag her in the video the day the interview aired. Imagine her surprise when she woke up and suddenly had 20,000 friend requests and 5,000 private messages. Her song ended up as one of the most viewed videos on YouTube which caused her to become an internet sensation. People recognized her wherever she went now with or without Jace. She also was called in a week after that to Raziel's office. The GM explained the situation and asked her to quit. The poor women couldn't argue. It wasn't safe for her to work there anymore when people were coming up to her not for a drink but an autograph. They did give her a really big severance package as part of the deal since Jace basically gave them free advertising. The sum was almost twice her yearly salary but still comparable to what they would pay a celebrity VIP for the night. That was of course given that she signed an order promising not to sue the company for wrongful termination. She nodded telling them that she was appreciative for the chance to work for them. She sent the document to Alec who looked it over and gave her the ok.

Jace met her at the club as she walked out and smiled at Hodge and Raziel. This made her furious but she didn't bitch him out until they had gotten in the car. Jace ended up taking her straight to their counselor who helped her settle down. Of course, she agreed with Clary that getting her fired from her job was not the best way to get her to go on tour with him. Still, the money was basically a free ride to do whatever she wanted for two years and be no worse off for it. He promised to take her around the world and make time to see the sights. After a few hours, she calmed down and reluctantly agreed. It was her dream to travel the world and paint. Jace's motivations might have been selfish and sneaky but he really did have her best interests at heart. She had complained multiple times about having to work at a club and the guests who would try to snap pictures of her. It was a blessing in disguise not that she was going to let him off the hook easily.

After that, Clary went from "Jace Herondale's girlfriend" to everyone knowing calling her by Jace's affectionate nickname, Red. The man had single-handedly brought her into the limelight with him. To top things off the record label wanted a meeting with her. Alec was now getting requests for her song from radio and television producers. Even MTV wanted to professional record it and make it into a music video. Television stations also wanted to interview her with or without Jace. Clary had placed her face into her hands during the meeting as Jace laughed finding the entire thing amusing. "America has fallen in love with you sweetheart. Just like I did." He had teased kissing her sweetly. The man kept pacing back and forward excitedly. The label was ecstatic at finding not only one but two artists. The problem was that Clary had no intention of being a music star. Art was her passion and songwriting was a hobby. She politely looked at the man and told him no much to the shock of Alec and her boyfriend. "Really? You don't want to record it? Not even for me?" he pleaded. She looked at Jace softly seeing the emotion reflect in his eyes. "I will go in the studio and record it. You can keep it, put it on your cd or whatever. The song was for you, Jace. It is yours and if you want to share it with the world I am okay with that but that is your choice. I don't want to be a singer or perform in front of people. It's not for me." Clary explained. The record manager was flabbergasted. "I-I can respect that. Most would kill to be in the position you are in Ms. Morgenstern but I will respect your wishes. We will record the song and with Jace's permission place it on his cd. The fans already love it and it would be a treat for them. We are willing to offer royalties for the song and another song you write and choose to have your boyfriend sing. That is if you agree to give us rights to record and produce the song, allow us to shoot a music video for it and agree that if you so choose to enter the music profession yourself that we would own rights to produce your first three albums." The man explained. "A music video?" Clary squeaked.

Alec took a step forward. "We are willing to give you the song and the music video and song for 60% royalty on the song. As well as deeming the original agreement that all her expenses be paid to travel with Jace throughout the tour and any other talk shows or side adventures." Alec replied dryly. Clary's mouth dropped a bit to see Alec in his element. The man frowned. "60 percent is quite the asking price." He replied. Alec just grinned. "Well, Clary is the songwriter and the artist. Plus, with the video and radio deals, it is only fitting." The blue-eyed man purred. The poor redhead caught the gist of what they were saying but it was still confusing. She knew she just had to trust that Alec knew what he was doing. From the smirk on Jace's face, she figured his brother was doing a good job. "I'll give her 65% and the pre-negotiated travel expenses as long as she agrees to engage in the marketing of the cd, which since she will be at Mr. Herondale's side should not be too much to ask. That and the none compete clause. If she chooses to release her own album as an artist we get her. That is my final offer. Alec looked over to Clary who sat beside Jace looking at him curiously. "I honestly don't care. I don't plan on making a cd's and he is right about me being next to Jace anyway." She shrugged. "You're okay with getting dressed up going to guest appearances, talk shows, radio interviews and getting dolled up constantly?" Alec replied. At this point, it seemed like Alec was going to be her manager as well. Jace looked at her nervously, his eyes pleading.

Clary knew that part of the reason Jace had gone through all of the trouble was because he desperately needed her with him. He had told her as much during their last therapy session. Jace was still working through his trust issues and having her with him was helping. The blonde was friendly, talkative and enjoyable to be around when she was there. It wouldn't be so bad standing beside her man and smiling for a few pictures? If it made him happy and got her to see the world she could do it. "I agree but I want Magnus to be my designer and you to manage everything." She answered staring Alec down. "A woman that knows what she wants." the label manager laughed. "Fine but if I am scheduling everything for you too I want no back talk. I am also leaving babysitting Jace as your responsibility." Alec jested playfully. "I don't need a babysitter." Jace scoffed. "Deal" Clary replied without giving Jace a second look. Alec turned back to the man and smiled. "Send over the forms and I will have my guy take a look. Hopefully, we can have everything signed by the end of the week." Her new manager announced. Jace took her hand as the couple quietly walked out of the office. True to Alec's word they signed the papers and were back in Vegas that weekend for Isabelle's baby shower.

Isabelle had stopped wrestling after she found out she was pregnant. Right now she was doing PR for WWE. She and Simon were expecting a little boy in November about a month after the kickoff of Jace's tour. Clary was secretly relieved that it wasn't going to be a girl. She could only imagine how Simon would have to build another walk in closet just for his daughter. The couple just bought a house and Izzy was busy decorating it. With all of the traveling, set up and now filming a music video Clary and Jace hadn't seen the house yet. Isabelle didn't want anyone to see it until it was done anyway. The baby shower was going to be at Alec and Magnus's newly refinished house. They had a large shaded backyard with a pool. It was going to be a nice, chill but large party. Fifty guests were set to come and celebrate. Clary put on her soft lace blue dress that Magnus had picked out for her. Apparently, the designer took his job seriously and was ecstatic that she would request him. Magnus started right away with taking her measurements and getting her an entirely new wardrobe. She was curious why he wasn't doing the same for Jace. "Oh, I already have his measurements. His stage costumes are simple. Male artists do not have the same fashion expectations that females do. Ah, I love a challenge." Magnus grinned. "No glitter!" Clary snapped, already seeing where this was going. The designer looked shocked and frowned sternly. "Just a little? It will make you look glamorous." He argued. Clary sighed. "Ok, fine but just a little." She replied. The green eyed man clapped his hands happily. "Oh honey, I am going to make pretty boy fall to his knees when he sees you." He replied. "Or just one knee." Maia teased getting up from the chair. Jace blushed and Clary was surprised to see her boyfriend so affected by something someone said. "I think Bat will propose to you before Jace does." Clary teased her best friend. Maia grinned as the man in question looked away. "Doubtful. We are the responsible couple here Ms. I am going to sleep with the VIP guest of the night." The women smiled. Now Clary's cheeks were as red as her hair. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about any of that considering Isabelle beat all of us in that department. Though, we will have to wait for the wedding till after she loses the "baby weight." Clary smiled.

"Oh speak for yourself, princess. There might be a wedding in the near future. Right Jace?" Magnus winked. Alec rolled his eyes looking at his lover. Jace looked pale. "I'll never know what it is about marriage made that makes men so nervous?" Magnus shrugged walking over the Alexander. Alec's eyes watched him curiously as the designer took his hand and dropped to one knee. The other's gasped. "Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Magnus asked. Clary thought her jaw would drop to the floor as she looked at the couple in silence. Alec looked down at Magnus with a smirk. "Are you done yet?" the blue eyed man asked. The others looked on in amazement. Alec looked up and smiled. "Magnus asked me last night over a romantic dinner at the Effie Tower restaurant. He is just doing this to get a reaction out of you guys." He explained. Maia frowned. "Did you say yes?" Jace asked looking at his brother. Alexander Lightwood looked at the man who he thought of and called brother. "Of course. He makes me happy." Alec smiled. Jace grinned brightly walking over and putting his arm around Magnus who had stood up from the carpet. "Well, congratulations brother in law. Welcome to the family." The blonde replied hugging him. Magnus was shocked for a moment before returning the gesture. Jace wasn't the PDA type unless it was Clary so this meant a lot. The others looked on warmly as the two separated and Jace hugged his brother. "I believe this calls for a toast. To Alec and Magnus!" Maia shouted holding up her mimosa. The others did the same and clicked glasses.

Clary stepped out onto the grass to find her best friend Simon who was standing near Isabelle talking to a group of WWE divas. She was so proud of him. Their band was offered a giant bonus to start for Jace's concert. They wouldn't be going overseas, just in the U.S. Still it was enough money to buy a house and start a family. The best part was that Simon was doing what he loved. Jordan might be letting the stardom go to his head by the other members were down to earth. Jordan was standing to the side of the group. His eyes went up when Maia and Bat walked in through the glass door behind her. It was clear that Jordan still had feelings for her friend but was respectful. Maia's happiness had always come before anything else with Jordan and she respected him for that. Bat, on the other hand, was still trying to get comfortable with the idea of her being around him. The DJ had fallen hard and fast for her roommate. They had also been doing quite well for themselves. Maia was now the Food and Beverage manager for MGM's nightclub Hakkasan where Bat was a headlining DJ at. Magnus and Alec who were standing by the buffet table were engaged and in the process of adopting a little girl. Alec still traveled with Jace from time to time but now that Clary true to her word she made sure Jace was well behaved. Not that he acted crazy around her. She was just happy to give Alec the time off he needed. The party went by quickly as Clary and Jace rode back to the apartment. There was no use keeping it anymore since Jace had bought a house new Isabelle and Alec. The group wanted to stay fairly close so they could be by each other. They were still packing up her old apartment and would move into the house at the end of the week. Then they were off to Boston to see her brother. She was nervous to see him again but she missed Jonathan more than anything.

She shouldn't have been so nervous. They landed in Boston and found that her brother was doing remarkably well in rehab. He was almost ready to get out after spending three months there. Jace had gone to Boston with her. They all had a sit down with his therapist at the center who was ecstatic about her patient's progress. Jonathan apologized to her and Jace. He explained everything and how he was so heavy into drugs that he had begun mixing them together. The man was hallucinating often and usually out of his mind. Jonathan apologized to both of them profusely saying that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt his little sister. He had been so blinded by his guilt that he was starting to have twisted thoughts about her. The green-eyed man just wanted to protect her and save her that thing got warped and he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. It wasn't something he enjoyed admitting to or that Clary enjoyed hearing. Jace knew that Jonathan had crossed the line but he didn't know to what extent. Clary knew it would be a long while before Jace let her brother be alone in the same room with her. Jonathan nodded in understanding. "I understand Jace and if seeing her under your supervision is what you want and what she needs to feel safe then I'll happily agree to it. I just want to have some kind of relationship with you again Clare-bear. Even if it takes one hundred years I want to be a part of your life and you a part of mine." Jonathan had spoken sweetly. Clary could see the tears well up in her brother's eyes pleading for one last chance. The redhead smiled, "of course Jonathan." She replied giving him a hug. She felt tears wet her neck as he pulled her into a tight embrace. It wasn't the awkward one that he had given her at the apartment. No, this one was loving but in a sibling way. She had her brother back and it felt good.

Her father ended up coming down to visit as well. The four of them had dinner at a clinic. Of course, it was the best rehab facility that money could buy. She expected no less from her father. Valentine Morgenstern was still stern but she could tell that much of his cold demeanor was gone. He was working hard to have a relationship with her and they talked on the phone at least once every two weeks. The dinner was nice but they had to leave Boston after getting an SOS text message from Simon.

6:00 p.m. Simon My water just broke. On the way to the hospital, now.

Izzy had texted her from Simon's phone. Jace and Clary raced towards the airport just barely catching the 7:30 flight back to Vegas. They were on standby and Jace bribed a young couple with $500 and a pair of tickets to his show to give up their seats. The starry-eyed newlyweds agreed saying that they were visiting the wife's family out here anyway. Jace gave them Alec's number for the tickets and all the cash in his wallet. He even paid for them to have first class tickets for tomorrow's flight to Vegas. That is how Clary and Jace found themselves sitting in couch on a six-hour flight to Vegas. The experience would have been fun if it wasn't for the face Raphael wasn't pleased that his seat was a few rows down from them or that people stopped by and asked to take pictures with the rock star. Jace joked telling the plane that his sister was going to have a baby and they needed to get back to Vegas so here they were. The other passengers just laughed and after a while left him alone to sleep. The man they sat next to was kind enough to switch places with Raphael when he saw some people try and take pictures of the sleeping couple beside hm. The bodyguard thanked the man and made sure that no one bothered Clary or Jace was the rest of the flight. When they did land the flight attendants were nice enough to let them out first. Lucky they both had carry-ons since they were not planning on staying in Boston more than two days. They rushed towards pick up where Bat was waiting with Maia in the car. Flashes went off as they literally ran through McCarren airport.

They were happy to finally be safe in the car as Raphael threw their bags in the trunk and got into the large SUV behind them. Clary feverishly texted Simon as Jace told them about their coach adventure. Simon texted her that Izzy was 10 centimeters and that it was time to push. He sent her the hospital information before he had to put his phone down to focus on a probably screaming Isabelle. They finally made it and were waiting outside the delivery room. "How do you think Izzy is doing?" she asked Jace she sat beside her playing on his phone. They could hear poor Izzy screaming from outside the room. Mostly, Clary could make out Simon's name. She was thankful that her best friend was in there to comfort and support her. Still, hearing her in pain made her stomach turn. Her green eyes turned meeting Jace's gold. "You really want to put me through all of that pain one day?" Clary accused. They had just talked to their counselor about marriage and kids last week. It had surprised her that Jace wanted to get married and have kids despite what had happened to him in his past. The redhead had admitted that she would be willing to get married when they crossed that bridge. She was more interested in having kids which Jace wouldn't want to do unless they were married. The more she thought about it the more she found herself actually enjoying the idea of having a wedding and watching Jace's face light up as she walked down the hallway. The thought made her smile. Their gaze broke when they heard the sounds of crying, the crying of a small infant. "He's here!" Clary squeaked. "My godson is here! I can't wait to meet him." She announced. They waited another half an hour before the nurse came out to welcome them into the room. Jumping up from the chair the redhead rushed over and excitedly stepped into the room. She had to admit that she was surprised to see Isabelle, lying in bed with the infant in her arms. Her friend Simon looked at his now wife and child lovingly. That wouldn't have been so surprising if it were not for the fact that the infant was wrapped in a pink blanket. "Why is Tristen wrapped in a pink blanket?" Jace asked beating her to the punch.

Isabelle just looked up at him and smiled. "Because this isn't Tristen, this is his sister. We've decided to name her Rose." The mother answered. Jace's jaw dropped as Clary gasped. Simon smiled at her lifting up the other infant from his hiding place in the baby cart behind him. "Surprise! Twins!" he announced. The redhead giggled. "You were expecting twins and you never told me!" she protested reaching out to hold little Rose. Isabelle smiled handing her the baby. "We didn't think you would agree to babysit if you knew there were two." Izzy teased. "Awe she is beautiful, Isabelle. Just like her mother." Clary whispered. Simon had Tristen in his hands and handed him to Jace. "Might as well get used to it now. You know Clary is a sucker for babies. She would always joke about going to a sperm bank and getting pregnant so she could have one." Simon smiled. Jace's face brighten. "Well, I do have an outstanding gene pool." The rock star smiled. "If you only count looks then yes. Brain capacity is another argument entirely." Magnus spoke entering the room with Alec. The boys smiled happily until they saw both babies. "Oh, my god! Twins!" Alec gasped in surprise smiling from ear to ear. "Surprise." Isabelle cheered softly. She was tired, thy could tell. "I have a niece and a nephew. Thank you, sis." Her brother purred kissing her on the forehead. Isabelle smiled stifling a yawn. "I think it's time we left. We will be back tomorrow. Let's let the new mom rest." Clary said softly. The raven-haired beauty smiled softly with gratitude. Jace nodded and they handed the babies off to their uncles before leaving. "Do you really want a baby?" Jace asked. "well," she blushed. "Not right now but soon." She replied. Jace beamed. "So you don't want to go and make a baby right now?" Jace teased. Green eyes lit up in amusement. "No, we're not ready for that," Clary answered. A frown formed on the blonde's cheeks before Clary spoke. "but we can practice." She teased.

 **Authors Note:** Part 1 of the 3 part epilogue complete. There is no way any of you can be made about this. It is filled to the brim with Sizzy and feels. I'm shooting to have Part 2 out tomorrow. J


	34. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue** **Part 2**

Another month flew by as Jace and Clary made plans for the tour. Jace was thrilled to finally have a concert his way. He had a say in the costumes, the setup, the performance and finally the songs. It was going to be a blast. It was going to kick off in L.A. and everyone was flying out to celebrate. James was coming out with their parents, Bat and Maia would be there, and even Isabelle and Simon were going to attend while Robert watched his grandchildren. Isabelle and Alec's father was attempting to reconcile and be part of their lives. Isabelle was giving him a chance to do so but Alec was barely speaking to the man. Poor Max refused to go near him. Alec and Magnus were in the middle of an adoption and just waiting on some paperwork to clear before they got to take home their little girl. Clary's father and brother were the only ones not coming. Jonathan just got out of rehab and Valentine wasn't ready to let his son travel so far from home just yet. Jace was with Alec, Clary, and Magnus who were working to help set up the sets and the costume designs. It was really exciting to see and despite how things happened Clary was happy to be by Jace's side. He included her in everything having someone to lean on. Jace Herondale was finally being to accept the fact that he was worthy of being loved. The rock star was madly in love with his girlfriend and was smiling constantly. He chose to show her this by spoiling her rotten with dresses and everything under the sun before the tour. She didn't mind the presents at first but now that she had quite a small fortune to her name it was annoying. They argued but she knew it was no use. Clary finally just had to admit defeat and let Jace do what he wanted. There was no fighting him when he wanted something this badly and that something was apparently to spoil her. Now she knew why James loved his big brother. Of course, James genuinely cared about his older brother but it helped that Jace spoiled James too.

Finally, after two months of planning and preparation Jace was ready to kick off the tour. His album was released last week and now his iTunes digital album included Clary's song. The sales were through the roof going Platinum the first week. The music video was finished too. It honestly wasn't as bad as Clary thought it would be, in fact, it was a lot of fun. Of course, it was painful when they put flashbacks of her parents in there. She was holding a picture of her mother and father getting married. Then it would cut away to scenes of her Jace laughing happily on a park bench, out to dinner and finally Jace walking out of the room with her still asleep. Clary had teared up while filming that. The pain was still raw and watching the video back she did look scared. Jace's smile faded when he watched the playback after the shoot. Then the video went to show Jace partying and getting drunk coming home and burying his head in his hands. The video told their story including when Clary showed up at the hotel room and he rushed to her. The video finally ended with them falling asleep in each other's arms as the camera zoomed in on the Herondale necklace that she still wore around her neck. Clary always loved videos that told stories and didn't just consist of artists dancing with women and pouring expensive alcohol on the floor. So, this video was special but she was ready to put it past her. Besides a few appearances in Jace's video's, she didn't want to have to make her own video again. The music video premiered the day of his concert on VH1 and even on MTV. She watched it with him when he got off the plane. Jace had to travel back to New York two days ago and had been all over the place that day. Something was off but she just attributed it to his nerves.

"Will you sing with me on stage?" Jace asked. Clary was wrapped in his arms cuddling under the sheets in the hotel room. She had stayed at her mother's for the last two days while Jace was away. She had wanted to go with him but he insisted that she stay here and spend some time with her family since they would be traveling to Oregon the next night. Luke had asked her to stay and spend some time with her mother who still blatantly disliked Jace. "You can do so much better. How do you know he isn't going to break your heart again?" Jocelyn asked while they cleaned up the living room for when Amatis, Stephen, and James arrived. "I don't. I just have to trust him." She had replied. The grunt from her mother was the last straw. "Enough mom! I am so tired of you and your comments about Jace. He is a good man. You don't know what it took for me to open up to him and he to me. We have our problems but so did you and dad. Hell, you and Luke had your spats too. I don't need you judging my life and belittling the man who makes me happy." Clary hissed. Her mother's jaw dropped down as she looked at her daughter in shock. "I just want to protect you, Clary." She whispered. The doorbell rang alerting them that the Herondale's had arrived. "I get that but you're hurting more than helping. Back off and try not to say anything mean about Jace. Amatis is getting annoyed with it too. After all, that is her step-son." Clary scolded standing and going to answer the door.

Things were awkward with her mother after that and she couldn't wait to be back with her rock star. Jace chuckled when she told him what happened. "My brave Red standing up to her mother. I must really mean a lot to you." He smirked. The petite women ran her hands up his bare chest and kissed him on the lips. "You mean everything to me. You are like my own personal Apollo filling my world with sunlight and blazing nights…and some mornings." She teased. "Well, watching that video reminded me of what I almost lost. I wanted to remind you that I love you now and forever." He replied sweetly. "Oh I know that you love me but if you want to show me again, just so I can be sure?" Green eyes smoldered seductively. Jace grinned. "Unfortunately, we don't have time. We have a big day ahead of us. Magnus is on his way with Alec right now. We have an interview with the morning show before heading to the venue to make sure everything is ready." Jace explained. Clary rolled her eyes. "Okay but you're mine tonight." She argued stepping out of the sheets and walking towards the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Golden eyes watched her naked body as she moved across the room. As soon as the door closed Jace jumped up and raced towards his suitcase. He wanted to make sure what he was looking for was still there. A knock on the door alerted him that the boys were here. Luckily the bedroom was separate from the living space. Alec had booked a large suite for this reason. Throwing on a pair of boxers Jace opened the bedroom door. Alec's blue eyes and a smile greeted him.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Are you ready to get ready? The makeup crew and hair stylists are getting set up at we speak." His brother announced. Alec was wearing dark denim jeans and a light long sleeved dress shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up; showing off the expensive watch Magnus had bought him last Christmas. Jace's eyes appraised his friend. "Is that what you are wearing all day?" he asked. Alec rose an eyebrow. "Yes. Is that what you are wearing all day?" he returned the question. Magnus scoffed in disgust behind him. "Over my dead body. I already have an outfit picked out for you for the interview and one for tonight's performance. Going out shirtless in only boxers is NOT on the fashion menu today Herondale." Magnus scolded. Jace grinned and gestured for Alec to come into the bedroom. His brother did so obediently. Jace rushed back to his suitcase as Clary poked her head out of the door. "J-Oh, hi Alec. Jace I'm hopping in. I'll be out in five then you can hop in." his redhead announced with a bright blush warming her cheeks. Alec looked at his watch. "Better make it 3 minutes Clare. Magnus is already here and they are setting up. We are running short on time and we need you in hair and makeup stat." the manager explained. She nodded before closing the door and rushing into the shower. Alec's blue eyes landed on him. "That goes for you too, Jace." He instructed. Jace made his way to his suitcase. "Yes, just one thing first." He replied retrieving the item from inside his pile of clothes. Turning around Jace handed Alec a small box. "I need you to hold onto this until the concert tonight. Please." Jace whispered turning his back to the door. Alec took the box and opened it curiously. His eyes went wide as Jace's face burned with embarrassment. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked. "Yes, now hide it before she comes back out. I want it to be a surprise!" Jace hissed. Alec smiled and put the box in book bag where he kept his legal papers, pens and tablet. He didn't get to say anything else as Clary opened up the door stepping out wrapped in a robe. Jace gave her a smile as he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door.

She wasn't able to make out the words right away but after a moment they became clear. They were singing, "You are the only exception." Clary had buried her face in her hands embarrassedly. Performing in front of Jace and their most intimate friends was one thing but at the Honda Center in Anaheim California was another. They were back in California with all of their friends and family. Jace's family had even come into town to hang out and cheer him on at the concert. At least that was what she was led to believe. Things had seemed odd today. Isabelle had made sure she was dressed nicely for the concert herself. Jace had been gone most of the week claiming that he had to take a quick trip to New York for a meeting. She offered to go with but Luke had quickly asked her to stay. Apparently her mother missed her and wanted to spend time with her before the family arrived.

The day was long and by the time lunch rolled around she was starving. "Panda express, the lunch of champions." She teased. Jace was stuffing orange chicken into his mouth at a rapid rate. "Eat up, Red. We have to be at the venue in ten minutes." She replied. Clary giggled and began to eat fast knowing she wouldn't get a chance until after the show that night. A few hours later Magnus appeared in front of her. She had just gotten off of the phone with her brother and father. They had facetimed her and telling her that they saw the video. It seemed her father was a bit torn up about it. She had told him not to worry about it. Jonathan just complained how he didn't make a guest appearance. His light teasing lightened the mood and made her happy. Her brother use to always tease her and make her smile. She was relieved to finally have him back again. She was being cautiously optimistic but things were looking up. Her father even seemed to warm up to Jace asking how he was doing. It seemed everyone but her mother had accepted the rock star into the family. When she got off the phone Magnus appeared in front of her with a garment bag. "You ready to get dolled up biscuit?" he asked. Clary looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? I am already dolled up?" she asked. Deep green eyes sparkled in amusement. "That you are but not for a concert. You are too business. We need to sex you up. Come now doll." He called. Clary was about to protest when another voice rang out. "Don't even argue." Isabelle scolded. Jumping up Clary hugged her friend. "You came! Where are the babies?" she asked. Izzy beamed. "At the hotel with my dad and Rebecca. Daddy dearest wanted to see his grandbabies and I needed a night with Simon." She smiled. Magnus whistled and the girls followed him towards the dressing room.

"You look hot." Isabelle had told her when Magnus and the makeup people were done. Clary looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She wore long black elastic leggings with black leather boots that stopped just below her knee. A tight red top accented her cleavage and Jace's silver necklace she still wore around her neck. A short black leather jacket and silver bracelets pulled off the look making her look badass and her curled flowing red hair made her look sexy. "Wow, Magnus. I could get used to this." Clary teased. The designer looked quite pleased with himself. It is my job to make you look good especially for a big night like this. When you look back years from now on this night I want you to remember how gorgeous you are." The designer smiled sweetly. Clary giggled. "I think tonight is a bigger night for Jace than me, Magnus." She replied. He just nodded and left the room quietly. Clary shrugged and returned to talking to Isabelle.

She had the chance to give Jace a quick kiss before the concert started. The blonde gave her a lustful smirk eying her outfit. "Remind me to thank Magnus later." He purred pulling her into his arms. A few of the band members wolf whistled at the pair making Jace grin mischievously. "Will you sing with me on stage tonight?" he asked again. Clary frowned shaking her head. "You got a video out of me. That's all you get." She smirked. The star pulled her in closer bringing his lips to her ear. "Not my video. My video would include you having nothing on." He whispered. Clary jumped back and hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Jonathan Herondale!" she scolded. She reversed the right to use his full name anytime he was in trouble. The man's grin told her he wasn't the least bit sorry he had said it. "Clary, come on!" Isabelle called from the side of the stage. "The concert is about to start and we have to take our seats!" Clary gave Jace a quick peck on the cheek. "Follow your dreams, rock star." She whispered before leaving. Jace's eyes followed her. "You are my dream." He muttered under his breath.

The concert was a blast. Jace spewed energy and the crowd ate it up. They laughed at his jokes, cried during some slow songs and sang out happily at the upbeat ones. She could herself having a great time surrounded by her friends. Alec had left right before Jace's last song. She figured it probably had something to do with needing to be backstage. the crowd roared to life getting her attention. Jace had chuckled at her beat red face as the crowd continued to sing. Coming out for the finale her boyfriend looked nervous. She wished she could comfort him. Isabelle had turned to whispered something in her ear but she couldn't hear what she said over the base. The audience went wild as Jace jumped down from the stage and ran down the front row; making a beeline towards her. Clary didn't have a moment to fight before he took her hand and picked her up. Taking a sudden breath, she gasped as he laughed wickedly literally carrying her back onto the stage. She screamed for help but Isabelle and Maia just grinned holding out their phones recording the stunt. Clary frowned determined to pay them back later. Jace took to the center of the stage gently putting her down. The lights and the crowd were blinding. It looked like a sea of people all of which were shouting and singing.

She was so preoccupied with Jace that she didn't realize what they were singing until she listened. "You are the only exception." The fans sang. Even Maia, Isabelle, and Simon were joining in. James was sitting on top of Stephen's shoulders singing louder than all of them. "And I'm on my way to believe it." They chanted. She turned back to face her boyfriend who looked at her nervously. Perhaps he was scared about what she was going to do? He should be scared after this stunt, though she certainly wasn't going to do anything in front of all these people. Oh, the people! So many people that Clary felt her head begin to spin. Jace wrapped her in his arms. "Look at me, Red." He said as the sound reverberated through the arena. She did and felt herself calming down. As long as she focused on him she should be fine. "Too right you are guys," Jace smiled mischievously taking a step away from her but continuing to hold her hand. Clary looked at him in confusion as the crowd's singing began to die down. She didn't like that he was no longer holding her. His arms were a comfort; she didn't realize how much until they were gone. She gazed at him nervously as he smiled turning to face her once again. "I had thought to do this in a private place, you know; dinner, roses, and all those other romantic sentiments. However, seeing her face like this is just too priceless to resist." He smiled winking at the audience as Clary looked on terrified. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern," Jace said into the microphone as he dropped down to one knee. It was then Clary as well as the crowd finally understood what was going on. Her gasp matched the crowds as she brought her hands to her mouth. Jace took the ring box that Alec had been carrying with him all day out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd screamed or so she thought. Maybe it was just her mind screaming? She caught a look at Isabelle and Magnus's smiling faces. Isabelle who was screaming next to Simon and James. All of them were screaming "say yes". She should have known something was up. Jace had been acting weird all day. James was next to his mother jumping up and down as Stephen and Amatis looked on lovingly. Maia and Bat were beside her parents. Luke was ecstatic and even her mother begrudgingly was clapping. A gentle touch of her hand brought her attention back to the beautiful blonde rock star kneeling in front of her. She looked down into his dazzling gold eyes. Jace would do this to her. Ask her this question in front of literally thousands of people knowing she had stage fright and knowing she couldn't really say no. They had been talking about marriage and kids a lot lately. She had told him that she wanted that with him. She trusted Jace enough now to marry him. The redhead had been working through things with her counselor. Clary looked back down and couldn't seem to find the words to speak so she nodded her head.

This time, she was sure the crowd roared and screamed as Jace slid the diamond ring onto her finger. The poor young women had been so scared she didn't even look at the ring. Looking down at it for the first time she noticed something. "This- is this the same ring that-" she started. "That James picked out? Yeah, the little guy does have a good eye what can I say." He smiled giving his little brother a wink. James' jaw dropped before another wider grin replaced it. "I picked out the ring! Jace bought our ring!" the little boy shouted hopping up and down. He almost fell off Stephen's shoulders with his excitement. Amatis and Stephen looked at the little boy confused. Isabelle turned and whispered to Amatis what happened. The women's smiled brightened her face as she looked down at her own ring briefly. Clary didn't notice any of this. She was standing wrapped in Jace's arms looking into his eyes. The couple was just staring at each other while the world exploded around them; obliviously. It took them another moment before they realized the crowd had begun chanting again.

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

Clary blushed as Jace looked down at her lips mischievously. "Well, I did just kind of ask you to marry me? The least you could do is kiss me." He teased. Clary smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and amazing as one led into the other. The crowd roared once more but Clary and Jace didn't hear them. They were lost in their own world once again.

 **{Moscow 1 year later}**

It had been a long tour and Clary was exhausted. She followed Jace through the grand Ararat hotel in Moscow, Russia. It was beautiful with marble floors and a sleek modern design. Jace had booked them a luxury sweet to celebrate their two-year anniversary. "You know this really isn't necessary given the amount the wedding is going to cost." She argued. Jace chuckled. "One of these days you are going to learn that when you are rich and famous that money is no object." He replied. Clary scoffed. Her golden lover frowned. "Would it make you feel better to know that I invest 60% of my pay into the stock market? I am worth over 500 million dollars Clary and that's not counting other investments like clothing deals and product lines. We are good honey, good for life. Hell, our children will be set for life and their children's children." He elaborated with frustration. He wanted her to let him take care of her without complaint but his fiancée was hard-headed as she was beautiful. The red-head smiled. "What?" he asked. Clary shook her head. "Just the idea of us having children." She blushed. Jace grinned loving that he still could illicit that reaction from her. "Soon baby but first I have to make you Mrs. Herondale first." He replied scooping her up and kissing her. The kisses became heavy as his hands began to peel away her jacket. "Let's get into the room. It's been too long and the hallway isn't the right place to make love to my fiancée." Jace breathed pushing the hotel room door open.

The room was gorgeous if she could call it a room. It was more of an apartment. It had marble tile, modern chairs and a giant piano. To the side, there was a bar and a door that most likely lead to the master bedroom. Outside was a beautiful view but she didn't have any time to appreciate it before Jace scooped her up and took her to the piano. Laying her down on the bench he began removing her articles of clothing. "Jace." She gasped. "It's been too long." He repeated kissing up her leg. "It has only been a week." She scolded. His eyes looked at her unamused. "It's been too long." He repeated again for emphasis. She giggled. His schedule had been crazy and most of the time he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The new cd was a huge success and his fans and record label were urging him to put out another one. That, topped with wedding planning, concerts, talk shows, guest appearances, and commercials was exhausting. She was tired too. Clary helped when she could but she was being pulled into various places as well. It seemed she had her own fans and many talk shows wanted both of them to appear. The couple that fell in love in song, is what they called them. "Okay, you're right. Too long." She breathed as he pulled down her panties. They had the next two days to relax and make love to their hearts content. This time would be quick, fast and to the point. They both wanted that. Jace snapped on the condom from his wallet. "I can't wait until your back on the pill." He panted pushing into her. She had to agree, he felt so much better all natural. Still, they weren't ready for a baby right now. Wedding first and family a little later. Not much later if she had her way. Seeing Jace with James wanted to make her have babies, she couldn't help it.

Throwing her head back she moaned out in pleasure. Clary could tell by Jace's breathing that he was close. She squeezed her pelvic muscles encouraging him to get there. "That's cheating." He grunted thrusting into her. "This time is for you, honey." She smiled stopping his motion and sitting up. He looked at her confused before she guided him to the large sofa and pushed him down firmly. Jace smiled falling with amusement as she climbed up on top of him. "God, I love you." He moaned. She smirked lowering herself down onto him. "There is more where that came from darling. Though I am going to have to get more condoms. I am usually not equipped with those necessities since my one and only had no need for them." The musician explained leaning back and watching her now bare chest rise and fall in rhythm on top of him. "I thought you bought a package?" she asked. "I did, but I gave them to Julian." He replied. "He needed them more than me. Apparently, condoms are hard to come by in Turkey when you don't speak the language." Clary's head rolled back with a moan. "That's my girl. Come for me." The blonde whispered kissing her chest. She did so obediently and loudly. He followed quickly leaning back against the couch to support their now sweaty bodies. Clary smiled resting against his chest. After a few minutes, she raised her head up to look at him. "So, does he finally have a girlfriend?" she asked. Golden eyes bore down on her affectionately. "You could say that." He teased. "Do I know her?" Clary inquired raising an eyebrow. After years she had finally mastered the art of the eyebrow raise. Her fiancée smiled down at her and uttered one word. A name, a name that made her gasp. "Emma!" she squealed. His chest vibrated with laughter. "Yep. Apparently, our resident painter and guitarist has fallen madly in love with your friend from Vegas." He grinned. Clary sat flabbergasted. "But, but he was a virgin and so innocent." She began. "And Emma, bless her she is a sweetheart but she goes through guys like Isabelle goes through hair dryers!" she exclaimed.

"Not Julian. They have been in contact since she visited us three months ago in Shanghai." She grinned. They were pretty serious last time I saw them after the last concert." He added. Clary cursed her luck. She had a dress fitting in New York she had to fly back to. She missed the concert and apparently seeing Julian and Emma kissing. Oh well, they would be at the wedding in a little over a month. She was tired and missed her fiancée. They had just gotten back from their bachelor and bachelorette party yesterday. "I have something I want to show you Red. An anniversary present for you." He smiled. Clary returned his grin sweetly. "I have yours too. Let me get changed and we'll exchange gifts out here." She suggested standing up. Jace nodded making his way to the guest bathroom to deposit the condom. Clary made her way back to the room and got changed. She put on a silky nightgown that covered a fair amount of skin. She didn't want to tease her fiancée too much given that they just ran out of protection. Jace came in shortly after and changed into a pair of silky pajama pants, opting to go without a shirt. Apparently, he wasn't playing fair so neither would she. Changing out of her nightgown she pulled out another nightgown that barely covered her butt. This one was silk on top before turning into sheer see through chiffon at the bottom. It showed off her lacy bra and matching thong under it nicely. She grabbed the folder of papers, holding them to her chest. She then turned she left the room and found her lover sitting in front of the piano. His fingers were hovering over the keys mentally practicing. She smiled sitting down beside him.

"I wrote you a song." He smiled sweetly. Clary looked at him blushing. "I hope it's good. Your acoustic version of Elton John's Your Song still brings tears to my eyes." She teased kissing him on the cheek. Jace looked at her with all of the love in his heart. "It's better because it's all me. I wrote it after we got back together." He smiled looking down at the piano and taking a breath.

( **Song copyright: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**. If you are going to play it or listen to it, I suggest the Jake Coco Acoustic version. It is beautiful and is the reason I choose this song. It screamed Jace and when I heard it I couldn't get it out of my head.)

Jace's fingers began to move over the keys closing his eyes.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

She smiled remembering seeing him cower in that dark New York hotel room. Only it wasn't going to be over. She wasn't going to leave him. They were beyond that now.

 _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Not anymore my love. You've bleed too much and I won't let you hurt anymore. No, you have me now. Me, your family and friends. We will never let you get lost in your darkness again.

 _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Jace stopped. Tears fell down Clary's cheeks looking at the man she was going to marry. He had come such a long way. The blonde turned to face her as tears stung his eyes as well. "Is there a hidden video camera somewhere where I can play this back over and over again? Maybe share it on YouTube?" she teased softly brushing the tears from her eyes. "No, but there might be one in the bedroom," Jace smirked. Clary hit him playfully on the arm. Laughing, he wrapped her in his arms. "I was joking. As for the song I thought you might feel that way so recorded it for you and put it on your phone. It's for you, just you." He smiled. Clary shook her head. "No, the world needs to hear it. It's beautiful and the world needs more beauty in it. I will know it's for me every time I hear it. What could be better than that?" she asked wiping her tears on her hands. Jace chuckled kissing her on the forehead. "If you want, Red. What shall I name it?" he asked. Clary thought for a moment. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Iris." She whispered. The rock star looked at her confused. "Your eyes are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing in my mind before I drift off to sleep. They are the windows to your soul. Eyes is too cliché but iris, it's different. Its meaning is something that will be our secret." She smiled. Jace wrapped her in his arms around and kissed her until he couldn't breathe. He finally released her smiling and panting loudly. "Be good mister." She teased catching her own breath. "No promises." He replied. Clary leaned back and smiled. She smiled a lot lately, so much so that she thought her cheek muscles would be sore.

Authors Note: Thoughts and final requests. Part 3 will be the last. :)


	35. Epilogue Part 3

**Epilogue** **Part 3**

 **{Still in Moscow}**

"It's time for me to give you your present," Clary announced laying the sheet music onto the piano. Jace eyed her curiously as she flipped through the music. "Unlike your song I didn't make it all by myself. I don't know how to write piano music so I just took one the instrumental melodies the company sent over to you. I know you have been playing with lyrics but I wanted to give you something special like "Only Exception". When I heard you playing this late that night in New York, I couldn't get the melody out of my head. I had someone play it and had Alec record it. Mind you the player doesn't have your passion but I made due. Will you play for me while I sing it to you?" she asked. Jace pulled her into him, giving her Eskimo kisses. "Anything for you, Red." Jace answer.

(Copyright: **I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz** again look up Jack Coco if you want to hear the piano rendition)

 _When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Clary began smiling as his fingers ran over the keys with perfect grace. Long elegant fingers that played her body much like the instrument he was playing. Golden eyes sparkled meeting her green. She wanted him to know how lost she was in his gaze. Every time he looked at her it took her breath away. He always told her that if there was a life beyond this one that he would love her. She couldn't help but wonder if in another life, before this one, she had loved him as well.

 _Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Clary sang reassuringly. She knew they had moved past this but she knew that he still needed reminding. Especially when talking about inviting his parents to the wedding. He may have smoothed things over with his father but his mother was a different story. The redhead knew that they would get through it, together.

 _And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

She sang loudly losing herself in the melody and the lyrics that she had written so long ago. It was the night he proposed to her and she lay nuzzled in his arms looking out the window at the night sky. She thought about what this step meant for them. What it had meant for her parents and his. They did have a lot to learn but he was worth it. He was worth loving and growing. She found herself looking forward to the mistakes they would make and how she was in this relationship with him, for life. Till death do us part and the lifetimes after.

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

 _Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

She smiled as he finished the last of the melody. They sat in silence for a moment as the redhead waited for him to speak. After a moment Jace looked up at the sheet music and began mouthing the lyrics that she wrote. "What is it called?" her lover asked softly. "I rather you name it." She whispered afraid that is she rose her voice the moment would be ever. He nodded standing up. Clary looked up at him worriedly before he leaned down over her and kissed her. It was the kiss in the hotel room that night in New York, needy and loving. Clary smiled into her embrace as his strong arms wrapped around her. Then before she realized it they were lifting her into the air. "Jace, what are you doing?" she asked meekly. "Taking you to the bedroom. Then I am going to make love to you until you can't walk anymore. While you sleep I will then move onto memorizing every scar and inch of your skin. Counting your freckles until you finally wake up and I can make love to you again. Over, and over again because I can't speak. I don't know the words to express the emotions I am feeling. I can tell you that I loved the song but that would be an understatement. I can tell you that I love you but those words do not do my heart justice. So I won't speak, I will show you." He explained kissing her lips again. His fiancée nodded. That is why music was so important to both of them. It conveyed the emotion that idle words weren't capable of showing. Making his way to the bedroom Jace thought about what his fans had called them. They would say that they were two people that fell in love in song. It was true.

 **{One month Later}**

The month flew by quickly and Jace and Clary were now only a few weeks from the wedding. The tour was finally over and they could relax. Jace had surprised her with a romantic dinner at Palm Steak in downtown Los Angeles. They had a private table upstairs away from prying eyes. Clary climbed the stairs with butterflies in her stomach anticipating her fiancée's reaction to the news she was about to tell him. A romantic dinner seemed as good of a place as any to tell him. "Wine?" He asked. "No, I, I feel dehydrated from the heat." She lied. He smiled at her and decided to order an ice tea. "It's okay if you drink." She protested. He would probably need a drink after she told him what was on her mind. God, she was so nervous. She felt like joining him on stage at a concert would be preferable than this. She was scared. It's not that Clary didn't trust Jace. She was marrying him after all. She knew he wasn't going to run but that only made telling him this news slightly less scary. They ordered their food and sat quietly. "Okay, what is wrong?" Jace asked, finally not able to stand the silence any longer. Clary looked up at her golden lover curiously. "N-Nothing is wrong." She stammered. Damn, Maia had always told her she needed to work on her poker face.

"Clary I've spent almost every night with you for over two years rather on facetime or in person. I know you better than anyone. What is bothering you?" the blonde demanded taking her hand into his. "Is it the wedding? So help me If Magnus has made you redo the seating chart to include more table arrangements I'll punch him for you, Alec be damned." He spoke. Clary shook her head. "No, it's not Magnus. It's bigger than Magnus, or dresses or the wedding or us or-" she blabbered on nervously. "Okay, okay." He squeezed her hand. "What is it, baby? Remember your song. The one you named I won't give up. I'm not walking away from you, ever." He smiled Clary met his gaze nervously. Damn his eyes and their ability to make her weak at the knees. "You're nervous and keeping something from me. On a scale from one to ten how scared are you to tell me what's bothering you, Red?" he teased sweetly. Clary laughed without humor. "On a scale from one to ten? Well, in that case, I'm at singing My Only Exception next to you in front of an audience of 30,000 people." She spoke quickly. "That, that actually seems less scary than this," Clary replied wiping a tear away from her eyes. Jace looked at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights. "It can't be that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's not bad at all. It's wonderful, actually. Amazing and wonderful and scarier than, than Stephen and my father getting into a debate about Domestic product exchange rates." She laughed nervously trying to collect herself. Damn hormones making her moody. Jace squeezed her hand once again. Clary smiled lovingly at him before taking in a big sigh. Channeling all her courage, she gently took his hand in hers and brought it down to rest on her stomach. Confusion rocked his features before understanding lit his eyes. "Are you telling me that, that you're pregnant?" Jace yelled looking up to meet her gaze. Something about his reaction amused her and made her smile. "Could you shout that any louder?" she teased. "Why don't you just go outside and yell it to all the paparazzi while you're at it?" Clary teased moving her water glass as the server placed the dessert down in front of them. Jace's eyes darkened as he quietly looked around for what, she could only guess. A reporter hiding behind a plant? Ears prying and listening? Whatever he was looking for he didn't find it, which satisfied him. He turned back to gaze at his beautiful fiancée. "What I mean to say is, what do you mean you're pregnant? I thought you were on the pill?" he hissed. "Well…" she began. "A certain rockstar got me let go from my job and insisted that I travel all over the world on tour with him. That makes scheduling a Gynecologist appointment very difficult and you need your yearly check up to get a new prescription. Hell, Maia had been picking up the pills and airmailing them to me before that. So I have been waiting for a chance to get my yearly completed next time we stayed in Vegas. All of this you already knew when you decided to say screw it last month in Moscow." She explained taking another bite of her mashed potatoes. "I pulled out." He stuttered. "Not every time Mr. I want to make love to you over and over again. Then count the freckles on your body as you sleep." She repeated mimicking him. "But that was only one night. One night out of many." He argued. "Well, once is all it takes. I warned you, super sperm." She scolded rubbing her stomach.

"Oh damn it, Clary what are we going to do? The wedding isn't for another month. I don't want people to think I married you because I knocked you up." He pleaded running his hands through his golden locks. "Oh Jace, I don't care what they think. I'll just let the dress out a little and everything will be fine. Don't worry about defending my honor my knight. I am happy, really happy. We can make a day out of it and announce it after the ceremony. It will be a big surprise!" she smiled sweetly taking his hand. Jace was quiet for a moment lost in thought before exhaling and kissing her on the cheek. "You want this? You're happy and don't feel trapped? I mean we're going to be parents." He asked amazed. "Yes Jace I want you and I want this." She smiled taking his hand. "Though I must warn you, you are going to need to say goodbye to that man den of yours." She teased. Clary thought he would protest to this but instead he just shrugged. "You're not mad? Not even upset in the least? You practically live in there." she asked. "I'm getting married. I pretty much anticipated not being allowed to play video games for the rest of my life. Though, I must say I am happier to turn that room into a baby's room instead of a sewing room or something girly. You have already taken over the music room with your art supplies." "Jace, it's marriage not a death sentence. You can still play video games!" She retorted. "And I like painting while listening to you work. You inspire me." She added waving her hand in the air for emphasis. "As you do me, darling." The golden man smiled. Clary wasn't letting him off that easily though.

"I just think you're using the baby as an excuse to get out of losing to me at guitar hero." She teased taking a bite of her pasta. "Hey, I thought we agreed not to mention that in public." He whispered. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. Forgive me darling soon to be husband. I didn't realize how embarrassing it is to admit that your fiancée can kick your butt in video games. Please forgive my unwomanly conduct." She jested. "It is alright my darling. I understand you are in a womanly way. Shall I lock you away in the house and have a hand madden attend to you as they did in the old days?" he joked back. "I'll pass Goldilocks. Someone has to keep you in line while Alec isn't around. I should be okay to travel to Vegas. Jace nodded. "No problem. Then I think I am going to take a break and work from home with you and the baby." Jace supplied taking a bite out of his stake. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"So I do have a request. If it is a boy can we name him Tupac?" he asked. "Umm, no and I am not falling for your games, mister." The redhead replied. "What games?" he asked innocently; too innocently. "The I'm going to ask you to do a few burdensome things that are much worse than what I actually want therefore making my intention the more reasonable choice so you will choose it. No reverse psychology, so out with it." She demanded. "Oh, you know me so well, Red. What shall I do for the rest of our marriage? I shall have to come up with another strategy. Should I consort Bat, Alec, maybe even Simon?" He teased. Clary just stared at him with a smirk. "Fine, fine. If the baby is a boy I would like to name him William, after my great-grandfather. I hear he was a crazy old guy. My father used to tell me that was where I inherited my lovely demeanor from." Clary looked at him in surprise before smiling. "I like William for a boy." She smiled "William Alexander Herondale. It has a nice ring to it." He summarized. Clary nodded. "And if it's a girl?" he asked. They looked at each other for a moment. "Well her middle name has to be Isabelle or we will never hear the end of it." She announced. At this, they both quickly agreed.

 **{1 month later}**

Clary took in a deep sigh as she spun around once allowing the beautiful white dress to cascade into the air. "You look beautiful," Isabelle smiled. Isabelle wore a beautiful long golden dress that fit her figure perfectly. Her hair was done up in a beautiful updo with flowers laced throughout it. In her hands, she clung to a small bouquet of flowers. She still hadn't lost all the baby weight but Clary thought she was perfect. Her body was fuller with more cures now. The almost one-year-old Rose was a little doll dressed in a white lace dress sitting on Maia's lap. She would be turning one next week and Clary couldn't believe how fast time flew. Tristen was with Simon and the boys. The small redhead had been touched that Jace asked Simon and her brother Jonathan to be his groomsmen, along with Bat. Alec was, of course, the best man.

"I can't believe you are getting married," Isabelle whispered adjusting her hair. "I know." She squeaked. "I can't believe the day is finally here," Clary replied. "Want a glass of champagne before you walk down the aisle?" Rebecca asked. Kaelie smiled. Clary looked away trying not to blush. She had thankfully had her bachelorette party last month in Moscow due to Jace's tour schedule. After finding out she was pregnant a few weeks later she had yet to sip any alcohol. She had made Jace promise not to tell anyone. They wanted the announcement to be a surprise during the reception.

"It's alright. I'll pass. My stomach is so nervous that I doubt alcohol will help." She smiled. "That is all the more reason to drink, Claire!" Kaelie protested. "It's alright, she doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to." Isabelle smiled defending her. Her maid of honor had been doing that a lot lately. "I was just playing Isabelle. We all know she won't drink." The blonde argued. The poor girl gasped before covering her mouth. Kaelie looked down at the bottle in her hands and put it down with a look clearly saying that she had too much to drink herself. "What do you mean I won't drink?" Clary huffed. Her three bridesmaids looked at her guilty. "Isabelle, you tell her! You're the best fighter out of all of us." Maia whispered. Clary's eyes landed on the raven beauty before her with a glare. Isabelle looked up nervously. "Okay, don't be mad but Simon might have let it slip that you are pregnant." She said nervously. Clary groaned. "And how, pray tell, did Simon know that I was-" she began but hesitated. She knew exactly how Simon knew before she even finished the question. "Jace." She hissed.

"Please don't be mad. Jace has been a nervous wreck not knowing what to do. He finally cracked and told Simon because we have two babies and have been through it. He needed an outlet for all of his concerns and really you should be grateful. That boy texts my husband ten times a day asking what you can eat, what things he should buy, should he start buying diapers now, how likely are twins, should he bring in a video camera when you give birth and a bazillion other things. I know you wanted to keep it as a surprise but really Clary, he is a nervous wreck." She explained. Clary stood silently, thinking over what Isabelle had said before bursting out laughing. "Diapers? Really?" she chuckled. The girls looked relieved. "You're not mad?" Maia asked. Clary shook her head no. "I'm not mad but I am curious who else knows?" she laughed trying to catch her breath. Isabelle smiled. "Just Simon and us. I told them because I needed help fending people off from making you drink. Remember last night's rehearsal dinner." She explained. Thinking back to last night the girls really had done everything to keep her away from drinking. Magnus was after her to do shots. Maia had filled a glass with grape juice and had her chug that instead. "Thank you girls but please keep it quiet. I really do want it to be a surprise." She smiled. Her bridesmaids nodded before a knock on the door alerted them that it was time.

Inside the grand hallway, Jace and his groomsmen stood proudly with the crowd of loved ones. Jace's parents sat on one side with Clary's brother and father. Valentine was still not ready to see his ex-wife but was collected and polite. Clary's mother and stepfather sat on the other side along with their friends. Beside Clary's father sat his mother Celine with her new husband. The blonde bachelor couldn't care less. He had lost interest in what his mother did with her life long ago. Stephen smiled down at him proudly while James was in his lap holding the wedding rings. Maryse and her not so young anymore, son Max sat behind them. Robert couldn't make it and had kept his distance since the divorce. Alec and Isabelle didn't like to talk about it but apparently their father was having an affair for a while now. Jace looked down at his cell phone in terror.

 **4:30.p.m Red/My Soon to be Wife:** _So, Isabelle tells me that you are worried about buying diapers_. _Let's get through the second trimester before worrying about any of those things. After all, I hear we might be having twins. :P_

Jace was going to kill Simon and then Isabelle for spilling the beans to Clary. The musician grunted looking at his phone. At least his bride to be wasn't mad. He would hate to think of what the headlines would say. Jace Herondale, heartthrob left at the altar by stunning Redhead. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. Simon came over him and gave him a smile. "What's wrong blondie?" his groomsmen asked. Jace frowned and showed him the text message. Simon's face instantly became nervous. "Well, most of those questions Isabelle could answer better than me." He laughed nervously. Jace shook his head silencing his phone and shoving it into his pants pocket. "If I lose my bride over this, you are done for." He snapped. Simon shook his head and grinned. "Don't be so nervous goldilocks, everything will be alright. The girls are here. I'm going back now with Alec and Bat. Stay here and look pretty." He teased. Jace couldn't help but grin. It was amazing how close the two had become over the last two years.

Before he knew it the music was playing and everything else just melted away. His breath caught when he finally saw Clary walking down the aisle. She was breathtaking. She walked down the aisle alone, not wishing to offend Luke or Valentine. A Wise choice. She wore a tight fitting dress with a full bottom. She had small delicate straps that hung loosely off her shoulders. In her hands was a banquet of flowers. She looked at him as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. He could feel the same water threatening to fall from his own eyes. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the priest. He was lost in her eyes as he repeated the vows. "I do." He answered after her. She smiled and the next thing he knew he was being told to kiss the bride. He eagerly lifted her into his arms and kissed her passionately to the sounds of cheers.

The night went by happily as he danced with his wife. They took turns greeting guests together before dancing with their parents. Simon made a warm-hearted speech followed by Isabelle and Maia's. It was then time for the announcement. Jace stood proudly tapping a glass with his fork. The crowd went quiet as he smiled down at his wife. "Clary and I wanted to thank all of you for being here. I speak for both of us when I say there was a time that both of us thought we would never get here. Now, here we are man and wife. I'm married, I can just see the Hollywood gossip column now. Stunning Redhead finally settles on a lackluster rock star." He spoke. The crowd laughed and smiled. "Clary really is the star here. I don't know what I would have done without her. She is my life, my love, she was my girlfriend, then my fiancée, now my wife and ….soon to be the mother of my child." He blushed pushing the words out nervously. The crowd was silent for a moment before jumping to their feet with cheers. The surprised look on his in-law's faces was well worth it. His mother in law was only starting to warm up to him and now he could cut the look she was giving her daughter with a knife. "I know many of you are asking yourselves why you are just finding out now? Well, the answer is that we wanted to surprise you, all of you. This isn't a big wedding by any means. We only invited our closest friends and family. It's a little soon but we couldn't wait to share the news with you." Jace grinned. James looked at him in awe but confusion. Jace smiled. "James, I'm saying that you're going to be an uncle." The groom yelled happily. James' face immediately beamed as he began jumping up and down. "So now that that is done, I think I speak for Clary when I say, stop offering her alcohol." He joked. The crowd laughed. They had been bugging her alright to toast with them. It was a fitting joke.

Jace looked down at the women beside him. "I love you Mrs. Herondale, and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I meant what I said that night. I will love you until the day I die, and if there is a life after this, I will love you then." He smiled. The crowd sighed as the couple kissed. Whatever lay ahead of them, he knew they would face it together. He was tired of running. It was about time they both found their own happiness. He knew it would never be perfect, but it was perfect for him.

 **{6 Years later}**

"Brooklyn, watch your brother," Clary told her daughter. William had abandoned his crayons on the floor in exchange for some paint. "No, William. You're not supposed to touch mommy's paints." The almost six-year-old scolded. Brooklyn Isabelle Herondale was the spitting image of her mother. She was small, petite with long Auburn hair, lightly freckled cheeks, and bright golden eyes. She was a sweet little girl who loved bedtime stories and singing. Sometimes Jace would let her come with him when he performed. She liked singing into the mic as he and uncle Alec sat and clapped for her. That was much preferable than spending time with her mother and little brother. Her mother was finishing up her latest artwork. It was a present for Uncle Magnus. That meant it wasn't going to go to the gallery like the others. William tugged at Brooklyn's dress raising his picture up to show her. Her little brother got all of their mommy's art skills. Brooklyn wasn't patient enough to spend hours on a painting. She much rather be singing, dancing or playing the piano. When William was a little older he would be starting piano lessons too.

William Alexander Herondale was only three and looked very different from his older sister. Where she had bright red hair Will's hair was bright blonde. He was wider and tall for his age. The boy had their mother's deep green eyes with a hint of gold around his iris's. Mommy had told daddy once that he was going to be a ladies man like him. Daddy smiled. William was a ladies' man. All the girls at preschool liked him because he was nice and did things like pull out their chairs and have tea parties with them. He didn't really like having tea parties but he did it anyway. William liked art and coloring. He especially loved swimming now that his mommy was taking him for lessons. "I'm done." Mom announced. William and I rushed over to see the painting. It was an abstract painting of uncle Alec for uncle Magnus's office. It was pixelated with thick multi-colored brush strokes of blacks, grays, and purple. Bright blue eyes stood out in the face in the center. "It's so beautiful," I whispered. William nodded his head. "Mommy, can we give it to uncle Alec now?" he asked. Clary shook her head. "No little bug, we have to wait for it to dry. Then we are going to go and hang it on the wall and wait for uncle Magnus to notice." The Mom giggled.

"When will daddy be home?" I asked. Jace had gotten a deal with Ceases to play nightly in their colosseum. It wasn't as much money as going on tour but it gave him the flexibility to stay in Vegas to raise his kids. "Any minute now," Clary spoke as their pet dog rusty, rushed towards the garage door. "Daddy!" William and Brooklyn screamed. Clary giggled and followed them. Rushing forward the two ran towards Jace who leaned down and wrapped his arms around them before picking them up into the air. "You act like I've been away for more than a few hours." He teased. Even five years after their marriage Clary's husband could still make her weak at the knees. He caught her gaze and gave her an affectionate smile. They still argued about rather to have another baby, to put the kids in which actives, rather or not to get another dog or where to go to eat that night. Those things were normal and their relationship wasn't perfect. They had to work at it to keep it growing. Clary smiled brightly. Jace teased her and she teased him. They fought, they loved and they were in this together. She was happy and couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else.

 **The End End (Officially)**

 **Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and the rewrite. I know I could probably continue this for another 30 chapters just talking about the kids growing up but I won't. That is the wonderful thing about story endings, you have to make up what happens after. It is bittersweet sometimes but I hope you don't find this story ending to be that way. School is starting soon so I will be back to my weekly updating schedule shortly. I hope to have Seductive done before the end of August. I was also thinking about going back and rewriting Bittersweet Reunion. Out of all my fanfics that one is my favorite, those this is a close second. I have also been meaning to rewrite Queen of Edom as well. I'm also still up in the air about starting that Fiancée swap story. So many ideas and such little time to write. We'll see what is in the cards. You can follow me if any of this interests you. If not, I am happy you just enjoyed the story. Off to update Redemption I go. Thank you, lovely readers.


End file.
